Línea regular: Lazos de amor, lazos de amistad
by bellum.kana
Summary: Es un fic que se viene publicando hace casi 4 años en el caído "Foros DZ", aquí salen primero los caps, pero no son los definitivos. Son pocas las diferencias con "Desde el día en que pelearon la luz y la esperanza", pero las son. CAP 15, primera parte.
1. La esperanza de un hombre

Capítulo I

"**Según T.K."**

_ "Es gracias a esta gran aventura que cada uno de los viajeros pudo encontrar su marca, su logo, su identidad, su emblema…fuese el valor o la amistad…la esperanza o la luz…cada emblema era el vivo reflejo de lo que cada uno era en esencia, de lo que cada uno aprendió a ser en este gran viaje…Fin"_

El joven rubio cerraba con desgano y a la vez satisfacción su cuaderno de literatura, aquella historia le había tomado mas tiempo del que tenía planeado, al día siguiente debía entregarla. Si bien era un buen estudiante, había tenido muchas tareas extra en esas últimas semanas, esto sumado al llevar el mando de su casa completamente solo, su madre había partido a un viaje de negocios, quien sabe hasta cuando se extendería. Su padre vivía en otra residencia, junto con su hermano mayor el popular vocalista de una banda de rock conocida por la ciudad, entre la banda y su carrera ya casi no se veían; estaba en su tercer año en la universidad de Tokio estudiando derecho, se encontraba de gira. En cuanto a él, con sus frescos 17 cursaba su último año de preparatoria y esto se hacía notar en sus ojos azules, cansados y con bolsas. Se fue a su cama e inmediatamente cayó rendido ante el sueño…

-Dime T.K ¿Qué haremos desde ahora?- dijo la voz infantil de su fiel acompañante.

-¿A qué te refieres Patamon?-la mirada del joven chico continuaba perdida en el mar que tenía en frente, sabía bien a que se refería su compañero.

-Al fin consiguimos derrotar a Malomyotismon y sus digivices han dejado de funcionar, se han apagado como la última vez hace 2 años…eso quiere decir que ya no nos podremos seguir viendo…se que vinieron solo a despedirse, nunca más podrán entrar-el digimón decía esto de manera muy triste.

-Patamon…-por primera vez despego su mirada del mar- tú y yo siempre vamos a estar juntos, porque somos amigos y aunque nos separen mil mundos, siempre estaremos el uno para el otro, yo soy de los que cree en esos lazos ¿Qué hay de ti?- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro mirando a su digimón.

-T.K… ¡buaaa!-el digimón se lanzó hacia el cuello del ahora "joven" elegido llorando-yo también creo ¡Se que nos volveremos a ver!

-No llores Patamon, eres el digimon de la esperanza, que dirán los demás si te ven a ti llorar- su sonrisa seguía intacta…y Patamon ahora sonreía también.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de su hermano Matt la primera vez que abandonaron el digimundo.

"No llores T.K., eres el elegido de la esperanza, que rián los demás si te ven a ti llorar" Esta era, nuevamente, su última noche en el digimundo, aquella dimensión que había sido testigo de su crecimiento, de su aprendizaje, de su madurez, de sus batallas, de sus lágrimas y sus sonrisas, era su hogar y el de los otros elegidos que en esos momentos seguramente se preparaban para partir al día siguiente. Ambos, digimón y elegido, volvían a dormir a sus tiendas; camino a estas T.K. se detuvo y sonrió dulcemente Patamon se ahorró preguntas, sabía que T.K. sonreía de esa manera siempre que veía algo de su real agrado, en este caso era una silueta la silueta de Hikari Yagami era hermoseada por la tenue luz de la luna, se encontraba de pie mirándola frente al mar cogiendo fuertemente su emblema _"Veo que en esta ocasión tampoco quieres despedirte"_ pensó T.K. Ella y solo ella había sido quien lo había acompañado en cada una de sus aventuras por el digimundo, desde que eran pequeños; pertenecían a ambas generaciones, siendo los mas pequeños en el primer viaje y los mas maduros en el segundo, que compartían con 4 amigos mas. Recordaba con claridad cada momento vivido con la chica, la relación que ambos compartían era un nexo indescriptiblemente especial...

La confusión del puber comenzaba aquí, en esos momentos el no sabía que eran ¿Amigos o el sentimiento que él tenía por ella era otro? Esa duda lo traía sin mucho cuidado en esos tiempos, pero sabía que el vínculo que compartían era fuerte de por si ambos emblemas: la luz y la esperanza, eran complementarios no existía uno sin estar el otro, esto siempre lo habían sabido, la gran revelación de aquel dragón de las esferas legendario llamado Azulongmon se los había logrado aclarar aún mas.

Sus hermanos…Ambos grandes amigos de la infancia, Tai y Matt, ambos chicos rudos y valientes con grandes dotes de líderes, después de todo Matt siempre había cuidado de T.K. y Tai de Kari, ambos con un sentimiento de culpa que poco a poco pagaban, aunque sus hermanitos los comprendían del todo, cuantas veces debían decirlo: No fue su culpa lo ocurrido hace tanto tiempo, éramos todos tan solo unos niños. A pesar de que ambos eran de un carácter que generaba confrontaciones a cada momento, se querían y su lazo era comparable con el que sostenían ahora T.K. y Kari. Sus digimón se llevaban de maravilla, Gatomon no era de lo que se dice del todo sociable, pero su mejor relación la tenía, lejos, con Patamon; compañeros de innumerables batallas, que habían peleado así o en sus formas evolucionadas. De seguro pagarían por volver a ver la expresión de Davis y Veemon cuando se enteraron de sus formas evolucionadas, los dos digimón más hermosos de todo el digimundo: Angemón y Angewomon, sin contar que eran de los Digimón más poderosos existentes, eran tan complementarios como sus elegidos.Y así podríamos seguir con una lista enorme sobre las cosas que hacían tan especial la relación de ambos chicos, pero tomaría tantas letras que esta humilde narradora no podría continuar contando esta historia.

Podemos decir que T.K. se había quedado un tanto embelesado mirándola, se dirigía hacia ella, quería acompañarla en estos momentos, pero se detuvo, algo le dijo que en esos momentos ella quería estar sola, continúo su camino hacia la tienda y una vez ahí se quedo esperando a que Patamon durmiera, él no podía. Salió a caminar, parece que esta obsesión por mirar la luna que tenía era algo que compartía con Kari, porque, a pesar de las horas que habían pasado la linda chica seguía mirando la luna en la misma posición, solo que ahora era acompañada por la silueta de alguien más…¿Davis?... _"Creo que me equivoque, prefería estar acompañada" _ La expresión del rostro de T.K. fue bastante extraña, un poco de decepción con un poco de resignación, él no los llamaba celos, porque en escencia no lo eran. Continúo su paseo nocturno con un pensamiento fijo en la mente "Es mi mejor amiga y la protegeré aunque me lleve la vida hacerlo".

**¡BRRRRRRRRRR, BRRRRRRRR, BRRRRRRRR, BRRRRRRR!**

-¡¿Qué?...No puede ser¡Si me acabo de acostar!- exclamó sorprendido y a la vez somnoliento el cansado T.K. que miraba incrédulo su reloj.

Era cierto, solo había dormido 2 horas y con el recuerdo que había soñado había amanecido mucho más cansado. De mala gana se levantó y se metió en la regadera, ahora el cuerpo de T.K. no era aquel cuerpo de niño que tenía al comienzo de sus aventuras, ni tampoco el cuerpo de puber que tenía en la secuela de cuerpo de este apuesto joven se asemejaba cada día más al de un hombre, el karate hacía este efecto en él, este había sido su pasatiempo en los últimos 2 años, y bastante bien se le daba, aunque no había tenido mucho tiempo en esos últimos días. Las gotas de la ducha resbalaban por el cuerpo de T.K, hacían un recorrido curvilíneo, bastante buen cuerpo tenía el chico, sus músculos no eran excesivos, pero su piel era tersa y se encargaba de marcarlos bien

A pesar de que en esos años se llenó de nuevas y enriquecedoras actividades, T.K. no dejaba de pensar en Patamon día a día, lo recordaba alegremente, ya fuese en sueños o en momentos dedicados para pensar en él; mientras se bañaba, pensaba en el sueño que había tenido, hacía años que no soñaba con "La partida" antes de cualquier reflexión posible T.K. se observó el brazo derecho al momento de enjabonarse el cuerpo, había una cicatriz, al parecer, de un arma corto punzante, probablemente un cuchillo. _"Esta me la gané por proteger a Kari hace dos años ya"_ Kari…Kari…Kari estaba sumamente molesta con él y él de igual manera con ella, nunca habían discutido de esa manera, pelearon para mas encima el mismo día que partió la madre de T.K.; prefería no detenerse a pensar en esa pelea y simplemente se vistió, se fue al colegio tan campante como sus ánimos le dejaron, no quería mostrarse débil, menos ante ella, menos ahora.

Las cosas no marchaban tan mal, había una chica que se preocupaba mucho por él, T.K estaba consiente de los sentimientos de esta chica por él, como el de los de muchas otras porque para que estamos con cosas...de que era guapo ERA GUAPO. Intentaba hacer lo posible porque esta chica le agradara, porque él de verdad quería que le gustara; desde que tomo conciencia de la adolescencia no recuerda haberse enamorado de chica alguna, mientras que su hermano y Tai, tomándolos como ejemplo, hasta pelearon por el amor de Sora; Matt ahora cumplirá dos años con ella. Le "preocupaba" un poco el no haberse interesado en chica alguna, Mía era una chica bastante linda, peliroja y de ojos grises, cocinaba bastante bien, era de otro salón y tenía buenas calificaciones, era buena en los deportes y bastante popular, pero por sobre todo era una chica muy tierna, al menos con T.K., él intentaba que las cosas resultasen con ella, casi al nivel de sugestionarse, a pesar de esto, aún no habían tenido una cita o algo por el estilo...¿Cómo lo hace Matt? Antes de Sora el chico había tenido unas cuantas novias, ha de ser todo el rollo de rockstar que se traía consigo, a pesar de eso la tuvo dificil, Sora se mostró realmente confundida, pero Tai fue bastante noble y la apoyo para que se atreviera con Matt, mi hermano puede tener buena suerte con las chicas, pero definitivamente no es por su romanticismo, Tai tampoco era un don Juan, pero gracias a los consejos de Kari no tenía mayores problemas a la hora de conquistar, bueno, Kari conoce muy bien a las chicas, después de todo, es una, Kari es...Kari...Kari...Kari...¡Otra vez pensando en su amiga!... o ex amiga por como iban las cosas…3 semanas y ni siquiera un hola.

El rubio intentó centrar sus pensamientos en su próxima clase, al entrar al salón cruzó por breves segundos su mirada con la mirada ambarina de Kari quien volteó a ver a Yolei rápidamente, al parecer esperaban a que T.K. se decidiera a entrar, él espabiló al ver la, ya cotidiana, reacción de Kari y pasó al lado de la chica sin siquiera mirarla.

-Buenos días Yolei-dijo alegremente el chico.

Ella era Yolei,amiga, compañera de aventuras y la mayor en el salón, el año anterior viajó a Estados Unidos y se quedó haciendo un curso en informática, perdió un año académico, pero ahora es casi tan hábil como Izzy con los ordenadores.

-Buenos días T.K. ¿Cómo estas para la competencia?-dijo la chica intentando amenar el ambiente.

-Bien, ¡Al menos tengo muchas ganas hoy!-peleaba con sus ojos para mirar solo a Yolei mientras hablaba.

-¡Suerte! Estarem…- nerviosa se corrigió- **estaré** ahí apoyándote con los chicos.-Enfasis en el estaré. Conjugación del verbo estar, yo estaré, no Kari y yo estaremos.

-¡Te lo agradezco Yolei! A penas termine la competencia…-no había terminado de hablar cuando vio a Mía acercarse.

-¡Fujutsuki! ¿Qué tal?- lo dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro que "Derritió" a la chica.

-Ho-hola Takaishi-sonrojada claramente.

-Dime T.K. con mucha confianza ¿Cómo estas para nuestra cita del próximo sábado?

Al escuchar esto los ojos de Kari se levantaron cortantemente ante los de T.K. quien lo notó y recibió su mirada con una mirada casi igual hostil.

-¡No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado, realmente eres un insensible Takeru Takaishi!-dijo Kari notoriamente molesta.

-¿Olvidar qué? Para que te informes bien yo…

-¿Cómo que olvidar qué?-cada vez el ambiente se ponía mas tenso-¡ES 1 DE AGOSTO!

-Claro que se que es 1 de Agosto, pero…-el joven quedo un poco impresionado y se cortó con la molesta y penetrante mirada de la chica.

-Tienes la competencia y además tienes que ir a…-Kari se volteó- no se para que me molesto, haz lo que quieras, idiota.- dijo la chica y luego se alejó hasta el fondo del salón para conversar con Davis.

-Niñita caprichosa…-dijo T.K. entre dientes para luego mirar a Mia- disculpa por la interrupción, espero que vayas a verme a la competencia, se que no es una gran cita, pero si tu insistes en llamarla así, pues venga-dijo animado el chico.

-¡Si! Muchas gracias Takai… T.K., me debo retirar, me están llamando, solo te venía a visitar, ¡Hasta luego!-la chica se retiro muy feliz del salón.

-Si que es linda ¿No?-dijo mirando a Yolei.

-Oye ¿Entonces iraás?-dijo Yolei sin tomar mucho en cuenta la pregunta de T.K.

-¿Eso es obvio no crees? El 1 de Agosto es muy importante para mí.

-¿Quieres que se lo diga a Kari?-dice Yolei de manera capciosa-creo que confundió las cosas…

-Olvídalo, ya no me interesa mucho lo que ella piense.-dice T.K de manera indiferentemente fingida.

-Okay, okay… ¡Nos vemos T.K.!-dijo Yolei casi harta ya de la situación.

Genial, 3 semanas sin hablarse y ahora sus únicas palabras habían sido insultos y malos tratos, esto iba de mal en peor y ninguno de los dos se veía dispuesto a ceder.


	2. La luz de una mujer

**Capítulo II**

**."Según Kari".**

"_Y vivieron felices para siempre…Fin"_

Con estas clásicas y faltas de creatividad palabras Kari terminaba de revisar por segunda vez su tarea de literatura, no se le daba muy bien la asignatura al parecer, pero nunca la había reprobado en sus 3 años de preparatoria hasta el momento. Bostezó cerrando sus hermosos y centellantes ojos color miel, se dirigió a su cocina, pasando por el living donde se encontraba su hermano mayor Tai, se le quedo mirando...Cuantas veces Tai la había protegido cuando ella lo necesitaba, él siempre estaba ahí, era como su ángel guardián, igual que T.K….Argh, otra vez ese nombre, no podía concebir tanta idiotez en el mismo hombre, en fin, no iba a gastar sus pensamientos nocturnos en él. Tomó un vaso de leche y cuando se dirigía a su habitación intentó hablarle a su hermano, pero este estaba dormido _"Pobre, tiene que estar muy cansado con la universidad"_ Lo cobijó y recostó en el sillón, le puso un osito teddy y le tomó una foto chupándose el dedo, no siempre hayas a un chico rudo en esa faceta. Tai se encontraba estudiando para ser profesor, fue una de las tantas sorpresas que dio el grupo era la vocación por enseñar que descubrió el castaño. Se dirigió hacia su cama y cayó rendida ante el sueño de manera casi instantánea…

-Nuevamente este es el fin…Kari-decía el digimón aparentando fortaleza.

-Gatomon, nunca será el fin-le sonreía la elegida entre lágrimas-porque ni el amor ni la amistad ni los sentimientos tienen fin, porque nunca acaban, porque son sentimientos y los sentimientos quedan.

-Gracias por ser mi amiga Kari-dijo triste la gata abrazando a Kari, ella le correspondió-prometo estar siempre viva para que este sentimiento dure.

-Promesa entonces-decía la elegida acariciando a su dulce digimon.

Poco a poco, Gatomon se quedo dormida en el regazo de Kari, suavemente la recostó en la tienda para que esta no se despertase, saldría a dar un paseo…

No le iba a ser fácil, hace dos años había tenido que sufrir de la misma manera dejando a su querida compañero digimon, decidió hacer algo para evitar la pena que esto le produciría y se dirigió a mirar la luna, ella sabía que habría alguien más ahí, sabía que su gran amigo T.K. estaría sentado mirando la luna, cruzar un par de palabras no le vendría mal... y efectivamente ahí estaba, pero al verlo sintió que él deseaba estar a solas con patamón, no podía tener el egoísmo de negarles ese momento tan suyo, así que decidió ir a otro lugar de la playa no tan alejado de las tiendas para poder mirar la luna a solas. Estuvo en tanta paz, realmente gozaba estar sola contemplando tal paisaje, la luna logró calmarla, aquella enorme presencia siendo que esta tan lejos... _"Realmente es buena táctica T.K."_ Así se quedo como hipnotizada por mucho rato mirandola, hasta que aquel momento mágico se vio interrumpido y cortado por un escandaloso grito.

-¡Hola Kari!-dijo Davis saludando alegremente a la chica que tanto le gustaba-je je, ¡Mirar la luna es algo que se hace de a dos!

-Hola Davis-dijo sin despegar su vista- ¿En serio lo crees así? Yo creo que es mucho mejor mirar la luna solo, es algo tan personal.

-Ah…-pobre Davis, eso fue un rechazo en su rostro pero él no se rinde tan fácil-pues entonces… ¿No te puedo acompañar?

-Ah…-miró a Davis y su cara de cachorro- si, pero hazme un favor y guarda silencio.

-¡YAHOO!-Davis se cubrió la boca y miró nervioso a Kary-si.

Y así ambos estuvieron callados mirando la luna, aunque el momento había perdido aquella magia inicial para Kari, Davis se retiró, el sueño lo venció. Kari…increíblemente ella durmió a la intemperie, pero no pasó frío, amaneció cubierta con una manta…. ¿Quién estaría despierto hasta tan tarde? ¿Davis?

La joven elegida despertó entre bostezos antes de que sonara su alarma, que sueño más nostálgico, Gatomon, el digimundo, T.K…T.K…. ¡T.K! No podía creer que EL, su mejor amigo, se estuviese comportando de una manera tan desagradable, sin duda estas 3 semanas habían sido unas semanas bastante molestas por culpa de la presencia de ese rubio con humos de galán que se hacía el humilde y el amable con cualquiera. Molesta se levantó de su cama _"Tenía que comenzar el día así..." _Sedirigió a la regadera y calmada tomó una ducha…

Las gotas recorrían su cuerpo con total facilidad, su piel siempre había sido muy suave, su cuerpo no era el de una niña, ahora estaba hecha toda una mujer, su busto estaba en la medida justa, como todo en su cuerpo, era bien proporcionada, pero bastante delgada tomando en cuenta la cantidad de comida que consumía diariamente, su cabello color canela era largo, estaba casi a la mitad de su espalda y bien cuidado, su rostro seguía siendo tan angelical como siempre.

...Angelical, recordaba aquella batalla en que técnicamente "Montó" a Angewomon, se sintió como una más de las plumas de las alas de Angewomon, libre como siempre había querido ser; miró a su derecha, otro Ángel la custodiaba, montado por un pequeño y dulce niño rubio, ambos mostrando la valentía de la que eran dignos. Desde esa entonces había pasado mucho tiempo, ahora tenía 16 años y pronto cumpliría los 17, había madurado y ahora era una mujer fuerte, sin perder esa dulzura tan propia. Era bastante "cotizada", eran muchos los chicos que buscaban hacerse dueños del amor de Hikari Yagami, entre ellos estaba Davis, aunque él tenía ciertas ventajas: Ambos compartieron la experiencia del digimundo. La tenacidad de este chico había logrado que Kari cediera un par de veces y así fue como Davis en años consiguió a penas 3 citas oficiales con Kari, aunque en esas 3 semanas había sido bastante cercana con él, había terminado armando su álbum de fotografías con Davis, solía hacerlo con T.K., pero no volvería a hablar con un chico tan despreciable como Takeru Takaishi. ¿Cómo se pudo haber confundido en algún momento? Hacía un par de años no sabía si definir a T.K. como su mejor amigo, puesto que a ratos le saltaba el corazón más de la cuenta…Entonces, se aclaró, él era su amigo y sus emblemas los volvían más unidos que al resto, grandes amigos y fin del asunto.…Ahora no sabía definirlo: ¿Idiota o insensible?

No gastaría más pensamientos, se fue a la preparatoria y se topó de primeras con Davis.

-¡Hola Kari!-dijo alegremente el chico.

-Hola Davis ¿Cómo estas?-dijo cortésmente la chica.

-Bien, dime linda Karyi ¿Te paso a buscar este sábado?-Kari lo miró dudosa.

-Creo que no iré, al menos no al torneo-dijo con su ternura clásica.

- Oh…-exclamó un poco triste- Entonces te estaré esperan…

-¡Hola Kari!-dijo una alegre Yolei corriendo de una patada a Davis- ¿Qué tal la vida? ¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana? ¿Desayunaste bien? ¿Ya te arreglaste con…-la pregunta de Yolei se vio cortada inmediatamente por una mirada "puñal" de Kari- con…con las cosas para el sábado?-dijo evidentemente nerviosa la chica de gafas.

-Si,los veré terminando el torneo.

-Oye, me acompañas un momento, iré a buscar algo abajo-pidió sonriente la gafitas.

-¡Con prisa o llegará el maestro!-dijo Kari adelantandose.

Ambas caminaron a paso rápido, Kari pensaba en el sueño tenido la noche anterior sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía Yolei, a pesar de que esa no era su costumbre, de pronto sintió que debía mirar al frente y se encontró directamente con unos hermosos ojos azules que no alcanzó a disfrutar gracias a que volteó a ver a Yolei. No oyó la conversación, se anexo del mundo durante unos instantes; solo pudo notar la presencia posterior de un cuarto. No soportaba estar en el mismo espacio que él, pero no podía hacer nada, después de todo él es su compañero de clases…y nada más que eso. Sus pensamientos divagaban sin dirección fija cuando de pronto… _"Dime T.K. con mucha confianza, ¿Cómo estas para nuestra cita del próximo Sábado?_..._"_

El próximo sábado es 1 de Agosto, es el aniversario del digimundo, la primera vez que fuimos al digimundo...cuando éramos tan solo unos niños, la primera vez que todos nos vimos y comenzamos la más grande de todas las aventuras, todos los años, el 1 de agosto nos juntábamos los 8 elegidos más los de la nueva generación…¿Era posible de que T.K. lo hubiese olvidado…?

-No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado, realmente eres un insensible Takeru Takaishi-dijo Kari sin poder contener sus pensamientos.

-¿Olvidar qué? Para que te informes bien yo…

-¿Cómo que olvidar qué?-confirmado…es un idiota -¡ES 1 DE AGOSTO!

-Claro que se que es 1 de Agosto, pero…- bastó con que Kari lo mirara para que T.K. callara.

-Tienes la competencia y además tienes que ir a…-Kari se volteó, no tenía para que recordarle sus compromisos, seguramente no le importaba mucho ir- no se para que me molesto, haz lo que quieras, idiota..

"Ten citas cuando quieras, pero no el 1 de Agosto"

Se alejo caminando al fondo del salón y conversó con Davis…quizás sería mejor que no llegase sola.


	3. Las segundas oportunidades no existen

**Capítulo III**

**.Las segundas oportunidades no existen. **

3 Semanas atrás había ocurrido una de las cosas menos esperadas para todo aquel que los conociese, ambos llegaron cada uno por su lado y al encontrarse de frentón, ni un hola ni un adios, es ignoraron. T.K. Takaishi y Kari Yagami peleados... ¿Era posible? Esos dos buenos amigos y compañeros, esa gran mancuerna¿Estaba peleada?.  
>Todo fue gracias a la falta de comunicación , a la poca claridad de las palabras y los impulsos del momento. Veamos…<p>

Todo comenzó aquel día en que Kari había revelado un nuevo rollo de fotografías del mundo digital, la chica tenía millones de fotografías, pero pocas eran en su cámara analoga. Ambos chicos se juntarían en la casa de Kari, como era de costumbre, a armar el nuevo álbum de fotografías. Era una suerte que Kari fuese siempre con su cámara a mano, si no sería más difícil poder recordar con tanta lucidez la cantidad de aventuras vividas en ese mundo tan fantástico, la nostalgia se apoderaba totalmente de ellos en aquellos días y no era para menos. Sentados en el living del departamento de los Yagami ambos amigos comentaban alegremente las fotografías que tenían ante sus manos.

-¡Mira esta T.K.! Ja ja ja ja-la chica reía alegremente y sostenía una foto de un T.K. mucho más joven tendido en el suelo y Davis apuntándolo con una gran sonrisa-¿Te acuerdas?  
>-Como olvidarlo…- decía T.K. un tanto avergonzado- fue cuando me caí del árbol por estar cuidándote las espaldas.<br>-Perdón, es que la foto es tan divertida, mírate la cara de molesto que traías…- decía la chica un poco avergonzada también-¡Siempre me cuidabas!  
>-Si te llegaba a pasar algo nunca me lo iba a perdonar, se lo prometí a Tai.-decía T.K. lleno de confianza.<br>-A veces me recuerdas tanto a él, ambos me siguen tratando como si fuera una niña…-dijo con una sonrisa resignada-Ya soy toda una mujer, entiendalo par de machistas-dijo la chica en tono burlón a T.K.

-No soy machista, tan solo te cuido...¿Terminaste de lavarme la ropa a todo esto?-bromeó T.K.

Entre risas siguieron su amena conversación mientras pegaban una que otra foto, cada una con su rspectiva historia, todo marchaba normal hasta que el rostro de T.K. cambió drásticamente de expresión al ver una fotografía, sus ojos se tornaron hostiles al igual que la expresión de su rostro. Kari notó de inmediato el cambio en el ambiente y dejó las fotografías de lado…

-¿Ocurre algo con esa foto, T.K.?  
>-Dime ¿Por qué la tomaste?-dijo T.K. con una expresión totalmente intimidante.<br>-¿Cuál es?-el tono de Kari era inseguro y preocupado.

Kari se acercó a ver la fotografía, estaba mal enfocada, era un Devimon blanco sonriendo malignamente posado en el cielo, frente a la fortaleza del emperador digimon. Quedó helada, creía que esa foto nunca aparecería, o tenía la confianza de que T.K. no la viese, sabía claramente el serio problema que T.K. Tenía con ese tipo de digimon, específicamente con ese digimon.

-Yo la tomé porque quería que Davis viese al digimón que…-la chica balbuceó  
>-¡AL DIGIMON QUE MATÓ A ANGEMON!-dijo un T.K. furioso que Kari no veía hace tiempo afloró- ¡En que demonios pensabas Kari!<br>-Tranquilízate y déjame terminar, quería que Davis viese al digimon que debíamos encontrar y que no lo dañase, almenos no antes de que tú volvieras. Además Izzy me había pedido registrar cada variante de digimon que viese y ese Devimon era blanco, pensé que le sería útil para lo que sea que estuviese haciendo...Tan solo eso-decía Kari temerosa por la reacción de su compañero, pero entendiendole como podía.  
>-Kari…-dijo el chico rompiendo la fotografía bruscamente- Espero que no hayas hecho mas fotografías como estas-dijo molesto y frustrado el rubio.<br>-T.K...-Kari se sorprendió por la reacción del,hasta ahora, sereno joven-no creí que te fuese a afectar tanto una fotografía, pensé que lo tenías superado, Angemon esta vivo y…  
>-No seas ingenua, raro hubiera sido que no me afectara ¡Por favor piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas o decirlas! Han pasado años ya,Izzy no necesitará esa fotografía si ya no la uso...no hay motivo para haberla tomado.<br>-Muy bien…-dijo triste- discúlpame T.K fue algo que hice hace mucho tiempo, no lo pensé como algo grave en su momento.  
>-No te disculpes Kari, es que ver a ese digimón tan….-hizo una pausa con asco en la cara-maligno, me produce una especie de catarsis horrible, no lo soporto. Los digimón como esos, del lado del mal, son todos iguales, solo son felices con la infelicidad ajena. No les importa matar, son ambiciosos y tienen el poder de consumirte en miedo o en rabia-la expresión del rubio era de neutralidad tétrica.<br>-La rabia y el miedo son perfectamente evitables, mientras estemos todos juntos esos sentimientos no nos deberían tocar, además, yo se que todo digimon es capaz de cambiar, renaciendo o en base a su fuerza-dijo positiva la chica.  
>-No… Si eres malo, lo eres y punto, si en tu cabeza cabía la idea de que el daño irreparable no es nada de que preocuparse es porque eres un inconciente.<br>-Que me dices de Ken, era el emperador digimon y cuando salió de su oscuridad…enmendó sus errores luchando codo a codo con nosotros-Kari estaba tomando una actitud defensiva ante la hostilidad de su amigo.  
>-Ken es humano…y nació puro, desde el comienzo él no estuvo ligado a todo ese mundo tan sombrío, fue posesionado, por eso pudo enmendarlo casi todo...incluso así, me tomó mucho tiempo confiar en él. Entiéndelo Kari, naces malo, te quedas malo, las cosas no cambian.<br>-Yo confío en que todos pueden cambiar, pero si nadie cree en ellos el proceso se detiene, siempre que cambiar es porque alguien lo espera de ti, no puedes hacerlo completamente solo…-¿Se estaba arriesgando al seguir con la seudo discusión?- Tú mas que nadie debería creer en eso… "Elegido de la esperanza"  
>-Tu defiendes tanto esa postura solo por el caso d Gatomon que estuvo del lado del maldito de Myotismón.-la mirada de Kari se puso mas fuerte y se encontró directamente con los ahora fríos ojos del chico.<br>-Y luego peleó con nosotros por un nuevo digimundo, pero lo hizo porque desde un comienzo ella no estuvo de a cuerdo con la forma de actuar de su "Jefe", sin embargo por su negligencia alguien preciado para ambas murió, Wizardmon nunca volvió, murió y no hay ciuedad del inicio que cambie eso. De no haber sido porque Gatomon es tu compañero créeme que pensarías como yo, quien sabe si Gatomon algún día te traicione...-Aquello último había estado completamente de más, T.K. llegó al punto en que no piensas lo que dices.  
>-Voy a ignorar lo que acabo de escuchar,no lo entiendes…yo siempre he creído en las segundas oportunidades, antes de ir al digimundo y hasta el día de hoy. -la chica ya no pretendía seguir con las amabilidades- y si no hubiese sido por la primera muerte de Angemon-Los ojos del joven se tornaron con más enojo-...Tú pensarías como yo.<br>-Lo dudo, quizás cuando pequeño si, pero mis mimos acabaron al irme por primera vez del digimundo, tu sigues viviendo en tu mundo de flores, por eso piensas así.

_T.K no estas midiendo tus palabras, mejor para._

-¿Así que piensas que vivo en un mundo de flores?-notoriamente, la chica estaba molesta.-Pues es una lástima que para ti todo tenga que ser tan rígido, así nunca serás feliz.  
>-Eso crees, yo creo que tú eres la que será infeliz si sigues confiando de esa manera en todo… ¡Deja de ser tan ingenua!<p>

_T.K. no sigas, lo mejor es que te tranquilices. _

-Prefiero ser ingenua a dejar de tener el gusto de confiar en alguien¿O es que tú no me darías una segunda oportunidad si hiciese algo malo, si cometiese un error?  
>-Pues…el día en que tú hagas algo malo, sabré que oficialmente no se puede confiar en nadie.<p>

_T.K. no juegues con fuego, estas que te quemas. _

-No haz respondido mi pregunta ¿No me darías una segunda oportunidad?- preguntaba desafiante la chica.-a mi que soy tu mejor amiga.  
>-Yo...-miró determinante a la chica- No…la maldad es algo imperdonable.<p>

_T.K. puedes perder mucho si sigues…en serio, deberías parar. _

-Piensas que por hacer una cosa, tan solo un error¿Estaría siendo malvada?  
>-Si…y ya te dije, de ser así simplemente te convertiría en mi enemiga sin pensarlo.<br>-¿Donde están los valores de Matt? ¿Donde esta el sentimiento de amistad?¡Donde esta la confianza, la esperanza!…T.K. ¿Por qué me estas diciendo todo esto?  
>-Solo defiendo mi postura, no se debe confiar en quien ha cometido un error nunca más,la gente no cambia…Ni siquiera deberías confiar mucho en mi, no crees.<br>-No sabes como me decepcionas…-decía triste la chica con ojos de miel.  
>-Ahh por favror Kari heja de ser tan…-busca una palabra apropiada-llorona, es por eso que todos de hieren, eres débil, ¡Por eso siempre te deben proteger!<p>

_T.K… la haz cagado. _

-Vete de mi casa por favor…-dijo la joven sin siquiera mirar al chico.  
>-¿Qué?-un poco desconcertado.<br>-Que te vayas ¡Ahora!-dijo la castaña levantando la voz de una manera quebrada.  
>-No eres capaz de aceptar opiniones ajenas acaso…-decía T.K. en son de seguir la discusión.<br>-Vete…o llamaré a Tai para que te saque de aquí.-la chica parecía al borde del colapso.  
>-Muy bien, entonces adios.<p>

El chico se puso de pie, tomó su chaqueta y antes de salir parecía como si fuese a decir algo, pero calló, al salir se encontró con Tai, que venía subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Qué hay T.K.?-decía sonriente el ex-líder.-¿Te vas sin cenar?-preguntó extrañado el chico.  
>-Si, debo ir a ayudar a mamá, parte en unas semanas a un viaje de negocios.- decía T.K. con una sonrisa muy poco convincente.<br>-Mmm…ya veo-decía Tai no muy convencido-cuídate, saludos al patán de Matt.  
>-Si…-el chico hizo un gesto con la mano y bajo las escaleras rápidamente-¡Nos vemos!<p>

Tai entró al departamento, sus padres no estaban porque habían salido a cenar por su aniversario de bodas, Kari se encontraba recogiendo las fotografías de la mesa de centro y metiéndolas en una caja, Tai se le acercó y le acarició el cabello. A lo que ella lo miró con una fingida sonrisa.

-¡Bienvenido hermano! ¿Quieres que haga la cena?-decía Kari cerrando la caja.  
>-No te preocupes, no traigo hambre…-decía un tanto preocupado el hermano mayor- ¿Te ocurre algo?<br>-Claro que no- su sonrisa fingida parecía tan real, que cualquiera le hubiera creído.-Entonces hoy no cocinaré puesto que yo no tengo hambre tampoco, me voy a mi habitación- decía tomando el álbum incompleto- cualquier cosa, por favor avísame.  
>-Claro, ve tranquila.<p>

Antes de que la chica llegara a su habitación Tai se había sentado relajadamente en el sillón.

-Kari…-la chica se detuvo en su puerta y lo miró.  
>-¿Si hermano?-dijo con su dulce voz.<br>-En ocasiones los hombres tenemos un orgullo que se interpone con las cosas que mas queremos…-su mirada se posaba de manera casual en el techo-el que no es capaz de evitar este choque, aún no ha madurado…comprende eso por favor-decía en tono de suplica el chico.  
>-No se porque me lo dices, pero ¿Gracias?- esas actuaciones eran dignas de la gran Sara Bernard-buenas noches Tai.<p>

Y así cerró la puerta de su habitación, Tai no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por su hermana pequeña, que ya era toda una señorita, de pronto notó la presencia de los fragmentos de una fotografía, parece que ella y su mejor amigo habían discutido, hizo repaso de su memoria y...no, efectivamente esta era la primera vez que discutían y al parecer había tenido peso, para llegar a romper una fotografía...si no, simplemente andaba inmaginando cosas. Bueno, en cualquier caso él nada podía hacer, pero confiaba en el criterio de T.K., era un chico maduro.

Kari se recostó y miró la noche desde su cama, su "amigo" había sido bastante cruel; cada palabra llena de ácido la hacían sentir en esos momentos muy mal, pero ella no había sido la causante de todo ¿O si? Ahora dudaba…No, definitivamente no había sido su culpa, pero le dolía tener la duda de cuantas cosas de las que él dijo sentía realmente. Mañana no habían clases así que no tenía la obligación de verlo, de ser así…simplemente no le hablaría, seguramente él hará lo mismo, después de todo es él el que no cree en las segundas oportunidades. Con este pensamiento, la joven elegida decidió dormirse esperando no soñar con nada ni nadie.

Por su lado, T.K. caminaba molesto hacia su departamento, seguramente su madre debía haber llegado ya, eran las 9:00 p.m., ella llega a las 8:00 p.m., debía tratar de estar sonriente para ella, no podía hacerle mas carga a aquella mujer que se esforzaba tanto por la comodidad de su hijo,;su paso era pesado pero rápido, no paraba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido, nunca había discutido con Kari, de hecho…Nunca había discutido así con nadie, no midió sus palabras y lo único que quería era hacer entender a la chica que él estaba en lo correcto, que soberbio se decía a si mismo, pero esta era una soberbia justa, después de todo él no tenía la culpa de lo que había ocurrido ¿O si? No debía dudar, firme en su postura como siempre. En fin, el lunes vería nuevamente a Kari, quizá ella le pediría disculpas…No, la verdad es que no…seguramente no le dirigiría la palabra ¿Qué haría?En fin…según la conducta de la chica, él se comportaría, pero no habrá segundas oportunidades, él creía firmemente en esto y debía ser consecuente. Al llegar a su hogar se encontró no solo con su madre, también estaban su padre y Matt…quien levantó sus dedos en gesto de saludo, su padre apagó el cigarro que llevaba fumando y le sonrió, su madre sonreía un tanto nerviosa, T.K. se encontraba un tanto desconcertado.

-Buenas noches hijo-decía su madre desde uno de los sillones y le sonreía.  
>-Buenas noches mamá-sonrió como pudo, Matt lo miró de reojo y ambos hermanos se saludaron con la mriada.<br>-Qué sorpresa es esta…están todos.  
>-Seh, es que mamá adelantará el viaje de negocios.-decía Matt de manera despreocupada.<br>-Quería decírcelo yo más pausadamente hijo.-decía la madre en tono de reproche a Matt.  
>-Lo siento, continúa tú.-decía Matt avergonzado ya que no tenía costumbre con ese tipo de tonos tan maternales.<br>-¿Cuándo te vas mamá?-decía T.K preocupado.  
>-Mañana por la madrugada, se que es un poco repentino, pero creo que este negocio es un pez gordo.<br>-Felicitaciones Natsuko, no dejes que se te escape, pero mejor le eres directa con la otra parte.-dijo el padre de T.K.  
>-Si, tienes razón Hiroaki-su madre lo miró preocupada.<br>-¿Qué ocurre mamá?-preguntaba T.K. con un mal presentimiento.  
>-Yo me iré de gira con la banda estas 3 semanas, por fin lo conseguimos.-la sonrisa del joven era acompañada por un pulgar parado.<br>-¡Felicitaciones hermano!-su alegría era sentida, pero el recuerdo fresco de la discusión aún le tocaba la mente.  
>-Yo fui ascendido la semana pasada y deberé trabajar horas extras desde mañana…je je.<br>-Felicitaciones papá, ya era hora, pero ¿Por qué me dicen eso? Me siento bien, felicidades, todos han obtenido los buenos resultados de sus esfuerzos, pero...  
>-Si que eres lento hijo…-decía el padre prendiendo el que sería su tercer cigarro.<br>-Verás T.K., ni tu padre ni tu hermano podrán estar en mi ausencia, a penas y podrán con su casa.-dicho esto la madre de T.K. toció por el humo del cigarillo y el padre de T.K. lo apagó entendiendo el mensaje.-Lo que te queremos decir es que...  
>-Que me quedaré completamente solo en este tiempo ¿Cierto?-decía T.K. con una tranquilidad fingida.-No te hagas problemas mamá, soy capaz de llevar solo el departamento.-sonreía despreocupadamente.<br>-Gra-gracias hijo…-dijo su madre tambaleando la voz.  
>-Bueno, si me permiten, de verdad tengo sueño, me voy a dormir, te cuidas hermano, nos vemos papá.-decía un desanimado T.K.<p>

T.K. había entrado a su habitación, comenzaba a reflexionar sobre sus actos, además, ahora estaría bastante solo; esperaba ser capaz de llevar apropiadamente su hogar, se echó en su cama y miró por su ventana la noche. Escuchó como alguien cerraba la puerta, seguramente eran su padre y Matt que se iban, prefirió dormir y no pensar en lo ocurrido hasta que llegara un nuevo día…buenas noches se dijo así mismo. Matt y su padre caminaban hacia su casa, Matt llevaba hablando un rato por celular mientras su padre caminaba pensativo fumando el último cigarrillo de la caja.

-Ya veo…-decía Matt por su celular-eso explica varias cosas, gracias por llamar, nos vemos pronto cabeza de escobilla-Matt se rió a carcajadas.  
>-¿Ese lo acabas de inventar? Está bastante bueno, mucho bla-bla, nos vemos.<p>

Matt cortó la llamada y comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto con destinatario supuesto. Su padre con mirada perdida se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca mientras caminaban…

-Mujeres, son todas complicadas, por eso me separé.  
>-Te separaste por que mamá no soporta el humo del tabaco…<br>-Ese es otro detalle hijo, pero tu hermano debería intentar ser menos obvio…aunque la chica sea solo su amiga, deja notar muchas cosas.  
>-Déjalo…él quiere que las cosas sean así, no es bueno entrometerse.<br>-¿Entonces para quién es ese mensaje?  
>-Para Sora, para algo es mi novia ¿No?.-cerró su celular.<br>-Mujeres…-dijo a la par de ponerse el cigarrillo en la boca

Siguieron caminando padre e hijo hasta llegar a su casa.

T.K. se despertó con el sonido de su móvil, era un mensaje de texto, leyó lo que decía un tanto somnoliento…_"En ocasiones nuestro orgullo nos ciega hasta el punto de no dejarnos ver bien cuando perdemos algo que nos importa, mas te vale pensar bien las cosas que haces, ya no eres un niño hermanito, como sea, te iré a ver a penas termine la gira,antes del alias…Cobain de ducha"_…Cerró su celular con una sonrisa y se dio vuelta, cerró los ojos... _"Gracias hermano"_.

La calma le duró hasta el lunes, porque se cruzó con Kari y no recibió siquiera una mirada despectiva, ella simplemente lo ignoró…y él no se quedo atrás. Esto ocurrió en presencia de Yolei, Ken, Davis y Mía que quedaron perplejos sin entender ni pestaña de lo que acababa de pasar, así transcurrieron las horribles tres semanas de indiferencias que finalizaron con el broche de oro en el round matutino de los jóvenes.


	4. Angel guardián una vez

**Capítulo IV**

**.Angel guardián una vez, ángel guardián siempre.**

T.K. Se encontraba intentando conciliar el sueño luego de otro ajetreado día lleno de trabajos, deberes,entrenamiento y ...soledad.

Faltaba poco para el torneo, no más de una semana y además de ser el torneo, se cumpliría un mes desde que estaba solo en su departamento y sobre todo, sería 1 de Agosto. Ultimamente le costaba comer, sentía un nudo en la garganta, antes de pelear con Kari no se sentía ese nudo angustiante que le hacía tomar especial atención en lo grande que se volvía su habitación cuando ni las risas de su madre ni las visitas esporádicas de la castaña llenaban con esa calidez tan propia de ambas, calidez que a sus ojos Kari estaba claramente estresado, cansado y sobre todo angustiado, sin saber definir exactamente por qué. Definitivamente jamás se hubiese esperado un cambio tan radical en su ritmo de vida, era como si depronto todos hubieran acordado dejarlo solo.  
>No pudo más, simplemente se levantó y encendió la luz, sus ojos le ardieron al instante, es realmente molesto espabilar de forma tan brusca. Siempre se había preguntado por qué es tan fácil pasar de un ambiente iluminado a un ambiente más oscuro,pero no pasar de un ambiente oscuro a un ambiente más iluminado, los ojos se te impactan... "<em>Ese es el gran poder de la luz"<em>

-Maldición...-balbuceó T.K. al encontrarse despierto y citando mentalmente a su ex-amiga.

Se detuvo un momento y observó su departamento, estaba hecho un total desastre. Había intentado limpiar y ordenar muchas veces, pero siempre terminaba cayendo rendido en su cama al poco tiempo, el cansancio de verdad le estaba comenzando a pasar la cuenta, eran las 10 de la noche del lunes de la última semana de Julio y no podía dormir, sin más preámbulos se dispuso a ordenar y por primera vez en esas tres semanas pensó en algo que no fuese el rostro de Kari cuando le pidió que abandonara su hogar. _"No creo que haya sido mi culpa, ella tiene que aprender de una vez por todas a ser independiente...y yo tengo que dejar de darle vueltas al asunto"_

En casa de los Yagami se encontraban todos cenando, Tai conversaba animadamente con sus padres mientras Kari se mostraba como ida en sus pensamientos, jugaba con un chícharo de su plato... _"Quizás si fue mi culpa lo ocurrido...no es cierto, debo dejar de complacer a T. esa forma, la verdad es que él no tuvo porque reaccionar de forma tan violenta, aunque lo conozco, se cuanto le afecta la oscuridad..."_ Tres semanas, cero palabras, tres semanas y un grán encontrón aquella mañana. "_Seré firme en mis desiciones, él dijo que yo era una chica débil, pues verá como es que no lo soy, __**soy tan fuerte como el primer rayo de luz**__"_

-Eso es cierto, por algo eres mi hermana-decía Tai sonriendo amablemente a la chica.  
>-¿Uh?-la chica con ojos de miel no entendía bien.<br>-Hablabas en voz alta hija-decía su madre riendo mientras recogía los platos.  
>-¿Ocurre algo Kari?-decía su padre mientras se comía lo restante del plato de Tai.<br>-Nada papá-decía Kari con una indiferencia poco común en ella.  
>-Vamos,confía en tu padre. Sea el problema que sea, soy capaz de solucionarlo.<br>-Tal y como lo hizo cuando destrozó tu cámara intentando arreglarla-decía Tai riendo a carcajadas.  
>-Dejenla en paz un momento-dijo en voz baja su madre.<br>-Es mejor cuando uno cuenta las cosas, ¿Que ocurre hija? ¿Acaso quieres un abrazo de tu padre?-decía animado el .  
>-No es nada papá-decía Kari un tanto cabreada-son cosas de chicas.<br>-Cosas de chicas...-el seño del señor Yagami frunció el seño- ¡¿No me digas que ya tienes novio?  
>-No sé-decía Kari sin prestarle mucha atención a su propia respuesta.<br>-¿QUE? ¿Quién es?¿Acaso es el de pelo en punta?-decía molesto su padre.  
>-Lo dudo papá...-decía Tai un poco divertido con la situación.<br>-Permiso, creo que me voy a retirar a mi habitación-Kari se disponía a levantarse.  
>-Hija...bueno, yo se que...bueno, como decirlo-el estaba inesperadamente nervioso-yo...mira hija, a tu edad las hormonas se comienzan a mover y...bueno, la cigüeña...mira, si tienes novio yo...mira...cuidate porque...mira<br>-Papá me llegó la regla,eso es todo.-dicho esto se marchó y cerró fuertemente la puerta de su habitación.

El Sr. Yagami se quedó estático un momento, y luego muy avergonzado se dirigió a su habitación rascándose la cabeza. Tai se había sentado cómodamente en el sillón del comedor cuando su madre emprendió camino a sus aposentos.

-Peleó con T.K. ¿Cierto?-dijo la un tanto preocupada-hace mucho que no lo veo por aquí y tu hermana se muestra cada día más ensimismada.  
>-Si, este asunto ya esta durando mucho más de lo que me esperaba, quizas debería interferir en algo...mmm...-dijo Tai duditativo.<br>-Ni se te ocurra Taichi, tu hermana ya no es una niña.-dijo con impetu su madre.

Amanecía y T.K. Se había dormido hacía no más de media hora, esa mañana la luz del sol no lo había despertado,pero su despertador no se quedó atrás y lo fastidió de todas formas...saltó de su cama y rápidamente se fue a la preparatoria, decidió correr y no tomar el autobus para compensar algunas faltas al entrenamiento de karate, el torneo se acercaba y T.K. se encontraba ansioso y nervioso, era un miedo y un palpitar más rápido indescriptible, este iba a ser su primer torneo serio.  
>Las clases transcurrieron de forma normal; Davis llegó tarde y lo castigaron, Yolei conversaba alegremente con sus compañeros y Ken se mostraba más callado de lo normal.<p>

En el primer receso Davis entró bostezando al salón, saludó a la chica de gafas y la conversación comenzó.

-No creen que esto ya ha llegado muy lejos, es decir, mira cuanto tiempo llevan peleados.-dijo Yolei mirando a Kari que conversaba con un chico que estaba muy nervioso y reía torpemente a cada momento.  
>-La verdad me tiene sin mucho cuidado, Kari no se ve tan mal y la verdad, ahora esta más tiempo conmigo-dijo Davis sonriendo.<br>-No seas egoista Davis, quiza Kari no lo demuestre, pero la noto muy triste.  
>-¡Ah! Eso debe de ser porque no le fue muy bien en el trabajo de literatura, algo asi me había comentado...-decía Davis intentando convencerse a si mismo.<br>-Davis no seas payaso...¡Tonto! ¡Kari es una chica sensible, es obvio que le va afectar el pelearse con T.K.!-dijo Yolei a todo pulmón.

Tanto Kari como T.K., que venía entrando con Mía al salón, miraron a Yolei y a Davis con una expresión que rezaba "Adelante, griten más fuerte , que nadie más se ha enterado". Yolei y Davis se miraron y avergonzados conversaron mucho más bajo, de una forma ridículamente susurrada.

-No es que no note que Kari esta más triste, es solo que...ahhhh ¿Será para tanto?  
>-Si, se siente como la luz de Kari es cada vez más tenue...se siente en el ambiente-dijo Ken uniendose inesperadamente a la conversación.<br>-Tú eres muy sensible a los cambios en el ambiente Ken.-dijo Yolei admirada.  
>-Gracias,pero lo que más me preocupa es que ninguno de los dos se ve dispuesto a ceder.<p>

El día acabó, como los otros día T.K. y Kari no se habían mirado ni hablado, el grupo tenía que turnarse para estar con uno y estar con otro, era un situación realmente tocar el timbre cada chico emprendió un camino diferente para ir a sus casas, a excepción de T. se quedó a entrenar.  
>Habían pasado un par de horas desde que había comenzado el entrenamiento de karate de T.K., comenzarían con los combates de preparación para el torneo. Los primeros en pelear fueron T.K.y uno de los superiores más antiguos, por más cansado que estuviese T.K.y por más que le pesaran en los ojos las noches de insomnio su talento como artista marcial era inconfundible.<br>Su superior comenzó con un rápida patada a la zona media, pero T.K. Bloqueó firmemente su patada y sujeto su pie atrayendolo hacia él y le propinó un golpe de puño en todo el torso, a lo que su superior respondió pateándolo fuertemente con la otra pierna que tenía libre, dejándose "suspendido" por breves segundos, segundos que T.ó para sujetar sus dos piernas y voltearlo afirmando fuertemente sus rodillas, dejándose caer golpeando todo el torso de su superior, finalmente remató doblandole las rodillas y haciendo que su sensei parara el combate. Su superior sonrió orgulloso, y así T. fue derrotado en ninguno de sus combates, su mente estaba concentrada totalmente en el karate y cuando esto ocurría, nada podía sacarlo de ese carril. Finalizado el entrenamiento acabó, todos se disponían a ir a las duchas pero su maestro entró al tatami atándose firmemente su cinturón y sonriendo con confianza. Era un hombre alto y de cabello canoso rectamente cortado, con mandibula cuadrada una espalda muy ancha. T. miró dudoso.

-Excelente Takaishi, pero dime ¿Crees que podría contra mí?-dijo su maestro desafiante.  
>-Sensei, lo respeto mucho, de verdad. sería un honor para mi poder pelear con usted.-dijo T. una reverencia.<br>-Entonces ponte en guardia-dijo su maestro a la par de hacerlo.

T.K. Imitó a su maestro y una vez comenzado el combate se vió una lluvia de puños y patadas de gran velocidad, su maestro siempre sonreía, finalmente T.K. logró acorralar a su maestro de la misma forma que su primer combate con su superior, lo tumbó en el suelo sujetándole las piernas y sonrió, había ganado. Pero su maestro no mostraba muecas de dolor aún.

-¿Asi que aún no te arreglas con Yagami?-dijo confianzudo su maestro desde su incómoda pocisión.

T.K. Quedó totalmente descolocado con la inminente pregunta de su maestro, pero no alcanzó a dimensionar lo ocurrido hasta que se vió tumbado en el suelo por la misma llave que tan solo hacía algunos segundos él estaba sabía como,pero su maestro se había safado y había ganado el combate. El hombre mayor se puso de pie y le tendió una mano al rubio; miró a todos sus alumnos.

-Como verán chicos, no solo es cuerpo, también es mente, asi que no peleen con sus novias o perderán como Takaishi.-dijo su maestro y se soltó una risotada en general.

T.K. Se encontraba molesto por los comentarios de su maestro. Primero: Kari ERA su mejor amiga, no su novia. Y segundo: que forma tan humillante de perder, era posible que tan solo el nombre de la chica le produjera tales revoluciones...Quizas debería consultar con su almohada la posibilidad de pedirle perdón...¡No!¡Debía ser firme!

-¿Qué te ocurrió hoy T.K.? No creí que iba a ser tan fácil sacarte de ti mismo...-T.K. Iba a hablar pero su maestro continuó.-Te vas a quedar aquí entrenando una hora más, esa no es la dedicación que yo busco en mis alumnos...Aún no eres tan bueno como para darte ese lujo T.K.  
>-Lo se maestro, mis disculpas...¿Cómo se enteró?-preguntó T.K. curioso<br>-¿Enterarme de qué?-dijo curioso su maestro.  
>-De mi pelea con Kamiya-prosiguió T.K.<br>-¿Ah?-su maestro se rasco el pecho-La verdad lo inventé en el momento, es que no se me ocurría otro nombre para desconcentrarte, no recordaba el de esa linda peliroja. Aunque ahora me calza mejor tu comportamiento en estos últimos entrenamientos, haz estado más agresivo...Recuerda que el karate se basa primeramente en la paz. Ahora vete a entrenar y no seas tan orgulloso, la chica Yagami es preciosa y nadie tan linda debe ser tratada mal por un caballero-dijo su maestro dando media vuelta con su evidentemente machismo.  
>-Si maestro...-bufó molesto T.K.<p>

Por otro lado Kari iba de camino al colegio, eran las 8:30 pm y sabía que nadie además del portero estaría ahí. Había olvidado por completo los bidones con los químicos para revelar las fotografías, tenía un humilde estudio de revelados en su departamento,pero tomaba prestado los químicos al club de fotografía. Mientras caminaba al colegio pensaba en lo ocurrido esa mañana con Andrew, un chico bastante bien parecido y de buenas calificaciones que se le había declarado mientras estaban en el receso cuando Yolei gritó a los cuatro vientos lo ocurrido con T.K.

_Flash back_

_-Se que hace muy poco que vienes saliendo de tu relación con Takaishi, pero la verdad, me gustas hace mucho tiempo Yagami, yo...de verdad, tú...me gustas-dijo de corrido y nerviosísimo Andrew.  
>-Esto es bastante repentino...-decía Kari avergonzada-No se de donde sacaste que yo y Takaishi éramos pareja, tan solo eramos amigos,pero ahora no somos más que compañeros de salón.<br>-¿No eran novios?-dijo extrañado el chico-vaya...muchos pensabamos que asi era,pues estaban siempre juntos y sonriendose, de un lado a otro...  
><em>  
>Al parecer bastante gente tenía esa imagen de ellos, cada día se daba cuenta de los importantes espacios que llenaba T.K. en su vida...Y es que en los 10 años casi que llevaban de conocerse, jamás habían sentido el estar el uno sin el otro.<p>

No lo reconoció aquel día, pero a la vez sintió que había visto a "ese" T.K. antes...No terminó de reflexionar cuando se encontró a oscuras en las puertas de la preparatoria, entró y se dirigió a la bodega del club de fotografías, pero no encontró los químicos.  
>T. completamente solo pateando el saco de arena una y otra y otra y otra vez, cada patada iba aumentando su intensidad, su empeine estaba rojo y comenzaba a ó parar y practicar con sus puños, no era conveniente que se lastimara los pies antes del torneo. Se sacó las guantillas y se vendó las manos, comenzó a golpear con mucha fuerza el puching, su respiración comenzó a agitarse y cada vez golpeaba con más fuerza y más rápido, una energía caliente le corría en las venas y el sudor comenzaba a taparle los poros, sus puños empezaron a arder...una serie de imágenes fueron a su cabeza...<br>El emperador digimon azotando a Agumon, Myotismon matando a Wizardmon, la oscuridad de ese horrible mar consumiendo a Kari, un horrible Devimon blanco riendo, Quimeramón, los dark masters...Devimon matando a angemón...

El portero se le acercó y le indicó que habían trasladado los químicos y el resto del equipo al gymnasio-Dojo ya que pronto les darían una sala más grande, noticia que alegró a Kari...Alegría que no le duró mucho, entró al gymnasio y antes de dirigirse a la bodega un grito ensordecedor le hizo voltear la mirada y ver a T. un golpe con mucha fuerza a un saco de arena llegando a soltarlo y hacerlo caer al suelo. Se encontraba agitado y respirando cortadamente, con los ojos cansados, con el rostro rojo, pero lo que más le preocupó fue ver sus nudillos ensangrentados. Esto la asustó en demasía, se preocupó e iba a ir en su ayuda, pero la duda le detuvo...Jamás había visto así a T.K., era la viva imagen de la furia, ese grito...cuanto dolor se traslucia. Sintió algo de pena, pero no iba a ir en su ayuda, no ante una persona tan terca e incapaz de pedir perdón por un error, incapaz de recapacitar, incapaz de reconocer que se arrepiente de algo. Kari se volteó y siguió su camino a la bodega del gymnasio.  
>¿Qué había sido eso? De donde había escupido tanta furia, realmente había quedado marcado cuando era tan solo un niño, no sabía lidiar con rastros de oscuridad, le temía a la oscuridad, la odiaba, no la toleraba, lo sacaba de sus casillas...En una ocasión Cody se extrañó, le pareció curiosa la forma en que él cambiaba de actitud tan solo oyendo la palabra; lo consultó con Matt, como siempre su hermano lo defendió y justificó. No tenía idea de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, miró sus nudillos ensangrentados y se desató las vendas de las manos, cerró los ojos fuertemente...Estas útimas tres semanas había sentido de primera mano lo que era estar prácticamente solo, de no ser por Mía, que dulcemente solía preocuparse por él; los chicos del grupo ya no estaban tanto como antes con él, debían distribuir su tiempo entre él y Kari.;debía calmarse, un artista marcial de verdad no basa su fuerza en la ira, respiró profundamente y se vendó nuevamente los nudillos, recogió el puching y lo colgó nuevamente. Con los ojos cerrados comenzó a moverse suavemente, por su mente solo pasaban recuerdos cálidos, su corazón tomó su ritmo normal, estaba realizando un hermoso katá.<br>Kari estaba saliendo de la bodega, iba cargada con 5 pesados litros de químico para revelado de fotos en cada mano, la verdad esos bidones pesaban demasiado y le costaba un poco llevarlos, pero ella era capaz. La preocupó un poco la hora, ya estaba bastante oscuro y estaban dando las 9:30 pm, cuando iba de salida sintió una paz en el ambiente, ella era muy sensible a los cambios en el ambiente y volteó a mirar, sabía quien era él único capaz de producirle esa paz cuando se lo proponía...Ahí estaba T.K. realizando un hermoso katá, sus movimientos eran fluidos, calmados y quedó hipnotizada...Ese si era el T. ella conocía...sonrió.  
>T.ó su último golpe de puño pertinente al katá que estaba realizando y abrió de golpe los ojos...Quizas su vista lo estaba engañando o era el peso del insomnio que le estaba haciendo alucinar, fuese como fuese, ahí estaba la chica con la cual se había peleado las tres semanas más duras que le habían tocado hacía ya mucho tiempo. Kari lo miraba calmada y sus ojos por primera vez desde la pelea se habían encontrado sin hostilidad, se habían quedado mirando sin hostilidad, más bien, queriendose decir algo. T.K. se irguió abandonando la última pocisión de su kata y tomó aire para aclarar sus dudas<p>

-¡¿Y TU QUE HACES AQUÍ?-gritó T.K.

Nuevamente tenemos aquí dos formas de percibir las cosas, el grito de T.ía sonado molesto y descortes debido al volúmen de voz, pero no había sido así que él quería expresarlo, solo quería saber que hacía Kari a esas horas en el gymnasio, de no estar peleados de seguro no se hubiesen entendido de esa forma. Kari se sintió ofendida y frunció el seño

-¡Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA!-gritó la chica y se dió media vuelta.

T. quedó de una pieza, ¿Y ahora que había hecho?...¡AHHH! Eso le pasaba por intentar ser más cortés, haber si lijando un poco esa indiferencia ella accedía al fin a pedirle disculpas, quizás estaba siendo muy ingenuo al esperar unas disculpas de Kari;los demás quizás no lo noten, pero una vez que conoces profundamente a Hikari Yagami te das cuenta que comparte uno de los defectos de su hermano: su orgullo. T.K. tomó una toalla y se secó la cara., Kari iba cargada de dos bidones que lucían ser muy pesados, miró por las ventanas del gymnasio, estaba muy oscuro,le podía pasar algo a estas horas, sola y cargada con los bidones...No podía dejarla sola, ella era su...No importaba quien fuese, él era un artista marcial y como tal no podía dejarla ir sola por ahí con esos pesados bidones, no se iba a arriesgar a que le pasase algo; pero estaba seguro que de pedirle dejar que él le acompañase ella lo ignoraría o en su defecto, se lo negaría rotundamente. No quedaba más que hacer, tendría que seguirla hasta su hogar sin que ella se diese cuenta. Corrió a cambiarse de vestuario y salió corriendo de colegio, el portero estaba durmiendo, logró alcanzarla pasados 2 minutos corriendo. Sigilosamente caminó a una distancia prudente de ella, ocultándose de vez en cuando en algunos postes como había visto mil y una veces en las películas de espías norteamericanos. Kari caminaba lentamente, ha de ser por los bidones justificó,T.K., se veía bastante bien...Llevaba el cabello sujeto en una coleta y un vestido casual cernido al cuerpo de color blanco con una chaleca atada en el cuello de color rosa. Kari cruzó una calle y en la esquina de esta se encontraban un trío de chicos de barba que la miraron lascivamente, ella los miró por el rabillo del ojo y apresuró el paso disimuladamente.  
>T. quedó un momento observándolos y escuchó parte de la conversación que llevaban a cabo.<p>

-Estaba bastante buena, me encantaron sus piernas ¿Viste esa firmeza? jeje-dijo el más alto con cara de pervertido.  
>-A decir verdad-votó el cigarrillo que estaba fumando- es lo mejor que ha pasado hasta ahora, se veía muy joven y me encantó esa carita de inocencia-dijo el que tenía un arete en la ceja.<br>-No se diga más, vamos por esa chica-dijo el tercero de cabellos engominados y se ajustó el cinturón.

No alcanzaron a moverse y el último chico en hablar se encontraba tumbado en el suelo resultado de una fuerte patada en el estómago, uno de los otros dos saco un cuchillo mientras el otro se dedicó a atacar a T.K. Con un golpe, el cual detuvo agilmente doblandole el brazo, antes de que pudiese gritar de dolor T. tapó la boca, si hacía mucho escándalo Kari notaría su prescencia, pero antes de poder reaccionar el de la cuchilla le había hecho un corte en el rostro, corte delgado ya que T.ó moverse a tiempo,pero corte al fin y al cabo. Tomó al bandido de la cuchilla y de una patada en el rostro lo dejó con la nariz rota sobre el primero, el de brazo doblado se quedó mirándole y salió corriendo. T.ó a los otros dos, ninguno estaba en condiciones para ponerse de pie. T.ó su camino de guardián observando cada paso de Kari con especial cuidado hasta que finalmente llegó a su departamente, subió por las escaleras y entró. Suspiró.

-Me alegro...-dijo T. cansadamente el cuerpo en un poste frente a los departamentos-me alegro de que hayas llegado a salvo-sonrió y se limpió los restos de sangre en su mejilla.

Kari abrió las puertas de su casa y se encontró con toda su familia en el sofá, Tai se puso de pie de golpe.

-Gracias a dios, ya me estabas preocupando, porque te fuiste sola a buscar esos bidones tan pesados sola ¡Te pudo haber ocurrido algo!-decía un poco exaltado Tai.  
>-Lo siento,es que debía revelar estas fotos para el jueves-dijo un tanto apenada por la situación.<br>-Bueno, como sea hijo, ya esta aquí asi que podemos estar más calmados-dijo la sra. Yagami.  
>-No creen que me estan sobreprotegiendo...-dijo Kari notoriamente cabreada-me voy a mi habitación.<br>-Tai, no la dejes sola tanto tiempo-decía su madre preocupada.

Tai guardó silencio y se dirigió hacia la ventana, corrió la cortina y sonrió levemente al ver ahí, apoyado en un poste con cara de cansanció, dió un gran estornudo.

-No esta sola nunca mamá, hace años que un guardian la protege-dijo Tai.  
>-¿Y desde cuando aquí que estas tan profundo?-decía burlona su madre.<p>

Eran las 10:15 pm del día Martes y él aún seguía ahí mirando la puerta que daba al departamento de los Yagami, hacía frío y era de noche, pero él aún seguía ahí sin saber bien por qué. No se había dado cuenta cuanto extrañaba a Kari, sus risas, sus palabras, sus abrazos, su ternura, su calidez. Se sintió angustiado, volvería a su casa a estar solo nuevamente y a unos cuantos metros se encontraba la chica a la cual le debía unas disculpas. Eso era pedir una segunda oportunidad, quizás Kari si tenía razón y la gente puede cambiar, puede cometer errores. Además ella más que nadie esta libre de toda oscuridad, esa oscuridad que lo sacaba de sus casillas; el corazón comenzó a palpitarle cada vez más rápido. Tomó la decisión y se dispuso a subir las escaleras, pero como si el destino no quisiese que esta guerra interna terminara, notó como la luz de la habitación de Kari se apagaba. No iba a interrumpir su sueño, aunque este estuviese recién comenzando, además vió su reloj...ya era muy tarde y mañana ambos tenían clases. Mañana hablaría con ella, mañana acabaría este calvario que habían comenzado ambos.  
>En su habitación Kari se encontraba mirándo el techo, le preocupaba esos cambios de actitud de T.K., él seguía siendo hostil, pero hoy, cuando se miraron a los ojos se sintió completa durante algunos segundos, como hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Ella también había estado bastante tensa esas tres semanas, sonará un poco soberbio pero quizás T. trató de acercar a ella de alguna forma en estas semanas y por esa tensión que estaba cargando quizas no había sido capaz de verlo...Mañana intentaría ser menos hostil con él, le iba a demostrar que para ella si existían las segudas oportunidades, le daría una oportunidad y ella también se disculparía por su error. Cerró los ojos ansiosa a la llegada del próximo día...<p>

_**BIP BIP BIP**_

Kari abrió los ojos de golpe y con el corazón latiendo al 100% salió de su cama y abrió el cajón de su escritorio...Ahí estaba brillando su digivice. Se fue apagando de par en par con el volúmen de ese _bip_ tan reconocible para ella y los otros elegidos, que había ocurrido ¿El digimundo los nescesitaba? Kari se quedó intranquila, miró largo rato su digivice, finalmente se resignó a que no volvería a brillar, de todas formas, lo llevaría consigo desde ahora; mañana le contaría a Tai. Cuando cerró los ojos, soñó nuevamente con la despedida del digimundo.  
>T.ía llegado a su hogar, por primera vez sentía verdaderas ganas de dormir, pero le dolía la cabeza y le ardía la frente. Se tumbó en su cama con ropa y todo...<p>

_**BIP BIP BIP **_

T.K. saltó de su cama, fue al closet y abrió el último cajón, sus oídos no lo habían engañado, su digivice estaba ahí brillando y con ese tradicional e inconfundible _bip_, lo tomó fuertemente y se sentó en su cama conteniendo la emoción que paulatinamente, con el ritmo que el digivice se apagaba, se iba transformando en preocupación...siempre que el digivice sonaba, no era para nada muy bueno, fuese como fuese, quizá pronto podría ver a Patamon, lentamente, con este pensamiento y con las ganas de que llegara pronto el mañana T.K. cerró sus cansados ojos y por primera vez en esas semanas, se quedó dormido tranquilamente.


	5. Escuchar mal, peor, hablar mal

**Capítulo V**

**.Hablas mal, mal, te confundes.**

Kari despertó bastante animada y con ganas de contarle a Tai lo sucedido, pero este ya había partido a la universidad, la chica desayunó calmada y se dirigió a la preparatoria sin ningún apuro, se sentía un poco nerviosa, no sabía como iba a reaccionar T.K., pero en ningún momento pensó en acercárcele ella de forma directa, solo si se daba por casualidad o él se le acercaba hablarían.  
>T.ó calmadamente, pero al mirar el reloj se exaltó, eran las 7:40 am y al parecer el despertador no había tenido la potencia para levantarlo de de la cama, guardó el digivice en la mochila y se desvistió para meterse a la ducha, estornudó fuertemente,al parecer el cambio de temperaturas del día anterior lo había resfriado, de todas formas se bañó. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, estaba mareado y congestionado, no había dormido descentemente hacía muchas semanas y había estado comiendo de esos desayunos insípidos que vendían en la esquina de la prepa, ahora no tenía tiempo de comer asi que se fue corriendo, gracias a dios llegó unos minutos antes de que tocaran para entrar a clases. Se sentó en su pupitre y en contra de su voluntad cayó rendido ante el sueño antes de que la clase comenzara.<p>

Esto llamó la atención de Kari que se quedó mirándolo preocupada, Yolei y Davis conversaban con ella, pero ella no los escuchaba, de pronto Ken miró a Kari...

-Me preocupa T.K.-dijo Ken,esto desconcertó al grupo que miraron al rubio.  
>-Es cierto-dijo Yolei un tanto incómoda ante la posible reacción de Kari-hace 3 semanas ya que lo noto muy cansado.<br>-Es cierto, eso es porque ha estado viviendo solo estos días-dijo Davis sin darle mucha importancia.  
>-Ahora que recuerdo me comentó que su madre se fue a un viaje de negocios-dijo preocupada Yolei.<br>-Ademas ha estado entrenando más de la cuenta porque quedan unos días para el torneo-complementó Ken.  
>-Su padre no vive con él y Tai dijo que Matt se había ido de gira-agregó Davis.<br>-No creen que quizás deberíamos, no sé, ir a visitarlo y ayudarlo en algo-propuso Yolei.  
>-Pero Fujutsuki del salón del frente anda a su siga, de seguro ella lo estará ayudando con todo-decía Davis relajadamente.<br>-Ya veo...-decía Kari con culpabilidad mirando a T.K.

Todos se impresionaron ante la respuesta de Kari, primera vez que se hacía participe, aunque fuese tan brevemente, en una conversación sobre el rubio. Eso explicaba muchas cosas, pobre T.ás de que manera estaba comiendo y durmiendo, con razón se le notaba tan cansado y angustiado día a día, sintió unas enormes ganas de ayudarlo.

Tocaron para el comienzo de clases, así que cualquier conversación que pudiese darse entre ambos se postergaría hasta la hora de almuerzo.  
>La profesora de literatura impartía con pasión su clase, como no era propio de ella y la mayoría de sus alumnos le tomaba atención, T., él se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos y a lo lejos escuchaba una voz que lo llamaba...Takaishi...Takaishi...<p>

-¡TAKAISHI SALGA DEL SALON!-gritaba molesta la maestra.  
>-Yo...-T. recién despertando y miraba borrosamente a su maestra-lo siento maestra.<br>-No puedo creerlo, me lo hubiese esperado de cualquiera, pero esta falta de respeto viniendo del mejor de mis alumnos no es del salón ahora.-decía la maestra con la cara deforme del enojo.

T. puso de pie, pero sintió como el mundo entero se le movía y el piso se le hacía inestable, sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza y la fiebre que le quemaba el cuerpo comenzó a aumentar, dió unos pasos tambaleantes y vió muchos puntos negros en sus ojos, puntos que dieron nacimiento a un telón y a la perdida de consiencia, solo alcanzó a escuchar una dulce voz femenina llamando preocupada su nombre. Todo el salón se revolucionó ante lo ocurrido,se reunieron al rededor de T. Kari le sostenía un brazo y le tomaba el pulso bastante maestra se exaltó.

-¡Salgan todos de ahí!¡Déjenle aire!¡Salgan niños, salgan!-decía la maestra mientras se acercaba.

Todos obedecieron menos Davis y Kari, Davis estaba inclinado en una rodilla acompañando a Kari que ahora tenía puesta su mano en la frente de T.K. el cual estaba inconsiente.

-Yagami, Motomiya...-decía la maestra sin saber que hacer con el jóven inconsiente-sal...  
>-Tan solo se desmayó por fiebre-dijo segura Kari-Por favor maestra, deje que lo llevemos a la enfermería, no es nada grave-pidió suplicante Kari.<br>-De acuerdo, pero Motomiya tú vuelves a penas lo dejen en enfermería, no quiero que te escapes.-dijo la maestra con una expresión preocupada.  
>-¿Que? Pero maestra...-decía Davis frustrado.<br>-Ya di la orden, levanten a Takaishi y por favor, que le den algo, no quiero que le ocurra nada al chico, si ocurre algo avísenme de inmediato-dijo la maestra nerviosa.

Kari y Davis se echaron a T. los hombros y lo llevaron a la enfermería; sus compañeros quedaron preocupados por el rubio. Kari se sentía mal, no podía creer que cuando más la nescesitata su mejor amigo, ella le había dado la espalda, estaba muy preocupada. Mientras lo cargaba en silencio a la enfermería una sensación de culpabilidad comenzaba a inquietarle el pecho.  
>Davis miraba preocupado a Kari, ¿Por qué T.K. tenía que ser tan importante para ella? Incluso ahora que ni se hablaban siempre era él el que acaparaba la atención de la chica que le quitaba el suspiro;hacía tiempo ya que sus sentimientos por Kari habían pasado a ser serios, a pesar de lo que pensaba la mayoría,él entendió, después de muchas aclaraciones; que T,K. y Kari eran solo amigos, pero eran amigos demasiado cercanos para su gusto, le era inevitable sentir celos de T.K., incluso ahora que lo llevaba inconsiente a la enfermería y se encontraba tan débil sentía celos de la preocupación tan notoria de Kari, ¿Cómo podía estar preocupandose de alguien que nisiquiera le hablaba?.Antes de seguir celando en su mente a Kari, ya se encontraban dentro de la enfermería y habían puesto a T. la camilla mientras la enfermera posaba una de sus manos en la frente del rubio.<p>

-¡Pero si este chico esta ardiendo en fiebre!-exclamó la enfermera-¿Se desmayó?  
>-Recién...-dijo a secas Davis.<p>

La enfermera revisó rápidamente a T.K. Y suspiró, miró a Kari que se había sentado en la silla que estaba justo al lado de la camilla mientras Davis molesto miraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Es un resfriado,con el cuidado nescesario se pondrá bien pronto-dijo amablemente la enfermera a Kari la cual le sonrió.  
>-Ahh, este T.K. es un quejicas...-dijo Davis y se dió media vuelta. No se iba a quedar viendo como Kari lo seguía ignorando ahí.<p>

Dudoso se dirigió de vuelta a su salón, tenía una sensación de amarga derrota en la garganta.  
>Kari se quedó extrañada, Davis nunca actuaba así, aunque no le molestó que la dejaran a solas con T.K...Si despertaba quizás este sería el momento de conversar; la enfermera pareció leer la cara de la chica que apretaba los puños apoyándolos en su falda, ya que cerró la cortina que ocultaba la cama...<p>

-Iré por unas toallas frías, por favor cuida de él hasta que vuelva-dijo dulcemente la enfermera..

Kari se relajó más al quedarse sola con el rubio, aunque a la vez le inquietaba el hecho de que él pudiese despertar en cualquier momento. Se dedicó a observarlo por un largo rato, ahora que lo miraba más de cerca y con más detalle confirmó lo que había creído ver en algún momento de esas semanas de guerra sin afloje: Su piel se notaba más seca y pálida, rozó un dedo por su rostro y la sintió más áspera,con su vista siguió sus cabellos y los tocó, se notaban más débiles, sus ojos se encontraban surcados y unas bolsas que desentonaban con el resto del tono de piel de T.K. se colgaban de ellos. _"¿Cómo es que haz estado viviendo T.K.?"_ pensó Kari y prosiguió con su inspección; notó una herida en la mejilla del rubio, era un corte que, si bien no era enorme, se notaba mirando de cerca. _"¿Y cómo es que te haz hecho esto?"_ No estaba acostumbrada a no saber las anécdotas de T.K. sus ojos se posaron en ese corte, estaba rojo, seguramente ni siquiera se lo había limpiado. Así y todo el chico seguía luciendo estupendo, era algo inherente a él, el chico no le daba mucha importancia a la apariencia de las personas y quizá por eso no había notado lo atractivo que era. Así y todo Kari había decidido tenerlo como el mejor de sus amigos y nada más, aunque en esas últimas semanas no se lo hubiese merecido, hoy es el día y ahora el momento...

-Sabes T.K.-susurraba la chica-te he extrañado mucho, quizás no me estes escuchando, pero...no sabía que me hacías tanta falta...

La chica no pudo seguir, sintió como el corazón le latía con fuerza, ¿Esta era la sensación de reconciliarse con alguien? Bueno, la verdad aún no estaban reconciliados, él no la escuchaba, pero para Kari ese momento valía. Sus latidos se fueron calmando y siguió observando al joven karateca, notó sus nudillos: rotos y encostrados, algunos no habían cicatrizado del todo y mostraban un rojo vivo en el interior, tomó su mano, ya no era esa suave mano de niño que tenía, eran un tanto más asperas... _"¿Por qué haz hecho esto T.K.?"_. De pronto la mano de Kari fue fuertemente sujetada por T.K., causandole un gran desconcierto en la chica

-Kari...-susurró casi imperceptiblemente el rubio, llamando de inmediato la atención de la chica.  
>-¿T.ás bien?-preguntó la chica acercándose.<br>-Kari...di...e-susurró T. dificultad y sin abrir los ojos.  
>-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-preguntó Kari esperanzada.<br>-Kari...-susurró T.K.-por fa...or...

Kari se acercó más a T.K., hacía mucho que sus rostros no estaban tan cerca, unos centímetros diferenciaban esa cercanía de la más básica de las caricias del amor de pareja...pero no, eran solo amigos. Kari posó su oido cerca de los labios del lastimado rubio, solo oía su respiración pausada y raspada. No sabía porque, pero en esos momentos aquella angustia, aquel nudo que le oprimía el pecho se deshizo, le agraba más de lo pensado estar así con él, con su mejor amigo. De pronto Kari notó por el rabillo del ojo que algo de sangre brotaba de la herida viva de la mejilla de T.K., volteó su rostro para ver mejor y quedó frente a frente con el chico, se quedó mirándole... _"Cuando duermes, tienes ese tierno rostro de niño lloron de antes"_

-Ya-Yagami ¡Qué estas haciendo con T.K.!

Fujutsuki se quedó mirando la escena con los ojos de quién no quiere aceptar lo que esta viendo,se llevó una mano a la boca;Kari se alejó sin prisa de la distacia que guardaba con T.K. Y se puso de pie cerrando los ojos serenamente.

-Intentaba escucharlo, trató de decirme algo...-Kari se percató de la paranoia de la chica-Adivino ¿Creías que iba a besarlo o algo así?  
>-S-si...-dijo tímidamente la peliroja, bajando la mirada al piso.<br>-No temas por eso, él es...bueno, más bien era mi mejor amigo, en estos momentos al menos no somos nada de nada, con suerte dos compañeros de salón peleados,asi que no te urjas.-explicó sonriéndole Kari _"Peleados...pero a penas despierte, pretendó reavivar nuestra amistad"_  
>-¿Entonces tú no quieres nada con T.K?.-se apresuró a confirmar Mía.<br>-Para nada,yo me debo retirar, te dejo su cuidado, nos vemos Fujutsuki-dijo Kari y muy digna se retiró de la enfermería.

Caminó con un aire triunfante hasta el salón, borrando el camino de amargura que Davis había recorrido hacia el mismo destino, estaba muy preocupada por T.K. y su salud, pero a la vez se veía contrariamente ansiosa y feliz por aquel momento, quizás sus oídos la engañaron...no,basta de negaciones tontas, realmente T.K. le había pedido disculpas...Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba no habían sido unas disculpas demasiado claras. La duda la inundó, pero como le era propio a los Yagami optó por la opción positiva y decidió creer que T.K. Le había pedido disculpas. Que bueno que Mía no había mal interpretado las cosas, se veía que era una buena chica y no quería dañarla, además, por su reacción pudo deducir que la chica se había colgado seriamente de T.K. bueno, no era para menos, fuera de sus actitudes impulsivas a la hora de tocar el tema de la oscuridad, el chico era casi perfecto para una chica como la peliroja, era raro que no hubiera salido con chica alguna...  
>Lentamente el rubio abrió los ojos, creía haber escuchado la voz de Kari mientras dormía, pero se encontró con la dulce y brillante mirada de una pelirroja que hacía tiempo estaba presentándose en los momentos más criticos de sus recietes semanas. Él le sonrió como siempre lo hacía, ahí estaba esa sonrisa que la derretía,esa sonrisa que le robaba los suspiros en la noche; Mía se había sonrojado más allá que su propio cabello y T.K. la miraba sereno.<p>

-¿Qué ocurrió Mia?-decía T.K. Aún somnoliento.  
>-No lo se del todo, p-pero creo que te desmayaste en el salón-dijo tímida Mía.<br>-Oh...-se lamentó T.K. a la par de tocarse la mejilla cortada.-este parche...  
>-Yo te puse ese parche, es que esa herida aún estaba fresca, ayer no la tenías ¿Me equivoco?-decía la chica curiosa.<br>-No, estas en lo correcto, es que ayer...-el chico tuvo un flash back de lo sucedido y se pausó-ayer...Me corté con un vidrio en casa.  
>-T.K. tú...tú...-Mia se enredaba sola de lo nerviosa que estaba-¿Aún no llega tu madre?<br>-No y no la veo venir muy pronto-T.K. Se sentó en la camilla mirando de frente a Mía-Gracias por tu preocupación y por traerme hasta aquí y de cuidar de mí.-dijo T.K. Sonriente.  
>-Uh, no, eh...te equivocas Takaishi ¡T.K.!-se apresuró a correjir la chica-Fueron Yagami y Motomiya los que te trajeron hasta aquí...<br>-Ellos...-dijo T.K. sorprendido-¿Ambos?  
>-Si, Yagami se quedó cuidándote a ...a solas por unos instantes, hasta que llegué yo y se fue de inmediato.-decía Mía cada vez más roja.<br>-Kari...-T.K. se alegró-Ella hizo eso por mí...¿No te dijo nada?

Confirmado, no había estado soñando, T.K. preguntó con la esperanza de que Mía le respondiera que ella había dicho que las cosas volverían a ser como antes, que quería a su amigo y estaba preocupada. Después de todo,mientras dormía tuvo momentos de lucidez y no lo dudo, sintió a Kari en su ambiente y no lo dudó _"Discúlpame...Kari por favor discúlpame"_...De seguro, con aquellas palabras, que del corazón le habían salido, ahora las cosas volverían a marchar como siempre habían marchado.

-Uhm...-Mía no sabía como explicar lo que Kari le había dicho-Bueno, es que ella estaba sentada y yo...llegué de la nada, ella...tenía su rostro cerca del tuyo, pero solo miraba esa herida que tenías, entonces yo...bueno, le pregunté sobre su relación con...-ella se pusó tan roja como su tez se lo permitió-contigo...  
>-Ya veo...-T.K. miraba a Mía tan nerviosa que se sentía un tanto culpable- Sabes,ella y yo llevamos peleados ya un buen tiempo, que hoy es el día en que nos reconciliaremos...¿Qué dijo de eso?<br>-Dijo que...bueno, que antes eras su mejor amigo, pero antes, que ahora no eran nada, que eran con suerte..."dos compañeros de salón peleados"  
>-¿Ella te dijo eso...?-dijo T.K. entendiendo mal las intenciones de Kari.<br>-S...Si-dijo Mía con inocencia.

Mia definitivamente no había sabido explicar las cosas.  
>Kari definitivamente no se había expresado con claridad.<br>T.K. definitivamente estaba dolido hasta el alma.  
>Esto definitivamente se convertiría en la cuna de una nueva gran pelea.<p>

T.K. No lo podía creer...¡¿Donde estaba Kari la chica de las segundas oportunidades? ¡¿Cómo era posible que la chica haya sido tan indiferente con esas disculpas? ¿COMO ERA POSIBLE TANTA INCONSECUENCIA? Sintió de llorar, pero su ira amainó el dolor de su corazón, se puso los zapatos bruscamente y miró a Mía, esta vez no le pudo sonreir...

-Gracias por todo Mía, me retiro a buscar mis cosas, a estas horas ya estamos saliendo de clases.  
>-De nada T.K.-dijo Mía sonrojada.<p>

Por su parte Kari se disponía a arreglar sus cosas, a penas tocasen el timbre se dirigiría a la enfermería a esperar a T.K. y hablar con él, confiaba en que esas palabras a medio musitar fuesen "Discúlpame"Había comentado a Davis que hoy sería el día en que ella y T. hablaran, que hoy terminarían sus dramas y Davis, ahí como siempre, escuchaba a la chica atento a cada movimiento de sus labios, pero esos celos que estaba conteniendo le estaban haciendo mal y los iba a descargar en algun momento.

_Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong..._sonó el timbre de salida.

Kari ansiosa tomó su mochila.  
>T.K. furioso y adolorido caminaba a paso rápido y pesado hacia el salón,no sabía como reaccionaría al ver a la chica.<br>Kari ordenó rápidamente todo en su mochila, se despidió rapidamente de todos sus compañeros, se encontaba ansiosa y llena de energía.  
>T.K. Caminaba, cada paso que daba era una instancia para intentar aplacar una ira impasible... <em>"Autocontrol...autocontrol...autocontrol" <em>se repetía pausando su respiración, no iba a reaccionar como la vez anterior, sería duro y tan solo ignoraría a la chica, pero si se le acercaba se las vería,estaba frente a la puerta de su salón...  
>Kari estaba a unos metros de la puerta cuando sintió que fuertemente alguién la abría, alzó la mirada<br>Ambos escuchanban de voz de fondo de sus compañeros de curso _"¡Es T.K, esta bien!"_  
>Kari lo miró a los ojos, el chico desvió la mirada, la chica se acercó a él con una sonrisa, él se mordía la lengua, ambos toparon.<p>

-Hol...

El amistoso saludo de Kari fue cortado tajantemente por un T.K. que pasó de largo descolocandola, eso molestó levemente a la chica que se volteó a verlo y suspiró, era muy orgulloso, tendría que comenzar ella, tiró de la manga del chico.

-Hola T.K. ¿Estas mejor de tu desmayo?-dijo cortesmente Kari.

Todo el salón estaba espectante, todos estaban al tanto de la "Gran pelea" de ambos chicos.  
>T.K. la miró con desprecio y fijo su mirada en los ojos de Kari sin decirle nada.<p>

-¿No me dirás nada?-dijo Kari entrando a preocuparse.  
>-¿Quieres que te diga algo...?-dijo T.K. Apretando los puños.-Pues te diré algo...<br>-Adelante...-dijo Kari extrañada.  
>-¡Nunca más me dirijas la palabra Hikari Yagami!¡En mi vida había conocido a alguien más llena de cinismos que tú!¡Inconsecuente!¡Te llenas la boca de meras palabras y eres...eres...!¡Eres...el tipo de persona más...horrible que he conocido!-dijo el chico casi quebrándose.<p>

La chica se quedó de una pieza.,no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo... _"Eres...el tipo de persona más...horrible que he conocido"_  
>Los ojos de la chica reaccionaron antes que ella misma y comenzaron a brillar, a quemarle, a inundarle;mal síntoma...no lloraría ahí ni ahora, su mente retomó el mando de su cuerpo y su mirada se tornó llena de dolor,decepcionada afrontó a T.K.<p>

-No quiero que me vuelvas a faltar el respeto de esa manera, no quiero que nos volvamos a hablar, no quiero que me mires, no quiero nada contigo...ERES SIN DUDA EL HOMBRE CON MENOS SENSATEZ QUE HE CONOCIDO ¡ME ALEGRO DE HABERME DADO CUENTA DE LA PATRAÑA DE QUE TENÍA COMO AMIGO!¡VIOLENTO, IMPULSIVO E INSENSIBLE! En qué momento cambiaste T.K... No te quiero, no te odio...desde hoy ni paz ni guerra para ti.

Dicho esto la chica se dió media vuelta y tan digna como pudo se retiró del salón.

T.K. Se quedó estático.

Ken y Yolei no lo podían creer, menos aún el resto del salón y Davis estaba igual o peor que T.K.  
>Una mezcla de ira, dolor, vergüenza y stress peleaban dentro de T.K. En esos momentos, poco le importó haber humillado a su ex-mejor amiga delante de todo el salón, porque ella le jugó la misma carta.<br>Davis se tornó muy serio, caminó hacia T.K. Y se quedó frente a él...

-¡Ella...!-dijo enfurecido-¡Ella te iba a pedir disculpas, IDIOTA!  
>-No te metas Davis-dijo T.K. mirándolo tajantemente-tú no sabes nada, ella no es lo que parece ser, ella es... <p>

Ni el cinturón más avanzado de Karate hubiese podido detener la fuerza del puñetazo que Davis propinó a T.K. Lo arrojó unos metros hacia atrás volándole el parche que Mía con tanto cariño le había puesto.

Al rubio le hirvió la boca, un líquido caliente y salado le goteó, manchando su camisa. El joven se puso de pie de inmediato, furioso se dirigió a atacar a Davis, pero Yolei y dos de sus compañeros lo sujetaron, mientras Ken lidiaba como podía con Davis. Ambos forcejearon ferozmente con sus captores hasta que Davis se calmó y convenció a Ken de soltarlo.

-Tú y yo somos compañeros,aunque a ninguno de los dos nos guste la idea, sabes que así es la cosa, para mi eras mi rival y hasta el día de hoy te tenía respeto¡Pero insultaste a una dama imbecil! Eso...-dijo Davis respirando agitado-eso no se hace nisiquiera aunque la dama te hubiese hecho lo peor del mundoy no hablamos de una dama cualquiera.¡Hablo de tu mejor amiga!  
>¡ACABAS DE PERDER A TU MEJOR AMIGA!¡ELLA ESPERO VERTE TODO EL DIA PARA QUE SOLUCIONARAN SUS PROBLEMAS!<br>-¡DEJA DE DECIR MENTIRAS DAISUKE!-dijo T.K. Ya libre de Yolei.  
>-Haz lo que quieras, nunca pensé que yo te daría alguna lección de caballerosidad...imbécil.<p>

Davis tomó su mochila y emprendió camino corriendo rápidamente para alcanzar a Kari.  
>T.K. Tomó su bolsón y se lo hechó al hombro, se retiró del salón sin decir una sola palabra.<p> 


	6. Mensajes

**Capítulo V**I  
><strong>.Mensajes.<strong> 

El teléfono celular de Matt lo esperaba con tres mensajes de texto, venía saliendo del último y más exitoso de sus conciertos hasta la fecha, la euforia le había durado horas y una vez ya más calmado se dispuso a hacer las llamadas correspondientes, antes de eso leyó los tres mensajes.

_Mensaje 01  
>Remitente: T.K.<br>Asunto: …  
>Texto:<br>"Espero que tu concierto haya sido un éxito, ¿Cuándo vuelves?"_

_Mensaje 02  
>Remitente: Escobilla Tai<br>Asunto: La cosa no pinta rosa  
>Texto:<br>"Felicitacions x el concierto Cobain de ducha, creo q quizas dbamos meter mano n el asunto, Kari llegó con los ojos rojos y se encerró n su habitación. Llamé a T.K. con la excusa d qrer leer su historia dl digimundo otra vez y no se oía bien, estaba molesto, t spero mañana,traeme algun recuerdo."_

_Mensaje 03  
>Remitente: Sora<br>Asunto: Felicitaciones mi rockero  
>Texto:<br>"¡Felicitacions! Se q t fue bien n el concierto, espero vrt pronto x acá, t sprare con 1 sorpresa, t amo.P.D.: hoy vi a T.K., staba muy tenso. Vi tambien a Kari, estaba triste, ¿Siguen peleados?"_

-Este grupo de amigos es muy cerrado realmente-dijo un Matt muy preocupado por su hermano-creo que es mejor que me apresure a volver.

En la casa de los Yagami reinaba la preocupación por la hija menor de la familia, ese día como tantos otros cenaron sin la compañía de Kari. Ella estaba recostada boca abajo en su habitación, sin decir nada. Mientras en la mesa central su familia se intercambiaba miradas de preocupación; finalmente el padre decidió romper el silencio.

-Tai…-dijo el Sr. Yagami con una mirada seria- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que le ocurre a tu hermana?  
>-Papá…-dijo Tai concentrado en el chícharo con el que jugaba-Kari ya cumplirá los 17 años, esta en plena adolescencia…déjala lidiar con sus propios problemas.<br>-¡Tai!-dijo el padre un tanto molesto- dime que es lo que ocurre con tu hermana ahora mismo, no me entrometeré, pero es mi hija y…  
>-Le llegó la regla…-dijo Tai intentando cambiar la dirección del tema.<br>-¿Qu…Tai…yo…-balbuceó nervioso-Bueno, esas cosas pasan…eh, ahora es comprensible que este tan sensible…bueno yo, en fin…me retiro.

El Sr. Yagami se retiró avergonzado a su habitación, Tai reía para sus adentros y su madre también disfrutaba la escena, esa habilidad única de Tai para inventar excusas los momentos correctos lo había ayudado mucho anteriormente y lo seguiría haciendo en un futuro, por lo demás Tai sabía lo mucho que complicaban "Los temas de mujeres" a su padre. Su madre se acercó a retirar los platos.

-Hijo, no te entrometas **tú** en la vida de tu hermana-dijo la en tono maternal.  
>-Pero mamá, yo no iba a…<br>-La relación entre ella y T.K. es muy importante para ambos, si tú o alguien más interfiere, incluso con buenas intenciones, pueden dañarla más y…  
>-Jamás madre…-Tai miró determinado a su madre- Jamás dañaría a mi querida hermanita.<p>

Su madre sonrió complacida por el gran hijo que tenía y se retiró, él se quedó tendido en el sillón, como solía hacerlo cuando quería pensar; así pasaron horas y se le hizo tarde, hasta que en su cabeza por fin surgió una idea para echarle una mano a su hermana pequeña. Antes que todo necesitaba reunir información, consultaría con los de la segunda generación e intentaría deducir las actitudes de su hermana, antes de continuar maquinando su móvil sonó para avisarle que un nuevo mensaje había llegado.

_Mensaje 01  
>Remitente: Cobain de ducha Matt<br>Asunto: Lo justo y necesario.  
>Texto:<em>

_"Viejo, mañana a las 3 dond 100pre, les echaremos una mano, informemonos bn primero, consulta con pelo punta, yo tratare de hablar con T.K. buenas noches"  
><em>  
>Bueno, al menos no era el único despierto a esas horas pensando en lo que estaba ocurriendo entre T.K. y Kari. Un poco más relajado sabiendo que su fiel amigo lo ayudaría en la empresa fue a dormir a su habitación, no sin antes detenerse por breves segundos en la habitación de Kari, iba a tocar, pero luego recordó que debían ser por lo menos más de las 1 am. Hacía mucho frío.<p>

Pobre Davis, le quitaba el sueño pensar en Kari, no había contestado ninguna de sus llamadas, ni respondido ninguno de sus mensajes de texto, había ido a verla y ella no quería ver a nadie. No podía cerrar los ojos sin imaginarse a Kari. Jamás la había visto así, todo por culpa del engreído niñito lindo de T.K., como se había atrevido a hablarle de esa forma a Kari ¡Eso no se hace! Hasta él, un anti-caballero, sabía y respetaba la norma de que a una dama no se le dirige de tal modo. No sabía como, pero se encargaría de que Kari estuviera bien los días que seguían, a penas era Lunes, de seguro en unos días olvidaba el tema, aunque con esta semana cumplida, ya sería un mes que llevaba peleada con T.K.

-Takaishi, no permitiré que le hagas más daño.-dicho esto el chico se cubrió y automáticamente se quedó dormido.

Yolei se quitó las gafas y se decidió dormir, pero antes de descansar sus ojos dedicó por lo menos unos minutos al repaso del día, subrayando mil veces lo ocurridosentre ambos elegidos...

-Amiga…-decía entre susurros- ¿Cómo es posibles que seas tan dura contigo misma?

Más frases no hubieron, Yolei se decían a si misma que era imposible que la relación de los elegidos terminase así.  
>Ken por su parte nunca dormía mucho, solía quedarse vagando en sus pensamientos largos ratos antes de caer rendido al sueño. Primero pensó en que se acercaba el 1 de Agosto y volvería a ver a todos sus compañeros, luego pensó en que se acercaba el cumpleaños de Kari y Yolei quería hacer una fiesta sorpresa, pensó en que Cody no volvería en buenas fechas luego de la fuerte discusión entre T.K. y Kari en el salón. ¿Cómo dos personas que se quieren tanto eran capaces de herirse de tal modo? De pronto el celular de Ken sonó, era un mensaje.<p>

_Mensaje 01  
>Remitente: Cody<br>Asunto: ¡Vuelvo antes!  
>Texto:<em>

_"Espero este mensaje te llegue a una hora prudente, he terminado en Hokaido, me ha ido bien…he clasificado para las nacionales de Kendo, volveré antes del primero, pero no le digas a los chicos, traigo algunos presentes, saludos a todos, espero ver pronto las sonrisas de todos! Hasta pronto."_

Ken era un chico sensible, estaba sobre preocupado por lo ocurrido con los elegidos, y con la decepción que el ingenuo Cody se llevaría al llegar. Cerró sus ojos y lo último que pensó es que ayudaría como pudiera en todo el asunto.  
>Esa noche fue horrible para la chica de los ojos color de miel, lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, estaba demasiado dolida y no sabía con que fuerzas volvería al día siguiente, más aún se angustiaba pensando en como enfrentaría el duro rostro de T.K., no sabía como él podía mantenerse tan frío y ella ahí como una niñita mimada llorando <em>"¡No quiero darle en el gusto!"<em>…Digna y fuerte como su hermano se debía presentar, aunque tuviese que fingir, lo haría, todo por no darle en el gusto a aquel que la había herido como ningún otro. Sus ojos le quemaban, estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, los sentía pesados y enormes, el nudo que tenía en el estómago le impedía dormir, hasta le provocaba nauseas de par en par, esto le estaba haciendo muy mal...No más confrontaciones, desde mañana a ella le dejaría de interesar por completo Takeru Takaishi, aquel chico que le dijo una de las más grandes mentiras de su vida, le prometió protegerla ante cualquier  
>peligro, al parecer no se consideró a él mismo como premisa.<p>

_**BIP BIP BIP**_  
>Kari se volteó y cogió su digivice, lo sostuvo con fuerza...¿Que significaban estas señales?<p>

Se había olvidado de contarle a su hermano con toda la pesades del día, sería posible que el digimundo...  
>Por su lado T.K. tampoco había logrado conciliar el sueño, le era imposible, se sentía horrible, sentía que Kari realmente lo había traicionado, él le había ofrecido sus sinceras disculpas a lo que ella respondía primero: negando que eran ya amigos, y segundo: gritándole en el salón.<p>

Bueno, tampoco se podía victimizar por lo segundo, él con buenos argumentos le gritó primero provocando su respuesta, pero de todos modos ella comenzó.  
>Le dolía pensar que Kari había hecho todo eso, le angustiaba sentir la soledad de esos momentos, su departamento estaba deshabitado, estaba peleado con su mejor amiga y posiblemente nunca más volverían hablar, al menos esa era la disposición que él tenía en esos momentos, ante cualquier sentimiento de rencor o nostalgia anteponía el de soleda, cuanto silencio había en ese lugar, silencio que no hacía más que aumentar los momentos para pensar que se daba<br>el joven elegido de la esperanza, ¿Esperanza? Esperanza era lo que menos tenía en esos momentos…  
>Uno al lado del otro, volaban sobre sus digimón ambos niños elegidos, ambos corrían a la espera de sus hermanos cansados y felices después de la gran batalla, el pequeño T.K. cuidaba del resfriado de Kari en el digimundo, T.K. había sujetado la mano de su amiga, antes de dejarla caer habrían de cortarle la mano, ambos con una sonrisa se saludaban al reencontrarse en el colegio, ambos peleando hombro a hombro en la última batalla, ambos de frente a una luna llena terminada la batalla... <em>"Kari…prometo protegerte ante cualquier peligro"<em> sellando esto con un apretón de manos y aquellas cálidas y mutuas sonrisas.  
>Sus ojos, secos en años, comenzaron a sulfurar pidiendo a suplicas dejar ir a esa manada de lágrimas tan retenidas, pero no… Tenía orgullo y había sido herido, eso ocurre una y no más que una vez, lo que te dañó y no te mató, te ha de hacer más fuerte, fin. Se sentía como un niño angustiado, pero eso se remediaría, esperaba que al día siguiente todo estuviera calmado, esperaba que al día siguiente ese horrible nudo desapareciera, esperaraba que…<p>

_**BIP BIP BIP**_

T.K. se volteó y cogió su digivice, este dejó de brillar, no pudo dormir pensando en volver a las aventuras,no pudo dormir pensando en si podrían volver, el que no pudo dormir pensando en cual sería el problema que asechaba al digimundo, no pudo dormir concluyendo temerosamente que si volvía al digimundo sería con Kari en el equipo. Así fue como en esta ocasión entre pensamientos él despertó al alba y no viceversa.  
>El timbre clásico de las preparatorias japonesas sonó, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban ya dentro de clases y como si el destino les quisiese jugar malas pasadas T.K., porque había perdido las llaves de su departamento y perdió media hora buscándolas, y Kari, porque Tai había pescando un<br>resfriado la noche anterior y debía prepararle algo antes de irse; habían llegado tarde. Las caras de ambos al encontrarse fuera de las puertas de su salón eran comparables a las que pones cuando tu novio te regala lo mismo que a su ex-novia para su cumpleaños; no cruzaron miradas, la sensación de angustia de ambos desapareció y fue reemplazada por una atmósfera de tensión capaz de cortarse con un cuchillo, parecía que en cualquier momento uno de ellos iba a gritarle al otro. Kari se limitó a abrir las puertas del salón y juntos entraron, no con los mejores rostros. No lo digo solo por el  
>hecho de toparse de forma tan directa, siendo que nunca antes le había ocurrido de manera simultánea; lo digo también porque el desvelo les hacía peso, las bolsas de los ojos te T.K. habían aumentado aún más y en Kari las mismas bolsas no eran comunes. A la entrada de ambos la maestra de literatura los miró de pies a cabeza y ajustó sus lentes; bajó su libro y miró su reloj de pulsera, ambos detenidos por la actitud analítica de su profesora pararon en seco.<p>

-¿Cuál de los dos me va a explicar por qué vienen llegando atrasados?-dijo la profesora con un tono bastante capcioso.  
>-Maestra, sucedió que perdí mis…-dijo T.K. deteniéndose por el gesto de no haber terminado de la profesora.<br>-Y además ¿Por qué vienen llegando juntos?-dijo bastante fastidiada la profesora.  
>-Eso fue mera casualidad maestra-dijo Kari un tanto molesta también.<br>-Déjeme terminar señorita Yagami… ¿Dime T.K., te sientes mejor de tu desmayo?  
>-Si maestra, fue solo un desmayo por cansancio y un resfriado-dijo T.K. con una gran sonrisa, fingida vale decir. <em>"Toma eso Kari ¿Olvidas que esta maestra me adora?"<em>  
>-Oh, que bien T.K., entonces estas en perfectas condiciones para escribir un ensayo de 2000 palabras referente a…-miró los ojos de Kari-el desvelo, usted señorita Kamiya hará lo mismo, pero referente a las relaciones afectivas- dijo la profesora con ácido en la lengua.<p>

Kari enrojeció tanto como su piel le dio, toda la clase comenzó a comentar entre susurros. Ambos habían llegado tarde, con bolsas en los ojos, al mismo tiempo, antes siempre se les veía juntos, no habían tenido a nadie en esas épocas y tenían 17 años casi, es decir…las hormonas se mueven mucho a esa edad y…

-¡Ya paren los comentarios! Que nadie recuerda que ambos se gritaron ayer…-decía un Davis más que molesto- fue mera coincidencia, ellos…no hicieron nada juntos anoche.

El salón entero calló, Yolei se largó a reír de improviso y Ken un tanto risueño para ese día también lo hizo, provocando la risa del salón en general.

-De hecho Sr. Motomiya, en ningún momento insinúe nada, tanto Yagami como Takaishi han llegado tarde por diversos motivos, informaron temprano desde la casa de la señorita, al menos yo no necesitaba su…-vaciló antes de completar la oración- ¿Exaltada? Aclaración.

-¿Podemos tomar asiento?-decía T.K. un tanto avergonzado también.  
>-No, ambos se quedarán en el pasillo por el resto de mi clase, es decir toda la primera hora.<p>

De todos los días posibles tenían que castigarlos juntos en ese. Ambos salieron de mala gana al pasillo y miraban para lados contrarios y no cruzaron palabra alguna, pero si lo pensaron, en su mayoría eran comentarios ácidos, estaban nerviosos, angustiados; la hora se les hizo eterna hasta que tocaron el cambio de hora y ambos simultáneamente tomaron sus bolsos, T.K. entró primero bloqueandole el paso a una cabreada Kari, no se hablaron en todo el día.  
>Lo difícil no fue para ellos, fue para sus amigos, pobres Yolei y Ken, es que no podrían estar con ambos en todo el día sin sentirse culpables.<br>Ninguno tocó el tema, las conversaciones fueron lo más banales posibles. Entre miradas Yolei y Ken se decían, _"¡Haz algo por favor!". _  
>Kari pasó pensando todo el día en lo ocurrido con el digivice, no había podido consultar con su hermano ya que el pobre Tai se encontraba realmente muy resfriado, T.K. de igual modo pensaba, preguntó a Ken y a Yolei, pero ninguno de los chicos tenía la menor idea, a todos les pareció extraño puesto que sus digivices no funcionaban hace años. Kari consultó con Davis, pero este tampoco tenía la menor idea. Le pareció aún más extraño lo ocurrido, ¿Acaso era ella la única? Fue entonces, cuando se encontraba en la última hora que pasó. Mientras la profesora de historia daba su cátedra, escuchó el sonido a penas audible del digivice dentro del bolso de T.K., de inmediato lo miró a los ojos, se sintió muy nerviosa al hacerlo, pero mantuvo la mirada<br>y él le correspondió, volvió a sonar y rápidamente T.K. lo sacó, estaba brillando la pantalla, no reaccionó más. T.K. miró para atrás…al parecer ni Yolei ni Ken habían escuchado el _bip_ del digivice, pero si Kari quién con su mirada buscaba una respuesta en el rostro de T.K., pero él, indiferente se guardó el digivice en el bolsillo y siguió atento a la clase. Kari estaba molesta, el chico la estaba ignorando a sabiendas de lo importante que era lo que había ocurrido, _"¡Que pendejada más grande!"_. Quizás la señal era solo para la primera generación, al menos tenía ya una pista, debía apresurarse a consultar con su hermano, para peor había dejado su digivice en casa con todo el ajetreo del resfriado de Tai.  
>T.K. estaba atento a la clase, pero al mismo tiempo estaba atento a ver si Kari sacaba su digivice, si es que lo andaba trayendo, solía ser distraída con ese tipo de cosas <em>"Me pregunto si ha de ser un aviso solo para la primera generación, la mirada de Kari me dijo que a ella le había ocurrido algo también… Aunque ya no se que pensar de esa chica, nunca la conocí…Debo encontrar a alguno de los antiguos lo más rápido posible"<em>  
>De pronto Kari sacó exaltada su celular que vibraba, los ojos de T.K. se desviaron, no así su rostro que siguió fijo en la pizarra, era solo un mensaje así que sus ojos volvieron a la pizarra.<p>

_Mensaje 01  
>Remitente: Tai Tai<br>Asunto: ¡Mensaje urgente de Matt!  
>Texto:<em>

_"La batería del teléfono de Matt se descargó y este es mi último sms,¿Puedes decirle a T.K. que deje las llaves donde siempre, Matt no tiene donde dormir hoy,¿Me traes medicina para la toz? Nos vemos!"  
><em>  
>El rostro de Kari se desfiguró, su expresión rezaba <em>"¿Esta de joda cierto?" <em>de entre todos los días tenían que escoger ese para quedarse uno sin batería y el otro sin saldo, le parecía bastante extraño lo que estaba ocurriendo. En fin, era urgente, así que debía darle el mensaje a T.K., de todos modos quería hablar con él para preguntarle sobre la señal del digivice.  
>Sonó el timbre de salida y todos arreglaron sus cosas, T.K. lo hizo más rápido que de costumbre así que Kari se apuró también, logró alcanzarlo cuando iba en el pasillo. <p>

-¡Takaishi!-llamó de mala gana Kari.

El joven rubio se detuvo y la miró de forma indiferente, Kari se enfrió al verlo tan hostil, pero decidida caminó hacia él, algunos del salón presenciaban curiosos la escena. Se plantó frente a él de brazos cruzados.

-Dime, ¿Anoche recibiste…  
>-Mientras no sean disculpas mejor ahórrate lo que se que me vienes a decir Yagami…-interrumpió el joven.<br>-¿Perdón? El que me debe unas disculpas eres tú…Como sea, escúchame, recibiste una señal en el digivice anoche, si o no.  
>- La que me gritó en el salón fuiste tú, si buscas un tema para acercarte a mi nuevamente mejor que el tema sea "Disculpas"-dijo el chico molesto y la chica frunció el seño en son de decir algo pero nuevamente T.K. interrumpió- Veo que no,sabes, voy apurado, debo entrenar y luego debo ir a dejar unos apuntes a Mía, ya que no la alcanzaré porque tú me haz hecho perder el t…<p>

Antes de que terminara de hablar Kari se dio la media vuelta y se fue caminando ignorandolo totalmente... _"Me basta con tenerte cerca como para tener que soportar,  
>además, tus berrinches" <em>pensó la castaña, lo sentía por Matt, pero no iba a tratar con un joven de 17 años tan inmaduro. Davis salió del salón y caminó al lado de Kari, sonriente y con un obento en las manos.

-Note que hoy no comiste en el almuerzo por estar escribiendo el ensayo, aquí tienes algo para que comas ahora que estas desocupada, son bolitas de arroz hechas por mi hermana- sonreía nervioso Davis.

A Kari le vino un ataque de ternura, realmente tenía hambre, le sonrió como nunca a Davis y ahí, en prescedencia de casi todos, lo besó en la mejilla. Davis quedó blanco, estaba en las nubes y no reaccionó.

-Muchas gracias Davis, me las comeré de camino, voy algo apurada así que mañana te recompensaré.

Davis celebraba saltando y gritando, se fue muy contento y Kari apuró el paso para llegar a ver a su hermano pronto.  
>Por su lado T.K. estaba entrenando, se encontraba en un combate combatiendo con el último de sus senpai, ambos cautelosamente caminaban de un lado al otro en círculos mirándose a los ojos, de la nada T.K. saltó y pateo con fuerza el torso de su senpai, un tipo de ojos azules y cuerpo fornido y peludo; antes de caer el senpai tomó la pierna de T.K. y lo arrojó al suelo dándolo vuelta, pero no, él no cayó, con las mismas piernas tomó el cuello de su senpai y lo arrojó de espaldas al suelo, presionó más y consiguió que este se rindiera. Entre aplausos de sus compañeros era recibido de vuelta el victorioso T.K. quien había logrado vencer a todos los presentes, realmente sería un gran éxito en el torneo.<p>

-Un momento Takaishi…-dijo la voz ronca de su maestro.  
>-¿Si maestro?-trago saliva, sabía lo que seguía.<br>-Ven aquí, hoy te toca pelear conmigo también.-decía sonriendo el maestro.  
>-Si señor-dijo obediente y emocionado T.K.<p>

Ambos se pusieron en posición de combate, a diferencia del anterior, este comenzó de inmediato, los golpes de puño de T.K. eran detenidos por su maestro sin la menor dificultad, este lo tomó del karateki y lo lanzó fuera del tatami sin mayores problemas.

-¡Concentrate T.K.!-gritó molesto su maestro.

La clase terminó y T.K. se ganó otro castigo para el día siguiente, no perdió tiempo y corrió a cambiarse a camarines, sacó un papel de su uniforme, lo leyó, lo apretó y se retiró corriendo aún más fuerte. No pasó mucho tiempo y se encontraba sorprendido frente a una gran mansión miró la dirección que lucía el papel y confirmó que no se equivocaba ¿Acaso Fujutsuki era millonaria? Bien, eso no cambiaba las cosas, debía devolverle sus apuntes. Se acercó al citófono presionó el botón rojo.

-Disculpe ¿Estará Mía Fujutsuki en su casa? Es de parte de Takeru-dijo un tanto nervioso.  
>-La señorita bajará en unos momentos. Por favor espere caballero.<p>

T.K. estaba bastante asombrado, no se esperaba esa gran casa y aquel servicio, de pronto vio a Mía sonriéndole totalmente sonrojada y muy nerviosa, se veía preciosa y T.K. notó esto de inmediato,su cabello ondulado y naranjo caía armónicamente sobre sus hombros y vestía un vestido un tanto corto de color rojo, T.K. se asombraba cada vez más de la chica, se puso nervioso al verla tan…¿Sexy? Si, definitivamente se veía sexy.

-Ho-hola Takaishi…-decía la chica presionando sus manos contra el vestido.  
>-Dime T.K. Mía, luces muy linda.-decía el chico sonriendo.<br>-¡Ah! Gra-gra-gra…-la chica solo tartamudeaba.  
>-Gracias a ti-le mostró sus apuntes- venía a devolvértelos ya que no te pude pillar de salida del colegio, muchas gracias.<br>-No hay de que…T.K.  
>-Bueno, me debo ir. Es un tanto tarde y debo ir a casa. ¡Adios!<p>

El chico se dio vuelta y emprendió retirada, pero sintió un tirón de su mano y miró tras él, Mía lo sostenía de la mano.

-¿Quieres…¡¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?-gritó nerviosa la chica.  
>-¿Ah?-el chico sonrió dulcemente- Por supuesto.<p>

Así entraron ambos en la mansión, cruzando el jardín principal y terminando en un salón de aquellos de películas con grandes mesas, tuvieron una amena conversación y luego de todo llegó el momento de la cena, era un verdadero banquete, más aún para el pobre T.K. que se había alimentado mal todo el mes.  
>Kari llegaba recién a su casa, se había devuelto al colegio para practicar un poco de danza y al llegar a su casa no había encontrado a su hermano. Sus padres le dijeron que el pobre estaba en el hospital, había de estar muy mal porque Tai odiaba los hospitales…Estaba cabreada, enojada con T.K. y preocupada por Tai, se encerró en su mini estudio de revelados y comenzó a revelar las fotografías para matar los pensamientos. Todo iba normal hasta que reveló aquella tierna fotografía, eran ella y T.K. de pequeños abrazando a Patamon y Gatomon, esa foto la había tomado Tai, era la única de ellos dos con sus digimon en esos tiempos…¡Punto!No sería ella la inmadura, salió de su estudio y tomó su celular, comenzó a escribir … <em>"Me da igual tu actitud Takaishi,<br>Matt vuelve hoy, me encargaron decírtelo, lo intente, pero he ahí tu reacción"_ Send. Eso era todo lo que ella podía hacer, no volvería a perder el sueño por ese niñato y Matt no iba a quedarse a la interperie, si no podía dormir donde su padre por algo era.  
>El mensaje de Kari llegó a T.K. mientras este cenaba, solo revisó el remitente y lo borró sin siquiera leerlo <em>"Deja de buscar excusas para hablarme" <em>Erase.  
>Mientras Matt llegaba al departamento Takaishi y buscaba la llave sin resultados, llamó y llamó a la puerta, pero nadie contestaba… <em>"Que diablos T.K.".<em>No habían muchas opciones,se iría a quedar con Tai;con un demonio,si que hacía frío esa noche. Caminó y caminó, cuando estaba por subir las escaleras del no tan lejano departamento de su amigo se topó de cara con él, estaba sentado en unas improvisadas bancas. Se quedaron mirando y Matt se sentó a su lado… 

-¿Cuánto rato llevas aquí?...y ¿Por qué?-dijo el rubio sacando un cigarrillo.  
>-Ah, inventé que iba al hospital…¡ASTSHU!-estornudó el chico-La verdad es que Kari me va a matar luego de que le pedí que le hablara a T.K.-dijo suspirando y sacando un cigarrilo de la caja de Matt.<br>el chico.  
>-Salud, no te preocupes, es demasiado dulce como para mandarte al demonio y además, creo que no habló con T.K.-dicho esto prendió ambos cigarros.<br>-Adivino… ¿Quieres dormir en el sillón o en la cama de repuesto?¡ATSCHU!-dijo gangoso Tai. Dando una fumada.  
>-Prefiero la cama de repuesto, no quiero que tu mama me vuelva a ver en calzoncillos.-decía Matt con una sonrisa.<br>-Tiene bloqueado ese recuerdo asi que no se lo menciones, ¿Todo bien con el concierto?

Ambos amigos platicaron largo rato, no se veían hacía un tiempo ya después de todo, una vez alejados del olor a tabaco, subieron las escaleras, Tai abrió la puerta silenciosamente esperando no ser oído por su hermana, pero se encontró de lleno con Kari; que lo ignoró y se sentó a revisar su  
>cámara, Tai y Matt se miraron nerviosos.<p>

-¿Cómo estuvo tu gira Matt?-dijo Kari sonriendo.  
>-Bien, fue un éxito ¿Cómo has estado tú?-dijo nervioso el rubio.<p>

-De maravillas...-dijo con una mezcla de sarcasmo y resignación nada propia.

-Oye Kari -haría la pregunta de rigor- em…dime…¿Le dijiste a T.K. el recado que te mande con Tai?  
>-Le mande un mensaje de texto, el inmaduro de tu hermano no me dejo decirle nada y no estoy para sus berrinches.<br>-Ya veo…-_"Entonces por que demonios me dejaste afuera T.K. ¬¬"_  
>-Pero seguramente ni siquiera lo leyó, o si no, no estarías aquí ¿Me equivoco?-dijo Kari volviendo su atención a la cámara.<br>-Si…jeje…je-reía nervioso Matt "_¿Desde cuando tan Fría?_"-Bueno…yo y Tai nos vamos a conversar a su pieza.

-Tai...tú y yo...vamos a hablar.-dijo mirando molesta a su hermano.

Tai se heló, Matt lo cogió de brazo y ambos fueron rápidamente a la habitación de Tai, este cerró de inmediato la puerta.

-Me pone nervioso la actitud fría de tu dulce hermana ¿Seguro que deberíamos meternos Tai?-dijo Matt.  
>-Yo comienzo a dudarlo, realmente están peleados…muy peleados, Kari lloró mucho la otra noche.<br>-Mmm…

De pronto el celular de Matt sonó. Mensaje.

_Mensaje 01  
>Remitente: Sora<br>Asunto: Tk Kri  
><em>_Texto:  
><em>_  
>"Hablé con Yolei, me contó todo lo que sabe del tma, al parecer pelearon por diferencia de opiniones y la cosa se fue agrandando, todos estan preocupados<br>porque va para el mes la pelea, Davis kiere matar a Tk, tk esta muy stresado, eso debe influir en q ande mas enojado, creo q sta saliendo con una chica.  
>Nos vemos pronto, t kiero."<em>

Ambos se miraron…¿T.K. Con una chica?¿Diferencia de opiniones? Era muy extraño, no les cabía en la cabeza como era que habían llegado a discutir esos dos precisamente y más aún por "Diferencia de opiniones" y para más ¿T.K. con una chica? Eso si que era raro...

-Si Kari hubiese sido hombre…-dijo Matt.  
>-Seguramente las cosas se hubiesen resuelto a golpes, como lo hacíamos antes. ¡ASTCHU!<p>

La noche atrapó a todos, T.K. llegó feliz a su solitario departamento, se recostó y durmió plácidamente, no sin antes preguntarse hasta donde llegarían sus problemas con Kari. De pronto su digivice emitió el _bip_ tradicional y su corazón se aceleró nuevamente, esperó y no hubo repetición…tomó su digivice y se recostó apretándolo fuertemente… "Patamon".  
>Kari no podía conciliar tan fácilmente el sueño, esa angustia de estar peleada con T.K. le hacía un nudo en el estómago cada día más grande, lo extrañaba, pero ya había decidido matar el lazo que los unía…T.K. lo hacía más fácil con sus actitudes. Al mismo tiempo que le ocurrió a T.K., pero por su lado, el digivice de Kari dio el <em>bip<em> y brilló, no se repitió…otra vez había olvidado comentar con su hermano lo ocurrido.


	7. Sonrisas impacientes

**Capítulo VII****  
>.Sonrisas Impacientes.<strong> 

T.K. arreglaba los últimos detalles de su bolsón torpemente, compraría algo de comer de paso, iba en contra del reloj nuevamente, abrió la puerta de su departamento para salir y se encontró de frente con Matt apoyado en la muralla saludándolo. Sonrió de lado a lado y abrazó fuertemente a Matt queriendo romperle las costillas de efusividad, le había hecho falta esas semanas que habían sido horribles, no estaría más solo en el departamento.

-¡Hermano!-decía soltando a Matt el chico-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Vienes cansado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué llegas tan temprano?-de corrido, sin pausas.  
>- Me fue muy bien, todo un éxito, si estoy un poco cansado, estoy bien aunque creo que me resfrié, llego tan temprano porque mi hermanito no recibió mi recado.-decía un tanto cabreado Matt.<br>-¿De qué recado me hablas?-decía intrigado T.K.  
>- Del que te deje con Tai, que se lo dejó a Kari, en el que te avisaba que llegué ayer, no estabas y me quede esperando, finalmente me fui a casa de Tai. Kari nos aseguró que te envió el mensaje y que intentó hablar contigo-decía capcioso Matt.<br>- Yo…-T.K. estaba sorprendido- me debo ir a clases…conversamos de vuelta.

La emotividad de hace algunos segundos había desaparecido al decir "Kari", la cara de T.K. era una mezcla de vergüenza y escape.

- De acuerdo hermanito…-T.K. se fue a paso rápido- ¡Quizás tengas que pedir una que otra disculpa!-gritó Matt debido a la distancia.  
>-¡Olvídalo!-gritó T.K. desde lo lejos.<p>

El rubio logró llegar a tiempo, se sentó en su pupitre y suspiró, que buena noche había logrado pasar, pero de camino pensaba en lo estúpida que se tuvo que haber visto su actitud con Kari, realmente ella no tenía interés alguno en hablarle de algo que no fuese necesario, por lo demás, él también guardaba algo de curiosidad por lo ocurrido con el digivice y no le estaba dando la importancia necesaria. Bien, no volvería a ocurrir, intentaría simplemente ignorarla y hablar lo estrictamente necesario, después de todo compartían un grupo de amigos, grupo que parecía estresado con la situación. Davis no quería ni ver a T.K., pero eso no le quitaba el sueño al rubio.  
>Kari llegó al poco sentarse él, saludo casi a todo el mundo, casi, porque a T.K. ni lo miró.<p>

El día transcurrió con normalidad, en comparación a los días anteriores, este era el primer día "pasivo" que tenían, pero era angustiante ¿No les ha pasado que prefieren un insulto o una mala palabra antes que nada? No sabes si es que ahora le eres indiferente o si te odia, bueno, ni fa ni fu en este caso porque si bien la pelea había sido grande y duradera, los sentimientos no pueden cambiar de un día para otro. Esto lo podemos ver reflejado en aquellas contradicciones internas que aún experimentaban nuestros protagonistas, por ejemplo, al mediodía la maestra había entregado los trabajo de literatura, T.K. había sido la mejor nota y como era de costumbre, leyó en voz alta su compocisión, una historia de un viaje de un grupo de chicos que se perdían en mundo paralelo al nuestro encontrándose con extrañas criaturas que serían sus acompañantes en las aventuras venideras…En resumidas cuentas era una pequeña crónica del digimundo. Davis, Yolei, Ken y sobre todo, Kari se habían emocionado mucho al escucharla, T.K. tenía ese don, sabía emocionar a la gente, seducirlas palabra a palabra para que continuasen leyendo, en este caso escuchando, con pasión; el resto de sus compañeros miraban atentos a T.K., seguramente algún día se convertiría en un gran escritor si seguía tal cual. Al tomar asiento recibió un fuerte aplauso de sus compañeros y Kari tuvo que congelar su rostro para no sonreír, porque la historia había sido hermosa, notó de inmediato que la había escrito antes de la pelea por un párrafo en especial… _"Siempre juntos, la luz __y la esperanza sostendrán el mundo, siempre firme este lazo tan fuerte unirá a los elegidos, después de todo…¿Cómo podría seguir su camino sin esa luz que lo guía? Que sería de la esperanza del muchacho sin aquella luz que lo mueve, que lo esperanza, que lo hace creer en los lazos de amistad,en los lazos de amor...en los lazos que no se rompen jamás."_ Lo sentía como un pastel agridulce, feliz por lo que había oído de boca de T.K. y triste por pensar en que lo había escrito hacía mucho tiempo ya y quien sabe si ahora se sentiría igual, ahora ni siquiera lo podría felicitar…Un flash de T.K. gritándole en el salón atravesó sus pensamientos como una flecha parte una manzana… _"Tengo 16, pronto cumpliré 17…soy una chica madura, hablaré lo necesario con él, punto." _  
>Continua a la clase de literatura, estaba la de deportes. T.K. se encontraba jugando fútbol en el equipo contrario a Davis, el pelo en puntas lo burló a duras penas y anotó un gran gol con ayuda de Ken, el partido terminó y había ganado por mucho el equipo de Davis, el ganador se quedó mirando a T.K.<p>

-¿Ocurre algo Davis?-preguntó suversivamente T.K. al notar la mirada punzante de Davis.  
>-Si…-dijo Davis poniéndose casi encima de T.K.-ocurre que no puedo creer que un perdedor como tú pueda haber sido amigo de Kari, creo que tuvo toda la razón en…<br>- ¡Davis, T.K.! Vengan, las chicas de danza están haciendo un baile ahora mismo.-dijo Ken desde una multitud.

Movimiento acertado, el ceño de T.K. ya se había fruncido y Davis se veía totalmente dispuesto a iniciar una pelea. El rubio se había cabreado, Davis estaba comenzando a ser más molestoso que de costumbre y eso era mucho decir. Se introdujeron en la multitud, cada uno a lados diferentes de Ken…

En temas de talento Kari no se quedaba atrás, si bien no era una gran escritora como T.K. o una excelente informática como Yolei, se le daban bien las matemáticas y las artes, en especial la danza...Casi como un ángel Kari había dado un gran salto y al caer un giro digno de 4 años de ballet, finalizando en un suave movimiento con las manos, todo con total gracia. Efecto que dejo tanto a T.K. como al resto de los presentes embobados, había sido realmente hermoso y conmovedor. T.K. recordó la infinidad de tardes que se quedaba observando bailar a Kari, eso lo relajaba siempre,claro, eso en los tiempos que eran amigos, el verla bailar ahora había sido inclusive tortuoso, recordó la pelea y la imagen del Devimón blanco riendo arruinó todo el recuerdo fresco del envolvente baile recién visto. Había sentido ganas de ir felicitarla, pero no, no debía, ella no se lo merecía, de por si le había costado mucho leer aquel párrafo de su historia en que hablaba de la luz, tuvo que habérselo saltado porque le produjo una catarsis horrible, pero como tal y como él suponía a Kari le dio igual, no prestó ni pizca de atención al relato. Sus compañeras y compañeros, y en especial Davis, la felicitaban por el baile, Kari sonriente les correspondía, pero debajo de esa sonrisa se decía a si misma que debía madurar, ese había sido un avance, había bailado como nunca sin pensar en aquel otro omnipresente problema. Ambos comenzaban a avanzar por caminos separados, pero siempre presentes el uno en el otro, no de la mejor forma, pero presentes al fin y al cabo, que angustiante…egoista y angustiante, saber que el otro no te necesita para avanzar su propio camino.  
>Terminó el día y T.K. volvió rápido a su departamento, había pasado a dejar a Fujutsuki rápidamente y se había retirado corriendo, estaba ansioso,después de casi un mes llegando a casa sin una alma que la alegrase, hoy por fin tendría elm "privilegio" de tocar la puerta y que alguien le abriese…¡Matt! T.K. subió rápidamente y bastante eufórico. Tocó 3 veces la puerta...nadie contestaba, tocó tres veces más…nadie contestaba, tocó las últimas 3 veces…nada. Llevaba casi 10 minutos tocando la puerta cuando desistió y saco las llaves. <em>"Quizás Matt anda de compras"<em> se dijo a si mismo. Pero toda esperanza de que Matt estuviera ahí fueron automáticamente borradas por el papel que estaba pegado en el refrigerador: _"T.K. no me odies, pero papá esta ebrio y solo en casa, celebraba su nuevo asenso, yo me encargaré, pero no podré ir a visitarte, suerte el torneo hermano, nos vemos hasta entonces"_. T.K. se dejó caer en el sillón, golpeo con fuerza la mesa de centro y se puso las manos en el rostro, esa soledad lo estaba volviendo realmente loco y cuando vio una mísera luz de esperanza todo se le borró, parece que hasta la fecha lo habían acostumbrado a la compañía…De pronto pasó por su mente ¿Cómo serían las cosas si no estuviese peleado con Kari? Seguramente ella estaría ahí acompañándolo y ni rastro de soledad sentiría, a pesar de su decisión de cortar lazos asumía que extrañaba mucho la compañía de la chica y que se había mordido los labios para no sonreír ante tan hermoso baile, se palmó el rostro y sintió los leves rastros de la cicatriz de aquel corte que se había ganado por la susodicha. En fin, mejor no seguía lamentándose y centraba su mente en el torneo, algo que tenía firme y seguro.  
>La semana transcurrió relativamente normal para ambos chicos, miradas furtivas, a veces hostiles, a veces nostálgicas; ambos ocupados cada uno en lo suyo, T.K. comenzaba a sentir la presión del torneo cada vez más encima y Kari se proponía un nuevo proyecto de fotografía. No tuvieron enfrentamiento alguno, pero siempre se sentían angustiados pisando el mismo metro cuadrado, los pensamientos iban cesando poco a poco, Davis y Mia se iban adentrando cada día más con cada uno y lograban distraerlos de sus que hacer a ratos, ganandose su merecido espacio.<br>Entre rato y rato, llegó Cody reluciendo un premio nacional de Kendo, pero desagradable fue su sorpresa cuando le informaron de lo ocurrido, el pequeño chico tan solo dijo: _"Inmaduros"_ y se torno neutral en la pelea.  
>Así pasaron los días, uno tras otro hasta llegado el viernes, al día siguiente ocurrirían los acontecimientos importantes. Ocurrió un gesto, que por desapercibido que parezca influyó de sobre manera en los adolescentes; Kari estaba guardando sus cosas para abandonar el salón, T.K. estaba sentadoen el pupitre vecino, ambos aparentando indiferencia hasta que Kari levantó su bolsón y su digivice cayó hasta el puesto de T.K. este lo miró con recelo y dudo en recogerlo, pero lo hizo y cuando se lo iba a pasar a Kari este comenzó a sonar. Él la miró directamente a los ojos, cosa que ahora les era un acto bastante dificil, ella rompió el momento y le arrancó el digivice de las manos.<p>

-Gracias…-dijo secamente la chica y se marchó del salón.  
>-No hay de que…-musitó T.K. por lo bajo.<p>

T.K. había comentado lo ocurrido con su propio digivice a algunos de los chicos de la segunda generación y nadie había recibido señal alguna, no había tenido tiempo ni atención para contárselo a Matt o a Tai, pero le tenía intrigado ¿Solo él y Kari estaban recibiendo esas señales? Esto comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más extraño y ambos sabían que tenían que hablar, pero no, no lo harían, no si el otro no se me acerca primero. Aquella escena les quedoó dando vueltas a ambos, más que el hecho del digivice, era el hecho de el haber cruzado palabras de total "Neutralidad", en cierto modo le asustaba el ser capaz de tener un contacto tan frío, eso era la prueba de que no eran lo suficientemente importantes en la vida del otro como para no ser capaz de quitarse totalmente la palabra ¡Que temor el de ser olvidado!

El rubio regresó directo a la soledad de su departamento y pensó detenidamente _ "Patamon y gatomón siempre andan juntos, Patamon ya puede convertirse en Angemon voluntariamente y es bastante fuerte en esa forma, me pregunto si les ha pasado algo..."_ Intentó despejar su mente, mañana era 1 de Agosto, el gran día de su torneo, de la conmemoración a Odaiba y de su pseudo-cita con Mía. Mañana OBLIGATORIAMENTE tendría que pasar la mayor parte del día en el metro cuadrado de Kari, pero no quería un ambiente hostil, sería injusto para sus compañeros de aventuras. No sabía como relajarse, fue a la regadera y mientras se sacaba las ropas se miró al espejo, lucía cansado y su piel estaba más pálida, pero su cuerpo se estaba marcando más dando fé de sus esforzados entrenamientos, entró en la regadera y dejó que el agua caliente lo relajara, cerró los ojos y se dedicó a recordar sus agradables momentos con patamón.

Matt caminaba hacia su casa hablando por celular, seguro su padre lo esperaría con un gran espectáculo, no sabía la hora exacta,solo sabía que había oscurecido hacía rato ya.

-Entonces tienes que ver como, pero mañana lleva a Kari al torneo, todos iremos después de todo…-de pronto comenzó a reír a carcajadas- si, quizá eso sea más fácil que llevar a Kari al torneo, okas, nos vemos escobilla.

Cerró su celular sonriente… _"Solo espero que no la estemos cagando en grande…"_  
>En su casa Tai y Kari conversaban alegremente, su hermano la había hecho olvidar sus malos ratos haciéndola recordar sus aventuras en el digimundo, con ese talento para cambiar el tema con el que estaba bendecido se las había arreglado para hacerla olvidar el hecho de que intencionalmente la hubiese obligado a hablar con T.K. Una vez terminada la cena la chica se dispuso a levantar los cubiertos y Tai se le quedó mirando muy serio.<p>

-Hermanita…-le costaba sacar las palabras- hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos, nosotros como hermanos y nosotros con nuestros amigos, mañana es la conmemoración a Odaiba, tú sabes que todos iremos a apoyar a T.K. en su torneo…-Kari lo miró, había dicho la palabra secreta-por favor Kari, solo por mañana y para que el grupo este completo y bien ¿Podrías por favor…  
>-No tenía intención alguna de faltar a la junta, pero paso de ir a ese torneo.-dicho esto se dispuso a lavar sus cubiertos en el fregadero.<br>-Este, ¿Que tal si ves la final? ¡Por favor!-decía Tai con ojos de cachorro.

-¿Cuál es tu intención Tai?-dijo Kari escéptica.

-Pues, es que...bueno...¡Por favor!

-De acuerdo, los esperaré afuera del recinto si no me entran las ganas de entrar.  
>-¡Gracias Hikari!-dijo Tai alegre.<p>

El chico se fue a su habitación y escribió un mensaje a Matt confirmando que Kari iría a la conmemoración y estaría presente en el final del torneo...tal vez.  
>Por su lado Kari fregaba los platos y pensaba en su digivice, ya llevaba bastante sonando así, de repente. Bien, dormiría hasta mañana y plantearía lo ocurrido con los demás elegidos si o si.<p>

El cielo del digimundo estaba negro a mas no poder, Kari estaba ahí, sola y angustiada, la pequeña Kari Yagami de a penas 7 años corría desesperada gritando "¡Gatomn! ¡¿Dónde estas gatomón?" Hasta que de pronto divisó a su compañero digimón postrado en el suelo, corrió en su ayuda y lo vio muy dañado e inconsciente. Lloraba pidiendo que por favor despertara, pero Gatomon no respondía...

-¡Hermano ayúdame!-decía desesperada la pequeña.  
>-No puedo Hikari, ya estas grande para estas cosas, debes valerte por ti misma de una vez por todas-la voz de Tai provino quien sabe de donde.<br>- Hermano…-los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas- pero si tengo 7 años hermano.  
>-A mi ya no me pidas ayuda, me cansé de protegerte, pídele a T.K. el seguro vendrá corriendo...<br>- Pero T.K. esta muy enojado conmigo hermano…  
>-Hazlo-dictaminó severamente la voz de Tai.<br>- ¡T.K.! ¡T.K. no te enojes y ayúdame por favor! ¡T.K.!  
>-Lo lamento…-decía un pequeñito T.K. parado frente a ella- pero yo no soy capaz de pelear contra eso.-apuntó al cielo-perdón por no protegerte.<br>-¿Me pides perdón T.K.?-Kari miró al cielo y vio la silueta de un enorme demonio de ojos rojos riendo malignamente.  
>-SAL YA DE TU MUNDO DE ILUSIONES Y ENFRENTATE A LA VERDAD HIKARI YAGAMI…¡DESPIERTA YA!<p>

Los ojos de Kari se abrieron abruptamente, su respiración estaba agitada y sudaba frío. Que pesadilla más horrible, ¿Qué significado tenía todo eso?...Esa sensación de ser consumida por la oscuridad le era familiar, se puso las manos en la cara, hoy pondría fin a esto, había sido bastante irresponsable con el tema, no más esperas, hoy le contaría a todos los elegidos definitivamente. Se levantó tarde, no tenía prisa por llegar al torneo, pero contrariamente quería ver competir a T.K., en una de esas le daban su escarmiento, pero lo veía lejano, T.K. era un excelente artista marcial. Caminó calmada al evento luego de pasar por la fregadera y el tren bala, estaba fuera. Vaciló en entrar o no, pero se dijo a si misma que no quería esperar tanto tiempo de pie, quizás cuanto faltaba para que el torneo terminase, ¡Además vería a Mimi después de 1 año casi! Venga, que estaban todos ahí dentro, seguramente esto le haría olvidar la pesadilla por algunos momentos. Cuando entró se encontró con una gran multitud que molestos gritaban insultos al arbitro y coordinador del combate que se estaba llevando acabo, Kari no prestó mucha atención a esto y buscó con la mirada a su hermano y sus amigos, ¡Ahí estaban! casi en primera fila, pero todos con cara de preocupación, avanzó rápido entre el público y miró por el rabillo del ojo lo que sus compañeros observaban tan preocupados temiéndose que podía ser, poco a poco disminuyó el ritmo de sus pasos y sintió su corazón entumecido por un miedo casi peor que el de la pesadilla del día anterior..Ahí estaba T.K. en el suelo con una herida horrible en la sien y sangre que le cubría todo el rostro, apenas abría los ojos, con tres encargados rodeándolo y haciéndole preguntas, una chica pelirroja estaba arrodillada ante él sollozando y pidiendo que llamaran un doctor,era Mia. Kari corrió hasta el grupo de elegidos y disimulando como pudo su preocupación preguntó...

-¿Qué...Qué le ocurrió?  
>-Este era el combate final y…bueno, T.K. iba bien, en realidad ambos iban bastante parejos, pero de pronto el otro chico golpeó a T.K. en la mandíbula aturdiéndolo y luego le hizo una "proyección" lo lanzó lejos…-Matt cerró los ojos- T.K. cayó con todo el rostro en aquellos hierros que sostenían las luces-dijo el rubio apuntando una columna de vigas.<br>-¿Cuánto rato lleva así?-dijo Kari aún más angustiada.  
>-Fue recién, no lleva más de 1 minuto-decía molesto Tai-lo que se esta alegando es que el otro chico no respetó una de las reglas establecidas.<br>- ¿No arrojar a tus oponentes fuera del tatami?-confirmaba dudosa Kari.  
>- Si ¡Maldición, tanto que había entrenado!-exclamaba Matt.<br>-Tranquilo Matt, T.K. no se va a rendir tan fácil, después de todo es tu hermano.-decía una calmada y molesta. 

Kari se quedó apoyada en la baranda, sentía impulsos estúpidos de saltar e ir corriendo a ver a T.K., sangraba mucho, pero ella lo conocía, mil veces peor que el sangrado es la frustración que debía estar sintiendo, tiene que saber pararse, porque las heridas físicas son superables, más aún para alguien con su personalidad.  
>A T.K. le daba vueltas el mundo, veía borroso con uno de sus ojos y el otro lo tenía cerrado para que no le entrara la sangre, minutos antes se encontraba en el último combate del torneo, iba a la delantera hasta que sintió ese horrible escalofrío, se le erizó la piel y sintió una mala corazonada… <em>"Patamon"<em>. Algo le había ocurrido a su digimon y nadie se lo sacaría de la cabeza, pero fue en mal momento que llegó la corazonada porque a su menor distracción, el chico con el que estaba peleando, Kenji, lo había tumbado de un golpe en la mandíbula al suelo, lo aturdió y luego lo proyecto con tal fuerza que fue a parar a las vigas de soporte de la luz… _"Demonios…tengo que pararme"_ Oía a la gente abuchear a las autoridades, oía a Kenji siendo regañado por su entrenador, oía a su maestro defendiéndolo con los dirigentes, oía Mía sollozar y oía los inseguros y capciosos comentarios de los paramédicos, todo se había acabado, así no se puede pelear, los meses enteros de arduo entrenamiento extra no tendrían fruto alguno y habrían sido un completo desperdicio, no había esperanza de ganar, mejor se retiraba y asumía que no era tan bueno en karate como todos creían. Lentamente se sentó en el piso, con ayuda de Mia se puso de pie y esta le limpió el ojo y la herida, Kenji estaba mirándolo con cara molesta, se veía decepcionado.

-¡Qué te pasa T.K.!¡Es que te vas a rendir así como así! No puedo creer que seas tan débil que con una herida tan pequeña, siendo que haz tenido peores, te quejes y te retires de tu gran final. Si para esto entrenaste tanto mejor retírate de karate porque en la mente no haz crecido nada, ¿Dónde quedó tu famosa esperanza?-gritó Kari muy exaltada desde las gradas.  
>-Kari…-susurró T.K. mirándola impresionado por la escena. <p>

Kari era una chica tranquila, por más que en esas semanas se haya comportado totalmente ajena a si misma, no era el tipo de chica que te grita a una distancia tan pública algo de tal envergadura, estaba sonrojada, pero por el esfuerzo que había hecho más que por la vergüenza.  
>T.K. frunció el ceño y se dio media vuelta, se ajusto el cinturón y dijo a Mia algo para que se retirara amablemente. Sonrió sin mirar al público, se sentía renovado con aquellas palabras, pero…eran de Kari.<p>

Matt y Tai sonreían, el arranque de emociones que tuvo Kari en aquel minuto tenía como única explicación el hecho de que aún hubieran sentimientos de por medio, o simplemente la chica buscaba irritar más a T.K., preferían optar por lo primero.  
>Kari sonrió, hacía tiempo que no sonreía queriendo hacerlo con tantas ganas, el haber animado a T.K. le hacía bien… ¡Más bien el hecho de insultarlo!<br>Mareado y sin poder ver bien con un ojo, T.K. entró al tatami y miró desafiante a su oponente; él le sonrió y luego de el timbre ambos se avalanzaron con golpes y patadas de "buena calidad", T.K. estaba motivado, las palabras de Kari lo pusieron de pie en verdad, aunque él tenía claro que no eran más que vagos y públicos insultos...¿Cierto?. Podía dar la pelea y por fin estaba sonriendo como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Pero como nada es perfecto y como Murphy más que pesimista era adivino, cuando T.K. se disponía a rematar a Kenji, el horrible escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo nuevamente, a la par los digivices de todos los elegidos reaccionaron simultaneamente, definitivo:Algo ocurría en el digimundo. Pero antes de moverse T.K. estaba tumbado boca abajo en el tatami, había perdido el encuentro por aquel error de concentración. Todos se lamentaron, pero no había tiempo. Yolei, Ken, Davis, Cody y Kari se quedarían a esperar a T.K. por orden de Tai, el resto iría a la sala de computación de la primaria.

El rubio. estaba totalmente masacrado por dentro, se sentía débil y Mia estaba ahí intentando hacer su mejor esfuerzo por despejar su mente con pequeños consuelos, pero T.K. solo se encontraba sentado con una toalla en la cabeza. De pronto Davis llegó corriendo.

-T.K.-decía orgulloso el muchacho pelo en punta-problemas en la zona D.  
>-¿Qué es la zona D?-preguntaba Mía curiosamente.<br>-Es…-balbuceaba nervioso Davis-es un proyecto de clase muy importante.  
>-Entendido, vamonos.-T.K. tenía su bolso en el hombro-no tengo tiempo para cambiarme. Mía se que íbamos a comer, pero tengo que correrlo por fuerza mayor, te pido que por favor comprendas, prometo llevarte a cenar en esta semana, es una vergüenza para mi, pero lo siento-dijo de corrido el chico rubio para luego besarle la mejilla.<p>

Ambos chicos salieron disparados del lugar,casi como si se tratase de una carrera, la pelirroja por su parte se quedó ahí, sonrojada y sorprendida sin comprender con cabalidad que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Una vez fuera del gran recinto del torneo se encontraron con los demás, no hubo cruce alguno de miradas, T.K. estaba ya lo suficientemente humillado, sin mencionar que su cabeza le palpitaba mucho y su ojo izquierdo, el mayormente afectado, le dolía. Llegaron a la primaria sin decir palabra alguna y en menos de 1 minuto ya estaban en la sala de computación, las caras de todos eran de preocupación extrema. Tai miró a Davis y este rápidamente sacó su digivice y lo puso frente al visor.

-¡Puerta al digimundo ábrete, niños elegidos vámonos!-dijo enérgico el sucesor de Tai.

Pero nada ocurría, ya entendía el por que de los rostros, al parecer no habían logrado abrir las puertas. T.K. golpeó fuertemente la muralla.

-Lo suponía, el portal esta cerrado en todo el digimundo-musitó Izzy.  
>-¡Demonios!-decía enojado-¡Tenemos que hacer algo ya! ¡Algo esta pasando!-decía T.K. sumamente dolido por su racha.<br>-Ya cálmate-dijo Kari hostilmente.  
>-¿Quién te crees para pedirme eso Yagami?-T.K. estaba en proceso de implosión-porque me miras así, ¿Acaso me vas a insultar más aún?<br>-Ya deja de hablar niñerias Takaishi, esto es serio y si te sirve para algo…-la chica tomo aire-no lo dije con esa intención.  
>-No mientas…-decía descargándose el chico-estabas impaciente por burlarte de algún fracaso mío. Te vi reír en el torneo.<br>-¡Uy! ¡Cierto, vivo pensando en sacarte desquicio!-decía sarcástica Kari.  
>-¡Ya paren de pelear niños!-decía Mimi preocupada.<br>-Son un par de inmaduros, dejen de pelear y preocúpense de que es lo que esta pasando al digimundo.-dijo Cody serenamente.  
>-Todos tomen sus cosas, nos vamos a discutir este tema al parque de Odaiba...no sacamos nada estando aquí si la puerta no se puede abrir-sentenció Tai.<p>

Se retiraron de la sala, lo últimos fueron T.K. y Kari, pero la castaña le adelantó el paso interceptándolo.

-Estaba más que preocupada por ti en el torneo, tenía que ponerte de pie de algún modo…cuando te vi pararte me alegre, por eso sonreí. No ganaste, pero competiste, así que agradecería que pararas de atacarme cada vez que puedes.

El chico se quedó de una pieza...otra vez había hecho el ridículo con la chica. ..._"Patamon… ¿Qué son esos escalofríos? ella sigue queriéndome ¿Por eso me cuida no?…¿No?"_

Ambos chicos estaban impacientes por sonreirse, si hay algo más doloroso que contener una lágrima, probablemente sea el reprimir una sonrisa. 


	8. Crucifixión e inundación

**Capítulo VIII  
>.Crucifixión e inundación.<strong>

Comenzaba a atardecer, los elegidos estaban sentados en el pasto mirando al líder de líderes que se encontraba de pie dándoles la espalda con los puños apretados, Matt por su lado estaba apoyado en un árbol mirando a Tai seriamente; Kari y T.K. estaban terminando de contar cada uno sus respectivas historias con los digivices las cuales eran casi idénticas, el silencio,enemigo número uno de la comunicación, se hizo presente.

-Kari, T.K...¿Por qué no nos habían contado nada...?-masculló inexpresivo Tai.  
>-Hermano lo siento, no pude hallar el momento, estaba concentrada en otras cosas,traté de contártelo muchas veces...-balbuceó Kari como una niña a la que están regañando.<br>-Otras cosas...-Tai seguía dando la espalda-ya veo...  
>-Yo no pude, de verdad no hallé el momento para decírtelo o decírselo a Matt...-se excusaba T.K. vistiendo una improvisada chaqueta que le cubría parte del karateki.<br>-No lo puedo creer...-Tai se volteó de golpe con el ceño tan fruncido que pareciese que las cejas se le fuesen a caer-¡COMO DIABLOS ES QUE PUEDEN SER TAN INFANTILES! ¡AMBOS! ¡LOS QUE YO CREIA MAS MADUROS DE SU GENERACION! NO LOPUEDO CREER, ES QUE TAN IMPORTANTE ES SU PELEA QUE DEJAN AL DIGIMUNDO EN UN SEGUNDO ¡QUÉ DIGO SEGUNDO PAR DE EGOISTAS! ¡TERCER PLANO! NO FUERON CAPACES DE "ENCONTRAR UN MOMENTO" ¡QUE CLASE DE EXCUSA ES ESA!-Miró desafiante a T.K.- NO FUERON CAPACES DE "CONCENTRARSE"-Miro a Kari.  
>-Hermano yo..-Kari estaba muy apenada e intentaba excusarse de algún modo.<br>-¡KARI VIVES CONMIGO! ¡NO TIENES EXCUSA! ESTAMOS HABLANDO DEL DIGIMUNDO, DE NUESTRO AMADO DIGIMUNDO, DE GATOMON,DE PATAMON-dicho esto devolvió la mirada a T.K.  
>-Tai, por favor discúlpame de verdad no hallé el momento para explicártelo directamente, Matt estaba de gira y tú...<br>-¡Y ES QUE NO TIENES UN JODIDO CELULAR T.K.!  
>-Yo, no...no tengo tú número-balbuceó T.K.-Tai en serio, yo no vivo contigo, yo no tuve un momento para decirte que ,bueno, que...ah...no me acerqué a ti porque...<p>

Pero antes de que T.K. terminase de hablar y subiera la guardia Tai estaba a punto de propinarle un puñetazo en toda la cara, T.K. puso la mejilla y cerró con fuerza los ojos para recibir un puñetazo bien merecido, pero el puñetazo no llegó a su debido tiempo, abrió los ojos y vió a su hermano mayor sujetando firmemente el puño de Tai.

-Hermano...-T.K. lo miró sorprendido.-yo...

T.K. terminó tumbado en el suelo de un solo golpe,cayó cerca de los pies de Kari que lo miró un tanto avergonzada; Matt se sacudió la mano, había perdido práctica en esos años, fijo firmemente su castigadora mirada de hermano mayor en los ojos homónimos de su hermano.

-¡NO TE ACERCASTE A TAI PORQUE ESTAS PELEADO CON KARI! VENGA T.K. QUE PARA NADIE ES UN SECRETO, SOLO POR ESA PENDEJADA DE PRIMARIA NO FUISTE CAPAZ DE BUSCAR A TAI, CON UN DEMONIO T.K. ME HAZ DECEPCIONADO...  
>-Lo siento hermano...-dijeron a coro Kari y T.K. cabizbajos.<br>-Tai, Matt, ya basta; aunque ellos hubiesen hablado ustedes no hubiesen podido hacer nada, ya vieron que el portal estaba cerrado...-dijo Izzy con ojos persuasivos.  
>-Chicos, yo debo irme en unos días-dijo Mimi volviendo el ambiente melancólico-y no es que no me importe el digimundo, pero hoy...hoy es la conmemoración a Odaiba, no debemos pelear justo hoy, como bien dijo Izzy somos totalmente inútiles en estos momentos...<br>-Ni siquiera podemos planear una estrategia desente-dijo Tai frustrado-Porque no sabemos que diablos esta pasando...  
>-Juro, lo juro, juro que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para abrir aunque sea por unos segundos alguna puerta en el digimundo-dijo Izzy inspirando a los presentes.<br>-Y yo estaré ayudándolo en todo momento-apoyó Yolei.

-Yo también puedo ayudar en todo lo que se relacione con redes-dijo suavemente Ken.

-Pareciese que nunca es nuestra "última" aventura en el digimundo-suspiró Joe.  
>-No se diga más, si el digimundo nos necesita, tengan por seguro que podremos abrir esa puerta.-remató Sora.<p>

Las horas restantes se dedicaron a especular teorías, terminado el día cada chico se despidió con una esperanzada sonrisa en el rostro.

Ambas parejas de hermanos caminaron en silencio, cada una en dirección a sus respectivos hogares. Matt dobló dos cuadras antes de llegar al departamento de su madre, se dirigiría hacia la casa de su padre;no quería estar con su hermano menor en esos momentos, pero no por despecho, él sentía que T.K. realmente necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos. Por su lado T.K. no dijo palabra alguna, tan solo se sorprendió al ver la espalda de su hermano alejarse, no se sentía con cara de reclamarle despedida alguna.  
>Kari y Tai entraron a su hogar luego de un camino de indiferencia, sus padres dormían y el living estaba en calma, luego de cerrar la puerta Tai tomó del hombro a su hermana y se quedó mirándola con resignación, luego suspiró.<p>

-Perdón si fui muy duro, no pienses por favor que estoy enfadado, me dejé llevar por el momento...  
>-Por favor discúlpame tú a mi, yo no tenía esa intención, yo...de verdad que me arrepiento-dijo Kari con una voz muy suave.<p>

El castaño no resistió y abrazó comprensivamente a su hermanita, ella siempre había sido su talón de Aquiles y la pedagogía le había ablandado el corazón haciendo que aquellos ojos de culpa tan inocentes bastaran para hacerlo desistir de un intento de castigo. Se soltaron y tras un sereno buenas noches, Kari se fue a dormir a su habitación .Tai se dejó caer en su querido sofá, encendió la televisión , pero no la tenía más que como telón de fondo porque ni pisca de atención le daba, sus pensamientos solo se centraban en que Agumon estuviese bien, tan inmerso estaba que al vibrar su celular se asustó levemente.

-Tai al habla.-dijo sin siquiera mirar de quien era la llamada.  
>-No crees que se nos paso un poco la mano-decía la voz telefónica de Matt.<br>-TU fuiste el que golpeó a su hermano...-dijo Tai evitando culpa alguna.  
>-TU eras el que lo iba a golpear...-respondió Matt en son de defensa.<br>-Vale, vale...estoy bastante preocupado Matt, ya iba mucho tiempo sin ninguna señal...  
>-Lo se, siempre me dan ganas de salir corriendo, extender mi brazo, mostrar mi digivice y al abrir los ojos ver a Gabumon sonriente...<br>-Uy, que rudo chico duro-dijo Tai queriendo molestar a Matt.  
>-¿Me vas a negar que estabas pensando en Agumon?<p>

-Jo, todos han de estar asi ¿No crees?. Como sea, ya duérmete intento de Val Halen.  
>-Oh, me siento TAN ofendido, nos vemos cabeza de escobillas, dale mis saludos a toda la civilización que albergas en tu cabeza.<br>-Joder Matt, tan borde como siempre. Buenas noches.

Tai cortó el teléfono riendo, su amistad no perdía la escencia del ser molesto para el otro cada vez que pudieras.  
>Kari se tumbó boca abajo en su cama, tomó una almohada y la puso sobre su nuca tapando sus orejas, sentía vergüenza, su hermano tenía razón, había actuado como una niñita mimada…<em>"La culpa es de T.K! me hizo caer en su juegos"<em> ...La chica quería morirse en esos instantes, había quedado como una nenaza delante de todos sus amigos y para colmar la situación, delante de T.K. ¿Cuanto más iba a durar esta situación...? ¿Cuanto tiempo más iba a estar ese nudo cada vez más confuso?¿Cómo era posible que él estuviera como si nada ,mientras a ella se la carcomían las dudas? Se sentía muy sola en esos momentos, incluso con Tai a unos metros, se sentía sola...Las lágrimas comprendieron su soledad y se asomaron a acompañarla, esa ilusa esperanza de que ellos se arreglasen se estaba esfumando al pasar el tiempo, ¿Ahora que iba a hacer con esa enorme cantidad de fotos en las cuales ambos sonreían?¿Qué iba a hacer si no se volvían a hablar? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora ,sin Gatomon ,sin T.K? Sola, se sentía un tanto...¿Mojada?

T.K. estaba lavándose los dientes frente al espejo del baño, llevaba más de cinco minutos restregándolos con fuerza,pero no lo había notado ya que estaba perdido en su reflejo..."_Será la ley de Murphy acaso …"_ pensó el chico, las cosas iban de mal en peor; primero había despertado en el suelo y no en su cama, después había presentado el festival de las derrotas frente a todos sus amigos en el torneo y además, frente a Kari, acto seguido no había logrado entrar en el digimundo, luego Tai le había regañado y para rematar con broche de oro...En ese momento escupió el dentífrico que le molestaba al fregadero, pero para su sorpresa no fue una espuma blanca lo que vio, si no que una espuma rosa con restos de sangre refrescándole el dolor de la mejilla, para cerrar con broche de oro Matt le había propinado un golpe más fuerte que el que le habían dado en la fracasada final del torneo de karate.

-Al final entrené para dar una gran vergüenza-dijo al eco del lugar, puesto que nadie lo escuchó.

Tomó consiencia de su apariencia, tenía una herida bastante fea en la sien, enrojecida con una costra fresca y sin siquiera un mísero parche, además le palpitaba un dolor de cabeza extenuante y el puñetazo de Matt de seguro le costaría no comer sólidos por más de una semana porque sentía una muela un tanto suelta. La vergüenza le caló los huesos.

-Me he comportado como un verdadero idiota en estos días, no se que diablos estoy haciendo...

T.K. se tumbó boca abajo en su cama y se giró para quedar mirando el techo, cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente los puños..._"Creo que ya no hay vuelta atrás, nos hemos dicho demasiadas cosas y hemos ensuciado el velo más blanco de amistad que pudo haber existido en algún momento"  
><em>  
>-Menuda mierda de día...<p>

Dicho esto cedió ante el cansancio y cerró sus ojos profundamente...

Estaba caminando por un fondo totalmente negro, sin rumbo alguno, movido netamente por inercia. De pronto pudo divisar una pequeñísima luz, dentro de esta luz estaba Kari sentada con la cabeza hundida en las rodillas. T.K. emprendió carrera pero parecía que por más que corría no avanzaba.

-¡Kari! ¡Kari! ¡¿Estás bien Kari?-gritó desesperadamente el chico.

Kari ni siquiera levantó la cabeza...¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Estaba soñando? Era lo más probable, entonces corrió con mas fuerzas y un intenso deseo de ir a abrazar a Kari le acompañó firmemente, de un momento a otro el fondo negro se fusionó con el digimundo, diluyéndose lentamente y dando paso a un digimundo de aire denso con una monótona totalidad gris, se sorprendió por algunos momentos, pero retornó rápidamente su vista a Kari, que ya no estaba ahí...T.K. se asustó y corrió sin dirección mirando a todos lados.

-¡Kari! ¡Kari! ¿¡Kari dónde estás? ¡¿Kari dónde te fuiste? ¡Kari! ¡Kari!-gritaba una y otra vez el desesperado elegido de la esperanza mientras corría.

Se detuvo en seco al ser atrapado por un horrible escalofrío en la espalda, sintió que debía voltearse, temerosa y lentamente lo hizo, sus pupilas se redujeron al mínimo al encontrarse frente a frente con Devimon, sus piernas no reaccionaron y parecía que se le había ido todo el aire de los pulmones. Devimon sonreía macabramente...

-Que decepción más grande, creí que te alegraría verme de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, "elegido de la esperanza"-hizo una pausa mientras degustaba el rostro lleno de pánico de T.K.-¿Creo que la estás buscando a ella no?

El demonio miró hacia la orilla del mar y T.K. le imitó, Kari se encontraba en la misma pocisión de hacía un rato y las olas negras no hacían si no acariciarle los tobillos, pero cada vez la marea de aquel familiar mar iba siendo más alta; de pronto T.K. sintió sus pies húmedos y miro hacia abajo, se asustó aun mas, estaba en el mar, pero estático sobre él, sin hundirse ni nada, volvió a alzar la mirada, vio a Kari lejos y ya no era rodeada por ninguna luz, parecía ser pintada con las mismas tonalidades grises, parpadeó y vió acercarse rápidamente una oscuridad paulatina que iba haciendo desaparecer todo, tal como si una frasco de tinta embarrase un triste cuadro, al llegar a Kari la oscuridad se ralentizó y se la tragó lentamente, el elegido se quizo mover pero luego de un segundo parpadeo frente a él apareció Angemon, el cualestaba siendo sujetado por miles de murciélagos que lo ahogaban en ese horrible mar, el sufría, forcejeaba salvaje y desesperadamente de una manera impresionante. T.K. impotente no lograba moverse y presenciaba todo con un grito ahogado.

-¡T.K. HAGAS LO QUE HAGAS NO DEJES SOLA A KARI, T.K NO DUDES DE...

Aquel oscuro mar terminó de ahogar a Angemon, la capa de oscuridad llegó hasta T.K. y la aspera risa de Devimon terminó de aterrar a T.K.

-¡ANGEMOOOOON!

T.K. despertó exaltado de aquella horrible pesadilla, tenía la respiración agitada y sentía una horrible presión en el estómago...¡Su digivice! ¡Debía revisar su digivice! Si esto era una mala señal de seguro su dispositivo estaría brillando, saltó de su cama y aceleradamente fue hacia su bolsón, lo sacó y suspiró, para su tranquilidad no estaba brillando; logró calmarse un poco, calma que no duro mucho porque el corazón le dio otro vuelco al momento de mirar sus pies y ver con un escalofrío que le heló la sangre las huellas de agua dejadas desde la cama hasta donde se encontraba su bolsón, sus pies estaban empapados... Como si el tiempo del mundo se estuviese acabando el momento no duro mucho y fue interrumpido por el repentino brillar de su digivice en cuya pantalla además del clásico aviso, se dibujo el emblema de la luz. Su corazón se aceleró aún más fuerte, estaba confundido, no había sido una pesadilla, eso quiere decir que ese mar realmente...

-Angemon...¡KARI!-gritó el chico para el eco de su departamento.

La imagen de la chica a la orilla del mar negro se tatuó en su cerebro, se pusó zapatillas, tomó su chaqueta y salió disparado de su departamento, corrió como nunca antes, el camino a la casa de Kari nunca había sido tan largo, no le importaba si era su paranoia…Kari,Kari, Kari; debía ir a verificar con sus propios ojos que estaba bien… "_Ese mar, ella conoce ese horrible lugar, no puedo permitir que vaya hasta allá, no de nuevo"_ No pensaba, solo corría a una dirección que le era totalmente inherente al corazón y a la mente, el departamento Yagami. Nunca en su vida había estado tan asustado, ni cuando pequeño, ni en el digimundo ¡No se esperaba sufrir tal pánico aquí en su propio mundo!

-¡Ey chico cuidado!-gritaron personas al otro lado del paso peatonal.

Volteó instintivamente, vio venir a corta distancia una camioneta enorme, todo se hizo más lento… "_No pienso morir aquí, hoy ya me han tumbado tres veces en el suelo, me han dejado sin aliento y humillado, no pienso dejar de mover mis piernas,no ahora, en estos momentos no hay algo más importante que ella, muevanse piernas, corran ¡Reaccionen!"_ Sin saber como, por esos milagros de la vida T.K. logró poner un pie en el suelo antes de ser atropellado y se impulsó con la suficiente fuerza como para caer al otro lado de la calle, la gente se reunió en torno a él que aterrizó con todo el hombro de amortiguador, no duró nada en el suelo, sin quejas ni nada siguió corriendo, dejando atrás a una multitud perpleja. Logró llegar, la habitación de Kari tenía la luz apagada, subió las escaleras de par en par rápidamente ¡Joder con los quintos pisos!  
>Tai ya se había aburrido de ver T.V. pero no podía dormir, haría lo que pudiese para conciliar el sueño, se puso de pie y se estiró perezosamente.<p>

-Ahh, y pensar que hoy teníamos planeado jugar fútbol, que ganas de patearle el trasero al M...

**TOC-TOC-TOC-TOC-TOC-TOC**…Parecía que fuesen a echar abajo la puerta.

-¿Pero qué …? ¿Quién demonios es golpeando la puerta así a estas horas?-susurro cabreado Tai caminando lentamente hacia la puerta.

**TOC-TOC-TOC-TOC-TOC**

-¡Vale! ¡VALE! Ya voy…-dijo molesto Tai.

Tai abrió la puerta sin esperarse para nada lo que teníaa frente a él, T.K. estaba jadeando, con una mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta y la otra en el centro del pecho, la herida de su sien había vuelto a sangrar y un hilo de sangre sobrevivía solitario para llegar más allá de su mejilla, se veía realmente demacrado.

-Kari-dijo inaudible.

-¿T.K. qué...?

-¡Kari…!-dijo T.K. a la par de abrirse paso por un costado del lider e ir corriendo a la habitación de la chica.

Tai no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, solo persiguió rápidamente a T.K. el cual forzó la puerta de la habitación de Kari y se quedó inmóvil…

-T.K. ¿Qué diablos estas ha…

Tai se quedo de una pieza, Kari estaba sentada sobre su cama con la cabeza hundida en las rodillas, las cuales abrazaba como una niña pequeña, no era eso lo que les había quitado el aliento, su cama estaba rodeada por una débil niebla que la hacía ver borrosa, un charco de agua negra rodeaba la cama, parecía que en cualquier momento fuese a desaparecer...

-¡Kari! ¡No te vayas Kari!-gritó T.K. y se puso frente a ella tomándole los hombros-Kari, despierta Kari-suplicaba desesperadamente el chico.  
>-T.K...¿Qué demonios le ocurre a mi hermana?- decía impactado Tai.<br>-Ella…no se que ocurre Tai...Kari, repóndeme Kari-decía el chico zarandeando delicadamente a la castaña.  
>-Ta...keru…-dijo la chica mirando al mascullado rubio-Te odio…-sus ojos habían perdido cualquier brillo y expresión posibles.<br>-Kari…-T.K. le había soltado los hombros, eso le había dolido mucho, pero…no podía confiar en lo que ella estaba diciendo ahora, no podía, e incluso si fuese verdad ella estaba desapareciendo-No...-tomó sus hombros firmemente y clavó la mirada en sus ojos- Eso no es así, es imposible que tú me odies porque somos amigos desde hace diez años y hemos pasado por mil cosas, tú no me odias y yo no te odio y es porque te quiero que te vas a quedar aquí, no vas a ir a ese horrendo lugar, no de nuevo, no te voy a dejar…

Dicho esto el digivice de T.K. comenzó a brillar intensamente disipando lo que parecía ser la niebla que se quería llevar a Kari, un resplandor brilló en el plexo de la castaña la cual abrió totalmente los ojos recuperando ese color ambarino lleno de ilusiones, la habitación se llenó de luz y aquella agua petrólea se disolvió sin dejar rastro alguno. Tai se había quedado quieto hasta esa entonces, se llevó una mano a la cara y salió de su shock avergonzado…

-No he podido hacer nada…-se dijo a si mismo.

La habitación volvió a la normalidad, Kari alzó completamente su rostro y se encontró con ese par de nobles ojos azules, esta vez eran acompañados por aquella complaciente sonrisa tan...tan...tan T. este bruscamente cambio su expresión y le soltó los hombros echándose para atrás avergonzado,ella miró a Tai que tenía una mano en todo el rostro y se le lanzó en un fuerte abrazo totalmente correspondido.

-¿A dónde te ibas kari…era al digimundo acaso…?-decia con melancolía Tai.  
>-No hermano, es un lugar horrible, un lugar al que no quiero volver nunca más, gracias por no dejar que me fuera…<br>-Te equivocas yo no…

_**BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP**_

Los digivices de T.K. y Kari comenzaron a brillar fuertemente, Tai fue a buscar el suyo rápidamente mientras Kari y T.K. lo siguieron hasta el living, no dejaban de brillar y sonar.

-Nunca habían sonado más de diez segundos en estos días…-dijo Kari sorprendida mirando su digivice.  
>-Tampoco había visto que brillaran tanto…-dijo T.K. anonadado.<p>

Tai salió al instante de su habitación con su digivice brillando también.

-La pantalla, la pantalla de mi computador esta brillando también, chicos… ¡La puerta está abierta!

Sin pensar, sin respirar, sin detenerse los tres chicos se presentaron frente al radiante monitor y mostraron sus respectivos digivice…

-¡PUERTA AL DIGIMUNDO ABRETE!-gritó T.K.

Un gran destello cegó la habitación, la aguja del reloj dio las 00:00 hrs…Tai se quedó solo en su habitación… "_Que demonios…"_ Miró su digivice y notó como este se encontraba sin vida, lo agitó y se paró firme frente a su computador.

-¡PUERTA AL DIGIMUNDO ABRETE!

Pero nada ocurrió, vio como hacía algunos segundos T.K. y Kari se habían ido al digimundo siendo absorbidos por la pantalla de su computador, no era posible que la puerta se hubiese abierto por tan poco tiempo,su móvil comenzó a sonar, contestó de inmediato…

-Tai…-dijo la voz preocupada de Matt.  
>-¿También brilló? No pude entrar, no se porqué.-dijo Tai aún impresionado.<br>-Mi computador brilló, pero fueron segundos, no tuve tiempo Tai...  
>-T.K. y Kari desaparecieron frente al monitor, parece que ellos si pudieron viajar y...-Tai se interrumpió al oir sonar el teléfono de su casa-Me están llamando, espera un momento.<p>

Bajo su móvil y reconoció el número de Sora al levantar el auricular.

-¿Alo Tai…?-dijo la telefónica voz de Sora  
>-Con él…<br>-Por unos instantes se repitió, mi…  
>-Tu digivice comenzó a brillar, el de Matt, el de Kari, el de T.K. y probablemente el de todos también brilló, tenemos una emergencia, avisa a todos, frente a nuestra antigua primaria ahora mismo, como sea que puedan llegar…-colgó el teléfono y sin esperar respuesta emprendió carrera a la primaria.<p>

Había olvidado cortar el móvil y se lo puso en la oreja.

-¿Matt…?  
>-Voy en camino, adiós.<p>

Lentamente T.K. abrió los ojos, encontrándose de golpe con el rostro de Kari mirándole muy preocupada. T.K. se puso de pie , Kari le imitó, el rubio se quedó mirando el paisaje. Todo lucía tal cual su sueño, o incluso peor…No veía absolutamente ningún digimon.

-Es imposible que esto sea el digimundo…  
>-Lo mismo pensé, pero la montaña esta en su lugar-dijo apuntando a su derecha-yo crei…que esto era el mar negro…-dijo melancólica la chica.<br>-Tenemos que buscar a nuestros digimon.-dijo T.K. evitando el tema del mar negro para que su compañera no se deprimiese más- ¿Dónde está Tai?  
>-Cuando yo desperté no estaba…-dijo con la mirada cabizbaja.<p>

T.K. emprendió camino sin decir nada, Kari lo siguió y en silencio miraban el triste paisaje, Era deplorable, aquel alegre lugar lleno de colores era una horrible fotografía en blanco y negro. Parecía que con cada paso que iba dando, más tristeza consumía al lugar. Hace unos minutos estaba en su habitación llorando con la cabeza hundida en las rodillas y ahora estaba caminando en el digimundo tras las espaldas de T.K, todo había pasado muy rápido. No sabía bien si sus ojos la estaban engañando, pero comenzó a ver como una especie de marea se acercaba a T.K. lentamente, cada vez más cerca, antes de poder decir algo una repentina ola estaba sobre un tranquilo T.K. que parecía ni notarla, Kari se abalanzó sobre T.K.

-¡T.K!-gritó la chica a la par de caer al suelo con él.

Miró y la ola había desaparecido, confundida devolvió la mirada a un T.K. un tanto cabreado con la situación…

-¿Por qué te me tiraste encima Kari?-dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie a la par de que Kari lo hacía también.  
>-Lo siento, creía haber visto algo…<br>-Y EFECTIVAMENTE ASÍ FUE ELEGIDA DE LA LUZ…

Ambos chicos giraron bruscamente y en contra de todo lo que creían haber hecho antes ahí estaban Myotismon y Piedmon, suspendidos sobre un enorme mar negro de tétrica calma.

-Malditos…¿Cómo es que estan vivos?-dijo con dificultad T.K.- ¿Qué diablos le han hecho al digimundo…?  
>- ¿Cierto que se ve mejor así?-dijo Piedmon con una desagradable sonrisa en la cara-Lo único que hemos hecho es…como decirlo…Mmm…¿Remodelarlo?<br>-Lo hemos limpiado de basuras inservibles, lo "Purificamos"-decía altaneramente Myotismon.  
>- ¿Limpiado…? ¿Quien se creen que son?-Los ojos de Kari acompañaron a su corazón contrayéndose como nunca-¿Dónde estan los digimon? ¡¿Qué le han hecho a Gatomon?<br>-Mmm, pues….te puedo asegurar que ahora ni siquiera es un miserable digihuevo-dijo Piedmon moviendo sus dedos como si fuesen pinzas.  
>-Con mis propias manos me encargue de que muriera kukuku-dijo Myotismon pasándose la lengua por los labios y luciendo en su dedo anular izquierdo un anillo dorado lleno de inscripciones, reconocible para todo aquel que conociese a aquella noble gata blanca.<p>

-¡GATOMON!-gritó Kari llevándose las manos al pecho y desbordándose en llanto-Gatomon…Gatomon…  
>-Kari cálmate, ellos tienen que estar mintiendo, ese anillo no tiene que ser el de ella…-decía T.K. sin convencerse completamente de sus palabras- ¡SON UNOS MALDITOS!…DIGAN LA VERDAD ¡QUE DEMONIOS HAN HECHO!¡¿DONDE ESTA GATOMON?<br>-Ju ju ju ¿No me crees elegido de la esperanza? Mmm que pena, así será más triste cuando vean su cuerpo.  
>-Pero mantente tranquilo, para ti también tenemos una gran sorpresa de parte de un antiguo conocido tuyo…JAJAJA-dijo macabramente Myotismon.<p>

Unas figuras poco concretas y viscosas comenzaron a salir de las orillas, eran aquellos asquerosos esbirros que servían a Dragomon en el mar negro conocidos como Divermon, venían tirando de unas cadenas a sus espaldas, tras ellos lentamente comenzaba a levantarse una cruz de metal oxidado en la cual se encontraba aprisionado nada más ni nada menos que Angemon, las entrañas de T.K. se torcieron y el pánico de su pesadilla revivió. Angemon estaba inconsiente, una gran cantidad de cadenas bañadas en petróleo le sujetaban todo el cuerpo atravesando sus alas, era asegurado con enormes clavos en manos y pies, todo su cuerpo era de color negro y la piel de su rostro de color gris, sangraba de lo apretadas que estaban las cadenas y sus alas habían perdido muchas plumas.

-A-Angemon-susurró impactado el chico-…Ustedes…que... ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LE HAN HECHO?-Grito T.K. mientras corría a introducirse al mar.

Kari se encontraba arrodillado llorando sin cesar, pero al notar que T.K. corría en dirección al mar negro un terror la invadió y grito de todo pulmón…

-¡ ¡ ¡NO LO HAGAS T.K.! ! !

T.K. la escucho,pero no había nada que lo pudiese detener en ese momento, sacó su digivices y lo alzo en dirección a Angemon esperando un milagro como el de la habitación de la chica, este comenzó a brillar, pero antes de cualquier resultado, en una fracción de segundo Piedmon lo tenía ahorcado con una mano en contra un árbol a escasos metros de Kari…

-Sabes, pensaba divertirme un poco más con ustedes, pero creo que lo mejor será que los mate ahora mis…

-¡ ¡MEGA FLAMA!

Frente a la antigua primaria se encontraban Tai, Matt y también Sora, habían llegado casi al mismo tiempo, en menos de treinta minutos se encontraban ahí todos los elegidos a excepción de Yolei, Izzy y Ken.

-Tai, que sacamos con reunirnos a esta horam de todas formas la puerta esta cerrada-decía Davis bostezando.  
>-Tú tan solo espera…Como fue que fuiste el único que no despertó con la señal del digivice Davis-decía Tai.<p>

-Es que tengo el sueño pesado...además estaba soñando con comida y no quería despertar-dijo babeando Davis. Venga Tai, que no hay manera de abrir la puerta y Jun se enfadará si no llego termprano...  
>-Tenemos a un genio entre nosotros, que no se te olvide pelo en punta.-dijo Matt ante la negación constante de Davis.<br>-No le pidan mucho a Davis, no es del tipo motivado a estas horas... ¡Ahí viene Izzy!-dijo Cody animado.

Izzy venía corriendo con su laptop bajo el brazo y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, un poco más atrás de él venía Yolei corriendo en pijamas y sosteniendo el móvil contra su oreja.

-Lamento la espera, justo hoy perdí mi móvil y Yolei hizo el favor de irme a avisar personalmente…fue una suerte-dijo Izzy sentándose en una banca mientras abría su laptop y comenzaba a teclear.  
>-Izzy, ¿Pudiste hacer algo?-preguntó inquieta Mimi.<br>-¿Es una broma? No sonreiría tanto de lo contrario Mimi.  
>-¡Genial!-exclamó Sora- ¿Qué fue lo que conseguiste?<br>-Bien, verán, estuve pendiente todo el resto de día de la apertura del portal digital para que pudiésemos ingresar al digimundo y hasta que unos segundos antes de que dieran las 00:00 la puerta se abrió repentinamente, nada sacaba con entrar por mi mismo ya que en caso de estar pasando algo realmente grave en el digimundo, de nada serviría la ayuda de tan solo uno de nosotros…  
>-En resumidas cuentas….-apresuró Tai.<br>-Tai, conserva la calma, los detalles son fundamentales-reprocho Joe que vestía de interno.  
>-Bueno, lo que hice fue quemar y guardar cada uno de los elementos del portal digital, salvando así absolutamente todos los scrips y codecs, además de todos los archivos pertinentes en mi laptop, habilitando de esta manera un portal digital a voluntad propia sin necesidad de que la conexión desde el otro lado este activada, lamentablemente son una gran cantidad de portales posibles y fue poco tiempo el que tuve para salvar los archivos así que solo es posible el acceso mediante los primeros…<br>-Espera,espera,espera…No entiendo nada de lo que me hablas-dijo Davis muy confundido.  
>- ¿Uh? Pero si es muy fácil, ¿O no chicos?-Izzy miró al resto y todos miraban a diferentes partes un tanto avergonzados dándole a entender que no entendían nada-Ah, en otras palabras es como si yo hubiese logrado trabajar sin conexión, podemos entrar, pero como no pude grabar todas las ubicaciones por el tiempo, no podremos elegir el lugar exacto donde queramos aparecer.<br>-Ahhh-dijeron a coro todos logrando entender lo que Izzy decía.  
>-¡Perfecto! En marcha, ¡T.K. y Kari nos esperan!-dijo animado Tai sacando su digivice.<br>- ¿Qué? ¡¿Y ellos como pudieron entrar?-exclamó Davis.  
>-Esa historia otro día-dijo cortante Matt sacando su digivice también.<br>-Chicos, esperen un momento, Ken no me contesta el móvil y llevo intentándolo desde hace media hora.-dijo Yolei preocupada con el móvil en la oreja.

Mientras en la habitación de Ken se encontraba su cama con las sabanas arrugadas, y el móvil sonaba sobre su escritorio motrando 56 llamadas perdidas, su digivice estaba tirado en una esquina de la habitación y el piso estaba cubierto de agua negra…


	9. Mis disculpas

**Capitulo IX**  
><em><strong>.Al fin se divisa una luz… ¿Disculpas?<strong>_

Piedmon se volteó y ágilmente deshizo el potente ataque de Greymon con un solo corte de esas malditas espadas que cargaba en su espalda, dejó notar un poco de sorpresa en sus ojos, se suponía que todos los digimons se están pudriendo ¿Qué hacía precisamente ese digimon aquí Greymon volvió a la carga con otra megaflama, T.K. se alivió por breves segundos, pero un susto le volcó el corazón al ver a Myotismon acercarse a gran velocidad hasta donde se encontraba, sin pensarlo mucho tomó la mano de Kari y la forzó a correr, ella aún no salía de su shock, practicamente era arrastrada por T.K., sus ojos notaron como dejaban atrás al digimon crucificado y de detuvo en seco soltando la mano del rubio.

-T.K. no podemos irnos sin Angemon…-dijo la chica en un tono bastante triste.  
>-Kari, no me lo hagas más difícil...<p>

Parecía que la voz del chico se había quebrado, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de voltear a ver a la chica y como si tuviese ojos en la espalda tomó la mano de la chica y siguió corriendo, corrieron como pudieron pero fueron alcanzados de inmediato por Myotismon que se les puso enfrente con una sonrisa satisfactoria ante su encuentro, la chica no reaccionaba , el elegido de la esperanza se colocó frente a la deprimida Kari poniendo su pecho antes que la vida de la chica. Myotismon alzó una ceja ¡Como si un simple niño pudiese hacer algo!, su capa ondeó con fiereza y comenzaron a salir milles de murciélagos...

-Adios elegi…  
>-¡AULLIDO EXPLOSIVO!-anunció Garurumon derribando a Myotismon por breves y suficientes segundos- ¡Rápido T.K. suban en mi lomo!<p>

Este era uno de esos momentos en los cuales no se pregunta nada, simplemente se siguen órdenes porque la mente esta a tal punto de presión que prefiere no sobrecargarse con más preocupaciones, dando fe de esto T.K. subió condicionado sin preguntarse nada, contradiciéndolo Kari se quedó inmóvil, seguía llorando por Gatomon, y era justificado, no habían pasado ni quince minutos de la noticia más terrible de su vida…Para ella todo comenzó a perder sentido desde que escuchó que su mejor amiga, Gatomon, se encontraba sin vida quien sabe dónde, luego de eso, el mundo enmudeció y T.K. perdió cualquier importancia, no dimensionaba nada de nada, ni la presencia de aquellos demonios, ni aquella inundación; la única imagen que la perturbó fue ver a Angemon de tal forma, ¿Aún vivía? Eso no lo podía saber, pero si que le importaba ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahora? Myotismon volvía a atacarlos, frente a ella T.K. estaba montado en Garurumon moviendo los labios queriendo decirle algo, comenzó a ver esa familiar neblina y sintió que se avecinaba lo peor, cada vez más densa esa neblina la aprisionaba...Dos manos irrumpieron en la neblina tomándole la cintura, al sentir ese calor humano tan repentino todo se disipó y se encontró, nuevamente, con el rostro preocupado de T.K.. Él la subió sobre Garurumon como si fuese tan liviana como una mariposa, con la misma delicadeza la rodeó con los brazos y Garurumon emprendió carrera.  
>En el corazón de T.K. reinaba un sentimiento de sobrevivencia y promesa, promesa de volver por Angemon, había aprendido de su hermano en estos años y sería una batalla perdida el enfrentarse así como así, tenía ambos brazos sujetos al pelaje de Garurumon y había puesto a Kari frente a él para poder protegerla con sus antebrazos, volteó a mirar la situación y se encontró con Togemon y Ankylomon deteniendo como podían a Myotismon… "<em>Ahora entiendo porque no debes mirar atrás cuando huyes, la vergüenza te persigue y si te atrapa la huída acaba"<em> pensó T.K.

Izzy había logrado establecer contacto con el digimundo, solo debía esperar a que se terminasen de cargar las posibles entradas, todos estaban impacientes mirando pendientes el actuar del informático. Querían volver al digimundo, pero porque siempre debía ser en situaciones tan poco amenas como estas...5,4... 4 1/2, 3,2,1…0,5…0,25…0…

-¡Listo!-exclamo Izzy despertando a todos de sus reflexiones personales.  
>-¡PUERTA AL DIGIMUNDO ABRETE! ¡NIÑ...em…JOVENES ELEGIDOS VAMONOS!-gritó Yolei.<p>

Aquel brillo característico absorbió a Tai, Matt, Izzy, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Yolei y Cody transportándolos al mundo digital; viajaron por diferentes portales digitales sin poder notarlo, cambiando su vestuario, concluyendo tal camino al ser arrojados como en el primer viaje de la primera generación en toda una manta de nieve blanca que hizo de cojín, todo había sido rápido, sin rodeos, no había tiempo y no sabían siquiera si estaban cerca del epicentro del problema. Matt avanzó unos pasos al ser el primero en ponerse de pie y miró confundido al horizonte…

-¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí…?

Los digielegidos se pusieron de pie lentamente presenciando incrédulos el fenómeno que ocurría en el cielo…Una mitad, la que cubría la zona polar se encontraba totalmente limpia y azulina, pero la otra mitad del cielo, bastante lejos del lugar estaba sucia, completamente negra, con nubes grises y una indecisa neblina. De pronto vieron una silueta volando hacia donde se encontraban parados los chicos elegidos, pero no iba sola, iba perseguida por otra silueta. Al acercarse un poco más pudieron divisar a Birdramon siento atacado por un extraño Skullsatamon, Sora se llevó una mano a la boca y emprendió carrera, pero Matt la sujeto del brazo sin dejar de mirar el cielo, Sora forcejeó, pero Matt sin siquiera mirarla no la soltó

-¡SUELTAME MATT!-gritó la chica llamando la atención de todos.

De pronto un potente ataque lastimó una de las alas de Birdramon que cayó en picada al suelo perdiendo su evolución y transformándose en la tímida Piyomon. Sora forcejeó aún más con Matt, pero este no la soltó, Skullsatamon la creyó muerta y se alejó son prisa del lugar, solo entonces Matt soltó a Sora, todos los elegidos emprendieron carrera al lugar donde había aterrizado Piyomon. Llegaron en un par de minutos, Piyomon se encontraba boca abajo, Sora se arrodilló, la volteó y la tomó entre sus brazos como si se tratase de un bebé, Piyomon abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeó muy sorprendida y olvidándose de sus heridas abrazó emotiva a su mejor amiga…

-¡Sora! ¡Sora! ¡Estoy muy feliz de verte! ¡Te he extrañado tanto!-decía alegre Piyomon mientras era abrazada por Sora también.  
>-Yo también Piyomon, ha parecido una eternidad-respondía casi llorando la pelirroja.<br>- ¡Estas muy grande Sora, eres mucho más alta de cómo imagine volver a verte!

Todos presenciaban el reencuentro de Sora y Piyomon ansiando aun más el propio, Piyomon estaba respirando lentamente y de pronto Sora sintió un líquido caliente en su mano derecha, miró y con preocupación notó que era la sangre de Piyomon, miró inmediatamente a Joe que le correspondió hincándose en el suelo y abriendo su maletín de médico que había cambiado en el transcurso del viaje, la chica se sacó su chaqueta y cubrió al digimon mientras Joe vendaba con maestría el ala herida del digimon.

-Cargaré a Piyomon por ti Sora…-dijo Matt poniéndole su chaqueta en los hombros a Sora.  
>-No te preocupes Matt, puedo sola.-dijo Sora devolviéndole su chaqueta y acurrucando a Piyomon como un bebé cuando Joe había finalizado con su improvisado vendaje.<br>- ¿Y a dónde se supone que iremos ahora?-preguntó Davis mirando a Tai.  
>-Pues, depende de lo que Piyomon diga…<p>

De pronto una fuerte ráfaga de viento blanco levantó toda la armoniosa nieve del lugar, Tai sujetó a Mimi con un brazo la cual parecía que iba a caeres, con el brazo restante bajó sus googles para poder ver en el escándalo de la nieve, Davis imitó el gesto de los googles y ambos lograron divisar precariamente unas siluetas acercándose. Davis se quedó fijo en una de las siluetas que se acercaban a toda marcha, Tai mientras tanto advirtió a los chicos…

-¡A correr chicos! ¡Esta tormenta de nieve al parecer nos trajo visitan…!  
>-Espera Tai…-Davis abrió sus ojos al máximo y limpio la nieve de sus googles-No puede ser…-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¡Flamedramon!<br>- ¡Davis!-exclamo Flamedramon rompiendo la cortina de nieve hecho una antorcha de fuego que se deshizo aterrizando frente a Davis.

La tormenta de nieve se calmo instantáneamente y un alegre Frigimon se acerco pomposamente hasta los elegidos seguido de unos cuantos Centarumon. Davis se subió los googles a la cabeza una vez más y miro con los ojos cristalinos de un niño a Flamedramon, todos preveían otro conmovedor abrazo de reencuentro, pero ambos se quedaron estáticos mirándose y de la nada hicieron chocar sus cabezas con fuerza, saliendo Davis más perjudicado.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañé Flamedramon-dijo el elegido del valor & amistad ahora sí abrazando a su digimon.

Mientras el resto de los elegidos buscaba con la vista a sus compañeros digimon, pero no lograron divisar nada. Tai comenzó a sacar conclusiones rápidamente, al igual que Matt e Izy, pero los tres fueron repentinamente envueltos por los helados brazos de Frigimon.

-¡Niños elegidos, que alivio y que alegría verlos nuevamente!  
>-Fri-Frigimon p-por favor bájanos...-dijo Tai temblando.<br>-Nos estas congela-lando…-confirmo Matt.

Una vez hechos los correspondientes saludos Flamedramon se adelantó a las dudas de todos y los guió hasta la que ahora era el único refugio de los restantes digimons malignos, sería en este lugar sepultado en nieve donde escucharían la más ansiada historia de sus vidas, era una especie de base oculta, de paredes metálicas y de concreto que se calentaban por una gran caldera ubicada en lo que parecía ser la sala central, a penas tomaron asiento Tai tituó la historia:

-¿Me van a explicar qué rayos ha estado ocurriendo en el digimundo?

Garurumon se movía rápida y ágilmente atraves del bosque grisáceo que había elegido como camino seguro, T.K. seguía sujetando a Kari presionándola con su cuerpo mientras se sujetaba a Garurumon, la sentía cada vez más ida, nadie había pronunciado palabra alguna, puesto que el único tema que podían tocar en ese momento sin parecer forzado era sumamente incómodo y sobre todo, doloroso. En la mente de Kari solo divagaban imágenes de Gatomon, de aquella tierna pero fuerte gatita corriendo y saltando de un lado a otro, jugando con ella cuando era pequeña, recostándose en su regazo esperando recibir las caricias correspondientes a su condición felina, su fuerte digimon convertida en un ángel hermoso, la más hermosa de todos los ángeles digimon y no por eso menos poderosa… ¿Ellos de verdad han podido matarla? _"¿Cómo pueden exisistir seres tan crueles…?" _pensó_._

-Lo mismo me pregunto…-dijo T.K. cabizbajo sacando a Kari de su mundo.

_"Sin darme cuenta lo he dicho en voz alta"_ se cuestionó Kari, no recordaba haber hecho que su boca proyectara sus pensamientos, dándole menos importancia a la que debería el acto, se reincorporó a sus tristes pensamientos, hacía tanto que no se sentía tan melancóía llorar. Garurumon estrechó sus ojos levemente y disminuyo su velocidad hasta detenerse frente a unas pozas de agua…

-¿Qué ocurre Garurumon?-se apresuró a preguntar T.K.  
>-Sujétense fuerte, tengo que evitar pisar aunque sea por breves segundos esas pozas, y esa horrible agua en general…-dicho esto enfocó su objetivo, al parecer ejecutaría un gran salto.<p>

T.K. sujetó fuertemente el pelaje de Garurumon, pero sus dedos se aflojaron un poco al sentir caer una pequeña y caliente porción de agua, en esas circunstancias otro habría pensado en que debía ser gotas desprendidas de los árboles contaminados del lugar, o agua negra como la brea, pero T.K. se sintió pésimo al saber que aquella mínima porción de agua, era una lágrima de la triste chica que rodeaba con los brazos sin abrazarla. No entendió por qué, pero se sintió tan mal como cuando vio aquella perturbadora imagen de Angemon, sintió que Kari y él nuevamente compartían un sentimiento por igual, ¿Por qué tenía que ser el horrible sentimiento de perder a un ser querido? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto verla así? Sintió un repentino deseo de abrazarla tan fuerte como le fuese posible, no era para menos, no podía hacer más. A pesar de esto controló su fuerte impulso y tomó suavemente una de las manos de Kari y la presionó con delicadeza contra el lomo de Garurumon, acercó su boca al oído de Kari…

-Será más fácil si te sujetas, pero si no quieres yo lo haré por ti, tú confía- Susurró amablemente

T.K. asumiendo esas palabras como el único consuelo que se le venía a la mente.

Kari esta vez salió de sus pensamientos de golpe, por los breves segundos que duro ese susurro juraba haber estado cerca del T.K. que ella conocía y que siempre tuvo como mejor amigo,ese sentimiento de confiar en que las cosas mejorarían intentó abrirse paso en su corazón…

_"Ese es el poder de la esperanza Kari"..._

Recordó aquella frase dicha por su compañero en más de una ocasión. La tristeza no se había ido ni había disminuido, pero sintió que podía estar más calmada, sintió ganas de esperar, posó su otra mano en el lomo del digimon y se sujeto fuertemente al pelaje de Garurumon, este último tomó el gesto como señal de partida y dio un enorme salto hasta una gran roca donde no habían posas, siguió su carrera con aún más velocidad, debido a que Kari ahora estaba firmemente sujetada y no se caería en cualquier momento, e incluso de ser así, la iban a levantar.

Flamedramon encendió la caldera con un ariete de fuego y al sentarse volvió a su estado de V-Mon suspirando de cansancio y a la vez relajo, todos le miraban expectantes, él se encontraba extrañado, no sería él quien contaría la historia…

-¿Donde está el resto de los digimons? ¿Por qué el digimundo del otro lado esta así? ¿De qué se están escondiendo? ¿Co…-Preguntaba Izzy sin tomar aliento.  
>- ¡Izzy!-exclamo un alegre Tentomon arrojándose sobre el elegido que le correspondía con un abrazo y una sonrisa.<p>

En dirección a donde apareció Tentomon se encontraba una puerta abierta y lentamente una silueta a contra luz se dirigía hacia los chicos, sin esperarlo frente a ellos se presentaba una vez más como hacía ya años atrás un anciano con una simpática coleta en canas…

-Es un placer volver a verlos niños,digo, jóvenes elegidos. ¿Cómo han estado estos años?-decía calmado el anciano tomando asiento.  
>-¡!-exclamaron todos al unísono.<br>-Jo Jo Jo, veo que se asombran de verme…  
>-Pero ¿Usted e…-se cortó Mimi al ver un a Gennai levantar su mano serenamente.<br>-No tenemos tiempo para saludos, anécdotas y un poco de té, debo contarles esta historia aquí y ahora, sin perder tiempo, sin preguntas hasta el final.- Gennai repaso con la vista a los elegidos-veo que han crecido sanos mis queridos niños ¿Dónde está Ken?-dijo alzando el seño al no encontrar al chico de melena azabache.  
>-Él no vino con nosotros en esta ocasión, no pudimos localizarlo a tiempo.-Contestó Yolei preocupada.<br>-Mmm, eso no me gusta, llamen a Sora para comenzar chicos…-pidió Gennai  
>-Está cuidando del ala de Piyomon pero yo se lo contaré después…-dijo Matt en tono protector.<br>-Le pedí a Frigimon. que velara por Piyomon cuando escuché la voz del -dijo de la nada Sora tomando asiento al lado de Mimi.-por favor comience…  
>-No preguntas ni aclaraciones ahora…-dijo Gennai al ver que Tai abría la boca- Jóvenes elegidos, ustedes abandonaron este mundo habiendo cumplido su misión hace ya cuatro años, habían conseguido salvar este mundo y el otro por segunda vez dejándolo todo en el campo y sellando la puerta temporalmente, muchos en su mundo vieron su hazaña, pero pocos recordaron sus caras…Detalle ventajoso para que continuaran con normalidad sus vidas en calma, tal y como el digimundo debía estar: En paz todos estos años…Creíamos que ya nada rompería con esta larga buena racha tan anhelada, pero nos equivocamos rotundamente al confiar tan ciegamente en que la paz es eterna, nada es para siempre y viva fe de ello es esta situación. Sus digimon se hicieron muy fuertes y se dedicaron a proteger a los más pequeños, a ensenarles valentía, amistad, amor, conocimientos, sinceridad, pureza, amabilidad, luz y esperanza, estábamos creando un digimundo soñado, pero nunca contamos con que lo que no se puede ver, con que un mundo exterior interfiera con aquellos arduos trabajos… A sabiendas de unos cuantos digimons, y de algunos de ustedes existe otra dimensión donde la luz es una mancha, totalmente oscura y triste, llena de sentimientos negativos, la llamamos por su aspecto "El mar negro", pocos y desafortunados son los que conocen este lugar, nunca logramos investigar si estaba conectado con el digimundo o con su mundo…Lamentablemente, está conectado con ambos mundos, pero el puente hacia el digimundo es mucho más grueso; durante décadas habíamos ignorado por completo la relevancia de este lugar para el digimundo, miles de investigaciones fallidas nos llevaron pensar que no podríamos acceder a él de ninguna manera…-Gennai se puso de pie y saco una tiza de su bolsillo, dibujo tres círculos unidos por líneas-la conexión del digimundo con el mundo real es de dos puentes-dibujo una raya paralela a la que unía el circulo superior al de la derecha- ir y venir de información, la conexión entre el mundo real y el mar negro es de un puente doble de ir y venir-imito el gesto anterior con el círculo izquierdo- y hasta poco tiempo la relación entre el digimundo y el mar negro era la misma pero…<p>

Garurumon seguía corriendo por los bosques aguerridamente, mientras T.K. y Kari intentaban analizar precariamente el paisaje, Kari sentía que esa atmósfera le era terriblemente familiar.

-Todo el digimundo esta inundado...todo esto es...el mar negro...-dijo cortadamente la castaña.  
>-No totalmente, pero si aciertas en que estamos inundados…-dijo Garurumon<br>-Como ocurrió ¿Cómo fue que paso todo esto? ¿Qué hacen Piedmon y Myotismon con vida? Tengo muchas preguntas Garurumon…-dijo el rubio sin dejar de mirar el paisaje.  
>-Apenas lleguemos serán aclaradas y…-el digimon lobo saltó para hacerse un lado y miró hacia el cielo- Oh no, esto no es bueno.<br>-¿Qué pasa Garurumon?-se inquietó Kari.  
>- ¡Rápido! ¡Tomen unas hojas de estos árboles!-exclamó el lobo saltando hacia la rama de un grueso árbol con grandes hojas.<p>

T.K. reaccionó de inmediato y con fuerza corto dos grandes hojas, remontó al lomo de Garurumon y este corrió aún más bravamente.

-Garurumon vas muy rápido, ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó preocupado T.K.  
>-Cúbranse con esas hojas,comenzara a llover.<br>- ¿Qué?...No me digas que lloverá agua contaminada...-preguntó temerosa Kari.  
>-Eso me temo, debemos encontrar una cueva o algún refugio lo antes posible.-dijo Garurumon gruñendo.<br>-Esto nos cubrirá a nosotros ¿Pero qué hay de ti?-pregunto T.K.

Garurumon guardó completo silencio, lo que T.K. respetó,comenzó a llover tenuemente y sintió como Garurumon se ralentizaba, era como si le doliese mover el cuerpo. El aire se puso denso, comenzaba a oler mal, como si se estuviese pudriendo y Garurumon comenzó a moverse de forma muy inestable poniendo alerta a los chicos, de pronto se detuvo y aulló de dolor, los chicos no sabían que hacer…

-Garurumon cálmate ¿Es esta lluvia cierto?¿Te está haciendo daño?-preguntó inocente la joven.  
>-Ya te…-continuó su carrera después de un gesto de dolor- Ya te lo explicaré Kari…<br>- ¡Hey, ahí hay una cueva!-Exclamó T.K. con un entusiasmo ausente en las últimas horas.

Garurumon aceleró el paso, sus ojos comenzaban a decentrarse, de pronto comenzaron a irse a negro, las venas de sus patas comenzaron a sobresalir y Garurumon comenzó a gruñir, estaban cerca de la cueva, faltando tan solo unos metros el digimon no aguantó aquel indescriptible dolor y de un salto llegó dentro a la cueva aterrizando con todo el cuerpo a la par de arrojar a sus jinetes provisorios al duro suelo, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y su respiración se normalizó. T.K. se había golpeado el hombro nuevamente, definitivamente estas semanas habrían sido las vacaciones perfectas de Murphy, porque fue el mismo hombro con el que aterrizo cuando casi lo atropellan camino a casa de los Yagami, ayudó a Kari a ponerse de pie intentando fingir una indiferencia que: 1. No venía al caso y 2. No le resultó porque lo hizo como todo un caballero. Kari por su lado no sufrió rasguño alguno, los reflejos de T.K. hicieron que el chico la amortiguara antes de que ella rodara a su derecha, así ambos ya de pie corrieron a velar por Garurumon, su respiración era dura y sus ojos miraban a la nada, ambos elegidos se arrodillaron ante el lobo herido.

-Gracias Garurumon, eres un héroe-dijo T.K. sonriendo con resignación.

Un silencio horrendo se apoderó de la cueva, y el sonido del chocar de las gotas con el piso en el exterior tenso más la situación ¿Era acaso el silencio de la muerte? Los elegidos se temían lo peor, pero era imposible, no se estaba desintegrando como era protocolo de los digimon que pierden sus vidas. Kari acercó su rostro al de Garurumon y posó su oído cerca de su hocico, respiraba muy lentamente.

-Si no hacemos algo va a morir...-dijo Kari con un halo de tristeza imposible esconder.

_"Va a morir, como Gatomon…Matt va a estar muy triste, experimentara lo mismo que estoy viviendo ahora…"_ Los ojos de Kari se llenaron de lágrimas, junto sus manos y las llevó a su cara, ¡Cómo es que existe tanto dolor como para atormentar a la gente de esta manera! ¡¿Por qué si la muerte es tan natural duele tanto?

-Kari ¿Ves esta cueva?-dijo T.K. sobando el lomo de Garurumon- ¿No crees que es linda?  
>-T.K.…-la mirada de la chica recorrió con agrado la cueva, era impresionantemente preciosa, estaba casi totalmente cubierta por dientes de león-es…muy linda.<br>-Creo que esa lluvia tiene alguna relación con que el digimundo este como esta y se que pedírtelo será mucho, pero ahora más que nunca, por lo que Gatomon hubiera querido y por Angemon...-al pronunciar el nombre cerro sus ojos con dolor y suspiró- por todo esto, debemos ayudar como podamos, llorar no nos va a ayudar a nada ¿O es que nos sirvió de algo en las otras ocasiones? Estoy completamente seguro de que podremos hacer algo, pero hasta ahora, no se que es ese algo…

Kari había escuchado con atención cada palabra de T.K., levantó su rostro y se encontró con el de T.K. magullado, con una herida en la sien, con sus ojos cansados por la falta de sueño y con su piel pálida por comer mal, con la soledad latente por no haber tenido apoyo en este tiempo, con la imagen fresca de su compañero crucificado… Con todo eso, él creía que aún habían esperanzas ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella? Ella estaba llorando, T.K. le extendió una mano y con sus ojos le preguntó "¿Crees en mí?" Kari lentamente posó su mano sobre la de su compañero, y al juntarse estas mágicamente la cueva se encendió, una luz casi cegadora, los dientes de león se deshicieron por todo la caverna, flotando armoniosamente cerca de ellos creando un momento tan ideal como el que sueñas para el final de un libro, pero este no es tal caso, las paredes de la caverna comenzaron a resonar un eco y en ella aparecieron el emblema de la esperanza seguido por el de la luz, uno frente al otro. Los chicos se soltaron las manos y se acercaron a las paredes, que gritaban el nombre de sus acreedores demostrándolo con un intenso color. Ambos signos se fueron disminuyendo su tamaño hasta introducirse en el pecho de ambos chicos, luego de entrar en su cuerpo el emblema de la esperanza apareció en un color oro en la espalda de la chaqueta de T.K; en cuanto a Kari, el símbolo apareció tatuado en su plexo frontal y la chica comenzó a brillar, T.K. se volteó y por unos segundos creyó estar parado frente a un ángel, la chica no dejaba de brillar y sus cabellos se alborotaban por una extraña y angelical aura, ella se volteó lentamente a ver a T.K. y con una expresión armónica sonrió, la cueva estaba totalmente llena de luz, poco a poco Garurumon fue recuperando su color azulado, recuperó el movimiento y se puso de pie lentamente, Kari cerró sus ojos y el brillo fue absorbido por su emblema tatuado hasta que volvió a la normalidad, hubo un silencio hasta que Garurumon dio unos cuantos pasos débiles hasta los elegidos…

-Tomen asiento, les voy a contar todo-dijo Garurumon echándose en el suelo de la caverna-Primero que todo gracias, me salvaron. No se si habrá sido por este lugar, quizás ya no la reconozcan, pero esta es la caverna del diente de león, fue aquí donde hallaron sus digieggs…

-¿Pero qué Gennai?-dijo Tai notoriamente molesto por la pausa.  
>-Pero lamentablemente nuestra ignorancia nos jugó en contra y jamás prevenimos que sucediera esto…Hay una ley que es aplicable en todos los mundos <em>"La materia no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma"<em>, en este caso podemos decir que también se transporta ¿Nunca se les paso por la cabeza por qué en la ciudad del inicio los digihuevos nacían puros y sin rastro de oscuridad?

-Oh no…-Dijo Izzy con una expresión que a ninguno de los presentes le gustó, era la misma que había tenido cuando a Mimi se le había ocurrido tintarse el cabello verde, sacó su notebook y se puso a teclear.  
>-A nosotros tampoco nunca se nos ocurrió, y cruelmente nos dimos cuenta ahora. Toda esa maldad, todos esos datos infectados no desaparecían, simplemente se trasportaban mediante estos puentes de un solo sentido hasta esa zona desconocida, ese mar tan triste y tan negro almacena toda la oscuridad de los corazones de aquellos que llamamos malvados, almacena todas las lágrimas y los lamentos de aquellos digimons que han muerto a manos injustas, estos años de paz limpiando el digimundo de oscuridad han dado como resultado que todos esos datos se comenzaran a recibir cada vez mayor cantidad llenando completamente la capacidad de ese lugar, aún no sabemos por qué, fue tal el grado de maldad que de lo más hondo de ese mar con ayuda de un ser aún más triste que ellos mismos, pudieron materializarse con aún más poder y aún más oscuridad…<br>-No entiendo ¿Cómo demonios fue eso posible?-preguntó Davis.  
>-Es como si hubiesen comprimido archivos, en el fondo sigue siendo la misma cantidad de Kb pero no pesaran tanto hasta que los liberes, por favor señor Gennai, dígame que están liberados, o si no, no me imagino hasta que punto serán capaces de llegar con el digimundo, peor que como podemos ver a lo lejos-dijo Izzy mirando con esperanza a Gennai, el cual suspiró.<br>-Exacto, de esta forma aquel mundo logró ahorrar espacio, no es como el digimundo que tiene espacio ilimitado, es más bien como una papelera de reciclaje en términos prácticos, solo sabemos que el primer ser en lograr materializarse en el mundo y surgir desde las profundidades fue uno de nombre Dragonmon…Un día de paz, aproximadamente hace un mes la ciudad del inicio fue totalmente inundada por una ola de agua tan negra como el final de un túnel interminable, fue secada y destruida totalmente sin siquiera levantar un arma, luego continuaron con el resto del digimundo, avanzaron horriblemente rápido tal y como un virus de computador, infectando cada zona del digimundo y sometiendo a juicios a los mismos digimon…

-¿Juicios? ¿A qué te refieres con juicios?-preguntó inquieto T.K.  
>-Un juicio es como se le ha apodado a lo que te hace esa horrible agua, hace unos minutos me encontraba en pleno juicio, es como si el dolor más horrible te inundara el cuerpo, primero quemándolo y luego, luego es indescriptible, te llenas de oscuridad y sientes que todo está perdido, que te caíste en un pozo y es imposible subir, que te estan desarmando lentamente…Entonces una voz de ultratumba te habla, te dice <em>"Nadie es un santo, nadie es un ángel, todos cometemos errores, dime… ¿Acaso tú nunca has sido malo, ni siquiera un poco?"<em> Entonces el dolor se intensifica y se hace insoportable, no te puedes mover y pareciese que vas a morir, muchas imágenes comienzan a pasar por tu mente, es como si tomaran todas las escenas de tu vida en la que te has sentido culpable y las proyectaran en tu mente seguidas, no aguantas, entonces cuando estas al límite del dolor y totalmente paralizado esa voz te habla nuevamente… _"Tienes dos opciones, puedes salir de este juicio sin pizca de dolor, pero cuando te enfrentes a un segundo juicio no habrán más opciones que la segunda y deberás cargar con el dolor eterno; o puedes ceder a la sinceridad y dejar que lo que estuvo dentro alguna vez vuelva, abre tu corazón a la oscuridad…"_ Entonces el dolor comienza a aumentar y cada segundo que dejas pasar sin tomar una decisión se vuelve una aguja enterrándose hasta lo más hondo de tu ser, el dolor te fuerza a tomar una opción, es una verdadera tortura.  
>-Si hablas con tal experiencia eso quiere decir que…-T.K. sintió como el ambiente se entristecía levemente.<br>-Si, este es ya mi segundo juicio, aunque no se qué ocurrió, cuando iba directo a podrirme un pequeño resplandor comenzó a abrirse paso en mis tinieblas, una luz que fue blanqueando cada rincón y me hizo volver a ver la caverna pausadamente, no se qué ocurrió, quizás…-el lobo miró fijamente a ambos elegidos- su presencia en el digimundo haya tenido algo que ver.  
>- ¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes pueden purificarse no? Si tú pudiste, el resto de los digimons podrán…<br>-No T.K.-el lobo tomó una pausa-Esto es mucho más complicado, es una decisión que tomas por ti mismo bajo total conciencia, con un chantaje de lo peor, pero con conciencia al fin y al cabo, de alguna forma los digimons que optaron por ser podridos y que ahora sirven totalmente a la maldad lo hacen por cuenta propia, es un juicio propio y a diferencia de las pequeñas dosis de oscuridad de los engranes negros o los aros malignos, esto es algo sin vuelta, no es que haya algo dentro que nos vaya a controlar, es que ahora eliges y así te quedas porque solo serás eso, es la consecuencia de una decisión, no hay vuelta atrás…

Mientras T.K. y Garurumon mantenían un diálogo, que si bien era casi unilateral, era un diálogo a fin de cuentas, Kari se encontraba en silencio, silencio que captó la atención de T.K., pero este no pudo hacer nada puesto que Garurumon continuó con importantísima explicación.

-Es por eso que los digimons deben evitar cualquier contacto con aquellas pozas, aquella niebla matutina y sobre todo con la lluvia, el digimundo se ha convertido en el nuevo mar negro prácticamente…Se ha creado un tercer puente bidireccional entre el digimundo y el mar negro y temo que prontamente vaya a haber uno igual hacia el mundo humano, cada batalla librada anteriormente no será nada comparada con esto.-Finalizoó Gennai con un dejo de tristeza.

-Como es posible…-los ojos de Mimi estaban en la nada- ¿Cómo es que…nuestros digimons…, ¿Nuestros digimons han pasado por "juicios"?-preguntó la pelirosa con la garganta seca y los puños realmente muy presionados.  
>-No todos…-Gennai tomó un suspiro, era como si estuviera entregando cartas a viudas de guerra-Greymon…<br>-¿Dónde está?-preguntó temeroso Tai.  
>-Esta con Garurumon, Togemon y Ankylomon en la zona contaminada, fueron voluntarios para ir por T.K. y Kari.<br>-¿Ellos están bien?-preguntó Davis angustiado.  
>-Me temo que no lo se, confíen en sus compañeros.-respondió estoicamente Gennai-También Flamedramon…<br>-¿Tú también?-dijo Davis mirando con impotencia a su digimon el cual respondió desviando la mirada al fuego.  
>-Ikkakumon…-dijo Gennai mirando a Joe.<br>-¿Donde está él?-preguntó Joe sereno.  
>-En alguna parte del continente Server, no podíamos permitir que estuviese aquí con tal riesgo, además…<br>-Sus ataque no hubiesen sido efectivos, ese mar esta inundando todo ¿No?-dijo Joe.  
>-Si…-Gennai miró a Yolei-Aquilamon está con él, pero ni Aquilamon ni Birdramon , ni mucho menos Kabuterimon han tenido juicios aun.<br>-Gracias a Dios-suspiro Yolei .  
>-Todos son digimons alados…-concluyó Izzy.<br>-Exacto Izzy, tenemos mayor facilidad para huir y para movilizarnos por el digimundo.-argumentó Tentomon.  
>-Si ese es el caso…-dijo Sora-Angemon no tuvo que haber tenido problema alguno tampoco, pero Gatomon…<br>-Angemon...-Gennai cerró los ojos con dolor-él fue literalmente cazado,todos los digimons ángeles fueron cazados cruelmente y encerrados, desconozco el motivo concreto, pero tengo la hipótesis de que es debido a lo que simbolizan los ángeles en el digimundo, el terror de la oscuridad y las tinieblas, la luz y la esperanza, pero Angemon…lleva 2 días enfrentándose a su segundo juicio, Angemon fue sumergido en el mar negro de la forma más horrible y ha estado crucificado en el fondo del mar, lo están matando lentamente y no podemos hacer nada.- sentenció el anciano.  
>- Estuvieron atrapados y solo ellos saben lo que les hicieron durante esa tortura-decía Izzy con el mentón en la mano derecha.<br>-Seguramente por eso tanto T.K. como Kari recibían señales en sus digivices hacía tiempo atrás.-completó el simple Cody.  
>-¿Y Gatomon? ¿Qué hay del digimon de mi hermana?-preguntó el líder con sus manos juntas mientras marcaba el ritmo de una impaciente canción imaginaria con la suela de su zapato.<br>-No lo se, ella desapareció, al parecer…murió.-dijo Gennai muy dolido.  
>-Eso es imposible, ella renacerá ¿No?-dijo testarudamente Davis.<br>-No, ya no hay ciudad del inicio, tan solo un fin que se evita, además de Gatomon tampoco hemos tenido noticia alguna de Stingmon, desapareció repentinamente, tan solo espero que esto no signifique que Ken...vaya a cometer un error...

Todos los chicos sintieron un horrible sentimiento de pérdida…Gatomon y Stingmon…pobres Ken y Kari, con T.K. estaba más difícil definir que sentían, puesto que era una mezcla de desespero y esperanza. Hubo un silencio incómodo, hasta que Izzy remató con una pregunta.

-¿Por qué están tan a salvo aquí en la nieve?  
>-Por temas naturales, más que estar a salvo, a ellos les costará mucho invadir este lugar ya que la nieve solidifica el agua y no pueden avanzar entonces, somos unos cuantos digimons pero no lo suficientes para hacerles frente,por eso es que los necesitamos elegidos.<p>

-Y es así como están las cosas…-finalizó Garurumon luego de bostezar.  
>-Me queda una última duda Garurumon ¿Qué fue lo de hace unos segundos? ¿Qué significó la aparición de nuestros emblemas?-dijo T.K.<br>-No lo se, pero dudo que sea algo malo, ten por seguro que Gennai sabrá algo, así que deberemos partir muy temprano mañana…-el lobo miro la entrada de la caverna, la lluvia había cesado.  
>-Entendido, si estas cansado duerme Garurumon, pero hazme un favor, ¿Podrías encender una pequeña fogata para iluminar la caverna?-dijo T.K. que ya casi no podía ver nada.<p>

El lobo se puso de pie, pero antes de que el pudiese sacar fuego de su boca un resplandor ilumino momentáneamente el rostro de Kari, era un diente de león que estaba brillando, pero que a los pocos segundos se apago.

-¿Por qué brillan Garurumon?-preguntó inexpresiva la chica.  
>-La caverna del diente de león es conocida por esas extrañas flores, cuando cortas una brillan por unos instantes y luego se apagan, debes dejarlas de nuevo en el suelo para que se carguen, dicen que es de buena suerte encontrarse un diente de león que brille dos veces.-al decir eso Garurumon escupió una llama de fuego azul haciendo un hoyo en el suelo<br>-Es como si te encontraras un trébol de cuatro hojas…-dijo T.K.

Kari sonrió levemente y dejó su diente de león en el suelo. Garurumon se quedó dormido de inmediato, de verdad se notaba que había sido un día muy agitado. T.K. y Kari estaban frente a frente separados tan solo por una improvisada fogata azul, ambos con la mirada perdida en el fuego y posiblemente ambos pensando en lo mismo,era difícil pensar en otra cosa. Hacía mucho que no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos; la llama azul fue serenándose y haciéndose cada vez más pequeña. Finalmente T.K. salió de sus pensamientos e intentó encontrar la mirada perdida de su compañera de desdichas…

-Cuando Garurumon nos explicó que estaba pasando ¿En qué pensabas?-preguntó el chico esperando encontrar aquellos ojos ambarinos.  
>-Tan solo pensaba en que Gatomon y Angemon pasaron por esos horribles juicios, mientras nosotros…-Kari despegó la mirada del fuego e intento mirar a T.K., la vergüenza hizo que en vez de corresponder la mirada del chico tan solo mirara al durmiente Garurumon.<br>-Mientras nosotros nos comportábamos como niños de primaria…-dijo T.K. avergonzado también.

El silencio se apoderó nuevamente del lugar y la que alguna vez fue una gran llama de fuego azul, ahora se veía reducida al iluminar de una vela, los jóvenes aún podían distinguir las facciones de sus rostros, Kari apoyo su cuerpo en Garurumon y se volteó dándole la espalda a T.K., cerró sus ojos e intentó dormir…tan solo dormir y no pensar ni soñar, solo dormir. T.K. miró su espalda por largo tiempo, se sentía de verdad muy avergonzado de sí mismo ¿Cómo había dejado que su soberbia lo cegara ante la importancia de esas señales? Quizás por que cantidad de cosas había pasado Angemon hasta llegar a ese estado, quizás si su soberbia y su orgullo le hubieran permitido darse cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo al no prestar atención a esos avisos… Oh no, ahora si estaba totalmente claro _"Soy el imbécil más grande que pisa la tierra, o en este caso, el digimundo…"_ ¿Cómo había tratado tan mal a Kari? ¿Cómo fue capaz de no prestar la atención correspondiente a los detalles que ella intentó tener con él? ¿Cómo no le dio más importancia al sonar de su digivice? En estos momentos ambos debían estar en todas sus facultades, emocionales y físicas para plantar la cara ante una inminente guerra…Kari podía irse a ese horrible lugar en cualquier momento y él debía estar con ella al menos hasta que esta batalla terminara aunque ella haya dicho que no eran amigos, seguramente fue en un momento como los que él tuvo, esos momentos de idiotez e impulsos, la peor combinación en un hombre orgulloso...Sería una tregua, él se sentía culpable y lo intentaría remediar, lamentablemente la chica estaba dormida y el último dejo de fuego se había apagado. Estaba sentado reflexionando inmerso en oscuridad, cortó un diente de león y este se iluminó por unos segundos, los suficientes para notar lo hermoso de aquella flor, segundos en los que T.K. sonrió, se apagó…

-Kari, discúlpame.-susurró el chico un tanto arrepentido por no haberlo hecho antes.

Para su sorpresa el diente de león volvió a brillar…

-Discúlpame tú también T.K.-respondió suavemente la chica sin moverse, pero sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

El diente de león se volvió a apagar…T.K. quedó sorprendido con el diente de león en la mano; el corazón comenzóa palpitarle llenandolo por completo, sonrió ¡Hacía una eternidad que no se sentía tan bien! Todo estaba oscuro, pero ahora…ahora no se sentía tan aminorado, ahora sentía la fuerza suficiente como para sonreir en la oscuridad. Esperó hasta escuchar la respiración de Kari cuando dormía, la cual conocía muy bien, llegado el momento y seguro de que la chica efectivamente estaba dormida se sacó su chaqueta y la puso sobre su compañera...sobre su amiga, para que ella pudiese dormir sin frío ni miedo, él tan solo se sentó apoyado en la pared, hasta que cerró sus ojos y por fin…tuvo un verdadero buen dormir. 


	10. El protector, no

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews, siempre es motivante leer que a la gente le gusta lo que escribes, este fic lo subo en otras páginas tambien y espero que le logre ir bien aquí también, les informo que estoy escribiendo el capítulo 13 por lo cual me tomará tiempo avanzar una vez lo alcanze. Gracias! Criticas buenas o malas, a review! adieu!**_

**Capitulo X****  
>.Codo a codo una vez más.<br>**

_"Kari, no te dejo sola"_

Los rayos del sol molestaron los ojos de miel carmesí de Kari Yagami levantando sin prisa alguna las cortinas que los ocultaban. Se estiró placenteramente, esa voz que había escuchado en sueños era de Gatomon, ella no la dejaría sola nunca… _"Gatomon está viva y la voy a encontrar"._ Hizo revista de su entorno y no se encontró con nada más que unos hermosos dientes de león mecidos armónicamente por la brisa matutina. Al ponerse de pie fue a notar recién que estaba cubierta por la chaqueta de T.K., increíblemente antes de verla la reconoció por el agradable olor que tenía, de pronto el rubio. volvió corriendo con una sonrisa en la boca…

-¡Kari! ¡Agumon y Palmon están aquí!-dijo animado el chico.

La chica quedó agradablemente desconcertada, tanto por la noticia como por el amable trato que el chico estaba teniendo con ella, es cierto, el día anterior las peleas se habían acabado. La castaña contestó con una gran sonrisa, y se miraron por unos segundos para reír a carcajadas solo por reír.

-Llegaran en unos minutos, Garurumon debía pasar a otro lugar antes de llegar con ellos. Creo que gastaron mucha energía ocultándose de Piedmon y Myotismon, al menos lograron escapar. ¡Ah, antes que se me olvide!-El rubio sacó de su bolsillo dos manzanas de color purpura y le ofreció una a Kari-Las encontré de camino.  
>-Oh, Muchas gracias, son como las que comíamos cuando éramos niños, pero…<br>-No están contaminadas, Garurumon me lo aseguró- interrumpió T.K. adivinando los pensamientos de su compañera.  
>-¿Pasaste frío anoche?-preguntó la chica ofreciendo la chaqueta a su propietario.<br>-No, esta caverna guarda un calor peculiar-al tomar la chaqueta notó como su compañera la miraba curiosamente- ¿Pasa algo con la chaqueta Kari?-cuestionó curioso T.K.  
>- ¿Es nueva? La verdad ahora que lo noto…tu ropa cambio.<br>-Es cierto…no habíamos tenido tiempo de apreciarnos bien.

T.K. estaba vestido con una chaqueta de una especie de mezclilla muy resistente, era color verde musgo y tenía el símbolo de la esperanza bordado en hilos dorados en su espalda, sus pantalones eran negros como sus botines, además de eso vestía una polera sin mangas que lucía sus marcados brazos, unos guantes sin dedos y un cinturón con una hebilla de extraños símbolos, del cual colgaba su digivice. El chico lucia muy bien en esas ropas y se veía cómodo, pero le extraño mucho la presencia de una daga en las orillas del botín derecho, era una brillante daga de plata.  
>Kari llevaba el cabello suelto, un suave pañuelo rosa pálido atado en su cuello, una polera de pabilo blanca con un pequeño escote marcado en encajes que dejaba ver el reciente tatuaje de la luz, todo esto cubierto por una malla netamente fetiche que desprotegía sus hombros, una falda de tablas de rojo escoses y muchos cinturones, cada uno con un pequeño bolsito incluido y unos guantes que comenzaban un poco más arriba del codo, similares a los de su anterior aventura. También lucía bien, aunque esto el chico lo había notado desde el comienzo.<br>De pronto Garurumon entró corriendo a la cueva, Agumon y Palmon venían sobre él y nadie tenía cara de malas noticias.

-Es impresionante como cambian las cosas cuando ustedes están…-dijo Garurumon dejando descolocados a los chicos.  
>-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Kari.<br>-Armadillomon termino de cavar el último túnel, estamos conectados con el polo norte, protegidos hasta nuestra llegada, andando.-dijo Agumon apoyado por un sonriente palmon.

Los chicos celebraron con un improvisado abrazo a los digimons, sin pensarlo mucho ambos subieron al lomo de Garurumon y emprendieron carrera.  
>Por otro lado en el cuartel de la zona polar se encontraba un desvelado Izzy, tecleando sin cesar su laptop y con los ojos tan rojos como la yema de sus dedos;Gennai salió de entre las sombras, había estado observando y velando por el chico durante toda la noche, le puso un brazo en el hombro causando un susto momentáneo en el somnoliento Izzy…<p>

-Izzy ¿Qué haces?-pregunto Gennai observando una maqueta virtual a medio terminar en la pantalla.  
>-Intento hacer una simulación del digimundo con los datos que he obtenido a través de los años, nos será útil si queremos preparar que sea una defensa contra toda esa…-Izzy titubeó en que palabra ocupar- "Oscuridad"<br>-Ya veo…-Gennai dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir-Izzy sígueme.

Izzy cerró su laptop obediente y siguió a Gennai hasta el exterior, hacía un frio del demonio, Gennai se arrodilló y tocó la nieve, Izzy estaba tiritando y eso sumado al sueño lo tenían casi al borde de un desmayo, pero una fuerte mirada de Gennai lo sacó de su invierno personal, el anciano dejó caer un puñado de nieve a mercerd del viento.  
>-Izzy ¿Te has dado cuenta ya de lo que llevas en tus antebrazos?-preguntó Gennai poniéndose lentamente de pie.<br>- ¿Uh?-Izzy miró sus antebrazos con atención,ellos eran cubiertos por una especie de muñequeras hasta los codos hechas de metal rojo llenas de cables verdes incrustados-Ayer me dediqué a observarlos, pero los tomé como un mero adorno, lo único que me llamó de verdad la atención fue este compartimento-dijo mostrando un pequeño cubículo en los antebrazos-tiene un puente USB.  
>-Exacto, pon tu digivice ahí.-ordenó Gennai volteándose a mirar el horizonte.<p>

Izzy hizo caso y para su sorpresa el digivice encajó perfectamente, sus manos se enguantaron negras en menos de un segundo, las yemas de sus dedos brillaban de un verde digital, Gennai volteó a verlo.

-Ahora tan solo toca el suelo y sentirás como todos los datos de esta zona van siendo copiados en tu digivice, te daré un consejo, en tu bolsillo derecho hay unos lentes de sol, póntelos o tus ojos se pueden dañar.

Izzy hizo caso de inmediato y se arrodilló, era verdad, de algún modo podía sentir como se estaba cargando su digivice,cuando sintió la carga completa una pantalla holográfica hizo acto de presencia frente a sus ojos, brillaba bastante, sacó de sus bolsillos unos lentes perfectamente negros y se dedicó a intentar ordenar la pantalla, ahí estaban todos los datos de la zona, profundidades, digimons, ambientes, pesos,etc…todos pasando a la velocidad más impresionante, el joven se aventuró a tocar la pantalla y de inmediato apareció una maqueta del digimundo en hologramas, el chico quedó impresionado y se dió cuenta como podía manejar los datos tan solo tocando la pantalla…

-¡YAHOO!-gritó Izzy animado y comenzó a hacer un extraño baile-¡Yeah! ¡Oh si! ¡Yeah! Ahora todo será más fácil, Sr Gennai…-los ojos de Izzy brillaban tras sus lentes oscuros-Creo que tengo una idea que puede funcionar -dicho esto comenzó a mover unos datos de un lado a otro en la pantalla.  
>-Izzy…-dijo Gennai volteándose y sonriente-muchas gracias…de verdad. <p>

Issy comenzó a laburar de inmediato con su nuevo método, Tentomon llegó con un abrigo para yudarle a completar algunos detalles hasta que tomaran la información totalmente. Mientras, Gennai entró a las calderas y se encontró con todos los elegidos de pie, alistando sus ropas para partir…

-¿Puedo preguntar a dónde van los jóvenes?-dijo calmado el anciano.  
>-Vamos a buscar a nuestros digimons…-dijo Joe con el apoyo de Yolei.<br>-Nosotros vamos a reunir tropas-dijo Tai apuntando a Matt, Mimi y Davis.  
>-Yo me quedaré acompañando a Sora y Piyomon…-dijo Cody mirando hacia la habitación donde reposaba Piyomon.<br>-Jojojo…-rio Gennai causando desconcierto en los chicos.  
>-¿Qué es tan gracioso Gennai?-dijo Davis de mala gana.<br>-Siguen siendo unos niños impulsivos ¿Cómo llegaran hasta la zona del bosque, Tai, Matt, Mimi, Davis?-dijo Gennai sonriendo como un dulce anciano.  
>-Eh...bueno, respecto a eso…emm…uh…-Tai se sonrojó por completo.<br>-Joe, Yolei…-dijo Gennai mirándolos seriamente.  
>-Tranquilo Gennai, ya arreglamos el asunto con Wamon-dijo Yolei confianzuda.<br>-¡En qué momento!-exclamó Davis sorprendido.  
>-Pues, con Yolei madrugamos sumamente temprano…-respondió Joe como si fuera de lo más normal del mundo.<br>-Muy bien, no los vengo a detener, pero díganme ¿Al menos han observado sus vestimentas?

Silencio general.

-Denme cinco minutos de su tiempo elegidos, Cody ¿Podrías ir por Sora?-dijo Gennai tomando asiento.

Los más "Maduros" del grupo tomaron asiento sin siquiera rechistar, avergonzados tanto como les dio el rostro por su estupidez a la hora de actuar. Sora y Cody llegaron a imitar a los primeros, la pelirroja veniía con unas ojeras horrorosas, viva prueba de su desvelo por Piyomon…

-Verán, en esta ocasión sus vestimentas no serán tan solo de adorno. Cada una está diseñada a modo de apoyarlos en la misión que les tocará cargar a cada uno de ustedes, complementados con diferentes intrumentos. Ustedes dejarán de ser tan solo los tamers de sus digimon, mis sinceras disculpas, sé que esto puede parecerles muy descarado e incluso malagradecido, pero esta crisis no tiene precusores similares y necesitamos cuanta ayuda nos sea posible,tendrán que pelear codo a codo con sus digimons, si esto les incomoda, mis sinceras disculpas, de verdad yo lo…

-No te disculpes viejo…-dijo Davis sonriente.  
>-Nosotros deberíamos disculparnos y agradecerte…-dijo Sora.<br>-No soy de las que pelean, pero nada me haría más feliz que poder proteger de verdad a Palmon-decía sonriente Mimi.  
>-Cada vez que veía a Garurumon pelear me sentía como cobarde, como un mero espectador, Gennai, haré lo que esté en mis manos-dijo Matt sonriendo.<br>-El digimundo nos ha dado tanto, que esta es la forma más directa que tenemos para agradecerle…-decía Cody sabiamente.  
>-No se disculpe tanto señor Gennai, así podremos estar más preparados-dijo Joe observando su vestimenta.<br>-Aquilamon no se lo creerá, ¡De seguro podré lanzar fuego por la bocal!-decía riendo Yolei.  
>-Gracias…-dijo mirando seriamente a Gennai el primer líder.<br>-Entonces ¿Que nos decías sobre nuestras misiones personales?-dijo Matt.  
>-Jo, que buena recibida, era de esperarse de ustedes. Bueno, verán, los dioses del digimundo les han otorgado algún objeto en particular para ayudarlos en la misión que cumplirá cada uno en esta terrible guerra, en su debido tiempo las notaran.<p>

Los elegidos murmuraron unos minutos. Tanto Yolei como Joe tenían claro lo que iban a hacer en esos momentos y despidiéndose fugazmente de todos sus compañeros abandonaron la base de la zona polar. Tai, Matt, Davis y Mimi discutían sobre si ir o no al encuentro de sus compañeros…

-Flamedramon podría guiarnos hasta donde estan, no habrá problema alguno…  
>-¿Qué haremos con el agua negra?-pregunto Mimi desarmando la proposición de Davis.<br>-Pues, la verdad no tengo idea…-dijo Davis rascándose la cabeza.

En esos momentos Tentomon entró volando por uno de los accesos y aterrizo frente a Tai. 

-Tai, dame tu digivice, Izzy quiere darte una información…  
>-Mande usted.<p>

Dicho esto Tentomon tocó el digivice y este comenzó a brillar,se lo devolvió a su dueño quien no pudo disimular su sorpresa cuando vio que del digivice se desprendía un holograma del digimundo, noto un punto verde y un punto blanco moviéndose lentamente por lo que parecían ser unos túneles.

-Esos son T.K. y Kari al parecer, es un mapa de los túneles que ha cavado Armadillomón durante este tiempo…-explicó Tentomon.  
>-¡Yahoo! Excelente, no hay más que titubear, vámonos ya…-dijo Davis en llamas.<br>-Matt…-dijo Tai mirándolo seriamente- ¿No prefieres quedarte cuidando a Piyomon junto con…  
>-Ya se lo propuse y me mando al diablo con saludos incluidos, no se que le pasa últimamente…-dijo Matt interrumpiendo a Tai.<br>-Entonces no se hable más ¡Tengo que ver a Palmon ya!-chilló Mimi tirando del abrigo a Tai.  
>-¡Adios!-se despidió Matt siguiendo a los chicos.<p>

La base quedó sumamente silenciosa, Sora miraba tristemente a Piyomon que tan solo reposaba. Cody ya era un joven hecho y derecho para su edad, como buen caballero le ofreció cuanta ayuda pudo a Sora, pero la respuesta siempre era la misma "No, gracias". Parecía que había algo más incomodando a la chica.  
>El viento provocado por la velocidad de la carrera de Garurumon era sumamente bravo y tanto T.K. como Kari se esforzaban por tener los ojos abiertos; llevaban casi cuatro horas de viaje, sin comer ni descansar y esto obviamente tenia sus repercusiones, de pronto Garurumon se detuvo de golpe haciendo caer a los elegidos de su lomo, brilló de una forma ya familiar para todos y se convirtió poco a poco en Gabumon quien muy cansado se dejó caer en las paredes del túnel…<p>

- ¡Con un demonio!-maldijo Gabumon.  
>-Como se nota que es el digimon de mi hermano…-murmuró T.K. provocando una pequeña risita en Kari.<br>-Yo también estoy muy cansado, no he dormido…-dijo Agumon echándose al lado de Gabumon.  
>-Hemos gastado mucha energía y no hemos comido nada, deberíamos al menos descansar unos segundos…-dijo Armadillomon incorporándose a las charlas del grupo.<p>

-Mimi...-chilló Palmon bostezando.  
>-Se supone que estamos seguros bajo estos túneles, opino que lo mejor sería que durmieran y comieran un poco…-dijo T.K. comprensivo.<br>-Es lo justo, nosotros al menos hemos dormido bien y comido algo que sea-dijo Kari apoyando a T.K.

Dicho esto Armadillomon abrió un pequeño saco que llevaba colgado en su cuello, y les entregó a cada digimon unas vallas y frutas que traía, luego de devorárselas en segundos los 4 digimons se sometieron inevitablemente al sueño, T.K y Kari se sentaron en las paredes opuestas del túnel y se quedaron observándolos unos momentos…

-Me pregunto si Gatomon tiene hambre en estos momentos...  
>-No deberías preguntártelo, Gatomon es muy fuerte y el alimento jamás le ha faltado. No la hemos visto porque seguramente se está cuidando del mar negro y evita salir de donde se esté ocultando-respondió T.K sonriéndole a Kari.<p>

Luego de esto vino un silencio para nada incómodo. En su interior el joven se encontraba demasiado preocupado por el bienestar de Gatomon y sobre todo de Angemon, la imagen de su digimon crucificado era un cuadro sumamente fuerte que lo hacía cerrar los ojos con fuerza cada vez que lo veía, pobre Angemon…sangraba, se notaba pecho se le apretó al rubio y soltó un suspiro inconscientemente.

-Angemon es impresionantemente fuerte, si hubiese un digimon que pudiese derrotar tal cantidad de oscuridad, sin duda alguna sería él.-dijo Kari mirando a T.K.  
>-Yo no… <p>

¿Acaso nuevamente había estado pensando en voz alta? El chico tan solo sonrió aliviando a su compañera y devolvió su vista a los digimons…  
>Por la mente de Kari sus pensamientos salían de Gatomon tan solo para evitar deprimir a su acompañante, al parecer ambos chicos jugaban de la misma manera con sus propias emociones… Kari había dormido plácidamente, entonces sin saber por qué una agradable oleada de sueño la envolvió y lentamente fue dejando caer su cabeza hasta topar con la mejor almohada que podría tener… <p>

-Ka…

Antes de terminar de decir su nombre el chico sintió el agradable perfume del cabello de su amiga, un agradable escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, el joven tan solo atinoó a apoyar su cabeza en la de la elegida, decidió mantenerse despierto para velar por los sueños de la chica.

-Me cuesta pensar en este momento como real, a este paso la paz me asuta...-susurró T.K. con un tanto de melancolía.

Todo quien se precie como amigo de Izzy Izumi sabe que su amor por la tecnología va más allá que un hobbie, es una tecnomanía casi enfermiza al momento de ponerse en marcha. El joven no habia pegado una pestaña y su palidez lo hacía notar, quien sabe cuantos desmayos había ignorado hasta esa entonces, ni el frío de la zona polar lo sacaba de sus cálculos, pero Gennai si, de la nada el viejo apareció y tomó a Izzy de dl cinturón, el lugar cómodamente más alto al que podía llegar gracias a su altura. El joven desconcertado no entendía que pasaba...

-¿Qué pasa ?-dijo Izzy evitando desviar la mirada y cuasi forcejeando con el anciano.

-Vamos a tomarnos una taza de Té Izzy-decía el viejo tirando suavemente de los pantalones del chico.

-En otro momento , en estos momentos es prioridad el terminar de trazar estos planos digitales.

-Vamos a tomar té...-dijo el anciano jalando aún más fuerte.

-No gracias -contestó molesto Izzy.

Entonces comenzó una ridícula pelea de tira y jala entre el trabajador Izzy y el terco , la cual finalizó con Izzy siendo arrastrado hasta la fortaleza. Una vez sentados frente a frente Izzy observó la luz encendida de la habitación de reposo de Piyomon, se sacó sus lentes oscuros y miró seriamente al .

-Ha pasado tan solo un día, pero nunca es pronto para especular ¿La herida de Piyomon no es una simple herida cierto? De ser asi un par de horas hubiesen bastado para un digimon normal...-dicho esto el joven bebió un sorbo de té.

-Ninguna herida es simple joven elegido, cada una por pequeña que sea rompe con un flujo normal de energía. El tiempo que demoran en sanar es un tiempo que jamás se vuelve a recuperar, pero la capacidad de sanar en sí nos demuestra que lo inevitable no es la muerte, lo inevitable es el pasar del tiempo. Tiempo somos, el tiempo es vida, somos vida, hemos de cuidar el tiempo para cuidar la vida y cuidar el tiempo no siempre es tan solo invertirlo de forma pragmática...-dicho esto el anciano bebió un largo sorbo de te.

-Guau,eso fue profundo,perdón si sueno muy superfluo, pero seamedirecto ¿Qué ocurre con Piyomon?

-No lo sé, sospecho que el ataque de Skullsatamon iba cargado de la angustia del mar negro, después de todo, viene de sus víceras, por otro lado no presenta ningún síntoma de estar pasando por un juicio, puede que sea una herida superficial que por alguna influencia tarda en sanar.

-Para tardar se debe saber donde llegar,si no no se llega, por ende no se tarda;al menos me ha afirmado que se puede sanar,aunque tarde.-dijo Izzy jugando a ser Gennai.

-Oh, veo que no soy el único al que le gusta poner palabras en la boca de otros-dijo sonriente el anciano.

El calor del cuerpo de Kari había envuelto completamente a T.K., era curioso como pasaron de estar peleandose sin querer verse si quiera en el mundo real donde todo se encontraba de lo más tranquilo, a estar uno apoyado en el otro en el digimundo donde al menor paso en falso pagarían con el alma.

"_Es agradable tenerla tan cerca, su piel es muy suave y cálida, además su cabello huele siempre a lavanda; no,no es lavanda, es algo diferente, es un olor demasiado propio, su respiración también es suave, como la de una princesa durmiendo, es casi como si fuese un almohadon de seda, tan suave y delica...si Matt pudiese oir mis pensamientos en estos momentos me trataria de marica. Supongo que es normal que me sepa tan de memoria su cuerpo y su escencia, llevamos años juntos, es la única chica que he tenido tan cerc..."_Los ojos del chico se exaltaron levemente

-Es la única chica que he tenido tan cerca...-susurró el chico. _"Me pregunto como será Mia"_

De pronto el túnel se sacudió y una parte pequeña de este se desmoronó despertando abruptamente a todos los que ahí dormían.

-AGUMON DIGIMONS A...

-GABUMON DIGIMONS A...

-ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIMONS A...

-PALMON DIGIMONS A...

Entre el caos del desmoronamiento, los gritos de pelea y la luz de la digievolución se generó un caos provocando la estupefacción de los elegidos, Kari reaccionó primero y jalando de la chaqueta de T.K. comenzó a correr tan fuerte como su miedo le persiguía ¿No se suponía que en los túneles estarían seguros?..T.K. la siguió un tanto dudoso, pudo distinguir a rastras las sombras de algo similar a un anifibio, no necesitó agudizar más la vista porque frente a ambos chicos se derrumbó otra sección del túnel cabado por Armadillomon, los digimon anfibio, más conocidos como divermon , saltaron sobre T.K. Y Kari rompiendo la nube de polvo que les ocultaba; ambos se separaron esquivando el imprevisto ataque.

-¡KARI CORRE!-dijo exaltado a T.K.

-¡¿A DONDE? ¡NOS ENCAJONARON!-gritó la chica.

El ataque de divermon siguió,como la mayoría de los digimons malignos escupían poderes con su boca, si bien no era la gran novedad, siempre era una molestia tener que esquivarlos. Antes de que los esbirros pudiesen atacar nuevamente fueron alejados brutalmente por dos llamas, roja y azul, pertenecientes a Garurumon y Greymon, quienes se situaron frente a los elegidos, por ultra que fuesen esos digimons no eran más que unas caricias al lado de haberle hecho cara a Piedmon y Myotismon uno a uno.

Sin pensarlo mucho T.K. tomó a Kari por la cintura y la subió en Garurumon para luego subir él también, Garurumon intentó huir rápidamente hacia adelante pero los insistentes Divermon se pusieron de pie. Agilmente saltó en dirección al hueco que habían hecho los divermon para ingresar al túnel, con sus 3 compañeros bastaba con sobras para acabar con aquellos esbirros, pero no podía arriesgar la vida de las únicas esperanzas del digimundo, corrió con fuerza en el grisaceo exterior.

La mente de los elegidos estaba acostumbrada a estos bruscos cambios de situación, pero ni eso impidió que en menos de un segundo Kari ya no estuviese frente a los ojos de T.K... desconcertado el chico miró por acto de reflejo el cielo y un terror le invadió le oprimio el pecho...

-¡KARI!-gritó sin importarle los límites de su pulmón.

Kari era llevada por una especie de digimon volador muy veloz que apenas y dejaba verse, este dio una ágil vuelta y paró en la punta de la montaña más alta de la zona. Garurumon dió unos pasos y se transformó en Gabumon, T.K. cayó a la tierra, pero de inmediato fue a atender al digimon, al parecer un zarpaso propinado por el digimon secuestrador de Kari le había hecho daño en el lomo.

Togemon y Armadillomon llegaron al instante y T.K. tan solo pudo mirarlos suplicante...

-¡Deben llevarse a Garurumon ya!Yo... yo tengo que ir por Kari-dijo T.K. poniendose de pie.

-¡Y que puedes hacer sin un compañero T.K.!-respondió débil Gabumon-No seas impulsivo y espera a que Greymon venga.

Una sombra saltó por sobre las cabezas de T.K. Y los otros y aterrizó frente a los chicos...

-¡Davis!¡Rapidmon!-dijo sorprendido T.K.-¿Cómo...?

-T.K. ¡¿Dónde esta Kari?-dijo Davis sin ver a la castaña por ningún lado.

-En la punta de esa montaña, llévame hasta allá ¡Por favor!-dijo irónicamente desesperado el elegido de la esperanza.

-¡¿Qué? ¡ERES UN INUTIL TK!-Gritó molesto el pelo en puntas.

-Yo...lo sé, pero...por favor, Davis...tenemos que llegar, luego me golpeas cuanto quieras...-dicho esto el chico bajo la cabeza en señal de súplica.

-Súbete ya niñita llorona...-dijo sumamente molesto Davis.

-¡Que mierda estan pensando hacer ustedes dos par de impetuosos!-gritó entrando a escena Matt.

Pero sin siquiera alcanzar a decir lo siento, T.K. Y Davis desaparecierón de la vista en rapidmon, Matt furioso les lanzó un improperio, pero los lamentos de Gabumon hicieron de freno para el chico rudo del grupo.

En el cuartel general Izzy había montado la pantalla holográfica en la sala "central", el chico tecleaba apasionadamente el disque monitor hasta que tras la trasparencia del mismo el rostro de Cody lo desconcentró.

-¿Sucede algo Cody?-preguntó Izzy bajando las manos.

-Bueno...este, verás, yo soy pésimo tratando con las chicas y bueno...Sora...

-Oh...no tienes que decírmelo, Sora es una chica muy atractiva y es normal lo que sientes, cuantos no me habrán venido con la misma antes ya, Tai, Matt e incluso Joe durante un tiempo; declárate, pero recuerda que Matt te dará una paliza descomunal y que ella te romperá el corazón de la manera más fría posible, a pesar de eso, tienes todo mi apoyo chico...-dijo Izzy de corrido y sonriendo.

-Em...-Cody quedó desconcertado-yo...Izzy, tan solo te quería pedir que fueses a acompañarla un momento porque creo que entre ustedes hay más confianza y conmigo se siente incómoda...

-¿Uh? ¿Eras solo eso?...No hay problema...¿Podrías vigilar el mapa unos momentos?.

Dicho esto el chico se sacó los lentes y se dirigió a la habitación donde reposaba piyomon, Sora seguía mirándola meditabunda, como la pelirroja no se había percatado de su precensia, Izzy dió tres golpecitos a la muralla provocando la mirada pendiente de Sora.

-¿Qué pasa Izzy?-dijo la chica seriamente.

-Eso me gustaría saber, Piyomon esta herida,pero no creo que sea el único motivo para tenerte así ¿Qué ocurre Sora?-dijo Izzy acercándose a Sora.

-Es Matt...-dijo Sora sin pensarlo mucho.

-¡IZZY!-gritó Cody desde la sala central-¡Izzy rápido! ¡Parece que comenzó una batalla!

Tanto Sora como Izzy se pusieron de pie rápidamente y corrieron a la sala de estar, Izzy se sorprendió al ver como giraban en el mismo eje 3 puntos de color negro,un poco más allá se encontraba el punto blanco que simulaba ser Kari. El cibernético se puso los lentes y comenzó a teclear, se hizo un "Zoom" a la zona de la montaña, un punto verde, pegado a un dos puntos burdeo avanzaban rápidamente por esta, eran T.K. Y Davis montados en Rapidmon.

-¿En qué momento pasó todo esto...?-dijo Izzy sin dar crédito a lo que "veía"

-¿Qué ocurre Izzy?-dijo Sora preocupada.

-No estoy 100% seguro,pero...el grupo se junto y se dispersó al instante...y al parecer Kari esta sola...pero...ahhhhh...

El chico se rasco la cabeza y comenzó a teclear maniaticamente en el holograma...

-Oh no, esto no me gusta nada...-dijo Izzy frunciendo el labio.

-¿Qué pasa Izzy?-preguntó Cody temiendose lo peor.

-Hay una frecuencia conocida entre esos 3 puntos negros...-dijo Izzy tratando de sentar lo obvio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Sora aún confundida.

-Por favor...dime que no es Ken...-suplicó Cody atando cabos.

-Si asi fuera...esta en grandes problemas...

T.K y Davis iban a duras penas sujetos a rapidmon, la velocidad del digimon hacia totales honores a su nombre y superaba a la de Garurumon. Estaban llegando a la cima de la montaña y los corazones de ambos jóvenes latían a más no poder, el susto mezclado con la curiosidad daba de resultado la peor angustia que se pueda sentir,en cierto modo...el susto es curiosidad y la curiosidad tiene una cuota de susto...

El último tramo estaba frente a los chicos y tras un gran salto llegaron a la cima de la montaña. Sobre sus cabezas se estaba dando un espectáculo que se ve una sola vez en la vida...Myotismon, Piedmon y Quimeramon llevaban a cabo una batalla descomunal, rayos, muricielagos, espadas, monstruos,vampiros y payasos...No estaba bien definido quien peleaba contra quien. Davis y T.K. bajaron de Rapidmon y miraron estupefactos la gran batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo ¿No se suponía que eran aliados?

-¿Qué diablos...?-dijo Davis sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

-Es por el mar negro,verás...-dijo T.K. dispuesto a explicar a Davis el efecto de los juicios.

-Ya se todo lo de los juicios, Gennai nos lo contó,pero...¿Por qué pelean entre ellos?-dijo Davis confuso.

-Eso...no lo se...-balbuceó T.K.

Uno de las espadas de piedmon se clavó a centímetros de los pies de Davis, quien furioso miró al digimon el cual sonreía macabramente, el payaso apareció en menos de un segundo frente a los elegidos, pero Rapidmon se arrojó sobre él impidiendo que siquiera los tocara, tal cual canino aferró sus colmillos en uno de los brazos de Piedmon el cual fue prontamente atacado por Myotismon, gracias a sus reflejos Rapidmon logró evadir los muerciélagos del digimon vampiro, que dieron de lleno en el rostro de Piedmon el cual se puso de pie con dificultad, arrojó una de sus espadas directamente a Myotismon, que sin mayores problemas la cogió,pero al momento de querer devolverla vió que el digimon ya no estaba.

Davis y T.K. Habían notado como el digimon había sacado una capa de la nada y tras esta había desaparecido tal cual mago.

-Davis...T.K.-dijo la voz de Kari.

Ambos chicos miraron hacia el fondo en la dirección de los matorrales, Kari se dirigía a paso inestable y con un brazo sujeto hacia los chicos, ambos corrieron a encontrarla, pero un rayo de Quimeramon los derribó...Con los rostros estampados en el suelo ambos chicos se esforzaron por ver impotentes como Kari corría a su encuentro; las pupilas de los ojos del elegido de la esperanza se redujeron a su mínima expresión cuando vio que los malditos chupasangre alados de Myotismon la cogieron de sus ropas, no alcanzó a levantarse más de 10 cm del suelo cuando Myotimon fue atacado directamente por un digimon alado, el vampiro llamó de vuelta a sus subditos y desapareció a su propia manera: haciendose murciélagos.

-¿S...Stingmon?-dijo incrédulo Davis poniéndose de pie dificultuosamente.

Kari llegó hasta donde los chicos y ayudó a T.K. a ponerse de pie.

-Davis, tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora mismo...-dijo Kari sumamente preocupada.

Quimeranmon aterrizó sin cuidado alguno en la punta de la montaña levantando cuanto polvo pudo, en su lomo se lucía la erguida figura del emperador de los digimons dejando sin aliento a todos los presentes; el que alguna vez fuese Ken Ichijouji se encontraba vestido de negro con miles de cables saliendo de él los cuales conectaban con Quimeramon, el chico reía macabramente...

-Oigan chicos, ¿Por qué no me dijeron que vendrían al digimundo? No se dan cuenta que no pude ponerme mis mejores ropas y tuve que venirme apuradísimo.-preguntaba sarcásticamente el tirano.

-Tú no puedes ser Ken...-decía T.K. sin terminar de creerselo.

-Y tú no deberías ser el elegido de la esperanza, venga, que si tú puedes, yo también...Para que hablar de ti Davis...

-No me hables-dijo Davis mirando con furia al dictador.

-Chicos...él...él ya no es Ken, es como si jamás hubieramos derrotado a nadie...-dijo Kari con la esperanza de que optaran por retirarse aunque fuese solo de esa batalla.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó T.K. notando como la chica se sostenía el brazo izquierdo.

-No es nada, forcejeé con Stingmon y al soltarme para ir a pelear me dejó caer de lleno al suelo-explicó la chica sin perder de la vista a Ken.

-RAPIDMON...A X-VEMON ¡YA!-dijo Davis mostrando su digivice.-ESTA VEZ NO SERÉ TAN BENEVOLO ICHIJOUJI

-RAPIDMON DIGIMONS A...X-VEMON-gritó el digimon acompañado de la luz de la digievolución.

-JAJJAJAJA ¡¿ACASO QUIERES PELEAR? ENTONCES PELEEMOS...¡STINGMON!

Ambos digimons alados se dieron de lleno en el pecho. Davis miraba decididamente a Ken, los años habían pasado y le habían enseñado al pelo en puntas lo duro que es perder a un amigo. Ya lo habían derrotado antes, hacerlo nuevamente no le iba a sumar un problema, no iba a juzgar a su amigo, no iba a pelear con su amigo, iba a batallar con el emperador de los digimons y punto, sin dudas ni piedades.

-T.K. llévate a Kari-dijo Davis decididamente.

-Olvídalo Davis, te vienes conmigo, no pretendo dejarte solo...-discutió T.K.

-¡¿Y que mierda pretendes hacer sin tu digimon? Llévate a tu doncella príncipe azul y déjale esto a los que pelean...-dijo Davis sin quitar su mirada severa sobre Ken.

-No te preocuepes, también les traje compañía a ustedes...-dicho esto Ken chasqueó los dedos.

Kari y T.K. se quedaron paralizados, el labio inferior de la castaña tiritó y la garganta del rubio se nubló...Quimeramon lanzó un grito desgarrador, similar a un vidrio siendo rayado, esa criatura no tenía sentimientos,pero el dolor que reflejó aquel grito dejó paralizados a todos los presentes, poco a poco comenzó a alzarse una silueta tras Quimeramon, sus alas, su casco un vulto colgando de su mano izquierda...era Angemon...demacrado, con el cabello sucio y el casco que cubría sus ojos roto y oxidado, con las alas sin plumas y llenas de cadenas desgastadas colgando de estas con una sonrisa maquiabélica rosando lo sicótico, sus brazos estaban llenos de bendas rojizas,eran extremadamente largos, lo peor no era eso...Kari se llevó una mano para taparse la boca cuando notó que el digimon sostenía de la cola ni mas ni menos que a Gatomon.

-Con mucho cariño de parte del señor Devimon...-dijo Ken tomando asiento cómodamente en Quimeramon.

-No...No...¡GATOMON!¡GATOMON!-gritó Kari corriendo hacia el emperador.

Pero Davis se interpuso en el camino de Kari y la sostuvo de los hombros.

-Ni se te ocurra-dijo Davis serio.

-¿Quieres a Gatomon? Oh, no hay problema, Fallen Angemon ¿Por qué no le entregas su digimon a Kari?

El digimons gritó como una bestia y azotó a Gatomon en el suelo, Kari corrió con el corazón desgarrado y sintió su rostro empapado en lágrimas desesperadas, una tras otra acompañaron sus pasos hasta dejar caer su cuerpo junto con el de su compañera digimon, la tomó entre sus brazos y aquel nudo de angustia con el que lamentablemente había estado tan familiarizado empeoró, sentía que le faltaba el aire, sentía que la sangre aceleraba en sus venas, sentía que no controlaba ninguna parte de su cuerpo...

-Ga...Gatomon...-dijo Kari mirando a su digimon impactada.

El cuerpo de su compañera estaba helado, parecía que estuviese sosteniendo una marioneta, su pelaje estaba tieso, su color no era el de siempre, lo único que se conservaba intacto era su anillo.

-Gatomon respóndeme, por favor Gatomon...-suplicó desesperada la chica.

-Mmm...yo no intentaría conversar con un cadáver Kari, no son muy sociables...jojojo...-dijo Ken totalmente apático al dolor de la chica.

-¡GATOMOOOOOOOOOON!-gritó salvajemente la castaña.

T.K. observó dolido a su compañera destrozada abrazando a Gatomon y luego vió como Angemon, o Fallen Angemon como lo había llamado Ken, sonreía como un desquiciado, una risa tonta y malvada, eso no podía estar pasando, eso no podía ser obra de él...

-ANGEMON...¡¿ACASO TU LE HICISTE ESO A GATOMON?-gritó triste T.K.

-Fallen Angemon, saluda a tu tamer...-ordenó Ken

El digimon extendió sus "Alas" y voló hasta quedar frente a T.K., le tomó el cuello y lo arrojó violentamente al suelo haciendo que T.K. se golpeara fuertemente el rostro abriendo todas sus heridas previas, Davis intentó ir en ayuda de su compañero, pero tan solo se ganó un grito de Quimeramoon en son advertencia...T.K. se puso de pie y miró nuevamente a su digimon.

-Angemon ¡SOY T.K!¡DESPIERTA YA!-gritó el chico ingenuamente.

Pero el digimon tan solo lo ignoró y tomando una de las tantas cadenas abundantes de óxido de su cuerpo golpeó al chico en las costillas haciendolo caer al suelo nuevamente, T.K. escupió sangre e intentó ponerse de pie nuevamente, entonces el digimon comenzó a latigarlo duramente con la cadena, a pesar de esto el rubio no gritaba.

-Esto esta aburridísimo...-dijo Ken-Oye T.K ¿Te cuento un dato? Los digimons ángel tienen el corazón en el lado derecho ¿Curioso no? Si yo fuera tu, mataría a Angemon ¡Ups,Fallen Angemon!

-CALLATE IMBECIL...-dijo T.K. con la voz seca-ENFERMO ¡KEN,TU DE VERDAD NO TIENES PERDON!¡NO SE EN QUE MIERDA PENSABAMOS CUANDO TE DIMOS OTRA OPORTUNIDAD!¡TU NO CAMBIAS...!

-MAS DURO FALLEN ANGEMON...-gritó molesto Ken.

Dicho esto el digimon azotó al chico con la fuerza suficiente para hacer una grieta en el suelo y quitarle la respiración rompiéndole una que otra costilla..

-¡T.K.!-gritaron Davis y Kari.

El rubio no se movía.

La castaña no paraba de llorar.

El pelo en punta no sabía que hacer o decir.

-ANGEMON, AHORA MATA A LA LLORONA...¡TU TIENES LA CULPA DEL DESEQUILIBRIO DEL MUNDO MALDITA NIÑATA!-dijo Ken mirándo con odio tras sus lentes oscuros.

-NI SE TE OCURRA...-gritó Davis a todo pulmón.

-TU PREOCUPATE DE TU DIGIMON, STINGMON, MANDA A VOLAR A ESE DINOSAURIO RETRASADO...

Dicho esto stingmon arrojó con una fuerte estocada a X-Vemon sobre Davis el cual fue literalmente aplastado por su digimon. Fallen Angemon llegó en unos instantes donde la chica, ella se encontraba dándole la espalda, pero por la sombra que anunció al, ahora, macabro digimon supo que su muerte había llegado; rememorando aquella pesadilla que tanto la atormentó tan solo a atinó a abrazar fuertemente a Gatomon...

-MATALA.

Como si se tratase de un incendio el puño de Fallen Angemon comenzó a humear y haciendo sonar todos los huesos de su cuerpo el digimon se dispuso a matar a la elegida..."_En estos momentos, ya no sabría porque vivir de todos modos_"pensó Kari sin soltar a Gatomon, pero nada ocurrió...Al abrir sus ojos no distinguió la sombra del que sería su verdugo, volteó su vista dramáticamente y ante ella el rostro de su mejor amigo lloraba como nunca antes había llorado,sus brazos tiritaban al sostener una daga de plata tan bien afilada y brillante que reflejaba la lluvia de cenizas que adornaban la lúgubre escena...

-Perdóname Angemon...Pero nadie le hará daño mientras yo viva...-dijo cerrando dolorosamente los ojos T.K.

-T.K...-susurró la chica sin dimensionar nada.

Quimeramon emprendió vuelo, Stingmon le siguió sin decir nada, T.K. los miró con odio, odio que con lágrimas incluídas intimidaba incluso a las bestias; corrió inútilmente hacia el emperador como antes lo había hecho la recién salvada, persiguió a ese cobarde que se le alejaba...

-¡VAS A PAGAR ICHIJOUJI!

-Me gustaría quedarme a jugar, pero mi trabajo esta hecho, y sus amigotes ya vienen...Oye T.K., ¿Sabías que este risco da directo al mar?

Dicho esto el emperador rio y Quimeramon lanzó un electroshock desde su cabeza de Kabuterimon rompiendo el peñasco donde se encontraba el elegido haciéndolo caer a las profundidades y ahogando cualquier grito existente...

La cantidad de adrenalina de ese momento no iba al compaz de la lenta velocidad en la que viví la escena...cada roca caer, cada resto de montaña, sentir que el suelo desaparece y dejar de ver paulatinamente el rostro de mis compañeros...cada emoción se volvió dramáticamente lenta, casi haciéndome desear caer de una sola vez, tan solo pude pensar...

"_Kari, perdóname por no saber volar"_


	11. La protegida, no

**Capítulo XI**

_**La protegida, desengaños.**_

Quema...

Cuando crees que ya puedes descansar...

Quema...

Caí como un saco de plomo en el mar negro, sentí que mis músculos se desfibraban uno por uno, parecía que me los estuviesen arrancando sin piedad alguna, traté de gritar pero no pude, era como si mi propio grito me estuviese tragando;incluso si no hubiese estado ahogándome en esos momentos, incluso si el agua no pudiese entrar en mis pulmones...no hubiese podido gritar, era un ataque de pánico en todo su esplendor;después siguieron mis huesos, me sentí como un viejo de 90 años cuyo esqueleto se hacía polvo lentamente,como si alguien lo estuviese rayando para alguna cruel receta de la vida, mis nervios se durmieron...

Quema...

Cuando crees que el dolor se ha dormido,vuelve sorpresivamente como un maldito traidor...

Cuando ya no queda nada más que desarmar, cuando tus ojos se han separado de tu rostro y se han perdido quien sabe donde, te sientes como un cuadro surrealista pintado con la peor de las rabietas y viene la peor parte...

**Al señor Takeru Takaishi se le juzga hoy por...**

**-Ofender a su mejor amiga, hasta el punto de hacerla llorar...**

"_Vete de mi casa por favor..."_

**-Comportarse como un inmaduro tarado y terco.**

"_¡ACABAS DE PERDER A TU MEJOR AMIGA!¡ELLA ESPERO VERTE EL RESTO DEL DIA PARA QUE SOLUCIONARAN SUS PROBLEMAS!"_

**-Sumir al digimundo en un caos...**

"_No lo puedo creer...COMO DIABLOS ES QUE PUEDEN SER TAN INFANTILES! ¡AMBOS! ¡LOS QUE YO CREIA MAS MADUROS DE SU GENERACION! NO LOPUEDO CREER, ES QUE TAN IMPORTANTE ES SU PELEA QUE DEJAN AL DIGIMUNDO EN UN SEGUNDO ¡QUÉ DIGO SEGUNDO PAR DE EGOISTAS! ¡TERCER PLANO! NO FUERON CAPACES DE "ENCONTRAR UN MOMENTO" ¡QUE CLASE DE EXCUSA ES ESA!"_

**-Asesinar ni más ni menos que a su compañero digimon...**

Una dolorosa lluvia de cenizas.

**¿Alguna defensa?**

Por más que intenté decir algunas palabras, por más que me esforzé por pedir disculpas, nada salía de mis labios, sentía que cada vez que intentaba articular una palabra iba a vomitar; agujas invisibles me sursían la boca, todo estaba oscuro, solo oía aquella tétrica y monótona voz.

** ¿Qué dices?¡Dilo más alto! ¿Qué quieres una segunda oportunidad?...Oh...señor Takaishi, verá...mmm...Las segundas oportunidades no existen, las oportunidades se dan tan solo una vez en la vida, si las pierdes, si te equivocas por más que pidas perdón...no se dan de nuevo, todos dicen lo mismo "Yo no quería" "No fue mi intención" "Me obligaron" "No lo volveré a hacer nunca más" "Errar es humano"...patrañas, al final los errores se pueden evitar, si algo de verdad te importa deverías velar por ese algo,si no velas por ese algo es que realmente no te importa, así es como realmente funcionan las cosas, nada nunca vuelve a ser igual y es de mediocres pensar que nada es perfecto, que todos se equivocan...Tú dices vivir por tus amigos y tu familia, sin embargo eres un cínico...Trapeaste el suelo con los sentimientos de la señorita Yagami, tan solo te gustaría dejar tumbado al señor Motomiya en el suelo de un golpe...NI SIQUIERA DUDASTE EN MATAR A TU PROPIO DIGIMON...ASESINO...PARA TI LA PENA MÁXIMA ES JUSTA ¡INGRATO DE LA ESPERANZA! ¡NO ERES DIGNO DE...**

Una luz inundó toda mi desesperanza, yo no reaccioné, estaba como drogado por el ambiente...Toda esa angustia, todo ese sentimiento de culpa y dolor fue totalmente quebrado, como si fuese una sirena, no, como si fuese un verdadero ángel la figura de Kari se posó suavemente frente a mi, cara a cara, ella tomó mi rostro y el frío desapareció.

El resto no lo recuerdo, un resplandor me nubló la vista y el sueño me hizo de compañero.

...

No lo pensé dos veces, incluso si hacía no más que segundos había creído que no había mucho por lo que vivir ahora le echaba la culpa la ingratitud del momento...No tengo alas, no se volar, soy una pésima nadadora, pero no puedo dejarle ahí solo,¡Yo más que nadie conozco lo desesperante que es estar en ese lugar!

Corrí tan fuerte como mis piernas me lo permitieron,yo diría que incluso más fuerte,porque sentí pequeños desgarros con cada gran paso,al acercarme al final del camino tan solo me impulsé y salté tan virtuosa como pude, sin duda la caída más larga de mi vida...

¿Que qué cosa puedo hacer yo?

No tengo la más mínima idea, pero son en los momentos como estos cuando los impulsos masacran a la razón y se lucen en los más estúpidos actos de valentía. No puedo dejar solo a ese hombre...

La luz es a donde vamos, la esperanza es cómo vamos...el camino, el camino lo hacemos juntos ¡Yo quiero llegar a ver la luz!

Su pecho ardió como nunca antes, aquel tatuaje le llenó de calor el cuerpo, era una calidez a prueba de soledad o tristeza, la chica se sumergió dejando que el agua estilizara cada uno de sus cabellos de forma sútil y grácil; poseía un brillo particular que dejaba rastro en ese mar lleno de dolor. No sabía como, pero había logrado llegar hasta T.K. y lo había abrazado suavemente, sus cuerpos estuvieron más juntos que nunca, él no reaccionaba, ella tan solo lo apretaba contra si misma. El mar comenzó a agitarse y el único testigo del salto de Kari se había puesto de pie para imitarla en su actuar, pero Davis se detuvo al ver que tal cual Moises el mar se estaba dividiendo, dejando ver a su osada compañera justo en la mitad de la mitad...

La chica caminó inestable cargando a T.K. en sus hombros, una vez en la orilla no aguantó más y se dejó caer inconsiente.

.

.

.

Era un cuarto lleno de cortinas recogidas de color burdeo, una que otra estaba rajada y el suelo era de mármol oscuro...

-Tu trabajo es magnífico Ichijouji, pero me hubiera gustado verlos sufrir un poco más. Con los elegidos del valor y la amistad se tan cruel como te plazca aprendiz.-decía Devimon mostrando una expresión de agrado.

-Gracias señor...-decía Ken hincándose ante Devimon.-Me temo que el manejo de Quimeramon me dejó agotadísimo, con su permiso me retiro a mis aposentos...

Dicho esto el joven se paró y caminó decididamente a lo que parecía ser la salida de aquel cuarto...

-Me pregunto como es que mataron tan fácilmente a Fallen Angemon...-dijo en voz alta Devimon haciendo que el ex-emperador digimon se detuviera en seco.

-Señor, creo que fue necesario, incluso si después de aquella caída el elegido de la esperanza viviera, el peso de haber matado a su digimon sería impagable ¿No lo cree asi?

-Que considerado, para la próxima sácales el máximoprovecho a las criaturas.

-Si señor, a todo esto, hemos notado un aumento de movimiento en la zona polar...

-Ya es tiempo, hay que atacar antes que ese payaso y el vampiro reúnan sus tropas.

_2 días después..._

Amanecía en los cuarteles polares y por fin luego de tres días de café e insomnio se veía al elegido del conocimiento dormir echado en lo que parecía ser un cómodo sillón. Matt y Sora se encontraban en la habitación donde antes había reposado Piyomon, la cual se encontraba ya consiente y en "buenas condiciones", la pelirroja dormía apoyada en el hombro de Matt que con ojeras vigilaba el sueño de su hermano menor. Contigua a ésta se encontraba Tai velando por Kar.

Las habitaciones eran simples, dos asientos, una cama, un mueble de extraños diseños que hacía de velador y unas luces tenues, la pintura estaba desgastada y se notaba que los rayos del sol no entraban directamente ya que se respiraba cierta humedad tolerable.

Sora despertó de forma abrupta y sin decir nada salió rapidamente de la habitación topándose con Cody en el pasillo que daba al baño...

-¿Sora estas b...?

-Si-dijo cortante y con el paso rápido la peliroja.

Cody vió a Matt asomarse por la habitación con cara de "Qué diablos"; el rubio sacó el resto del cuerpo de la habitación y se estiró para luego bostezar, tanteó sus bolsillos y sacó lo que parecía ser una cajetilla de cigarros, miró a Cody.

-¿Fumas?-preguntó cansado Matt.

-Eh no, no me gustan los vicios...

-¿Cuántos años tienes?¿10?

-De hecho tengo 15.

-Entonces es legal, anda fúmate uno conmigo.

-¡Matt! ¡¿Vas a fumar?-preguntó Tai desde la habitación.

-Si,¿Te vienes?

-No, Kari puede despertar en cualquier momento, pero guardame cigarrill...

-Ve, yo me quedo velando por Kari.-dijo la voz calmada de Mimi entrando desde la habitación del frente a la de Kari.

Tai salió de la habitación agradeciendo a Mimi y Matt le arrojó la cajetilla,los 3 chicos se sentaron en el salón central. Cody intentaba prender torpemente su cigarrillo, una vez logrado toció hasta quedar con los ojos rojos. El ambiente estaba sumamente serio, un silencio interrumpido por sigilosas fumadas y uno que otro tocido de Cody inundó el lugar; el chico se hartó del mal sabor y apagó el cigarrillo cuando no había pasado ni la mitad...

-Si despiertan hoy, no se como diablos tratar con ellos, por lo que Davis recuerda T.K. acabó con Angemon y Kari...-suspiró Tai.

-No se si sea correcto que le digamos lo que hicimos-reflexionó culpable Matt.

-Como saber que iel cuerpo de Gatomon iba a desaparecer...-intentó consolar Cody.

-Si los resultados tras 1 batalla son tan terribles, no quiero pensar en la guerra que se nos depara...-dijo Sora apoyada en el marco de la puerta central.-Si van a seguir fumando, háganlo afuera por favor...

-Claro, de paso también llevamos el bronceador; no se si lo notaste Sora, pero afuera hay viento blanco,me parece que estamos en la zona polar...-dijo sarcástico Tai.

-No seas quejicas Tai ¡Apaga el maldito cigarro que hay gente que no fuma!-dijo enrabiada Sora para entrar de golpe a la habitación donde se encontraba Mimi cuidando a Kari.

-¡Qué diablos le pasa a tu chica!-preguntó molesto Tai.

-No se Tai, esto ya me esta molestando, no tengo idea porque anda con ese carácter...

-Las mujeres son así...-dijo Cody integrándose a la conversación.-tienes que quererlas, no entenderlas.

Tai y Matt lo miraron estupefactos...

-¿Dije algo malo?-preguntó Cody.

-No, es que es raro oirte hablar...-dijo Matt.

-Hablas así...-corrigió Tai.

-¡CHICOS, despertó Kari!-anunció Mimi.

Tai arrojó el cigarrillo a la lata que hacía de cenicero con una puntería perfecta; la habitación se llenó de golpe y Kari pestañó débilmente, se acomodó como pudo; las caras espectantes de los 5 presentes le hicieron comprender al instante que lo que ella había sentido como una corta siesta había durado mucho más.

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo la chica frotandose la cara con la mano.-¡¿Dónde esta T.K.?-dijo la chica espabilando de sopetón.

Tai se le avalanzó pasando a llevar el hecho de que la chica tenía el brazo izquierdo herido. El chico la abrazó fuertemente, a pesar de que esa no fuese la respuesta a sus preguntas la chica se sintió muy aliviada y abrazó a su hermano mayor tanto como le permitió su brazo bueno. Tai mantenía cerrados los ojos, por un acto de coordinación involuntaria cerró sus párpados tan fuerte como abrazaba a su pequeña hermanita que tanto había tenido que pasar en tan poco tiempo.

-Puedes quedarte tranquila Kari, estamos en la base polar y T.K. se encuentra reposando en la habitación de al lado...-dijo Tai soltando lentamente a su hermana.

La chica contestó con un suspiro de alivio, la pesadilla tan solo había comenzado, pero con su hermano ahí sentía de vuelta esa seguridad tan propiamente infantil.

De pronto Sora hizo ademán de caerse siendo frenada en seco por los brazos de Mimi.

-¡Sora!-exclamaron Kari y Piyomon.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo Matt preocupado.

-Si, no es nada, es tan solo que tengo hambre...-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-¡Te iré a cocinar algo de inmediato!-dijo Mimi sentando a Sora a los pies de la cama.

-Yo te acompaño Mimi.-dijo Cody.

Kari se destapó, vestía con una polera que le quedaba hasta las rodillas,se sonrojó y el pudor se apoderó de su mirada, miró sorprendida a Tai el cual apuntó a Matt que apuntó a Sora la cual miró a Kari con su ya típica mirada cansada...

-Tranquila, yo fuí la que te cambié y los chicos se encargaron de lavar tu ropa, estaba llena de polvo y un poco de sangre...

-Oh...¡Gracias!-dijo la chica poniéndose unas sandalias a los pies de la cama.

-Ey ey ey, asumo que vas al baño, porque no es bueno que te levantes aún, además a Izzy le falta afinar detalles y...

-Tai, tan solo voy a la habitación de al lado, quiero ver como esta T.K.

La chica se puso de pie, tenía el cuerpo adolorido, _"Ha de ser por tanto reposo" _pensó. Al salir de la habitación sintió a alguien correr, al voltearse se vió envuelta en los brazos del cabezotas que sucedía a su hermano.

-Davis...-dijo un tanto sorprendida la chica.

El chico no respondía, sus brazos la aprisionaban con fuerza, pero contradictoriamente no paraban de tiritar. La castaña estaba a punto de pronunciar palabra cuando un jadeó tartamudo de Davis delató a sus ojos ¿Estaba llorando? Por primera vez en 5 años el corazón de Kari latió con fuerza por Davis, una extraña mezcla de culpa, persuación,empatía y reconfortamiento hicieron que la chica le correspondiera sinceramente aquel abrazo, el chico se quedó helado, nunca había sentido a Kari tan cercana, pero como era un tanto bruto se soltó bruscamente y se arrodilló en pocisión de disculpas, miró a la chica con los ojos un tanto rojos...

-¡DISCULPA KARI!¡NO PERMITIRE QUE TE VUELVA A PASAR ALGO, PROMETO NO DEJAR QUE NADIE TE HIERA NUEVAMENTE!

La vigorosa voz del pelo en puntas llegó hasta los oídos de Gennai que se encontraba en la caldera con Mimi y Cody, los 3 personajes se miraron sorprendidos. En la habitación Matt y Tai se sonrieron, Sora soltó una pequeña risita con aires de nostalgia, Izzy seguía babeando la colcha del sillón donde dormía y Kari...Kari se quedó de una pieza con el corazón igual de intenso que hacía un minuto.

-Davis, por favor ponte de pie...

-¿Eh? Yo...disculp...

-Ponte de pie...-sentenció la chica mirándolo dulcemente.-Yo ya no necesito que me protejan, tenerlos conmigo me basta para sentirme segura, pero no es por el hecho de sentirme débil, más bien siento que tengo la oportunidad para hacer algo por ustedes y demostrarles cuanto los quiero y cuan importantes son para mi.

-Yo...-el chico cerró los ojos fuertemente-¡Lo lamento, pero ya lo he dicho!¡Mi palabra vale oro Kari!

La chica tomo al líder de la segunda generación de la mano y lo puso de pie, le sonrió con muchas ganas y el chico que tenía toda la cara magullada se sonrojó tanto como le dió la piel.

-Va-vas-vas a ver a T.K.-dijo nervioso Davis.

-Si...

-¿T-te acompaño?

-Prefiero verlo sola un instante, se que esta inconsiente pero...

La chica baciló al no saber exactamente que palabra ocupar, pero Matt salió de la nada de la habitación y enlazó su brazo en el cuello de Davis para llevárselo casi a la rastra dando de excusas algo de tener que ir a recolectar combustible.

Sin más frenos, entró a la habitación donde reposaba el elegido de la esperanza y cerró la puerta;la habitación no estaba muy iluminada,pero bastaba para distinguir bien las siluetas de los muebles. El rubio se encontraba boca abajo, lleno de vendajes que en una que otra parte fallaban en su misión de contener y mostraban pequeñas manchas de sangre filtrada. Tomó asiento en la cama y recorrió con la mirada el torso vendado de su amigo, la tristeza la inundó nuevamente, las imágenes le llegarían tarde o temprano...Ahí estaba ella con el cuerpo rígido y sin vida de Gatomon. Ahí estaba ella aterrada y apretando el cuerpo de su amiga entre los brazos, volteó y vio la a su mejor amigo con una expresión de dolor inigualable dando fin a la corta vida del ahora nuevo digimon del lado del mal, como si se tratase de una erupción volcánica toda la escena era adornada por cenizas, la chica apartó la mirada de golpe. No podía culpar a T.K. por traerle a la mente esas imágenes, él no tuvo nada de culpa. Pero aquella intensa alegría que le había hecho sentir Davis se vio mermada de golpe por el joven, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y la angustia de saber que nunca más volvería a tener con ella a la primera mejor amiga que tuvo en toda su vida le hizo desplomarse con todo el peso que trae una muerte tan cercana sobre el cuerpo dañado del rubio, lloró sin controlarse queriendo que el chico despertara y la abrazara...era una egoista, de seguro a él le dolía.

Por otro lado Tai y Sora se encontraban conversando en la habitación de al lado, Piyomon y Agumon se habían echado a dormir profundamente, Tai y Sora apoyaban sus espaldas en el muro...

-La verdad es que las cosas han pasado muy rápido, siento que esta ocasión se aleja enormemente de nuestras aventuras anteriores-decía Sora meditabunda.

-Dímelo a mi...- el castaño miró a Agumon-A penas y tuve tiempo para un reencuentro emotivo.A medida que creces los problemas van siendo mayores, la consiencia que tomas a ratos te juega las peores pasadas.

-Viniendo del chico que jamás cuestionó su suerte,ya fuese a la hora de jugar póker o saltar de un risco, me hace creer que no nos iremos limpios de esta guerra.

-Y eso viniendo de la única chica que me ha golpeado me da escalofríos.

-Jajajajaja...-rió Sora-Oye, discúlpame por el grito de hace un rato.

-No tienes porque disculparte,pero si te exigiré que me cuentes que diablos te ocurre.

-No es nada...-dijo la chica perdiendo la mirada.

-¿Si no es nada por qué no me miras a los ojos?

Lentamente la chica alzó su rostro y sus ojos se encontraron de lleno con los del castaño...

Mientras en el mundo real los padres de todos los chicos se encontraban con los pelos de punta, iban 3 días ya que no tenían alma de ellos; cualquier padre normal hubiese puesto ya denuncia y tendría a la mitad de la familia buscándolos; pero no eran cualquier clase de padres, ellos eran los padres de los dos veces salvadores del mundo, eran los padres de los jóvenes elegidos y estaban al tanto de la calidad de aventuras que vivieron sus hijos. En vista de que poco más que eso los unía, algunos de ellos se reunieron para poner las cartas sobre la mesa en la casa del .

-Tienen que estar en el mundo digital, no veo otra explicación.-decía procupada la madre de Izzy.

-¡No podemos estar seguros! Puede que esten perdidos o algo...-dijo la madre de Sora.

-Claro, ¿De coincidencia justo los 12?-dijo el padre de Matt apagando un cigarrillo.

-No veo más opciones,no ignoremos lo obvio y mejor pensemos como facilitarles lo que sea que esten haciendo ahora.-dijo el .

-Somos bastante obsoletos a decir verdad-se lamentó la madre de Ken.

-Haré una licencia médica para los chicos del colegio.-dijo el hermano de Joe.

-El resto de los padres encarguémonos de justificar a los conocidos la desaparición de nuestros hijos-dijo el .

El timbre sonó y el Sr. Ishida se puso de pie relajadamente, caminó hasta la puerta sin prisa y al abrirla se sorprendió...

-Esta es sopresa, cuanto tiempo señores Tachikawa. ¿Uh?Te me haces un poco conocido chico ¿Tú quien eres?

Mientras, las lágrimas de Hikari Yagami cesaban de par en par, había estado por lo menos una media hora llorando sobre el cuerpo del chico, una vez más compuesta le sujetó suavemente la mano...

-Entiende que ya no tienes que protegerme...-susurró la chica.

Se limpió las lágrimas con su mano libre y apretó fuertemente la mano del chico sacándole un gemido de dolor,la soltó de inmediato con una disculpa en los labios, realmente T.K. estaba muy mal herido. Con esa mano era que había acabado con la vida de su mejor amigo para salvarle la vida a...ella. Un sentimiento de deuda se instaló en el consiente de la chica, le debía la vida al rubio y no lo iba a olvidar.

Matt volvió a la base con Davis con la vejiga al límite, luego de unas carcajadas se decidió a entrar a la habitación donde antes estaba Kari, sin tocar si quiera la puerta el chico sorprendió a Tai y Sora abrazados de una forma muy sugerente. Ambos chicos se percataron de la presencia de Matt y Sora se separó escandalosamente, Tai mantenía una expresión serena.

-Mi mejor amigo y mi novia...-dijo el chico sorprendido.

-Matt, esto no es lo que...-intentó explicar Sora

-Si esta fuera una teleserie México-Venezolana ustedes estarían en graves aprietos-dijo Matt riendose.

-Uff...Pensé que te lo podías tomar mal.-dijo Sora suspirando.

-Como se te ocurre, si hay algún chico al cual le permitiría abrazarte ese sería Tai-dijo sonriente-Al resto le rompo las piernas...-dijo cambiando su semblante a terrorífico.

La peliroja le sonrió como hacía mucho no lo hacía y lo abrazó fuertemente siendo correspondida. Tai se echó en la cama y acarició a Agumon...

-Saben, incluso en estas situaciones, volver a estar así de juntos...es genial.-reflexionó el castaño.

-Es cierto, no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo juntos.

La voz de Mimi hizo volver a todos a la sala central, montaron una improvisada mesa con unas cuantas cajas de metal, y al cabo de un rato ya se estaban sentando uno al lado de otro como una gran familia. Gennai se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa y Cody junto con Davis se dedicaron a servir té a todos por orden explícita de Mimi. Kari salió de la habitación de T.K. con el rostro compuesto y otorgándole una sincera sonrisa a Davis se sentó. De pronto Izzy despertó y tras un largo bostezo se quedó mirando a todos que le devolvían la misma mirada de atención...

-Lo bueno de que antes hayamos tenido problemas similares es que ya no nos estresamos incluso si se nos esta cayendo el mundo encima...-dijo Izzy tomando asiento al lado de Kari.

-Luego de la merienda debo anunciarles algo elegidos-dijo Gennai seriamente.

-Oh por dios, por favor que sea algo bueno...-suspiró Mimi.

Los chicos y sus compañeros digimon se llenaron con la privilegiada cocina de Mimi,saboreando cada bocado notaban cada vez más como es que habían crecido sus estómagos. Llegando al final de su desayuno "Familiar" Izzy se puso de pie al lado de Gennai para hacer aparecer de sus guantes la ya conocida pantalla holográfica, en estas comenzaron a pasar muchos datos hasta que se vió una maqueta digital del digimundo.

-Chicos, atención, explicaré el plan.-dijo Izzy captando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué? Pero se supone que te faltaban detalles...-alegó Matt.

-Ah,si,pero esos detalles los ajustaré en su debido momento, por ahora grabense bien lo que les diré...Primero que todo, debo informarles que tanto Yolei como Joe se encuentran bien y vienen en camino, el continente Server se encuentra limpio, al parecer el mar negro no ha llegado hasta allá, por ende, nuestro primer movimiento será trasladarnos al continente Server, estaremos seguros.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero y qué ocurrirá con la isla!¡No podemos abandonar a los digimons que estan aquí!-dijo Davis exaltado.

-No lo haremos Davis, nos los llevaremos a todos, al menos a todos los que aún esten limpios.

¿Cómo? Pues usaremos esto...

Dicho eso en la pantalla holográfica aparecieron 3 túneles de diferentes colores con símbolos impregnados en ellos, eran relativamente familiares.

-Se parecen a los pasadisos que cruzamos a la hora de viajar desde el mundo real...-acotó Cody.

-Y efectivamente eso son Cody, cada uno da a los 3 mundos diferentes de los que nos habló ya Gennai. Como ustedes sabrán, solíamos aterrizar en zonas determinadas gracias a las puertas cof cof televisores cof cof que habían, lamentablemente casi no quedan televisores funcionando en esta isla, por eso es que aterrizamos aquí, lo que haré es desviar nuestro viaje al mundo real para aparecer por un televisor que Joe y Yolei activaron en un lugar seguro del continente Server.

-¡Genial Izzy!-exclamó Matt animado.-Ya tenemos un lugar seguro, ahora la segunda parte, dime ¿Descubriste alguna forma de contra atacar?

-Bueno, no es que exista una forma en particular, tendrán que pelear como siempre han peleado y usaremos tácticas de guerrilla...

.

.

Crunch,crunch...crack,crack...

.

.

-Los digimons que han sido infectados son más fuertes, pero tan solo porque ya no tienen consiencia alguna, por ende no se imponen ninguna clase de límite, nosotros somos fuertes...

.

.

Crunch,crunch,crack,crack...

.

.

-Las tácticas que ocuparemos las explicaré en el continente, tengo pensado que mañana por la mañana tengamos a todas las tropas organizadas para volver...

.

.

Crunch,crunch,crack,crack...

.

.

-¡Tai por dios para de comerte las galletas mientras hablo!¡Me desconcentras!-dijo Izzy haciendo que todos miraran al lider que tenía la boca llena.

-fo fiento fizzy-dijo Tai tragando.

-Continuemos, además, probaré una teoría...-dicho esto Izzy miró fijamente a Kari.-Al parecer el mar negro no te hace nada Kari...

-Ni se te ocurra mandarla a lo que sea que estes pensando Izzy-dijo Tai desafiante.

-Supuse que dirías eso Tai, pero no te preocupes, lo que necesito es hacerle un análisis a la base de datos de Kari, si consigo dar con lo que la mantiene inmune podré crear alguna especie de vacuna. Además, con el señor Gennai hemos tomado una medida para resguardar a nuestros caídos, no saben como me hubiese gustado haberlo hecho antes...-el chico suspiró.

-En estos días fui a recolectar y ordenar todos los datos que pude de la antes ciudad del inicio, aún estoy trabajando en ellos, pero me falta muy poco; si todo marcha bien y logro limpiar la los datos junto con Izzy, podremos crear una copia en el continente Server, asi podremos asegurar el renacer de todos los digimons que caigan, pero solo aquellos que no esten infectados.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que Gatomon renazca ...?- preguntó Kari espectante.

-No...-dijo Izzy triste por la castaña.

-De todas formas, no creo que yo sea tan inmune como me pintas, lo de ayer...

-Hace dos días-corrijo el informático.

-Lo de hace dos días fue algo fuera de mi imaginación y jurisdicción.

-Pero en estos momentos es el único referente de una cura para esos dichosos juicios-rebatió Izzy.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo partimos?-preguntó Tai.

-Mañana por la mañana, tenemos todo el día para terminar de reunir a los digimon sanos...-continuó Izzy.

-Yolei y Joe vendran para luego devolverse ¿Eso no es un tanto estúpido Izzy?-preguntó sorprendido Matt.

-No nos podemos arriesgar a dejarlos allá solos, por limpia que este la zona ya sabemos lo impredecibles que son nuestros enemigos, tampoco podemos arriesgarnos a que usen el portal para venir acá porque Yolei no tiene su laptop para programar a mano y si lo hacemos mal podrían detectarnos, por ende no es de estúpidos, si no que de precavidos.-dijo Izzy cabreado.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con T.K.? No esta en condiciones de moverse-dijo Cody preocupado.

-No podemos dejarlo aquí, tendremos que cargarlo con extremo cuidado-respondió Izzy.

-Yo me encargaré de llevar a mi hermano, si es que no despierta antes.-dijo Matt sumamente serio.

-No queda más que decir ¡En marcha!-dijo Tai poniéndose de pie.

-¿A dónde Tai?-preguntó inocente Agumon.

Los elegidos comenzaron a movilizarse rápidamente, lo que antes había sido un amigable desayuno ahora estaba convertido en lo que verdaderamente era, una base de operaciones.

Tai, Matt, Davis y Cody se dedicaron a ordenar a los digimons, los pequeños serían cargados por los grandes, los lentos serían cargados por los rápidos y así según sus habilidades se complementarían los "sobrevivientes" hasta la fecha. El tiempo no les daría para revisar por todo el digimundo, pero por lo dichl, solo en las zonas sanas quedaban digimons sanos, eso redujo notablemente el área de búsqueda. Mimi, Kari y Sora se dedicaron a de terminar de curar a los digimons heridos. Izzy por su lado se quedó vigilando a T.K. mientras terminaba de calibrar su computadora. La noche estaba llegando a los cuarteles y los últimos preparativos para el viaje estaban listos, terminado todo solo restaba dormir para amanecer y comenzar a salvar al digimundo una vez más. Antes de entrar Cody divisó un punto volando desde el este, se acercaba a gran velocidad, el chico sonrió y en un parpadeo Yolei se encontraba abrazándolo alegremente, para él Yolei siempre había sido algo asi como su hermana mayor cariñosa y era de las pocas personas con las que él se daba. Joe bajó sereno de Aquilamon que al instante se convirtió en Hawkmon para poder entrar, el estudiante de medicina saludó a Cody con una sonrisa y así los 3 chicos entraron, Gomamon estaba apoyado en los hombros de Joe y saludaba alegremente a sus compañeros digimons reunidos en la sala central, Hawkmon voló a chocar cabezas con Agumon y el resto de los digimons. Yolei pasó revista y al ver a Kari repitió la escena de Cody.

-¡Gracias a dios que estas bien Kari!-dijo la chica abrazando con euforia a su amiga.

-Lo mismo digo Yolei.-dijo la castaña sonriendo amablemente.

-¿Cómo esta tu brazo?-preguntó Joe.

-Bien, es una herida superficial nada más; por favor Joe ve a...

-De inmediato iré a ver a T.K. -dijo el más "viejo" de los presentes.

Las cosas estaban todas en perfecto orden, ahora no quedaba más que esperar hasta la mañana del día siguiente, viajar de noche nunca es bueno y debían mantenerse precavidos. Joe había terminado de curar a T.K. y había cambiado sus vendajes cuidadosamente con la ayuda de Mimi, mientras Kari y Davis observaban impotentes en el marco de la puerta.

-Joe ¿No hay ningún inconveniente si duermo hoy aquí?-dijo Kari rompiendo el hielo.

-Pues, para nada, si T.K. despierta esta noche será mejor que alguien este con él.-dijo Joe con total calma.

-Te traeré una manta, eso si...promete que dormiras-dijo Mimi en tono maternal.

-Prometido-dijo Kari sonriendo suavemente.

-Si ese es el caso, entonces trae dos mantas Mimi, yo también me quedaré a dormir ¿Me acompañas V-mon?-dijo decididamente el pelo en puntas.

-¡Por su puesto Davis!-respondió el pequeño digimon.

-¡Ah no!¡Dos personas es mucho alboroto! ¡Ni hablar Davis!-dijo Mimi sacándo al elegidode la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Joe y Kari se quedaron en silencio, el chico vestía del blanco más pulcro y desconcertaba a la oscura habitación que los anidaba, tenía una hombrera de metal que además le protegía el pectoral izquierdo, de ahí pendía una capa que le cubría la mitad del cuerpo, una vestimenta rara, pero para la que todos traían no era nada del otro mundo, era algo del digimundo...Una vez cambiados los vendajes del chico inconsiente,el joven de los cabellos azules sonrió serenamente a Kari la cual se desconcertó un tanto, estaba tan sumida en sus penas que ver tal gesto de calma y felicidad le fue un tanto dificil de tragar.

-Por dios, como han crecido, ahora con una bandita ya no los puedo tratar, pero al menos ya no lloran tanto-dijo Joe riendo.

Kari se rió junto con él y le agradeció con la mirada, gesto que Joe correspondió. El joven se puso de pie y sentó de sopetón a Kari, entonces comenzó a tocar el brazo que estaba herido en diferentes puntos sacándole pequeños quejidos a la elegida; tomó la bandeja que estaba en el banquillo de la cabecera de T.K., botó sus guantes de ule y los cambió por unos nuevos, con las medidas higiénicas correspondientes desinfectó la herida de Kari para luego vendarla firmemente. Terminado el trabajo sacó unas capsulas de un pequeño frasquito en su "botiquín digimon" y se las pasó a Kari, sin decir palabra el joven retiró sus utencilios y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación.

-Esas cápsulas son para T.K., dáselas en diez minutos más, es para que no tenga pesadillas ni malestares mientras las tragará por instinto así que no te será brazo estará bien en un par de días,no es nada grave.

-Muchas gracias Joe-dijo dulcemente Kari.

-Buenas noches Kari, duerme bien y cuida de T.K.

Dicho esto el joven médico se marchó, en la entrada se topó con Mimi que cubrió a Kari con una manta y se despidió con una sonrisa. Los digielegidos siempre han sido amables entre ellos, verdaderos camaradas hasta en la peor de las situaciones, pero hasta la que era considerada la más inocente del grupo notaba como en cada gesto de sus compañeros había un dejo de compasión, trataban de animarla a toda costa y ella no sabía muy bien como responder a tanta atención de su parte, de una u otra manera las situaciones siempre terminaban ganándole a su determinación de dejar de ser "La protegida" de todos, pero esta ocasión sería diferente, era ella quien había salvado a T.K. y por primera vez le había devuelto una de las tantas manos que le debía, pero por otro lado ahora estaba en deuda eterna por su vida...¡Alto! Ya se hacía tarde y tenía que estar lo más despierta posible para el día siguiente, usó a T.K. de péndulo para que el sueño la sometiese totalmente; sin prisa fue cerrando lentamente sus ojos.

Una de las imágenes clásicas de esos pocos días en la base era la de Izzy tecleando en la pantalla holográfica, la concentración del informático era dificil de romper.

_...Badabam..._

El chico se volteó a ver su laptop inmediatamente ¡Ese era el sonido que tenía para los e-mails! Pero quien le estaría mandando e-mails a esa hora, en ese lugar, ¿Cómo?...El genio abrió su bandeja de entrada, el remitente era desconocido, abrió el correo y un nudo unió su garganta y su estómago. El joven arrojó los sus lentes fetiches al suelo y con los ojos tiritando releyó aquel terrible mensaje, se puso de pie y corrió golpeando todas las habitaciones.

-NOS VAMOS AHORA, RÁPIDO, ¡SALGAN TODOS DE SUS HABITACIONES! ¡RÁPIDO!

Izzy armó un escándalo digno de un esquizofrénico, totalmente impropio a si mismo. Joe salió de inmediato limpiando sus lentes con un paño.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Joe intentando espabilar.

-¡Ayúdame a despertar a todos, tenemos que irnos ahora mismo al continente Server!-pidió Izzy desesperado.

Joe no preguntó y tan solo acató, Izzy volvió a su laptop y comenzó a teclear frenético, sintió los pesados pasos dos o tres de sus compañeros acercarse corriendo.

-¡Izzy que diabl...!

Matt no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque un violento impacto movió toda la base haciendolo caer junto con Sora y Tai.

-¡Nos estan atacando! El ejercito de Devimon comandado por el emperador...-dijo el informático dejando su laptop de lado.

-¡Eso no es posible, ellos no podían con la nieve!-alegó incrédula Sora.

-Tal y como esta nieve era el freno natural para el mar con el que pretendían infectar, el fuego lleno de ira con el que estan abriendose paso es nuestra peor debilidad en estos instantes-dijo Gennai saliendo desde las sombras.

-La puerta esta lista, llegaremos al continente server en cuatro viajes que no nos tomaran más de 1 minuto, necesito que reunan a todos los digimons aquí mismo, ¡Entrenlos! no podemos arriesgarnos a abandonar la base.-dijo Izzy mirando a Tai fijamente.

-Entendido, Matt, Joe ustedes vayan por los digimons que ordenamos hoy, Sora despierta a Davis y a Mimi, a ella dile que se encargue de traer los instrumentos de los que le hablé por la mañana para llevarlos al continente,a Davis dile que se encargue de cargar a T.K.y escoltar a Kari, en cuanto a Cody y Yolei quiero que ayuden a Matt y Joe...-dicho esto el líder se abotonó su largo abrigo azul.-Izzy, tú y Matt quedan al mando de todo.

-Tai...¿Qué diablos vas a hacer...?-dijo Izzy esperandose la respuesta.

De pronto otro temblor remezió la base, esta vez Tai se mantuvo de pie.

-Pues tú que crees, voy a darle la bienvenida al chico emo forrado en cuero-dijo Tai con una sonrisa llena de confianza- ¡Agumon!

El digimón caminó al lado del tamer como buen compañero, pero su paso fue cortado por Gennai quien por primera vez desde que habían llegado abrió los ojos mirándo fuertemente al joven.

-Joven elegido, no puedo dejarte cometer tal locura...

-No es momento para titubear señor Gennai, lo siento pero yo...

-Al menos no puedo dejartela cometer solo, ya nos esperabamos un ataque asi tarde o temprano, en estos momentos 12 digimons de los más valientes dispuestos a dar su vida por este mundo estan esperandome para comenzar nuestro contrataque, por favor, pelea a mi lado hasta que puedan viajar al continente prometido...

Dicho esto el anciano estiró su mano, en ella tenía un gran medallón de acero con el símbolo de la valentía tallado en él. Tai lo tomó y salió corriendo de la base, el señor Gennai cerró sus ojos y un brillo lo envolvió, frente a todos rejuveneció convirtiendose en ese jovial Gennai de coleta y ojos verdes,se despidió alzando dos de sus dedos y siguió al impulsivo por excelencia.

-¡TAI!-gritó Sora pero fue sujetada fuertemente por Matt.

-Mejor sigamos las órdenes de nuestro "Capitán"...-dicho esto miró a Tai cruzar el último umbral del pasillo y tomó aire-¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA, MAS TE VALE QUE VUELVAS EN MENOS DE 3 MINUTOS!

Las órdenes del chico fueron tomadas al pie de la letra, sin rechistar y sin más arranques heroicos cada uno tomó su lugar, el útlimo en despertar fue Davis quien al enterarse de la noticia por el fuerte grito de Sora y los fuertes temblores acudió a su misión de abrir brutamente la puerta se encontró de frente con Kari cargando con dificultad a T.K., el chico hizo muestra de su fuerza y se echó al hombro al lastimado rubio sin tener un poco de consideración por sus heridas, Kari estuvo apunto de reprender a Davis,pero la situación apremiaba otras palabras...

-¿Qué esta pasando?...

-En resúmen, nos atacan, tenemos que irnos cuanto antes al continente.-dijo Davis moviéndose con dificultad.

El salón central se había vuelto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en una estación llena de digimons con miedo, nerviosos por la llegada de su turno para desaparecer frente al portal que Izzy regulaba, al parecer todo iba bien, lento, pero bien.

En el exterior Tai y Greymon se encontraban frente a los ya anunciados 12 digimons, Centarumon, Leomon, Ogromon, Frigimon, Meramon, Andromon, Nanimon,Shellmon, Cherrymon,Monzaemon, Digitamamon, y junto a Gennai un digimón que Tai no había visto jamás, por si solo parecía malvado, con unas alas de murciélago rojas desgastadas, un cuerpo negro lleno de cables de aceite y una máscara de metal que le cubría la mitad del rostro dejando ver solo su terrible mandíbula. Gennai se acercó a este y le acarició la cabeza, volteó a mirar a Tai con una confiada sonrisa, a la cual le siguió una fuerte llamarada a sus espaldas y una gran bola de poderes azotó la base cubierta de nieve haciendola temblar nuevamente.

-Ya estan aquí, chicos tenemos que detenerlos hasta que todos hayan huído al continente server, almenos evitar los bombardeos a la base, agradezco su valiosa ayuda. Ey Cyberdramon, préstame tus fuerzas una vez más.-dijo mirando al digimon que extendió sus alas inspirando al resto.

Dentro de la base las cosas comenzaron a complicarse, los digimons estaban nerviosos y entorpecían el proceso, Mimi había desaparecido buscando "Aquellos" instrumentos de los que Tai habló, Davis se fue a buscarla en caso de que algo le hubiese ocurrido. Todos se pusieron en campaña para cargar a lso digimons más pequeños. Dos viajes de cuatro; los de la segunda generación estaban nerviosísimos, a Yolei se le apretaba el pecho con cada impacto que daba de lleno a la base, sentía como si fuese ella a quién le estuviesen bombardeando y sabía que si no salían de ahí pronto iban a morir ¡Pensar que todo esto era provocado en gran parte por Ken! Nadie entendía a cabalidad el asunto, en parte sentía que no podía culparlo puesto que probablemente no estaba consiente de nada de lo que estaba pasando y ese terrible personaje se había adueñado de toda su persona.

Cody tenía miedo, estaba aterrado abrazando fuertemente a Armadillomon ¡Solo quería huir de ese lugar ya! Pero no podía, tenía que asegurarse de que los digimon estuviesen a salvo primero.

-Cálmense, falta poco y todos los digimons que logramos reunir estarán a salvo, entonces nos iremos todos.-dijo Sora en tono maternal observando la angustía de los adolescentes.

-¿Qué hay de mi hermano?-dijo Kari entrando con un par de botamon en los brazos-No nos podemos ir sin que vuelva.

-Piyomon ¿Cómo te sientes para volar?-preguntó Sora esperanzada.

-Me pesa mucho mi ala Sora, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo-dijo Piyomon con pesos de culpa.

-Nada de esfuerzos Piyomon, si no puedes volar no quiero que te arriesgues, iré yo por Tai.-dijo Sora decidida.

-No Sora, yo iré por mi herm...

-Olvídalo, soy mayor que tú y quiero que tomes esto como una orden, a penas hayan viajado todos los digimons tú y T.K. Saldrán de aquí junto con Yolei y Cody, sin pero que valga.

Kari se sintió totalmente controlada, la mirada de Sora decía algo así como "Si me desobedeces te knockeo y te mando inconsiente al continente server".

Una ensordecedora explosión lanzó al piso a todos los presentes, las luces comenzaron a parpadear y una de las vigas de soporte se vino abajo trayendo consigo cientos de escombros, uno de los cuales amenazó con caer sobre el laptop de Izzy, pero el chicó se lanzó de forma kamikaze para salvar su computadora personal, que más que un simple instrumento en ese momento era la única puerta de esperanza que tenían...

.-Esto no tardará en venirse abajo...¡dos viajes más, traigan a todos los digimons restantes!-dijo Izzy jadeando por el susto.

El único que no había movido un dedo y se había mantenido en total calma había sido T.K., obviamente todo este comportamiento estoico no era voluntario, de estar en sus 5 sentidos probablemente hubiese sido el primero en auxiliar a quien pudiese, pero él se encontraba tratando otros asuntos en esos momentos, se encontraba caminando calmadamente por un sendero interrumpido casualmente por algunos cúmulos de frágiles hojas de otoño, un túnel de árboles fijaba permanentemente la ruta a seguir y a pesar de que el paisaje helaba de solo verlo, él se mantenía bien abrigado con una harapienta bufanda azul que demostraba su largo con la cantidad de vueltas que le daba a su cuello. Todo el recorrido era monótono, el chico no se sentía desesperado por terminar de caminar y no sentía que la rutina le estuviese haciendo daño alguno en ese preciso momento.

_ "Me pregunto si estaré muriendo en estos instantes, o será este uno de esos sueños después de una pesadilla, sería ideal despertar hace un mes atrás y evitar todos los problemas que ocurrieron"_

El chico llevaba sus manos bien acurrucadas en los bolsillos del largo abrigo que estaba usando, quizo arreglarse la bufanda, entonces sacó ambas manos y las observó detenidamente.

_ "Nunca voy a poder perdonarme por lo que hice, tuve que haberle detenido de otra forma..."_

El chico quizo llorar, pero la calma de aquel monótono camino y el recuerdo de no volver a soltar lágrima alguna lo detuvo, se sentía preso de esa calma tan contradictoriamente desesperante, entonces un pequeño gesto rompió la monotonía de la escena, una hoja cayó pasivamente en el hombro del elegido el cual volteó la mirada para quitársela, pero al voltear sus ojos lograron divisar por entre los árboles lo que parecía ser un gran lago, por primera vez en ese largo tiempo de caminata sintió un control más pleno de sus acciones y se aventuró por entre los árboles para dar con un enorme lago color esmeralda, en las orillas de este flotaban débilmente una que otra quebradiza hoja y un sujeto estaba sentado dándole la espalda a T.K., al parecer contamplaba el lago también. El chico se acercó lentamente por el césped grasoso que rodeaba el lago y se paró a la derecha del sujeto.

-Disculpe...¿Qué es todo esto?-dijo un tanto avergonzado el chico.

-Sinceramente, no tengo ni la menor idea.-dijo en un tono pasivo el sujeto.

-Uhm...-expresó T.K. un tanto decepcionado.

Se quedó mirando al sujeto, era un hombre de unos 25 años o más a juzgar por su voz, vestía con unos pantalones y una camisa del blanco más llano, no usaba zapatos y tenía una larga cabellera anaranjada. Ambos miraron el lago durante unos minutos.

-¿Por qué no te sientas? se te cansaran las piernas-dijo amablemente el sujeto.

T.K. Hizo caso sin decir palabra alguna, más que por timidez, por no saber que decir a ciencia cierta. No pudo ver los ojos del sujeto, la forma de caer del cabello del tipo provocaba que estos nos se pudiesen ver de perfil. T.K. ordenó sus pensamientos, y priorizó sus dudas ante cualquier conversación banal.

-¿También estas perdido?-preguntó T.K. Luego de un rato de silencio.

-No, más bien estoy un poco solo.-respondiópasivo el joven.

-¿Tienes amigos o familia?

-Tengo un amigo, pero se perdió hace un tiempo y no logró llegar hasta aquí.

-¿Y por qué no te vas?-preguntó curioso T.K.

-Porque no tengo a donde ir, escogí un camino en el cual no puedes avanzar solo ¿Y tú como diste con este lugar?

-Yo...la verdad caminaba tan solo porque sí en el camino que esta a nuestras espaldas, volteé a mirar y divisé el lago, entonces quize venir a verlo.

-Es bueno tomar un descanso de vez en cuando, si caminas tan solo por llegar a algun lugar te pierdes lo mejor del viaje y si caminas por inercia no avanzas ni retrocedes; por eso es bueno hacer caso a todo lo que rodea un sendero. Que bueno que pudiste voltear,hacia mucho que no hablaba con alguien.

-El merito es de la pequeña hoja que me quebró la rutina de la caminata...

-Es importante tomar atención a las señales, son nuestro primer gramo de luz para caer en la cuenta de grandes sucesos, nada pasa solo porque sí.

-Quizá tu amigo no ha llegado por algún buen motivo, no te molestes con él si no llega.

-Jamás me molestaría con él, por nada del mundo, incluso si me abofetease, incluso si me mintiese, incluso si me engañase. Lo perdonaría una y otra vez, siempre y cuando el no cambiara su escencia tan única.

-Pero dime, no es eso ser demasiado complaciente con alguien.

-Para nada, los humanos estan hechos de errores, creer que son la perfección de la creación es otro de los errores llenos de soberbia de los que estan hechos, quien soy yo para quitarle la oportunidad de mejorar a quien reconoce su error.

-Yo le hice algo terrible a mi mejor amigo, tan terrible que no merezco ni siquiera la oportunidad de defenderme, tan terrible que nisiquiera puedo disculpame con él; no sabría que decirle, podría arrepentirme, pero eso significaría aceptar que no la hubiese salvado a ella...

-No tienes porque pensar en eso como algo terrible, sea lo que sea que le hayas hecho a tu amigo si te sientes así es porque probablemente en esos momentos no tenías más opciones, si me hablas de que alguien se salvo es que ese acto no fue del todo terrible, él te entenderá.

-No todos son como tú.

-¿Tú amigo es una buena persona?

-¡Es el ser más puro que he conocido en mi vida!-dijo T.K. lleno de orgullo.

-Entonces no se de que dudas, mejor preocúpate por llegar a tu destino sin perder detalle alguno de tu trayecto, no olvides todo lo que ves y camina con consiencia chico.

-Yo...lo haría pero no se a dónde me lleva ese camino.

-Pues, depende de a donde quieras ir, ¿Acaso no es la esperanza lo último que se pierde?

-La esperanza jamás se pierde...-dijo T.K. decidido.

-Veo que no estamos entendiendo, pero creo que se me acabó el tiempo aquí.

El hombre se puso de pie y observó más allá del lago esmeralda, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y T.K. curioso por saber lo que miraba divisó a un pequeño niño rubio que se le hacía familiar, vestía de verde y usaba un extraño sombrero del mismo color con una gema de color índigo en el centro de este.

-Nos vemos, tengo que ir a encontrarme con mi pequeño amigo antes de que se pierda nuevamente-dijo el sujeto.

-Nos vemos...

El sujeto volteó a sonreir a T.K. y este por fin vió los ojos del sujeto, estaban llenos de vida, de un verde esperanza indescriptiblemente centellante, quizás de tanto mirar el lago aquel esmeralda se les había impregnado, que mirada más relajante... T.K. Sonrió.

-Angemon...

Dijo en un débil susurro el elegido de la esperanza mientras abría paulatinamente sus ojos, para encontarse de lleno con la imagen de un grupo de digimons desapareciendo frente una familiar laptop, entonces volteó y se notó firmemente sujeto por Kari, los ojos de la chica se mostraban con fuerza, el joven logró captar antes de llegar a sus ojos toda la escena que estaban filmando en esos momentos, entonces se puso de pie quitando su peso de los hombros de la chica y la miró con determinación.

-¿Ya hemos estado en peores no?-dijo sonriendo sinceramente el chico.

La felicidad que inundó el pecho de Kari en esos momentos era la viva prueba que incluso en las peores situaciones la amistad puede darte frescas olas de alegría. La chica solo atinó asentir con la cabeza, un escombró cayó cerca del lugar alertando a ambos de que los minutos estaban contados. Ambos se acercaron a Izzy quien sonrió al ver a T.K.

-¿Dónde esta mi hermano?-preguntaron a coro los chicos.

-Sora fue por Tai, en cuanto a Matt...no tengo idea de dónde se metió. Los digimons ya estan a salvo, asi que es tiempo de abandonar esta base ya, 12 digimons contra un ejercito de quien sabe cuantos digimons enjuiciados,¡5 minutos es una bendición que no podemos echar a la basura asi que quiero que pongan sus digivices frente a la pantalla ahora mismo!-dijo Izzy sacando su propio digivice.

-Entendido-dijo Joe entrando con Davis y Mimi cargando un gran saco de cuero.

-Cody, Joe, Davis,Mimi, T.K.,Kari ustedes iran primero, no podemos esperar más y en caso de que lo peor ocurra, al menos unos pocos tienen que poder llegar al continente server.

-No me iré sin Tai, lo esperaré sin moverme de aquí y nada de lo que digan me hará cambiar de opinión-dijo cruzandose de brazos Davis

-Superior Joe, cuide de Palmon por favor.-dijo Mimi dando a entender que seguiría al pelo en punta.

-¡Yo me quedo contigo Mimi!-dijo Palmon adoptando la misma pocisión que su compañera.

-Mimi, por favor, haz caso de lo que dice Izzy-suplicó Joe.

-¡No!

-No podemos irnos sin los que faltan-dijo Cody apoyando la moción de Davis y Mimi.

-¡NO ME VENGAN CON ESAS A ESTAS ALTURAS, ENTIENDAN QUE NO PODEMOS ARRIESGARNOS Y MADUREN DE UNA BUENA VEZ!¡ELLOS LLEGARAN PRONTO!-dijo Izzy encolerizado.

Dicho esto el informático presionó una tecla de su laptop y una luz se llevó a los elegidos, para sorpresa de Izzy Kari y T.K. seguían ahí. Kari se tanteó el cuerpo rápidamente comprendiendo lo que sucedía.

-¡Dejé los digivices en la habitación!-exclamó avergonzada.

-¡Vayan por ellos ya!-dijo Izzy exasperado por la cantidad de escombros que caían

Mientras en el campo de Batalla, Greymon y el resto de los digimons se las arreglaban a penas deteniendo a los primeros en llegar hasta donde ellos se encontraban, eran una serie de Meramon oscuros cuyas llamas iban derritiendo la nieve de paso, combatirlos directamente era un suicidio por lo cual habían logrado detener su pasó gracias a los chorros de agua de Shellmon, cada uno peleaba aguerridamente con lo que tenía que si bien no era mucho, era. Tai nuevamente se veía impotente, buscó y buscó por todo su vestuario y no encontró las benditas ayudas que los volverían entes útiles en esa guerra, Greymon detenía con su megaflama el avanze de unos insignificantes divermon...de pronto estos insignificantes renacuajos perdieron su color natural y un negro inestable les tiñó el cuerpo, comenzaron a erguirse poco a poco aumentando su tamaño y sus ojos cambiaron...eso no era una digievolución, fuese lo que fuese no era nada bueno para Greymon.

-¡GREYMON!¡ALEJATE DE AHI ESOS DIGIMON INTENTARAN ALGO EXTRAÑO!

Dicho y hecho, comenzaron a sujetarlo entre todos, tal cual Gulliver. Tai corrió hacia Greymon preso de sus impulsos, la nieve le quitaba velocidad y Greymon era cubierto poco a poco por esos esbirros;entonces el castaño recordó aquel medallón de acero entregado hacia unos minutos por Gennai, lo sacó de su bolsillo y sin saber darle otra utilidad lo arrojó con fuerza hacia los Divermon, antes de alejarse considerablemente de su dueño el medallón brilló y se transformó en una espada de filo rojo y mango de oro con el medallón del valor en su centro, la espada cayó clavandose frente al pie de Tai.

-¡Genial! No era un medallón inútil después de todo...

Dijo sonriendo el lider, la tomó y notó cuanto pesaba, Greymon comenzó a rugir intentando sacarse de encima a aquellos esbirros, Tai se enrabió, uno de los Divermon transformados mordió el cuello de Greymon haciendo que este diese un rugido de dolor insostenible que fué el límite de la paciencia y de la cordura de Tai...

Los Divermon cayeron envueltos en las llamas que se encargaron de cavar su tumba en la nieve, Greymon corrió a paso de dinosaurio hasta donde se encontraba Tai jadeando con los brazos temblando y la mirada perdida en la línea de fuego que aún vivía frente a él, era como si una motocicleta en llamas hubiese dejado su rastró ahí.

-¡Tai, eso fue sorprendente!¡Cómo lo hiciste!-preguntaba exaltado el digimon.

-No tengo...ni puta idea...-decía el castaño volviendo poco a poco en si mismo-me enrabié, agité esta cosa y ¡pum! Mega flama para Divermon.

No hubo tiempo para más explicaciones, una legión de Skull satamon voló por sobre la cabeza de ambos compañeros, muchos digimon ya se habían filtrado y estaban a punto de llegar a la base, frigimon a penas podía con la enorme cantidad de Meramon que lo atacaban, Cyberdramon estaba en el otro extremo del campo impidiendo que una tropa de Unimon, Andromon no podía pelear con todos los Skull Mamon y los que se le habían colado se encontraban dando trompazos a la nieve en busca de la base. Tai sacó su desgastado digivice el cual brillaba.

-¡GREYMON, DIGIEVOLUCION A METAL GREYMON!-

En un par de segundos Tai montado sobre metal greymon se encontraba lanzando mega flamas a diestra y siniestra derribando como podía a la abrazadora cantidad de Skullsatamon, mantenía el equilibrio como podía, pero incluso de haber sido un maestro de la cuerda floja no pudo haber precavido el desleal ataque por la espalda que uno de los despiadados sirvientes del diablo iba a propinarle. El líder escuchó un "Ohm" metálico que lo hizo voltear un tanto sorprendido, vió por segundos la espalda de Matt montado en Garurumon, el lobo aterrizó en la nieve para acompañar el cuerpo de un Skullsatamon que yacía inconsiente, el castaño observó la situación que sucedía a sus pies un tantoconfundido. El rubio de coleta llevaba en su brazo derecho un enorme escudo con el simbolo de la amistad en él y le sonreía al castaño.

-¡EY CABEZA DE ESCOBILLA, A QUE MOLA!-dijo Matt luciendo su escudo.

-¡YO TAMBIEN TENGO JUGUETE NUEVO, PERO VENGA, EL MIO MOLA MAS!-dijo con una sonrisa-¡YA QUE NO ME HICISTE CASO ANTES, PODRÍAS ENCARGATE DE AHÍ ABAJO POR FAVOR!

No era necesario pedirlo, el rubio atacó directamente a la nueva ola de Divermon que estaban llegando, si, era un suicidio, pero debía cuidar las espaldas, o en este caso los pies, de su amigo. Hacía unos segundos nada más había divisado al castaño haciendo lo que podía para espantar a aquellos horribles esqueletos y ahogo un grito cuando vió que le iban a atacar por la espalda, entonces sintió como su manga se quemaba y un enorme escudo de metal ardía en llamas azules que no le quemaban, si tenía un escudo a su cargo entonces su misión era proteger.

Tai en el cielo y Matt en la tierra, como en los viejos tiempos, Metal Greymon estaba herido en todo el cuerpo, el número de enemigos no hacía si no aumentar y los chicos aunque quisieran no podían volver, a Garurumon le dieron en una pata, pero más que un aullido no hubo, el valiente digimon se abrió paso en la masa deforme de Divermon y junto con Matt los fueron quemando uno a uno. De pronto Tai se quedó fijo en el horizonte, su manzana de Adán se marcó más que nunca, buscó a Matt con la mirada.

-¡Ey, músico de pacotilla...se viene el de verdad!-dijo serio el líder volviendo a blandir la espada.

Avanzando rápidamente venía Quimeramon lanzando rayos que destruían bosques y sobre este de brazos cruzados y mirada altiva el emperador digimon, o como lo había apodado Tai "El emo forrado en cuero". Gennai apareció montado en Cyberdramon bloqueando el paso de Tai y mandando a volar a los pocos Skull Satamon que quedaban en esa tropa, miró por sobre el hombro al castaño.

-Hasta aquí llega su labor elegidos, el siguiente paso es que se vayan al continente Server y protejan sus vidas, yo detendré al emperador digimon cuanto pueda y luego los alcanzaré...

-¡Pero Gennai...!-alegó el elegido.

-Dile a T.K. Y Kari que me esperen por favor, no será mucho, solo debo confirmar algo antes de partir.

-¡Ni de broma! ¡Olvídalo Gennai!¡Me quedaré aquí hasta qu...!

Gennai tocó a Metal Greymon y este volvió a ser Agumon dejándolo a él y su tamer a la merced del viento y la suerte, comenzaron a caer a gran altura Matt notó la caída y fue a su encuentro, pero no alcanzaría a llegar, Tai asumió que se partiría la espalda en la nieve y cerró los ojos tan fuerte como pudo un tirón en su abrigo hizo que los abriera nuevamente y se encontrara volando a ras del suelo en dirección a Matt.

-¡Tai podrías ayudarnos y subir, no tengo mucha fuerza y pesas bastante!-exclamó la voz de Sora.

Tai reaccionó de inmediato y tomando vuelo trepó por las plumas de Aquilamon, Sora y Yolei ayudaban a subir a Agumon, Aquilamon volaba directamente hacia Matt y el castaño extendió su mano, Matt entendió la señal y con una coordinación digna del circo del sol Garurumon dió un gran salto para transformarse en Gabumon y dejar a Matt en el aire, los brazos de ambos elegidos se encontraron y con el brazo restante el rubio impulsó a Gabumon sobre el lomo del gran halcón que les acababa de salvar.

-¡Así lo hacen los hombres!-exclamó Tai una vez que Matt estuvo en sobre Aquilamon.

La cara del elegido del valor y la del elegido de la amistad giraron en 180º, una después de la otra y la palma registrada de Sora Takenouchi les quedó grabada en la mejilla.

-¡Par de idiotas!¡¿Cuál es su apuro por morir?A penas esto haya pasado conversaremos seriamente dúo de irresponsables, entiendan de una vez que no estamos jugando-reprendió más que molesta la pelirroja.

-Lo siento Sora...-dijeron a coro los elegidos sobandose las mejillas.

"_Y así lo hacen las mujeres"_ pensó Yolei impresionada de la fuerza de la elegida original del amor.

-Gracias por acompañarnos Yolei, sin ti y Aquilamon este par de tontos estarían con la espalda rota en el suelo-dijo amablemente Sora.

-No...no hay de que-contestó nerviosa la elegida.

Aquilamon atravesaba el campo de batalla de vuelta a la base a una velocidad impresionante, de improviso Gennai aterrizó en Aquilamon y una enorme bola de fuego rozó las cabezas de los elegidos aterrizando en la nieve que cubría el metálico techo de la base polar, acto seguido Quimeramon avanzó más que rápido y llegó a la base polar antes que Aquilamon, incrustó sus brazos en la base y sin piedad alguna por la estructura arrancó el techo mandándolo a volar a la zona donde ahora peleaban parejamente Stingmon y Cyberdramon. La base era bastante grande, pero la parte que quedó más expuesta fue la sala central, Gennai saltó sin avisar si quiera y entró rápida y agilmente a los interiores de la base, algo notoriamente más simple ahora que esta no tenía techo. El monstruo se disponía a arrasar definitivamente con la base y comenzó a cargar un ataque, Izzy tomó firme su digivice y Tentomon se pocisionó frente a él, que más daba si no le podían hacer peso a semejante monstruosidad ¡No podían hacer nada mejor!, pero Gennai se avalanzó sobre Quimeramon y extendiendo su brazo lo tocó produciendo un chillido de agonía antes escuchado, silvó ocupando ambas manos y Cyberdramon a se movió a la velocidad de la luz aturdiendo de un golpe a Quimeramon, Ichijouji se desvaneció por unos segundos para luego recobrar la compostura con un gruñido, Cyberdramon alejó tanto como pudo a la Quimera, Gennai desapareció moviéndose como un rayo por los interiores de la base.

Yolei volteó a ver a Quimeramon y se econtró de lleno con la mirada perdida de Ken, se cortó en seco y redirigió su vista a la pantalla brillante de la laptop de Izzy, el emperador enrabiado hizo un gesto de fuerza sobre humana y con el rostro rojo de ira gritó poniendo se pie a Quimeramon, el cual comenzó a apretar con sus brazos de Devimon a Cyberdramon.

Rápidamente Aquilamon voló dirigiéndose hacia Izzy, los elegidos que lo montaban sacaron sus digivices alzándolos

-¡Tai, espera, T.K. Y Kari aún no...!

Tanto el informático como los jinetes de Aquilamon desaparecieron envueltos en la luz del viaje digital. El emperador impotente y rabioso gritó al cielo azotando una y otra vez a Cyberdramon, luego lo lanzó a una manada de malignos Centarumon que como locos comenzaron a aplastarlo...

En la habitación donde antes había reposado T.K., él y Kari buscaban desesperados sus digivices, habían sentido el estruendo ocasionado por Quimeramon y habían volteado la habitación entera.

-No aparecen por ninguna parte, tenemos que buscar en otro lugar Kari...-dijo T.K. Tan calmado como podía estar en una situación así.

Los chicos salieron al pasillo y se encontraron de golpe con Gennai quién los detuvo sosteniendo los hombros de ambos chicos, ellos un tanto confundidos le miraron tan solo para confundirse más cuando este sacó los digivices de ambos de su bolsillo.

-Perdón por no avisarles antes, pero tenía que cerciorar que estuviesen aquí hasta que les diese mi misión...

-¿Su misión?-interrogó Kari sin entender nada.

-Tomen sus digivices y refugiense en el continente server, llévense consigo mi misión en este mundo...-dijo Gennai intentando ser más claro.

El joven Gennai apretó las manos de ambos elegidos dándoles sus digivices, una fuerte explosión a las espaldas de los chicos los hizo entrar en pánico e intentar huir, pero la mirada pasiva de Gennai los tenía prisioneros, entonces con un suspiro profundo Gennai extendió sus manos; frente a los ojos confundidos de ambos chicos se materializaron el anillo mágico de Gatomon y la daga de plata que había dado muerte a Angemon.

-He aquí el principio de uno y el fin de otro, mi misión es hacer que este mundo sea feliz, si ustedes no son felices, este mundo tampoco lo es elegidos...

Tomó el anillo y se golpeó fuertemente el pectoral derecho, luego tomó la daga de plata y la apuntó hacia si mismo, ambos chicos comprendieron lo que venía e intentaron detener a Gennai, pero fue tarde, firmemente había clavado la daga en su corazón...el viento se llevó uno a uno los pixeles del cuerpo de Gennai, el tan solo sonreía...

-Hasta siempre, mis pequeños niños elegidos.

Los chicos estaban sin habla, no entendían una palabra de lo dicho por Gennai, solo entendían que estaba muriendo, el fondo enmudeció...del último pixel de Gennai un resplandor los cegó y flotando ante ellos dos digihuevos hacían acto de presencia. El de Kari estaba rodeado por el anillo mágico, el de T.K. era rodeado por un anillo de plata liso, no entendían nada...una explosión los sacó del transe y tras ellos un grupo de Airdramon hacían trizas el pasillo. Kari, más rápida que T.K. tomó firmemente la mano del chico con su brazo dañado, Quimeramon estaba a punto de entrar a escena de nuevo, ambos chicos corrieron ensordecidos por las explosiones y entorpecidos por las ahora ruinas de la base polar, Ken adivinó las intenciones de los elegidos, sujetando contra su pecho los digihuevos ambos chicos alzaron sus digivices y en un salto desesperado desaparecieron frente a la pantalla de la computadora de Izzy la cual segundos después explotó de un electroshock.

.

.

.

Cuando Kari abrió los ojos se encontró con los fuertes brazos de su hermano rodeándola y miró a sus compañeros suspirar tranquilos, a su lado se encontraba T.K. intentando ponerse de pie con ayuda de Matt ¿Lo habían logrado?

-¿Estamos en el continente server?-preguntó Kari sin atreverse a mirar al exterior.

-No Kari...-dijo T.K. ya de pie-Estamos en el mundo real.

-¿Qué?-dijo la chica separándose de su hermano y mirando a su alrededor.

Efectivamente estaban en lo que parecía ser la sala de computación que ocupaban en primaria, la chica miró incrédula.

-Imposible, ¿Dónde estan todos los digimon que trasladamos?-preguntaba insistente la castaña.

-No lo sé-dijo cabizbajo Tai.

De pronto un fuerte golpe en la madera alertó a todos, Izzy se sujetaba la cabeza y Tentomon lo miraba preocupado, el chico estaba tiritando frente a una de las computadoras de la sala.

-¿Qué pasó Izzy?-preguntó temeroso Tai.

-Nos engañaron Tai...ellos destrozaron la puerta...-dijo Izzy con la voz quebrada.

-¿Lo dices por tu laptop? Tranquilo Izzy, no son tan caras como antes...-dijo Davis despreocupado.

-No Davis, ellos destrozaron la puerta...acabamos de abandonar el digimundo para siempre...

-¡¿QUE?-exclamaron todos los presentes al unísono.

-Acaban de cortar el nexo entre el mundo real y el digimundo, nos engañaron, ellos sabían de nuestro plan y lo usaron en nuestra contra, acabamos de perder esta guerra de la forma más estúpida posible...

Izzy dejó caer su cabeza en el teclado y la lluvia cesó, egoista dejó aquel momento en silencio.


	12. La última salida

Capítulo XII

_**.La última salida, la desesperación de los impotentes. **_

Eran las 5 de la mañana del jueves 6 de agosto y en la habitación de Hikari Kamiya solo se escuchaba el suave silbido del viento pasando por la ventana, la chica dormía pasivamente abrazada a su digihuevo. La puerta se abrió un tanto y la cabellera de Tai lo delató como intruso, al mirar a su hermana dormir tan tranquila esbozó una sonrisa, caminó evitando hacer mucho ruido y cerró la ventana para que Kari no pescase ningún tipo de resfriado, se puso en cuclillas para mirarla y se quedó pegado en el digihuevo...¿Será que es Gatomón? Bueno, el anillo era un gran indicador, pero era primera vez que veía un digihuevo tan extraño parecía que en su cáscara habian miles de nubes en un cielo rosa con ganas de atardecer dando el efecto de movilidad. El castaño miró a su hermanita con orgullo, estaba preciosa, con esos cabellos finos dándole casualmente en el rostro y acentuando toda su ternura al abrazar aquel huevo con fuerza incluso en sueños se convenció de que su hermana, una señorita en todo su esplendor, estaba creciendo con mucha fuerza.

-Descansa, te lo mereces-susurró el hermano mayor poniéndose de pie y abandonando la habitación.

El chico se fregó los ojos una vez que salió de la habitación de su hermana.

-Que tierno de tu parte darle un beso de buenas noches a tu hermana pequeña-dijo una sonriente Mimi.

Tai se quedó pegado en esa sonrisa, tan suya, tan niña, tan despreocupada del mundo, tan...tan Mimi. Se acercó para dejarse caer en aquel sofá testigo de tantas noches de fatiga, la pelirosa se sentó en la mesilla de centro para quedar frente a frente con el castaño que dejaba ver angustia en sus ojos.

-No fue tu culpa ni la de nadie Tai, lo último que necesitamos son culpables y al menos durante esta semana tenemos la obligación de descansar por petición de Izzy-dijo Mimi sin perderle la mirada al castaño.

-Más que culpable, me siento estúpido.

.

.

.

Cuando el brillo del viaje digital los cubrió el castaño sintió como el piso desaparecía y los ojos se le cerraban, un sabor metálico le inundaba la boca para finalmente caer con el rostro de lleno al suelo y sentir como en su espalda aterrizaban uno tras otro sus compañeros. Entre quejas y lamentos el chico logró salir del montón y al ponerse de pie se encontró con los primeros 3 enviados y sus digimons, dio un vistazo general y frunció el ceño ¿Acaso estaban en la sala de computación de su primaria? Corrió a la ventana y observó aquella nostálgica vista urbana, estaba lloviendo, el chico se sintió confundido.

-Es el mundo real Tai, ya lo comprobamos-dijo Joe preocupado.

-¡Izzy...!-dijo Tai volteándose a ver al informático.

-Estoy en eso...-dijo serio el chico mientras conectaba uno de los ordenadores.

-¿Dónde estan T.K. Y Kari?-preguntó Matt al resto.

-Ya tendrían que haber llegado, Gennai tenía que darles algo antes...-dijo Tai nervioso.

-Habían olvidado sus digivices en la habitación, no tardaran en llegar-dijo Izzy a secas.

-¡Una habitación en plena catástrofe vale decir!¡Dónde tienes el tacto Izzy!-alegó molesto Davis búscando apoyo en Tai quien miraba espectante el monitor.

-Ellos saben manejarse en estas situaciones, no te preocupes más de lo debido Davis.-dijo el genio clickeando rápidamente con el mouse.

-En que momento te volviste tan frío Izzy...-dijo Mimi con aires de decepción.

Izzy miró por sobre su hombro a los elegidos notoriamente nerviosos esperando la llegada de los dos faltantes, hizo ademán de decir algo a Mimi, pero se detuvo y volvió a su labor.

De pronto la pantalla brilló y T.K. Y Kari cayeron fuertemente en las duras baldosas de la sala, ambos sujetaban fuertemente algo contra sus pechos. Tai sonrió aliviado y se dirigió a abrazar a su hermana menor mientras esta abrió sus ojos temerosa, sonrió esperanzada al verlos a todos reunidos.

-¿Estamos en el continente Server?-preguntó mirando solo a su hermano.  
>-No Kari...-dijo T.K. poniéndose de pie con su digihuevo sujeto con fuerza-Estamos en el mundo real.<br>-¿Qué?-dijo la chica separándose de su hermano y mirando a su alrededor.

Era aquella sala de computación en la que tantas ocasiones había aterrizado mal luego de un viaje ditigal, la misma en la que Yolei gritó en un sin fin de ocasiones "Puerta al digimundo ¡Ábrete! Niños elegidos ¡Vámonos!", pero no tenían porque estar ahí y el tiempo para recordar fue cortado de inmediato por el filo de la situación.

-Imposible, ¿Dónde estan todos los digimon que trasladamos?-preguntaba insistente la castaña.  
>-No lo sé-dijo cabizbajo Tai como si buscara las respuestas en el piso.<p>

De pronto un fuerte golpe en la madera alertó a todos, Izzy se sujetaba la cabeza y Tentomón lo miraba preocupado, el chico estaba tiritando frente a una de las computadoras de la sala.

-¿Qué pasó Izzy?-preguntó temeroso Tai.  
>-Nos engañaron Tai...Ellos destrozaron la puerta...-dijo Izzy con la voz quebrada.<br>-¿Lo dices por tu laptop? Tranquilo Izzy, no son tan caras como antes...-dijo Davis despreocupado.  
>-No Davis, ellos DESTROZARON la puerta...acabamos de abandonar el digimundo para siempre...<br>-¡¿QUE?-exclamaron todos los presentes al unísono.  
>-Acaban de cortar el nexo entre el mundo real y el digimundo, nos engañaron, ellos sabían de nuestro plan y lo usaron en nuestra contra, acabamos de perder esta guerra de la manera más estúpida posible, no autoexiliamos sin darnos ni cuenta...<p>

-Pero...No entiendo, yo y Yolei calibramos el televisor, seguímos todas las instrucciones ¿Cómo?

-Es una hipótesis del momento pero...-el chico balbuceó nervioso y se volteó a mirarles sacándose los lentes dejando a la vista de todos unos ojerosos ojos cansados-Probablemente descubrieron nuestra ruta y nos redireccionaron automáticamente como agentes "Patógenos" al sistema. Los digimons transportados probablemente esten en el continente Server, mientras que nuestros compañeros fueron calificados junto con nosotros y fueron redireccionados también. Al llegar T.K. Y Kari la conexión se cortó súbitamente y empezé a buscar el portal, todas las direcciones fallaban, mi laptop que estaba protegida para no ser intervenida por nadie no aparece como registrada...destrozaron el puente...

-No estoy entendiendo bien Izzy, ya nos hemos visto en esta situación antes ¿Me equivoco?-preguntó Tai tragando saliva.

-No, no se trata de los portales que esten en el mundo real, hay cientos en muchos países...pero la puerta de entrada al digimundo, la gran puerta fue destrozada, tenemos de donde salir, pero no tenemos donde llegar...No tengo idea de cómo lo hicieron, cómo la encontraron o de cómo supieron que pretendíamos ir al continente Server, si su idea era que no pudiesemos volver al digimundo si o si sabían que intentaríamos movernos por esta ruta hasta Server.

-En otras palabras, creíamos que estabamos refugiando a los digimon en Server...pero en realidad los estabamos abandonando en Server.-dijo Yolei llevándose una mano al rostro.

-Espera, no puede ser todo tan terrible, quizás...¡Quizás ellos planeaban destruir la puerta para que no llegasen más elegidos!-dijo intentando buscar opciones T.K.

-¡Si!¡Fue una coincidencia el que haya sido cuando viajabamos a Server y ellos no saben nada sobre los digimons que estan refugiándose ahí!-dijo Tai intentando autoconvenserse.

-Es imposible que haya sido coincidencia Tai, de alguna manera sabían lo que haríamos...-dijo frustrado Izzy.-algun virus espía o quiza tienen acceso a las rutas de internet y del digimundo...no lo sé...yo no lo sé.

El ambiente se volvió tenso de golpe, nunca habían visto a Izzy perder su chispa y peor aún, jamás lo habían escuchado decir "No lo sé", no sin que después de ese no lo sé el chico comenzara a investigar hasta dar con el clavo, Tai se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Izzy...

-Por favor, discúlpenme...yo hice caso de un mail sin fundamentos ni nada "10 minutos y estarán ahí, escapan a Server ahora o nunca"-dijo Izzy bajando la mirada.

-No Izzy, las disculpas te las debemos nosotros.-dijo Sora desde un extremo.

-Los años siguen pasando y nosotros te seguímos cargando las tareas más difíciles, de verdad disculpanos-dijo Matt.

-Intentemos ver el vaso medio lleno...El es parte del digimundo, por ende no tuvo que haber sido redireccionado, si los digimons estan con el no hay de que preocuparse el es muy fuerte y muy inteligente y sabrá cuidarlos hasta que encontremos la manera de volver-dijo positiva Sora.

T.K. Y Kari se miraron con un dejo de tristeza, ambos tomaron aire.

-Chicos...-llamó la atención Kari-El Sr. Gennai ya no esta en el digimundo.

Todos voltearon a ver súbitamente a la castaña que mirando a T.K. le cedió la palabra. El rubio dejó a la vista de todos un hermoso digihuevo, bastante extraño, un anillo de plata lo rodeaba y su color era de un esmeralda inestable, parecía como si un mar se agitase dentro del huevo, todos se sorprendieron, Kari presentó el digihuevo que ella cargaba y sin más paños calientes los elegidos contaron lo que había ocurrido segundos antes de abandonar el digimundo. Tai se quedó inexpresivo al lado de un Izzy cada vez más avergonzado, Matt cerró los ojos con fuerza, Sora se sentó para ser abrazada por Piyomon, Mimi comenzó a llorar mientras balbuceaba y era consolada por Joe, Cody abrazó a Yolei mientras esta botaba unas cuantas lágrimas secándolas lo más rápido que podía y Davis...Davis avanzó tranquilo para sentarse frente a Kari, la tomó del brazo bueno y la sentó de sopetón en el suelo entonces tomó su digihuevo.

-Entonces, Gennai...ya no volverá...-dijo pausado el pelo en puntas.

-No...-contestó T.K. Mirando su digihuevo.

-Él se convirtió en estos digihuevos...-prosiguió calmado en pelo en puntas.

-Si...-confirmó melancólica la castaña.

Davis abrazó el digihuevo de Kari y se aguantó un lagrimón con una amplia inhalación.

Izzy levantó el rostro paulatinamente y sus ojos se centraron en los digihuevos de T.K. Y Kari, se puso de pie y tocó el de T.K.

-Un momento...¿Están seguros de que se transformó en estos huevos?-dijo Izzy con una mirada que suplicaba un Si de respuesta.

-Si, él se desvaneció y con un resplandor estos digihuevos aparecieron...-dijo T.K. espectante.

-¿Gennai reencarnó?-preguntó Cody.

-Claro...él no puede desaparecer del digimundo, él contiene la memoria de ese lugar, es imposible que desaparezca, la materia no se destruye solo se transforma...-el chico comenzó a murmurar unas cuantas frases sueltas.

-Ey Izzy, me estas asustando ¿Qué te paso?-dijo Matt un tanto molesto.

-Creo que...tengo una basta idea...-dijo Izzy un tanto dudoso.

Tai alzó la mirada de golpe y un latido coordinado de esperanzas llenó a todos los presentes.

-Habla...-ordenó el líder.

-La p-puerta esta destrozada, pero si el puente sigue intacto, o al menos más de la mi-mitad esta en buen estado...yo podría, de alguna manera...con los datos de Gennai...

-Reconstruirlo-completó con el rostro iluminado Yolei, entendida en informática también.

-Si...-asintió Izzy.

Tai esbosó una larga sonrisa. El resto de los presentes relajó las facciones ¡Izzy era sencillamente un genio! La inteligencia es la capacidad para resolver problemas que poseen todos los seres humanos, nadie carece de esta, pero con Izzy de amigo no hay Einstein que no quede como un tonto.

-Hacía mucho que no te oía tartamudear-dijo Joe sonriendo encongiéndose de hombros.

-Chicos, por favor, no se esperanzen tanto; yo no se si pueda hacerlo, cabe la posibilidad de que hayan destrozado el puente también...son tan solo especulaciones y yo...

-Especulaciones que nos acaban de dar un rayo de esperanza Izzy, no teníamos nada y ahora tenemos la oportunidad de creer en una solución, ya haz hecho bastante con eso...-dijo T.K. sonriéndole amigablemente.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿El festival de la nostalgia? Deberías caer inconsiente más a menudo T.K.,te hace bien para los cojones, hacía mucho que no te oía así hermanito.-dijo burlón Matt.

-Oh, claro ¿Tai por qué no dejas tumbado a mi hermano de un puñetazo? ¡Así si que sería el festival de la nostalgia!-contra atacó sonriente T.K.

Una risa general inundó la habitación y dentro de todo el caos y la oscuridad de la situación, los elegidos fueron dignos de llamarse elegidos, cualquiera puede desangrarse luchando por la desesperada solución de un problema, no cualquiera puede reir sinceramente en plena adversidad.

Cada uno hizo las llamadas correspondientes a sus hogares, sus ropas no habían cambiado, seguían con aquellas extrañas vestimentas otorgadas por el digimundo, Tai notó unas placas de metal incrustadas en la chaqueta de Matt, de alguna manera intentó unir ese nuevo detalle al escudo de su amigo y evitó preguntas al notar su medallón del valor vuelto a la normalidad. Comenzaron a abandonar el salón de a poco, hasta que solo quedaron ahí Tai, Kari, Sora, Mimi, T.K. Y Matt, este último intentaba telefonear a su despreocupado padre para contarle que esa noche T.K. se quedaría con ellos, listos los trámites del par de hermanos se dispusieron a abandonar el recinto en compañía de la peliroja, con una tímida sonrisa T.K. se despidió de Kari, pero la chica de ojos ambarinos posó su rostro en el fuerte pecho de T.K. y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡AU!-exclamó T.K. ante la inesperada fuerza de la castaña.

-¡Oh! Lo siento T.K., olvidé que estabas herido-dijo la chica mientras lo soltaba.

Pero el chico no dejó que la castaña se soltara, la abrazó...la guerra comenzaba, pero habían salido vivos de una que era dificil de contar. Hacía mucho que no se abrazaban así,tan sinceramente, sintiendo que podrían dormirse en los brazos del otro y soñar sin el menor problema, que hermoso sentimiento de amistad habían estado machacando durante ese mes.

-Somos un par de idiotas...-dijo Kari acurrucada en el rubio.

-Tsk...auch...

-¿Te duele?-preguntó la chica alzando la vista.

Se encontró de golpe con esos ojos indecisos ¿Verdes o azules?, el chico tenía el rostro bastante lastimado, que decir del cuerpo.

-Anda T.K., te han golpeado bastante este mes...-dijo la chica perdida en las heridas del joven soltándose suavemente del abrazo.

-A ver...El entrenamiento extra de Karate, el corte de esos sujetos que querían atacarte...-la chica lo miró extrañada, pero al el chico siguió contando con los dedos sus heridas sin notar el detalle-El puñetazo de Davis, las patadas de Kenji en el torneo...

Una cómica gota apareció en la cabeza de Kari que se encontraba sorprendida por la cantidad de golpes que había aguantado el rubio mientras este seguía enumerando...

-El puñetazo de Matt en el parque, la caída esquivando el camión, la casi extrangulación de Piedmon, la caída desde Garurumon...

-No sigas que me empezó a doler a mi-dijo la chica sonriéndole.-Aunque bueno,dudo poder sentir puesto que yo soy "El tipo de persona más horrible que haz conocido" ¿Era así cierto?-dijo la chica fingiéndose molesta.

-Ah...-el chico quedó asombrado, no se esperaba ese golpe-Yo...yo...bueno, que esperabas de "La patraña de imbécil que tienes por amigo"-dijo T.K. alzando las cejas y mirando "molesto" a la chica.

Ambos se miraron y no pudieron aguantar una leve risa.

-De verdad, somos un par de idiotas...nos dijimos cosas feas ¿No?-preguntó T.K. haciéndose el loco.

-Si, pero las disculpas ya estan hechas y las heridas sanan en calma.-dijo Kari abrochando la chaqueta de T.K.-Eso sí, aún no lo he oído...-dijo Kari alzando una ceja terminada su labor con la chaqueta del chico.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo T.K. mirando a la chica desconcertado.

-Uhm...las segundas oportunidades...-dijo la chica intentando ayudar al rubio.

-Todas las que sean necesarias, una persona tiene todo el derecho a equivocarse y yo no soy nadie para quitarle la oportunidad a quien esta arrepentido...-dijo casi de memoria, pero con mucha intensidad.

Kari se quedó perpleja, el chico era sincero y sus ojos brillaban con esa determinación tantas veces antes vista, ambos se sonrieron, se miraron y solo se miraron...

-¿Cuánto rato llevan mirandose?

-De solo mirarlos me da diabetes...-dijo Matt.

-Si estos dos hubieran ido en el titanic de seguro no se hunde, rebota en el lote de azúcar que dejan...-dijo Tai un tanto cabreado.

-Me sorprende que tengan la mente tan pequeña que no puedan entender son tan solo amigos, ¡Casi hermanos!-exclamó Sora.

.

.

.

-No tienes porque sentirte estúpido Tai, si nisiquiera Izzy lo vio venir y él no es precisamente "Estúpido".

El chico gruñó, Mimi lo tomó de las manos e intentó pararlo, pero el chico no se movía, parecía un niño de primaria haciendo que la pelirosa forcejeara con él.

-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI, ¡Ponte de pie! Tienes que dormir aunque sea un par de horas, mañana tienes un exámen importante o no.

-Cómo se supone que debo salvar el digimundo si tengo exámenes...-dijo el chico poniéndose de pie lentamente.

-De la misma manera en que se las arreglan todos, ya, a dormir tonto.

-¿No que no era estúpido?

-No eres estúpido, eres tonto.

-Me voy a dormir, pero no quiero dormir en el sillón...¡duerme conmigo por hoy por favor!-dijo Tai con ojos de cachorro.

-A tu madre le da un infarto a penas me vea.

-La habitación esta cerrada, eso quiere decir que no estan y además será solo dormir...-los ojos de Tai brillaban con tanta fuerza inocente que Mimi solo suspiró.

-Se te estan pegando mis caprichos.

La chica empujó a Tai a su habitación y ambos cayeron rendidos ante el sueño.

Matt causó un gran alboroto al entrar a su hogar, habían bolsas de supermercado por todos lados y el rubio se dedicó a correrlas con los pies puesto que cargaba a su hermano, en último momento el chico había tenido una pequeña recaída y casi se desmayaba. Pasaron al hospital y le atendieron de urgencias, tardaron ahí como una hora, pero al menos T.K. tenía mejor rostro una vez terminado todo, tenía que comer bien y reposar...dos cosas que dudosamente haría en la casa de los Ishida. Su padre tenía horarios nocturnos, por lo cual llegaba a las 10 am a casa ahorrándoles explicaciones patosas a ambos.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?-preguntó Matt abriendo la nevera.

-¿Qué tienes?-preguntó T.K. acomodándose en el sillón frente a la televisión.

-Pues...sopa instantánea, pizza congelada, palomitas de microondas, un...-Matt entrecerró los ojos y sacó una especie de sandwich mohoso-Sandwich de algo,cerveza...

-No te preocupes hermano, mejor me voy a dormir ya, son las 5 y mañana tengo clases-dijo T.K. cargando su digihuevo.

-¿Estas loco?¡Tienes que descansar!

-No me quedaré todo el día solo Matt, no te preocupes, me siento tan bien como para ir a clases mañana.-dijo T.K. sonriente.

-Cómo diablos te habrá criado mamá...

A penas tocó la colcha se durmió aferrado a su digihuevo como un niño a su manta.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y en el departamento de los Kamiya la pelirosa preparaba alegremente un desayuno "A la Mimi", mientras Tai la esperaba hambriento en la mesa, Kari aún dormía y si no se levantaba en 15 minutos ellos irían a despertarla, el desayuno ya estaba y cuando ambos chicos comenzaron a disfrutar Tai sintió como se movía el pomo de la habitación de sus padres _"Qué diablos..."_

-Deja de hacerme cosquillas, es muy temprano Yuuko...

-¿Muy temprano? Ayer no me dijiste lo mismo, vamos bonita, no siempre los niños estan fuera de casa...

-Jajajaja lo se, pero ey...no hagas eso...yuuukooo, jaja...

Cualquier resto de inocencia en la cabeza de Tai fue asesinado en esos precisos momentos, sus padres estaban ahí y realmente no estaban preocupados... Salieron de su habitación con vestimentas muy sugerentes jugueteando como si estuviesen solos por la casa hasta que notaron la presencia de Mimi y Tai, ambos padres se quedaron congelados, a Tai se le cayó el huevo que iba a llevarse la boca y Mimi sonrió.

-Hola , tan juvenil como siempre-saludó alegre la chica.

-Ho-Hola T-Tai-saludó el tapándose con las cortinas.

-Ho-Hola Mimi-saludó nerviosa la sra Kamiya.

-Hola Papá...-dijo Tai sorprendido.

-Hola Tai...-saludó cubriendose con un cojín la .

-Hola , lindos calzones-saludó Mimi mientras seguía desayunando como si nada.

-Hola Mimi ¿Ustedes no estaban en el mundo digital ese...?-contestó el sr. kamiya tragando con fuerza.

-Hola Mamá...-dijo Tai tapándose los ojos.

-¿Hola Tai?-dijo Mimi queriendo seguir con el "boche"

Silencio tenso...

La puerta de la habitación de Kari se abrió y la chica salió bostezando mientras fregaba sus ojos con una mano y con la otra sostenía su digihuevo.

-¡HOLA KARI!-gritaron todos a coro sorprendiendo a la chica.

-OH HIJA MIA, ¡ QUE BIEN QUE ESTEN AQUÍ!

-SI KARI, ES GENIAL QUE ESTEMOS AQUI ¿CIERTO?-preguntaba nervioso Tai.

La chica quedó perpleja sin explicarse tanto cariño repentino, poco convencida se abrió paso entre los abrazos de su familia y emprendió camino al colegio luego de recibir la licencia médica que Suu, el hermano de Joe había escrito; a diferencia de otros días no llevó su bolsón de toda la vida en esta ocasión; cargó una mochila similar a un pequeño saco rojo, ahí llevaba el digihuevo, no tenía la más mínima intención de separase de él. Si bien Izzy les había exigido descansar esa semana no era fácil habiendo vivido de primera mano lo ocurrido en el digimundo,para peor, comenzó a llover con fuerza el día anterior emulando las frescas imágenes del digimundo, suspiró y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba abriendo las puertas de su salón... Notó de inmediato los rostros espectantes y alegres de sus compañeros a quienes respondió con una sonrisa evitando interrogatorios, más allá, en la esquina opuesta del salón unos rulos pelirrojos llamaban la atención, Kari avanzó buscando a Yolei mientras saludaba amable y contestaba "No es nada" cuando preguntaban como estaba de su enfermedad, notó los cabellos morados de la chica al lado de la cabellera roja, entonces lo vio ¡Era T.K. abrazado de Mia ! Se mostraba un poco adolorido, de seguro sus heridas le hacían daño...Kari avanzó un tanto molesta y llegó a la escena poniéndose de frente al rubio ya desprendido de la pelirroja, él le sonrió con mucha energía.

-Hola Ka...

-T.K. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-interrumpió molesta la castaña.

-¿Siguen peleados?-preguntó Mía a Yolei.

-No lo creo...-dijo la chica poniéndose una mano en el mentón- Asi que mejor te apuras...-susurró por lo bajo Yolei.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?-preguntó sorprendido el chico.

-¡Deberías estar reposando! Tan solo te falta un cofre para parecer Momia con esa cantidad de vendas-alegó preocupada la chica.

-No te preocupes, me siento bien...-dijo convincente el rubio.

En ese preciso instante Davis se colgó de T.K. apretándole todo el cuerpo, el rubio quizo gritar de dolor y mandar a volar al pelo en puntas de una sola patada, pero se controló como pudo...Yolei, Mía y Kari le quedaron mirando sumamente preocupadas, habían logrado notar un gesto de dolor controlado.

-¡Hola T.K. veo que estas sano de tu accidente!-dijo Davis apretando a T.K. contra si mismo con la peor leche posible.

-Hola Davis, si estoy en perfectas condiciones...-dijo el rubio sacándose de encima a Davis.

El día se lo llevaron entre explicaciones para preguntas tipo "Qué casualidad que justo ustedes 4 hayan tenido accidentes o enfermedades" "¿Y cómo va tu diarrea Davis?" "¿Chocó muy fuerte el carro T.K.?" "¿Kari, como esta tu resfriado?" "Yolei, te ves muy sana para haber caído 2 días en coma" y etc...

En la casa de los Izumi la madre de Izzy ordenaba y limpiaba el lugar cantando alegremente, pero lo suficientemente bajo como para no molestar a su pequeño genio, Izzy se había enclaustrado con litros de café, bebidas energéticas, Tentomon y un verdadero centro de mando compuesto por diferentes equipos informáticos, había cerrado las cortinas de su habitación y había colgado un cartel en la puerta de la misma _"No saldrás de aquí hasta que sepas como entrar al digimundo"._

La lluvia empeoró con creces, los grandes ventanales de las salas de clases parecían ser bombardeados por pequeños meteoritos de agua y desconcentraban incluso a los profesores, finalmente por medidas de seguridad se prefirió terminar con las clases antes. En contra de la orden de Izzy los elegidos pretendían ir a saber sobre sus avances en esas pocas horas, pero como si la voluntad del informático fuese irrefutable, los pasos para llegar a su hogar estaban totalmente inundados. Yolei debía quedarse si o si en el colegio por lo cual dejó al trío que ella había bautizado como "Te amo,no te amo,seamos amigos" caminar hasta sus respectivos hogares.

-Demonios, como llueve, espero que el autobus no tarde más...-dijo Davis golpeando las suelas de sus embarrados zapatos contra el concreto.

-Para estar lloviendo tanto es extraño ver el paradero tan vacío-observó T.K. con su mochila sujeta a modo de panza.

-Ha de ser que los pasos estan cortándose, después de todo estan en plenas reparaciones en la ciudad...-dijo la chica a la par de sentir un escalofrío.

-¿Tienes frío Kari?-preguntaron ambos chicos mirando a la castaña.

-No, para nada, fue solo que recordé algo...-mintió la chica.

-Oye T.K...¿Y tú no tendrías que estar acompañando a tu novia?-preguntó ácidamente Davis.

-A Mía la pasó a buscar su chofer, no le gustan los autos, pero ante este temporal no le quedaba de otra...-dijo T.K. divisando un autobus rojo.

-¿Y por qué no te fuiste con ella?-preguntó entrecerrando los ojos para ver venir el mismo autobús que T.K.

-Jojo, si querían intimidad bastaba con que me dijeran-bromeó T.K.-La verdad es que no quería hacerla perder tiempo en ir a dejarme, nuestros hogares quedan en direcciones opuestas.

-Entonces si es tu novia...-sonrió macabro Davis al notar que no negaba la afirmación .

El autobús frenó en el paradero y el número 742 en verde hizo que Kari y T.K. obligaran a Davis a subir, quien sabía cuanto tardaría en pasar otro que le sirviese al chico. Entonces ambos se quedaron conversando trivialidades, cada cierto tiempo miraban sus respectivos bolsos los cuales reposaban en sus rodillas, 5 autobúses y ninguno le servía a Kari; 3 de esos 5 autobúses le servían al rubio, pero T.K. como buen caballero no se iría dejándola sola...

-¡Atschú!-exclamó la chica soltando su bolsón accidentalmente para cogerlo antes de caer al suelo como quién bota oro.

-Oh no, Kari, te resfriaste...-dijo T.K. sacándose su chaqueta.

-Déjatela puesta, a tus heridas les hará mal y la verdad es que no estoy resfria...

Un auto negro pasó a una velocidad imprudente incluso si no hubiese estado lloviendo...Si nunca te pasó esto, es que no fuiste escolar...No un tsunami, pero si una ráfaga de agua embarrada empapó completamente a Kari quien en vez de evitarla como T.K. se volteó para proteger su mochila. El rubio se reincorporó rápidamente y queriendo echar mil maldiciones al conductor prefirió morderse la lengua para atender a la chica.

-Ahora si que te vas a resfriar-dijo el rubio y esta vez sin preguntar cubrió a la chica con su chaqueta.

-¡Ese ...!¡El muy...!¡Ah!-se quejó la chica sin tener palabras para describir sus molestias-¡Atschú!

T.K. sonrió aguantándose una leve risita.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó la chica molesta.

-Nada, es solo que...nada...-dijo T.K. haciéndose el loco.

-T.K...

-Es que tus estornudos suenan tan agudos y así toda empapada intentando alegar...es que pareces una pollita-dijo T.K. controlando su risa como podía.

-¿Una pollita?...¿Eso es lo que te parezco?...Una pollita...-dijo Kari cabreada- Mira T.K. si no fuese porque ¡Atschú!

Si, sus estornudos eran bastante agudos, la chica le mantuvo la mirada seria tanto como pudo al rubio, pero final mente terminó por romperse a reir hasta que un último estornudo más grave le interrumpió. Se divisaba un autobús azul a no mucha distancia, T.K. miró a la castaña.

-Te resfriaste...

-No...

-Si, si lo hiciste...

-No...

-Kari, te vienes a mi casa en el autobús que viene, no podemos seguir esperando a que pase tu locomoción contigo empapada y muerta de frío.

-T.K. no exage...

El chico tomó la mochila de la castaña y subió al autobus haciendo que esta le siguiese sin rechistar...

Por otro lado Matt se encontraba recibiendo un parte por exceso de velocidad, estaba estrenando el auto nuevo de su padre, era un humilde auto negro que corría bastante rápido para ser tan cutre; pretendía ir a buscar a su hermano y sus amigos a la preparatoria, pero había olvidado por completo donde diablos se encontraba la jodida escuela. Puesta la multa el rockero intentó ir al departamento de su hermano para ver como andaban sus heridas , pero se quedó estancado un buen rato en un taco, al parecer recientemente se había cortado el acceso a ese sector de la ciudad.

-En serio, es que Murphy ha de tener fantasías con mi familia...-dijo el chico marcando su celular huraño.

_Tuu...tuu...tuu..._

-¿A/o Matt?/-contestó interrupta la voz de T.K.

-Joder con el clima y los atascos T.K., ¿Estás en el departamento?

-/S/

-¿Ah?

-Di/e que si/ _T.K_._No encuentro las toallas suaves_

_-_¡¿Estas con una chica?-preguntó Matt exaltado.

-/S/i, est/y /n /ri

-No te entiendo nada, joder T.K., si ya eres todo un hombre ¿Se queda la noche?

-H/No / vengas

-¡JO! ¡No te preocupes no iré,diviertete! Una última pregunta ¿Va a lo que va?

-/Si

Dicho esto Matt cortó su celular con un extraña sensación de orgullo, no era ningún machista, bueno, quizá si un poco, pero confiaba totalmente en el juicio de su hermano menor y sabía que no era ningún salido que se mete con cuanta pilla, ¡Su hermano sería un hombre de tomo y lomo! Gabumon le miraba confundido, definitivamente los humanos mucho más extraños que los digimon ¿Alegrarse tanto porque T.K. estuviese con una chica? Pero si siempre estaba con chicas...Matt aceleró para ir a pasar el rato donde Tai y en una de esas presumirle a su hermanito, daría la vuelta si no podía acceder directamente, era imposible que ambos lados estuviesen obstruidos.

-¿Era Matt?-preguntó la castaña secándose el cabello mientras salía del baño a espaldas del rubio.

-Si, pero al parecer no me entendió nada de lo que le dije, las lineas estan con interferencias. Intenté pedirle que viniera por tí, pero terminó diciéndome que no vendría, llamaré a Ta...

El chico se quedó mudo cuando vió a Kari acercarse a él vestida con una polera unas cuantas tallas más grandes y los pantaloncillos de gymnasia de la preparatoria mientras secaba su cabello suavemente; el chico dejó caer el teléfono y torpemente se agachó a recogerlo, el corazón casi se le sale de...¿Un susto? No, definitivamente no se había asustado, de todo menos asustarse,concéntrate en coger el maldito teléfono; ¿Cómo una chica logra verse bien en tales fachas? Porque se veía muy bien, más que bien,era otra cosa, ¿Dónde diablos cayó el teléfono?, el pantaloncillo le dejaba ver todas las piernas, vamos no era para tanto...tan solo era Kari, Kari la niña inocente de la luz, Kari la fotografa oficial del grupo, Kari su mejor amiga desde los 7 años, Kari casi su hermana menor, Kari...

-Aquí esta el teléfono T.K. qué te pasó, te pusiste nervioso ¿Matt te dijo algo?

El chico no quería alzar la mirada, se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, pero el corazón le estaba comenzando a azotar los pulmones de tan fuerte que latía ¡Venga, cálmate que tan solo es Kari tu amiga de toda la v...!

-¡T.K. tu cabeza!

Dicho esto la chica tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y lo volteó suavemente para observarle aquella "antigua" herida en la sien, estaba sangrando levemente y no tenía intenciones de parar por si sola. El chico miró el rostro preocupado de su amiga por el rabillo del ojo y el corazón se le fue calmando paulatinamente, sus pestañas estaban más largas, sus ojos ambarinos estaban más estilizados al igual que las finas facciones de muñeca de su rostro, su pequeña y respingada nariz ya no era cubierta por esas ínfimas pequitas de la niñez que solo eran apreciables si les mirabas muy de cerca, que decir de sus manos, su rostro se sentía seguro sujeto entre esos delicados dedos ¿Cómo era posible sentir tanta fuerza en unas manos tan frágiles?¿En qué momento de sus vidas ella había logrado tan hermoso talento? T.K. enderezó su rostro y quedó frente a frente con la castaña, le miró concentrado...venga, cálmate T.K. tan solo es Kari y ahora es toda una mujer.

-Te voy a curar esa herida de una buena vez o se te va a abrir tanto que la cicatriz no se te irá nunca-dijo Kari en tono maternal.

-Pero primero te vas a tomar la medicina para el resfriado ¡No quiero que empeores!

-Entiende de una buena vez que no me resfrié.

Tai se encontraba suspirando en su asiento favorito y a su lado Agumon le imitaba, los padres de Mimi habían viajado a Japón de lo preocupados que estaban y de seguro se la llevarían antes, que mal... Eran las 7 y su hermana aún no llegaba y además no había parado de pensar en todo el día en...

_Ring ring ring_

La señora Kamiya hizo el favor de contestar el teléfono a pesar de ser la que estaba más lejos...

-¿Si? No te preocupes, mejor quédate allá porque según tu padre el acceso hasta acá esta un poco congestionado, no me gusta como está esta tormenta, si, no hay problema después de todo es T.K., tú padre no tendrá problemas tampoco, si, yo les diré, cuidate, nos vemos hija, adios.

-¿Kari?-se apresuró a preguntar Tai.

-Si, se quedará en casa de T.K. hasta mañana, es muy peligroso que se devuelva así.

-Tienes razón, es mejor que se quede ahí...-dijo el padre Tai tan solo por decir algo para reafirmar su autoridad.

-Estará bien...-dijo Tai perdido en el techo y un poco más aliviado.

_Toc Toc Toc_

-Ya ni se para que puse el timbre...-masculló molesto el mientras leía el diario.

-Con lo que funciona...-dijo Tai poniéndose de pie.

Al abrir de pie se encontró con la imagen que Jun Motomiya había soñado durante años y probablemente seguía soñando, Matt empapado y jadeando con la camisa negra a medio abrir en el marco de su casa. Bajo él, Gabumon se cubría con su chaqueta de cuero.

-I'm singing in the rain (8)...-cantó Tai dejando pasar a Matt.-¿Qué diablos te pasó?

-Ah, me bajé del auto y estoy seguro de que ví a la madre de Sora con el rostro enfadado,espejismo o no, mejor prevenir y subí corriendo...-dijo el rubio saludando con las manos a la familia Kamiya.

Ambos muchachos pasaron a la habitación de Tai que tantas conversaciones con aquellas mismas voces tenía grabadas, la le pasó amablemente una toalla y el rubio se secó el cabello en la silla frente a la cama donde el castaño se dejó caer, mientras Gabumon y Agumon correteaban por la casa como niños pequeños. Hubo un silencio que pocas veces se daba entre ellos...

-¿No haz dejado de pensar en eso cierto?-dijo Matt sonriendo poco convencido.

-No...no tengo ningún plan Matt, Izzy nos pidió tiempo para trabajar mejor y me siento tan...

-Parásito...-completó el rubio meditabundo- Dependiendo de lo que Izzy investigue, inútil e impotente...

-Cómo se supone que me deba relajar cuando quizás que cosas estan pasando en el digimundo.

-Siempre he pensado que Mimi es muy superficial...-dijo Matt mirando el techo de la habitación del castaño.

-¿Y eso a que vino?-preguntó molesto el líder.

-Pues, por más superficial que sea, es bastante realista, la primera vez que viajamos fue fiel a sus sentimientos e ideales y decidió no pelear en su momentos. Ahora, mientras estuvimos en el digimundo hizo lo que pudo, se movió cuanto pudo,no es de las rebeldes sin causa; a excepción de sus caprichos, sigue las instrucciones al pie de la letra, como la instrucción de darnos una semana de descanso, puedo apostar a qué cuando estas con ella no piensas en la crisis del digimundo de lo feliz que es...

-Pues, la crisis siempre la tengo presente, pero...

-Pero ella te saca de eso ¿No?

Tai sonrió, Matt recordó a su pelirroja y ambos como embobados se quedaron sonriendo...hasta que cayeron en cuenta de la escena que estaban actuando y carraspeando para aclarar sus voces recobraron la compostura.

-¡Oye, adivina quien se debe estar haciendo hombre en estos mismos momentos...!-dijo Matt sonriéndo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Haciéndose hombre? Qué se yo... ¿Joe? Con todo el rollo de la medicina jamás le he visto novia y no me...

-Frío frío, siguiente...

-¡¿Davis? No, él esta "Enamorado" de mi hermana...

-Caliente,caliente...

-Mmm...no me jodas ¡Cody! Siempre crei que era medio rarito...

-Noo, caliente,caliente...

-Ahh no sé, mmm...-Tai se rascaba la cabeza y nada se le venía a la mente.

-¡T.K.!-dijo Matt alzando el pulgar.

-¿T.K.?-preguntó sorprendio Tai.-¿Tu hermano?

-Oh si, Takeru, me contó por móvil que se estaba a solas con una chica en el apartamento, que se quedaría la noche y me pidió que no fuera porque ella iba a lo que iba...No me sorprende, después de todo esta en la edad...

En la cabeza de Tai la conversación de Matt fue perdiendo volúmen gradualmente hasta volverse un zumbido poco molesto, el castaño tenía el rostro inmóvil, la boca a medio abrir sin decir paalabra y los ojos casi desorbitados, sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis y unió la conversación de su madre hacía unos minutos con la noticia que alegremente le estaba contando Matt...

-Voy a matar a tu hermano...-dijo Tai con la mirada desorbitada y perdida.

-¿Perdón?-dijo Matt sin entender lo que acababa de susurrar el cabeza de escobilla.

-¡A TU HERMANO LE ROMPO LOS HUEV...!

En la residencia Tachikawa la alegre y cariñosa familia celebraba una pequeña cena por la llegada sana y salva de Mimi y el buen aterrizaje del invitado.

-¡Esta si que fue sorpresa Michael,no me esperaba que vinieras..!-decía Mimi comiendo alegremente

-Tus padres me comentaron de los problemas que últimamente estaba anunciando el digimundo y me preocupé mucho puesto que yo también había estado recibiendo tales señales, si logran volver...quiero acompañarlos, quiero ver a Betamon...

-Michael, no quiero sonar dura, pero es posible que Betamon no...no...

-Además le traje un pequeño regalo a Yolei, le será de utilidad si logra instalarlo.-dijo el chico desviando la mirada para evitar escuchar a Mimi completar la oración.

-Lo logrará, por muy...-Mimi buscó en su mente la palabra adecuada- "Desconcentrada" que pueda llegar a ser Yolei es casi tan hábil como Izzy.

.

.

.

El digimundo había perdido cualquier pizca de sueño infantil que alguna vez pudo haber abundado, por algun motivo desconocido tres bandos se habían forjado antes de que los jóvenes elegidos abandonaran la fantasía digital, los mismos 3 bandos ahora estaban destrozando a flama viva todo, bueno, malo, a nadie le importaba y de hecho,ya nadie hacía la diferencia. Entre toda esa muerte y deseperación el gran traidor de esta historia reía solitario, Stingmon se encontraba frente a él pendiente de cualquiera que osara interrumpir sus momentos de locura...Ken se sujetaba con fuerza el puente entre sus ojos, como si estos se fuesen a escapar en cualquier momento, tiritaba y reía como el peor de los internos...

.

.

.

-¡Rayos!-exclamó T.K. para después poner su mano bajo el agua fría.

-¿Te volviste a quemar?-preguntó Kari desde el cuarto de lavados secándo su uniforme.

-No, no...para nada...-decía T.K. intentando sonar convincente. _"Esta olla no me la va a ganar"_

-No tienes que prepararme la cena solo porque soy tu invitada, déjame ayudarte...-dijo la chica entrando al living, cocina americana.

-No te preocupes Kari, ya casi esta.

-Si quieres ocupar esos fideos para batear una bola de bolos, claro que casi estan.-decía burlona la chica mirando los fideos tiezos en la olla-Lo siento, me la debías por lo de "Pollita".

-No lo retiro...-dijo el chico burlón.

La chica se vió corta y tan solo le sacó la lengua como una cría al rubio. No pasó mucho tiempo y ambos estaban sentados platicando amenamente con unas pastas que se tragaban a duras penas, pero se tragaban. Kari comenzó a sentir frío en el cuerpo y calor en la cabeza, pero lo ignoró, probablemente eran las pastas, volvió a tomar atención al rubio.

-Y ese es el secreto de la vida que no puedo mencionar más de una vez...

-¿AH?-exclamó Kari desconcertada.

-Bromeaba, estas ida y sonrojada...lo sabía, si te resfriaste.

-Y vas a seguir, T.K. puedo cuidarme sola, si me resfrio me tomo la medicina y punto.

-Eres peor que mamá, en serio que eres terca.-bufó T.K.

-Bueno, me bajó el sueño, creo que me voy a dormir..ehh ¿Dónde...?

-Puedes usar la habitación de mamá, toma uno de sus pijamas si no quieres dormir con mi polera, hay un baño ahí mismo y ya sabes donde esta mi habitación en caso de cualquier cosa.-dijo T.K. levantando los cubiertos antes de que la chica los llevara al fregadero.

La chica tomó su bolso rojo y entró a la habitación de la madre de T.K. con un buenas noches mudo y correspondido. El rubio vio la hora sorprendido, eran las 10:30, el tiempo se les había ido volando. Se estiró, bostezó y luego echó una mirada a su departamento desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación..._ "Que pequeño me parece ahora"_

-Gracias por hacerme más fácil la conquista, elegido de la esperanza...

T.K. se encontraba crucificado tal cual Angemon en el peor de sus tiempos, tenía el cuerpo seco y sentía que si hablaba se rompía las cuerdas vocales,estaba mudo, frente a él Devimon sonreía enfermizo en un fondo inestable que no salía de matizes grises...¿Era el digimundo?

-No te molestes en hablar, no puedes ¿Acaso una palabra tuya puede cambiar lo que esta ocurriendo en el digimundo?...La respuesta es NO. Duerme, juega, ríe, hazlo mientras puedas porque cuando menos te lo esperes te quitaré todo y creeme, yo, definitivamente, no doy segundas oportunidades...jujuju...no sería malo visitar los sueños de ella...

_ -¡KARI!_

El rubio salió disparado de su cama y entró de golpe a la habitación de su madre...La castaña dormitaba como siempre, con la respiración calmada y abrazada a ¿Su digihuevo? Claro, eso era lo que llevaba con tanto cuidado en el bolsón rojo. El chico tenía la mala costumbre de no hacer diferencias entre los sueños y la vida real, sueños son sueños, pero mira que sueños...De pronto todo el líquido consumido en el día quizo salir y a T.K. le urgió el baño.

-T.K...

El chico volvió disparado a la habitación de la chica ignorando sus esfínteres y solo vió la espalda de la chica respirar. _"Era mi imaginación, ella sigue durmiendo" _El chico aprovechó para calmar su vejiga teniendo el baño de su madre tan a mano, giró el pomo de la puerta.

-T.K.-dijo la voz somnolienta de la chica.

-¡Rayos, te desperté!-dijo el chico volteándose a ver.

Con la oscuridad y todo notó el rostro de la chica sonrojado y con expresión de cansancio. Se acercó hasta quedar al lado de la cama de su madre.

-Tranquilo, no me despertaste; intentaba conciliar el sueño pero...-la chica balbuceó.

-¿Te resfriaste cierto? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¡Vamos al hospital!-dijo de corrido el rubio muy preocupado.

-¡No, es tan solo mal dormir!-Mintió la castaña sonriente.

La expresión del rostro de T.K. cambió, su semblante mezclaba seriedad, nostalgia y preocupación. Recordó aquella ocasión en que había enfermado en el digimundo cuando eran pequeños; Kari siempre ha tenido la salud muy delicada y ahora, tal y como en esa ocasión se comportaba como la niña complaciente que se guardaba todo _"Kari...¿Por qué siempre tienes que fingir estar bien?"_

_-_Voy por el remedio para el resfriado...-dijo con voz grave el rubio erguido.

-Te digo que no estoy...

-No fue una pregunta.-dijo mirando decidido a la castaña-Estas muy sonrojada Kari, estas resfriada.

Ahí estaba, con 17 años cumplidos en el cuerpo, fornido, alto, con la mirada fuerte y la voz grave. La chica se sonrojó tanto como le dio el rostro. Hacía mucho que había notado como había crecido el rubio, en uno de esos veranos había vuelto hecho un gigante ideal para el basquetball, pero ahora que lo tenía ahí, con un simple pijamas que le dejaba ver las piernas bien marcadas por el karate, la oscuridad de la habitación le endurecía los gestos resaltando esos ojos de agua marina que oleaban bravamente, Santo cielo...¿Ese era T.K.?...en esos precisos instantes el estómago comenzó a hacerle estragos¡No eran las pastas! ¡En qué momento ese niño se había transformado en el pedazo de hombre que la miraba! ¿Por qué de golpe le había bajado tanto nervio mirarle de otra perspectiva?

-Si T.K...creo que estoy resfriada...-contestó la chica bajando su mirada al digihuevo.

El chico salió de la habitación y se dirigió a saquear su botiquín para dar con la medicina, la pesadilla de hacía unos minutos seguía fresca, pero en esos precisos instantes lo importante era lo que podía ver y sentir...Antes de volver a la habitación de su madre se detuvo pensativo frente a la propia y tras unos segundos salió de esta con su digihuevo. Al entrar posó este al lado del de Kari y sin decir palabra le intrudujo una cucharada de amargo remedio para el resfriado a la castaña la cual hizo un gesto de asco notable al tragarlo, el rubio se sintió más aliviado y guardó el remedio del resfriado en el velador de su rato posó su mano en la frente de la chica la cual seguía sonrojada y un poco más aliviado le sonrió.

-Bajó un poco parece; voy a esperar a que te duermas...-dijo el chico tomando asiento a un costado de la cama.

-Mhj...-asintió la chica.

-Traje a Patamon para que le haga compañía a Salamon.

La chica solo asentía con la cabeza y evitaba mirarle, aún se sentía avergonzada. El silencio, esa ausencia de palabras que si no es bien utilizada hiere más que cualquiera, se hizo del lugar.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?-preguntó avergonzado el rubio.

La chica volteó a mirarle de golpe totalmente confundida, ¿Cómo se supone que debía tomarse esa pregunta?

-No me malinterpretes por favor, no te haré nada, es que...

-Yo se que no me haras nada pero...¿P-Por qué?

-Tuve un mal sueño y preferiría no tenerte lejos, al menos por esta noche...-balbuceaba el chico avergonzado de ese miedo tan infantil.

-¿Y la habitación de al lado no te parece lo suficientemente cerca?

-Nunca es demasiado cerca contigo, Kari.

Que diablos acababa de decir, eso si que se había oído mal saliendo de un tipo que te acababa de pedir que duermas con él ¡No,no,no! El no quería acostarse con Kari, solo quería quedarse velando por sus sueños, había sonado pésimo y en esos días habían reinado los malentendidos,el no tenía ninguna mala intención... oh diablos, oh diablos, ¡Oh diablos!...

-Vale, confío en tí, pero no ronques...y no te preocupes, yo velaré por que no tengas pesadillas...-dijo sonriente la chica avergonzando al rubio.

Venga, cálmate Kari, tan solo es T.K. y esta hecho todo un hombre, respetuoso y que te cuida hasta en tus sueños...esos son verdaderos amigos. Los digihuevos quedaron a los pies de ambos chicos, T.K. no quizo parecer un pervertido bajo ningún punto y se bancó el frío de la noche recostandose sobre las tapas, Kari le dio la espalda apoyándose en su hombro y cerró sus ojos mucho mas aliviada, la medicina le había sentado mágicamente bien. El rubio sintió de inmediato ese olor a lavanda que no era lavanda tan propio de la castaña, comprobó que no se trataba de un perfume, era la escencia de la chica que dormía a su lado...quizo preguntarle mil cosas, pero su respeto por el preciado sueño de su amiga reinó por sobre su curiosidad y aquel agradable aroma le envolvió nuevamente, cerró sus ojos para disfrutarlo más e inevitablemente se sintió ajeno al mundo y descansó...

Antes de dormir, la chica se volteó a ver al rubi, quería agradecerle, pero se topó con el rubio durmiendo plácidamente, se resignó a agradecerle el día siguiente...Dormía con una expresión bastante agradable en el rostro ¡Ella no dejaría que nadie, ni en sueños, se la quitara!_ "Yo te protegeré T.K." _

Si algo se atrevía a volver pesadillas su soñar, ella estaría ahí para defenderle. Si algo se atrevía a volver pesadillas su soñar, de seguro el corazón del rubio intentaría huir de su pecho. Si algo se atrevía a volver pesadillas su soñar, ella lo sabría... Delicadamente apoyó su oido en el pectoral izquierdo del rubio y sintió como este latía pasivamente, cerró sus ojos, el corazón de T.K. sería el encargado de despertarla si el rubio dejaba de soñar...

Ojala el sueño de todos fuera custodiado tan aguerridamente, aunque cuando no duermes no gay que custodiar... Izzy Izumi sería un gran monje budista, el cuerpo no le limita y la concentración lo calcome, tecla tras tecla tras tecla...

-¡ES ACASO QUE ESTOS BASTARDOS CRUELES BORRARON TODO!-gritó estresado el informático mientras volteaba rabioso el teclado.

No, no sería un buen monje.

-Izzy cálmate y duerme un poco, ha pasado tan solo un día...-decía su digimon trayendo de vuelta el teclado a su lugar original.

-Un día y no he obtenido nada...¿Será posible que hayan destruido las puertas existentes acá además de los puertos de llegada en el digimundo?...No, ellos no tocaron el mundo real...Un momento...Tentomon, ven acá...tengo una idea...-dijo Izzy poco convencido.

Amaneció y la mayoría de los elegidos bostezaba con el cuerpo descansado, T.K. abrió los ojos y se encontró solo en la cama de su madre, buscó a Kari y antes de entrar a preocuparse escuchó ruidos en la cocina, se levantó y la sonrió tanto que le llegaron a doler las comisuras, ahí estaba Kari terminando de servir el desayuno, tomó su inseparable digihuevo y se dipuso a ayudarle no sin antes estornudar ¡Por dormir sin tapas le había pasado!, la chica ya había terminado y le obligaba a sentarse.

-¡Guau, esto luce muy bien Kari!-decía T.K. alegremente.-¿Te sientes mejor del resfriado?

-No estoy resfriada, ayer te lo dije para que pararas de insistir...-contestó soberbia la castaña-Estamos en buena hora, asi que disfruta-dijo la chica en pijamas sentandose frente al rubio.

Que cantidad de paz tan desbordante, que tranquilidad más agradable, que...

_Toc Toc Toc TOC TOC TOC_

Ambos chijos fruncieron el ceño extrañados por los violentos golpes que recibía la puerta, el timbre del departamento estaba en perfectas condiciones ¿Quién golpeaba así a las 7 de la mañana? T.K. abrió la puerta y se encontró con un furioso Tai forcejeando con Matt que apenas y lo sujetaba, al encontrarse con T.K. totalmente desconcertado las venas de la frente le palpitaron haciendose notar con escandalo.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR TAKAISHI., DONDE ESTA MI HERMANA!

-T-Tai, Kari esta en el comedor desayunando, pasen...-decía encongiéndose de hombros el confundido chico.

-¡T.K. no se si lo notaste, pero Tai quiere partirte la cara!-decía Matt con unas ojeras horribles mientras sujetaba con más fuerza al castaño.

-¿Qué hice Tai?-decía T.K. sumamente desconcertado.

Entonces el castaño se soltó de la prisión de Matt tomando a T.K. por el cuello de la holgada polera que llevaba, lo llevó adentro de su departamento poniendolo en contra de la muralla con mucha fuerza, para el rubio eso no hubiese sido dificil de esquivar, pero no entendía que diablos le ocurría a Tai. Kari se puso de pie de inmediato, vestía con uno de los pijamas de la madre de T.K, gracias a dios le quedaba grande y le cubría bastante las piernas porque si no la situación se hubiese mal condimentado más aún, el castaño volteo a verla y casi se le salen los ojos...

-¿Hermano?-preguntó la chica sorprendida.

-Oh dios mío...ustedes dos...Kari...-el castaño la miraba con incredulidad y pánico.

-Tai, tranquilízate, de seguro entendí mal, ¡maldición te lo llevo diciendo toda la noche! Esto no es lo que parece ¿Cierto T.K.?- preguntó Matt suplicando.

-¿Y qué es lo que parece exactamente?-preguntaba con dificultad T.K. de puntillas contra la pared.

Tai le miró con odio y lo arrojó al piso, T.K. no alcanzó a caer y hábilmente se puso de pie tan solo para tener que esquivar un puñetazo del castaño seguido de otro y de otro. Había visto a Matt caer por uno de esos y esa no es tarea fácil, aún así la inocente mente del rubio no lograba entender porque Tai estaba así ¿Era por Kari? Pero si Kari estaba en perfectas condiciones, oh no...sería por el resfriado ¿Pero cómo se había enterado Tai? ¿No estaba exagerando?

-¡Tai te juro que yo no quise que pasara, ella insistía en que estaba bien!-dijo T.K. esperando que fuese eso.

-¡MALDITO DEPRAVADO!-dijo Tai casi acertándole un puñetazo en las costillas rotas.

¿Entonces era porque había dormido con ella?

-¡Tai cálmate, te juro que no es lo que sea que estes pensando!

-Hermano por favor ¡Me siento bien, él se encargó de mi toda la noche!-decía Kari de expectadora mientras desordenaban el pulcro departamento de los Takaishi.

A Tai se le deformó el rostro al oir tal falacia de la que se suponía era su inocente semillita, su hermanita y paró de intentar golpear a T.K.,le bajaron unas indescriptibles nauseas, sintió ganas de ir al baño al oir tal barbaridad. Se había quedado inmóvil, entonces vinieron las ganas de llorar...se acercó a Kari y le tomó de los hombros.

-Kari...¿Por qué lo haz hecho?¿Por qué no le haz dicho que no?-preguntaba triste Tai.

-No quería incomodar a T.K...-dijo la castaña encogida de hombros ¿Era para tanto haber fingido no estar resfriada?

-¿N-No lo querías incomodar?-preguntaba nervioso Tai.

En esos momentos ambos hermanos menores estornudaron coordinadamente, la mente de Tai entendió _"Resfriado...se contagia por el contacto, resfriados...ambos...contacto...ambos..."_ . Matt miró a T.K. con cara de "Mi más sentido pésame...idiota".

-Entonces este cerdo te obligó..

-No le digas así, se comportó como todo un caballero ¡Si, me obligó, pero lo hizo para que me sintiera más aliviada! Ya sabes como soy de terca para algunas cosas.

-Con tantas chicas en el mundo, de novia esa pelirroja...¡Tenías que meterte con Hikari!-dijo Matt pegándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a T.K.

-¿Meterme?-preguntó incrédulo T.K. mirando a Kari que le miraba con cara de "Creo que se lo que pasa aquí..."

Tai no esperó más palabras y corrió a Matt para avalanzarse sobre T.K. tumbandole en el suelo, el castaño estaba encima y enrabiado alzó un puño para dejarlo caer sin fallos...

-¡DEVUELVELE LA VIRGINIDAD A MI HERMANA GRANDÍSIMO HIJO DE P...

-¡Cuida tus palabras Tai, que también es mi madre!-gritó Matt en primera fila.

-¿Virginidad?-preguntaba el chico totalmente desconcertado-¡Tai yo jamás me metería con Kari!-gritó convencido T.K.

Tai le quedó mirando y bajó lentamente su puño hasta dejarlo apoyado a centímetros de la cabeza del rubio, os ojos de T.K. eran ojos sinceros, ese chico no servía para mentir...Kari le miró sumamente molesta y se volteó dirigiendose a la habitación de la madre de T.K. cerrando la puerta fuertemente. Matt tragó saliva y se sintió como un idiota, claro, nunca más idiota que Tai.

-Pero Matt...me dijo que tu habías traído una chica que iba a lo que iba y...-Tai balbuceaba sobre T.K.

-Yo jamás dije eso ¡Matt de dónde sacas esas cosas!-preguntó molesto T.K. aún en el suelo.

-Yo...las interferencias...entendí mal-decía Matt avergonzado.

Tai se puso de pie lentamente y ayudó a T.K. quien poco convencido aceptó su mano como apoyo. Pasada media hora el malentendido estaba aclarado y los tres chicos se encontraban desayunando mientras esperaban que la castaña saliera, Tai a penas tragaba de la vergüenza y Matt ya se había tomado 3 tazas de café para aguantar el día, había estado toda la noche calmando a Tai y convenciéndole de que ambos chicos eran maduros y si estaban haciendo lo que hacían no había que meterse...se merecía esas ojeras y más por ser un mente de alcantarilla. Una verdadera nube negra les rondaba, T.K. estaba ya vestido con su uniforme escolar, había reaccionado un poco más sereno ante la falsa acusación pero eso no quitaba que estuviese molesto y se demostraba en el extenso silencio...

-Vamos, cualquiera hubiese pensado igual ¿No?-dijo Tai rompiendo el hielo.

-Tai...no sigas-pidio Matt con rascándose la cabeza.

-T.K., entiendeme, es mi hermana pequeña y...bueno,a no son niños como para dormir solos bajo un mismo techo...Porque no durmieron en la misma cama ¿Cierto?-preguntó Tai dispuesto a comenzar una nueva pelea.

-No Tai...-mintió T.K. mientras se terminaba su leche. _"Que si te digo que si, como te explico que no le toque un pelo"_

-Tai, tan solo dilo...-dijo Matt terminándose el café.

-Lo siento T.K...-dijo el castaño sinceramente.

-No hay problema Tai, entiendo tu preocupación, pero en serio, para mi Kari no es cualquier mujer, es como mi hermana pequeña.

-Yo también lo siento, ya sabes como son estas cosas...joder...-decía Matt tragandose un panecillo.

-Pierdan cuidado, pero les advierto algo...a Kari de seguro la cabrearon.

Dicho y hecho, la chica salió vestida con el uniforme del colegio, con una cola de caballo dejando caer aquellos mechones que tenía desde niña a los costados de sus rostro, con paso decidido avanzó indignada hacia la puerta.

-Hermanita hermosa yo...

¿Alguna vez te han mirado feo por decir un chiste fuera de lugar? Bueno, multiplica eso por 10 y súmalo a una mujer resentida...mas o menos así fue la mirada puñal con la que Kari calló a Tai.

La chica desapareció de la vista de todos dejando un aura de rencor totalmente contradictorio a su amable personalidad. T.K. se puso de pie y se puso el saco verde perteneciente al uniforme de su colegio, se cargó al hombro su mochila y tomó una manzana del frutero en la mesa.

-Sería ideal que alguien limpiara este desastre...-dijo sugerente T.K. antes de abandonar el departamento.

-Maldito bajista de pacotilla ¡Siempre entiendes mal!-se quejó Tai más triste que molesto.

-Ey ey ey, tu siempre andas actuando por ahí impulsivo,ya madura.-dijo Matt sacándo un cigarrillo-Yo tengo exámen en dos horas, asi que tendrás que quedarte tú a limpiar Tai.

-Que te den, no se volver a mi hogar desde aquí.

-No me salgas con esa, no es primera vez que vienes aquí.

-Bueno, sería la primera vez que me devuelvo solo...-menuda mañana tan buena para avergonzarse-normalmente me iba con Kari o T.K, si tengo que quedarme a ordenar y volver solo después...bueno...

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡SABIA QUE TENIAS MALA ORIENTACION, PERO TE PASAS!-decía Matt riendose y echando humo de cigarrillo por las narices.

-Ya vale, ¿Cómo vuelvo?-preguntó cabreado Tai.

-Es fácil, no puedes irte directo a tu casa porque el paso esta bloqueado, asi que te vas desde aquí hasta la plaza del este y doblas a la derecha para luego llegar a tu casa, fin.-dijo Matt como si fuese ir a comprar pan.

-¿Perdón?-dijo Tai sin entender mucho.

Matt pescó el frutero y lo puso en diagonal a su taza de café, a unos 20 cm de este puso el vaso con restos de leche de T.K. formando un triángulo.

-Nosotros estamos aquí-dijo Matt indicando el vaso de leche usando un tono de lo menos pedagógico posible.

-Ya...

-Lo más lógico sería que llegaras a tu casa, el frutero, avanzando rectamente pero...

-Esta bloqueado el paso.-completaba Tai atento.

-Exacto, por lo cual te vas a dar la vuelta y llegaras a la plaza del oeste, la taza de café, desde ahí te iras en diagonal para llegar a tu hogar, eso es todo.-dijo el rubio terminando de fumarse el cigarro-tarado.

-Matt...-el semblante de Tai se había puesto sumamente serio.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó preocupado el rubio.

-El mar negro...-dijo Tai fijo en la taza de café de Matt.

El rubio tensó el rostro y frunció el ceño, observó la taza de café tratando de pillar que tenía de raro esta...entonces lo comprendió.

-Si no podemos ir directamente al digimundo desde el mundo real...

-Tenemos que hacerlo por el mar negro...-completó Matt.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Tai y Matt se quedó en silencio.

-Tenemos que ir a hablar con Izzy.-sentenció Tai poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

-Andando.

El rockero tomó una manzana del frutero imitando el gesto anterior de su hermano menor y tras hacer sonar las llaves del auto se dispuso a abandonar el departamento junto a su amigo, mordió la manzana y arrugando todo el rostro la escupió, el castaño se volteó a mirarle extrañado, Matt tan solo sonrió con desgano...

-¿Pasa algo?-interrogó Tai.

-El digimundo...se esta pudriendo...

Dijo mirando la gran mancha rugosa y de un café amarillento que ensuciaba la que parecía una jovial manzana roja.


	13. Firewalls

Capítulo XIII

_**.Trazando límites, firewall, reconstruyendo.**_

La castaña caminaba con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué tenía su hermano en la cabeza? Ella tan solo tenía 16 años, bueno, casi 17; el punto es que jamás había siquiera pensado en...La chica se sonrojó, no era precisamente conservadora, pero se incomodaba rápidamente con aquellos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una roja y brillante manzana suspendida frente a sus ojos, miró hacia arriba y vió el magullado rostro sonriente de T.K., cielos, estaba tan alto cómo para taparle el sol.

-Casi no comiste, así que te traje una manzana.-dijo el chico caminando atrás de la castaña.

-Gracias, aunque esos dos me quitaron el hambre...-bufó Kari tomando la manzana.

-A veces me sorprende que sean nuestros cabecillas-suspiró T.K.

-No entiendo ¿Cómo a Tai se le ocurren semejantes guarradas? Es decir, tú y yo...-La chica meditó sus palabras unos momentos.

-Yo y tú...-dijo T.K. un tanto juguetón,sabía que ella diría algo asi como "Somos prácticamente hermanos"

T.K. no logró confirmar su teoría, puesto que se vio interrumpido por un leve tirón de manga, se volteó instantaneamente, ahí con sus cristalinos ojos verdes grisaceos una pelirroja levemente rizada le sonreía tímidamente. El chico le besó la mejilla como saludo, a lo que Mía reaccionó con un casi-infarto.

-Buenos días bonita, ¿Llegaste bien a tu hogar?-preguntó T.K. con una amable sonrisa.

-Si, no tuve ningún problema, pero me quedé muy preocupada por ti...es un alivio ver que estas bien.

-Muchas gracias, no tienes preocuparte por mi, porque si lo haces seré yo quien me preocupe por ti._"Ay T.K., de cuando aquí el rey de los cliché" _pensó un poco burlona la castaña,dejando escapar una leve risita, llamando asi la atención de Mía.

-¡Hola Kamiya! ¿Llegaste bien a tu hogar tú también?-preguntó amable la pelirroja.

-Ah...pues...-la chica baciló antes de contestar y miró al rubio que se encogió de hombros-Si, llegué sin ningún problema-mintió la chica.

_ "¿Y yo por qué le miento? No es nada grave que haya dormido en casa de T.K."_

_ "¿Y Kari por qué le miente? No es nada grave que haya dormido en mi casa"_

Ambos chicos se miraron con dejos de complicidad, dudosamente la gente entendería que durmieron bajo el mismo techo y en la misma cama solo haciendo eso, dormir. Así que para Mía y el resto ellos llegaron sanos y salvos a sus respectivos hogares.

Asi la conversación se extendió hasta que los 3 chicos llegaron al colegio, Kari entró directo al salón mientras T.K. se quedó conversando con Mia hasta que el timbre del colegio les espantó el romance.

Tai y Matt llegaron en unos momentos a la residencia de los Izumi, la madre de Izzy les recibió con abrazos, besos y pastelillos, siempre tan atenta, pero los chicos le evitaron tanto como pudieron...corrieron por las escalaeras a la habitación de Izzy, al llegar a la puerta forcejaron hasta que comprendieron que estaba cerrada por dentro.

-¡Lleva encerrado dos días jugando video juegos!-gritó la madre de Izzy preocupada desde el primer piso.

-¡Abre Izzy, tenemos información!-gritó Tai sin recibir respuesta, Matt frunció el ceño.

-Venga Izzy, que no estamos para bromas, abre, es sobre el digimundo.

El informático no contestaba y la paciencia de Tai y Matt, tan corta como una bengala, se acabó, dando fe de ello la puerta de Izzy fue pateada coordinadamente por ambos chicos...el informático estaba tumbado boca abajo con la cabeza apoyada en un pequeño charco de agua negra.

Tentomón estaba unos metros más allá del cuerpo inmóvil de Izzy, tumbado boca abajo...Ambos elegidos se avalanzaron al cuerpo del informático y comenzaron a zamarrearle, Matt, más entendido que Tai en primeros auxilios decidió aplicarle respiración boca a boca, al tercer intento desesperado Izzy reaccionó violentamente escupiendo... ¿Petróleo? Si no lo era, al menos lo parecía. El informático les miró confundido, su piel estaba pálida y su rostro era comparable con la peor de las resacas.

-Tentomon...-dijo el chico débilmente a la par de voltearse en dirección a su compañero digimon.

Tai se apresuró a coger al digimon entre sus brazos, estaba escalofriantemente helado,pero respiraba. Izzy levantó su brazo entre tiritones y acarició a su digimon, Tai y Matt intercambiaron miradas preocupadas...

-Izzy, ¿Qué diablos ocurrió aquí?-preguntó severo el rubio.

-Les dije que no vinieran, aquí no ha pasado nada.-dijo el informático intentando ponerse de pie.

-¡IZZY!¡Mírate hombre, a penas y puedes sostenerte!-alegó Matt-Viejo,somos tus amigos, puedes confiar en nosotros...al menos en nosotros dos, por favor.

Izzy miró resignado al rockero, era cierto, los años pasaban y él, nadie más que él, siempre era el punto medio entre Tai y Matt, el era aquel amigo que si bien los amaba a ambos como sus hermanos, no era ni muy amigo de uno ni muy amigo del otro, él era quien debía cuidar de la relación que los otros dos cabezotas llevaban,él era su escudero. Pero con todo eso, ellos siempre habían confiado al máximo en él, ellos siempre habían sido todo oídos para él, el único cerrado era él. Tras un largo respiro Izzy envolvió a tentomon en una manta y se sentó en su cama.

-Ayer me desesperé...no lograba dar con absolutamente ningún portal, no lograba dar con nada ¡Era como si el digimundo nunca hubiese existido! Lo habían borrado todo y la única puerta "automática" que teníamos estaba en mi laptop, hubiese dado lo mismo de todas formas puesto que...

-Lo importante aquí es que no tenemos puentes, si, lo recuerdo Izzy-dijo impaciente Tai.

-Bueno, pensé: Si no hay forma de llegar al digimundo desde el mundo real...tampoco hay forma de llegar al mundo real desde el digimundo, siendo así, solo queda una variable posible para que hayan logrado desaparecer la información de las puertas del mundo real, una tercera vía, en otras palabras...

-¡EL MAR NEGRO!-exclamó sonriente Tai.

-Cabeza de escobilla tuvo un momento de lucidez y creelo o no, pensó en eso también.

-Wow...Impresionante Tai-felicitó sinceramente Izzy- El punto es que...llegar al mar negro es casi imposible, lo comprobé ayer...

-¡¿Izumi que diablos intentaste?-preguntó urgido Tai.

-Tomé los ejemplos de Ken y Kari...intenté "deprimirme", intenté pensar en lo peor, avivé mis miedos, pero no ocurría nada, seguramente porque estaba a consiencia de que era forzado, fue en ese preciso momento, cuando me volví a desesperar por no saber que hacer que una densa niebla me cubrió, sentí que me estaban succionando las emociones y vi a tentomón aleteando vigorosamente por esta niebla...mira, no se del resto, porque caí inconsiente. Pero no se puede llegar al mar negro, este te busca, te llama, te traga, no te toma como visitante...

-Pues entonces tenemos que encontrar la manera de ir al mar negros sin ser tragados por este. Si Kari fue y volvió, entonces ha de haber alguna manera.-dijo Matt meditabundo.

-Por favor, ni una palabra de esto a Kari, ella podría intentar alguna especie de estupidez como la que nuestro genio personal intentó.-suplicó Tai.

-Tai, si no quedan más opciones...Kari, para variar, será nuestra única esperanza.

.

.

.

.

Para Yolei Inoue las cosas eran más fáciles que para la mayoría de las mujeres y en general, para la mayoría de los seres humanos: Si te gustaba un chico, se lo decías; si te gustaban dos chicos, se los decías; si subías un par de kilos, los bajabas; si tenías ganas de llorar, llorabas y si querías dormir,dormías. Pero como diablos enfrentabas una crisis en un lugar tan lejano, su empatía jamás había llegado al grado de sentir indomables ganas de ir a alimanter niños en algún país necesitado, pero no lo pensaría dos veces si hubiese algo, por mínimo que fuese, que pudiese hacer por su amado digimundo...bueno, no era la única, bastaba con mirar en su salón, Kari no paraba de masajearse las sienes con la goma de su lápiz grafito y T.K. Iba camino a una tortícolis ya que había pasado todo el día mirando por la ventana, ellos dos eran estudiantes aplicados y esos comportamientos no les eran propios. Incluso el pelmazo de Davis se veía meditabundo, perdido en los monótonos cuadritos de su cuaderno de matemáticas. De pronto Kari estornudó de una forma casi inaudible, pero T.K. se volteó sin pensarlo dos veces y amablemente se ofreció a llevarla a la enfermería, a buscarle algún medicamento o a escoltarla a su hogar...mientras ella solo reía amablemente dejándole en claro que eran exageraciones.

Hacía ya un par de años que Yolei se había rendido con ese par, llegaban a ser hostigantes de tanta cursilería encubierta que se expresaban y es que no se explicaba como era que luego de tanto tiempo su máximo contacto físico se basaba en abrazos "con motivo". Era muy posible que realmente fuesen los mejores amigos de la historia, pero era aún más posible que de negados no vieran que se tenían tan cerca el uno del otro. La última vez que había charlado con Sora y Mimi, ambas estaban convencidas de que cada uno seguiría su propio camino, pero siempre cerca, nunca juntos. Quizá tenían razón, quizá llegarían a tales extremos, quizá Kari terminaría quedándose con Dav...

-¡INOUE, POR TERCERA VEZ, PRESTE ATENCION!

-¡Señor, si, señor, Yoleito reportándose!-exclamó la peli morada poniéndose firmemente de pie.

-No sea payasa señorita Inoue, dígame,¿Por qué el mundo esta como esta?-preguntó malicioso el profesor de ciencias sociales.

-Bueno...em...porque...- _"Venga Yolei, piensa en números, eso es lo tuyo...este profesor me detesta, siempre busca excusas para humillarme, diablos,y una mierda...Un momento..."_-Por que la gente piensa mecánicamente.

-¿Perdón?

-Desde tiempos antiguos se ha cimentado la sociedad en estructuras mecánicas, diseñamos nuestro vivir de forma pragmática, es decir "En función a", como los relojes, cada pieza cumple su función y cuando una pieza se arruina y no sirve la cambiamos por una nueva. Al igual que la sociedad, cuando una persona ya no "sirve", simplemente se reemplaza con una frialdad impresionante. Por el contrario, si pensaramos cuánticamente, pensaríamos que todo es uno solo, que el pensamiento es uno y es indivisible, que nadie es reemplazable, que todo son ondas, grandes y continuas. Nadie puede ser reemplazado ni mucho menos, olvidado.

Un silencio inundó el salón, todos los alumnos miraban a Yolei con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que en cualquier momento saldrían disparados como pelotas de goma. T.K había seguido atento la respuesta de su amiga y no podía creer lo que había oído ¿Yolei había callado al detestable profesor de ciencias sociales? Más sorprendente aún ¡Menuda respuesta!.

Kari observaba admirada a Yolei, notándo inmediatamente como al terminar la respuesta cambió el semblante del rostro de la informática, actualmente "Física-filosófica", sus ojos se habían perdido en un difuso mapa de nostalgia.

Las clases se dieron por finalizadas y como si la culpa le quemáse los pies, Yolei se retiró del salón antes de que Kari pudiése siquiera interrogar a su amiga. Como buena Kamiya, no se quedaría con la duda, se alistó tan rápido como pudo y se dispuso a marchar, pero se topó de golpe con el fuerte pecho de T.K..  
>-¡Lo siento Kari! ¿Quieres que te vaya a dej...?<p>

-No T.K., muchas gracias ¡Nos vemos!

T.K. Quedó con muchas palabras en la boca y al voltearse la castaña ya se había hecho humo. Sintió unas leves carcajadas y se encontró con Davis tapándose la boca indiscretamente y apuntándolo con su dedo índice.

-R-E-C-H-A-Z-A-D-O...ajajajajaja, hombre T.K. ¡Te pasas de hostigante!

-Yo...bueno,quizá tenía prisa.-dijo T.K. Rascándose el cabello de vergonsozo

-Claro, claro. Viejo, no seas idiota y preocúpate más de alguien a quien jamás hostigaras: TU NOVIA.

-Mía no es mi novia, ya piérdete Davis.-cortó T.K. Entrando a molestarse.

-¿Entonces que somos T.K.?-preguntó la suave voz de la pelirroja a sus espaldas generándole un gran escalofrío.

-Luego me das las gracias.-dicho esto el pelo en puntas, victorioso de su emboscada, abandonó el salón.

Nota personal de Takeru Takaishi: Matar a Davis.

Había escalado montañas tan grandes como el mundo y soportado más heridas que un mismo cuchillo, había enfriado su cabeza en el desierto y había hecho hervir su sangre en el frío polar...claro, todo eso en el digimundo. En el mundo real, T.K. Era un adolescente que jamás había sostenido una relación de más de dos citas, simplemente por falta de real interés. Mía si le interesaba, pero como...

-T.K. ¿No te gusto?-preguntó la chica casi echándose a llorar.

-¡Claro que me gustas Mía! Te encuentro preciosa, eres muy aplicada y realmente adorable...

-Pero...

-¿Pero? Bueno,yo...- _"Como explicarle a Mía algo que ni yo entiendo bien. Lo único que tengo claro es que Mía me gusta, pero ser novios es algo muy..."_

-¿Es Kamiya cierto?-preguntó Mía con unos verdaderos diques humanos en los ojos.

-¡Por favor, no me digas que tú también crees que tenemos algo!- _"¡Esto ya es el colmo! ¡Como es que la gente no entiende!"_

-Lo siento, pero entiéndeme, es que pasan tanto tiempo juntos y tan juntos, siempre estas pendiente de ella, más allá de lo que un amigo haría, siento que a su lado yo tan solo...

Viernes 7 de Agosto a las 17:06. El clima era cálido, el día anterior había llovido.

Ocho personas lo vieron, seis chicas y dos chicos. Todos totalmente impresionados.

Fue en el salón de clases, frente a la puerta que da a la pizarra.

El timbre había vuelto a sonar, marcando el termino definitivo de la jornada.

Él tuvo que agacharse y ella no respondió hasta terminado todo, abrió los ojos paulatinamente.

Contrastando con lo sorpresivo de su acto T.K. Separó lentamente sus labios de los de la pelirroja, sus manos le temblaban, pero ella no lo notó. T.K. Respiró hondo y Mía estaba tan roja que se perdía entre sus mechones.

-Mía...-el rubio tomó las manos de la chica que parecía embriagada en rubor.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Algún día alguien le explicaría como es que Yolei caminaba tan rápido si jamás en su vida hizo alguna especie de deporte. Luego de media hora por fin la pudo alcanzar, estaba sentada frente a un mini market tragándose una enorme dona glaceada, Oh no...estaba triste. Esa dona era, y siempre había sido, la confirmación de las penas de Yoleito castaña caminó calmada hacia la banca de piedra que alojaba a su amiga, al sentarse junto a ella notó que habían unas cuantas servilletas con glaceado cerca de la chica de gafas.

-¿Qué te ocurrió en la última clase?

-No saco nada con decirte que nada ¿No?-contestó Yolei tragando una gran mascada de dona.

-Nop.-contestó Kari intentando ubicar que miraba perdida la peli morada en el minimarket.

-Ken.

-¿Ken?

-Si, esa respuesta que di...es de Ken. Una vez, hace un año mas menos, cuando el chico me traía babosa,me puse a estudiar un poco de filosofía para impresionarlo, pero no la entendía,no entraba nada en mi cabeza cuadrada, entonces me dije a mi misma que leería hasta memorizar algo para lograr entablar una conversación interesante con él.

-Recuerdo que en ese tiempo te internaste en la biblioteca, era raro...lo tuyo era más...

-Los laboratorios, lo sé. Entonces me pilló de sorpresa su ingreso al club de ciencias aplicadas y cuando lo saludé solté de lleno una sarta de palabras en latín y nombres de filósofos muertos y no me preguntes por qué, pero hasta a terminé recitándole un monólogo de Hamlet. Ken me miró totalmente extrañado, yo...me quería morir, debería escribir un libro sobre 10 formas distintas de quedar en ridículo frente al chico que te gusta. Por suerte explotó mi mechero...

-Vaya novedad...-dijo Kari sonriendo irónicamente.

-El primero en ir a ayudarme a limpiar fue Ken, siempre tan amable, entonces...me preguntó que tanto sabía sobre física cuántica y yo, en mi salsa, comenzé a batir la lengua muy emocionada, él solo asentía con un rostro muy interesado, me sonreía tan...no se, tan...bondadosamente, que me desconcerté. Entonces él me dijo que este mundo funcionaba mecánicamente, no cuánticamente...y yo, como un perico, repetí lo que me dijo aquel día. Jamás lo olvidé.

-¿A Ken?

-No, a Ken ya lo superé...-dicho esto la chica sacó de la nada otra dona con glaceado.-me refiero al sermón.

-Tienes claro que Ken...

-No tiene más oportunidades con nosotros. Lo sé. Ken...se fue, sé que ganaremos, sé que estaremos bien. Sabes, vi sus ojos antes de viajar por el portal, pude atravesar esos vidrios negros y llegué a sus ojos, no eran los ojos de un asesino...no eran los ojos de un chico bueno; no sé que era,Kari... Pero si algo asi vuelve a ocurrir...y Ken vuelve a caer...¡Oh diablos, era mi última dona!

-Entonces, tu tristeza es...

-Es que estoy terminando de asumir que perdí para siempre a alguien importante en mi vida, a un hombre que de verdad quise mucho y ahora me cae todo el peso de aquellos silencios malgastados. Ken murió y no aproveché mi tiempo a su lado...

Yolei perdió su mirada unos segundos, pero luego, solo como ella podría, esbozó una sonrisa enorme y sincera.

-¡Jajaja, gracias Kari! ¡A que corro rápido!

-¿Gracias? Pero si casi no he dicho pala...

-Me escuchaste, eso es algo que la gente no suele hace conmigo, bueno, la entiendo, realmente hablo mucho ¿No?

-A ve...

-Voy a aprovechar este momento tan íntimo Kari, para tocar un tema que jamás creí que tocaría tan directamente.

Yolei se limpió los restos de glaceado de las manos y miró fijamente a Kari, quien se puso nerviosa solo por la curiosidad y la experiencia. La última vez que Yolei le había mirado así había sido para preguntarle si Ken sentía algo por ella, interpretación totalmente errónea, vale decir.

-Tu hermano esta buenísimo...-dijo seria Yolei.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamó Kari indignada.

-jajajaj lo siento Kari, ya sabes como me encanta exaltarte. Bueno, ahora si...este es un tema serio. Yo te conocí a ti al mismo tiempo que a T.K., desde esa entonces han pasado un buen par de años. Mi primera impresión fue creer que eran pareja, vieras mi sorpresa cuando me enteré que no. Eran muy jóvenes en esa entonces. El tiempo pasó y bueno, ya sabes como soy yo, amo las teleseries, siempre estoy imaginando parejas con mis conocidos y diablos, lo admito, cuando veo series de acción: solo lo hago por la adrenalina extra de los romances que nunca se consuman...con todo eso, siempre creí que era mi imaginación la que te juntaba a cada rato con T.K... cuando crecimos aprendí que un hombre y una mujer pueden tener una amistad firme y duradera. Estar 10 años incondicional al lado de un chico que, venga, esta buenísimo por donde lo veas y además es un amor...invierte el orden para que no me suene tan superficial, es un trabajo de voluntad increíble, también soy amiga de T.K., pero no a tal extremo. Kari, yo te quiero mucho y si bien no debería intervenir en tus relaciones personales, me preocupa lo que ocurrirá en las batallas posteriores. Confío en que todo saldrá bien, pero...no quiero que termines identificando tus sentimientos a última hora en un campo de batalla, con las malos adoloridas y temiendo por la vida de un ser querido. Esa amistad...me asombré y miré con cierta envidia ese lazo tan especial, tan fuerte, tan...único, que los ataba. Pero sabes, aquí citaré nuevamente a Ken, ese lazo que los ata...los ata tapándoles los ojos, porque me parece impresionante que no veas que T.K. Esta enamorado de ti y que tú le correspondes...

-Yolei...yo...  
>Kari tenía la boca a medio abrir y un inminente nudo de nervios le apretaba la boca del estómago, sentía que la habían pillado robando o que Yolei le estaba atacando de alguna manera, no sabía que decir...<p>

-Hikari, dime ¿Quieres a T.K?

Por algún extraño motivo Kari solo quería echarse a llorar en las faldas de Yolei, su amiga acababa de bombardearla invisiblemente y ella...bueno, ella estaba en shock.

-Yo...claro que lo quiero...yo lo adoro...yo lo amo, pero no de la forma que tú crees.-intentaba contestar Kari a modo de defensa contra un ataque inexistente. Estaba nerviosísima.

-¿Cuál sería tu forma de amarlo?-preguntó Yolei en un tono materno, intentando calmar a Kari.

-Yo...yo simplemente lo amo como a un hermano. Si...si, eso es, como a un hermano.-contestó suplicante Kari.

-¿Cómo a Tai?-continuó Yolei.

-Si...eso creo... La primera vez que estuve en el mar negro...llamé a Gatomon, a Tai y a T.K. Porque son ellos los 3 seres que siempre me protegen. ¿Me entiendes?-preguntó Kari con los ojos vidriosos.-Yolei, nunca más...jamás vuelvas a preguntarme algo así.

-Lo siento Kari, no quería ponerte incómoda...es solo que...bueno, si tú me juras que lo ves como un hermano, creo que solo te estaba sermoneando.- _"Ahora...Me pregunto si él te verá como una hermana" _

_._

_._

La noche hacía gala de uno de los cuartos de lunas más resplandecientes de los últimos días. El cansancio acumulado había arrojado a todos los jóvenes elegidos a dormir, como si morfeo no escatimase en arena ¡Izzy incluído!.

Pero a Kari le costaba conciliar el sueño, se encontraba apoyada en su hombro izquierdo con la mirada fija en su digihuevo, lo acariciaba de vez en cuando mientras reacomodaba una y otra vez la almohada. Aquella conversación con Yolei había sido realmente... "perturbante" ¿Perturbante?, bueno,no hayaba otra palabra para definir el impacto que sintió. Nunca antes había sentido de golpe tantas emociones sin saber a ciencia cierta por que.

"No es que jamás se me haya pasado por la cabeza el como sería si él y yo estuviesemos juntos, lo pensé más de alguna vez, pero nunca fue por sentirme enamorada o si quiera atraída por T.K.. Fue porque era joven y curiosa, diría que hasta por ociosa. Además, luego de que cada chico que conoces te pregunta sobre tu supuesta relación con tu mejor amigo es casi inevitable armar una película. El chico es atractivo, eso hasta Sora me lo dijo una vez...Sora ¡Sora! Ella tiene a Tai, ella me entiende,ella sabe que se siente, muchos creyeron que ellos dos estaban juntos durante mucho tiempo, pero estaban muy equivocados. Necesito hablar con Sora urgentemente.. .¡Que almohada más dura!..que ganas de poder dormir recostada en su pecho nuevamente...ya, vale, ese tipo de comentarios no son normales y dan pie a que todos piensen tan mal" Aquella había sido la primera vez que Kari dormía así de junta con un hombre y al transcurrir el día ese recuerdo tan reconfortable le había sacado sonrisotas de tonta, había dormido realmente bien...Yolei ¿Qué hiciste?

Confusión. Esa era la palabra, la conversación con Yolei había sido realmente confusa.

.

.

¿Cómo es posible que siempre haya una buena excusa para no dormir? Incluso cuando pareciese que te cuelgan pesas en cada pestaña...A decir verdad, fue un impulso. Dicen por ahí que todo impulso tiene su base de razón, oculta en algún lado del inconsiente. Asi que justificandose en eso, él realmente quería besar a Mía.

"-Lo siento, pero entiendeme, es que pasan tanto tiempo juntos y tan juntos, siempre estas pendiente de ella, más allá de lo que un amigo haría, siento que a su lado yo tan solo..."

Más que besarla, quería callarla. No quería oir que ella también le encarara el reconocer una relación que simplemente no existe. Madre mía, si esto seguía así alguien iba a salir dañado, tenía que ajustarse bien sus pantalones. Quería a Mía, eso era suficiente para estar con ella y mañana sería totalmente oficial.

.

.

Cuando arrojas un leño al fuego, este primero arde rojo vivo mostrando cuan caliente es, luego se calma oscureciéndose tanto como el negro puede ser de negro y finalmente, se hace cenizas pasando a ser el blanco quizá más pulcro y calmado. La sangre que se había derramado en el digimundo era tanta como para teñir mil telones de un teatro donde presentasen la peor de las tragedias griegas. Visto así el negro quizá no era peor que el rojo, ya que no veías nada, simplemente ignorabas.

Pero ni rojo ni negro en esta ocasión. Blanco.

Sin saber si era aire lo que respiraba, o si le era necesario respirar, el digimon abrió sus ojos lentamente, estaba recostado en una sustancia lo suficientemente densa como para poder ponerse de pie sin ahogarse, pero no lo suficientemente sólida como para plantar un árbol. Todo era blanco, desesperantemente blanco. El digimon no quería ponerse de pie, sentía su cuerpo disperso. Volteó su rostro y se encontró con dos enormes ojos celestes muy pasivos, casi dormitantes. Sus cabezas estaban una al lado de otro, pero sus pies apuntaban a extremos distintos. El digimon intentó hablar, pero era como si simplemente estuviese demasiado cansado para hacer algún esfuerzo más allá del mirar. Cuando las palabras no existen, no hay otra manera de convencerte de que no estas solo, ambos digimon se miraron indefinidamente. Eran casi idénticos, eran casi como un piscis, eran casi uno reflejado,eran casi...no enteramente, solo casi.

-Veo que abrieron los ojos antes de lo esperado, mis queridos ángeles del digimundo.-dijo una voz antes escuchada.

Era gennai, frente a ellos, suspendido en el aire y deshaciendose, la mitad derecha de su cuerpo no existía y poco a poco, punto a punto, iba desintegrándose. Pero estaba calmado, sonriente.

-Aún no tienen las fuerzas suficientes para hablar, pero en este momento no son necesarias. Los niños estan a salvo en su propio mundo. Y nosotros...bueno, nosotros aquí estamos, en tierra de nadie. Saben, no estoy volando ni nada por el estilo. De hecho, creo que tanto ustedes como yo estamos de pie, pero como saberlo si tanto el blanco como el negro no distinguen límites. No son colores,son matices, son extremos. No se si al momento de renacer recuerden esto, este lugar, esta charla. Bueno, más bien este monólogo. Desde el momento que dejen el digihuevo, ustedes se volverán más fuertes, pero tendrán mucho más a cargo que un niño elegido. Angeles, les traspaso a ustedes mi labor de años, perdonen mi egoísmo, pero seran ustedes el último legado de nuestro antiguo digimundo. Tengan por seguro que venceremos, pero no se si todo el daño que esta recibiendo nuestro paraíso pueda repararse algún día, siendo ese el caso, yo, la principal base de datos, no existiré más como Gennai. En estos momentos, me estoy convirtiendo en ustedes, envistiéndolos de angeles nuevamente e impregnandoles el conocimiento, la pureza, el amor, la sinceridad, la amistad,la valentía, la bondad, la esperanza...ángeles, fuerza. Cuando este momento haya finalizado se levantaran de su cama de plumas en el momento indicado, a la velocidad necesaria y extenderán las alas más hermosas nunca antes vistas.

Ambos ángeles apaciguaron aún más la mirada.

Blanco...el blanco era la descripción perfecta para la indescriptible sensación del no sentir.

.

.

.

El sábado se fue volando para casi todos, pero para T.K. pareció no terminar nunca gracias a su agotadora cita. Adoraba estar con Mía, pero por algún motivo se sintió fuera de lugar a cada sitio al que fueron, siendo que él los había escogido casi todos. No fue si no hasta que dejó a la chica en su hostentoso hogar que esa inexplicable presión se fue de él.

-Gracias T.K., de verdad me la pasé muy bien contigo...-dijo la chica con un rubor que ya le era tan característico como el canto a un colibrí.

-¿En serio?-preguntó T.K. Preocupado.

-Por su puesto ¡Eres genial de verdad! En serio, me gustó mucho ese parque al cual me llevaste y ese puesto de pulpitos también, además, me encantó la película que vimos. Pero todo fue contigo, eso es lo que más me alegra.

-Entoces...-una sonrisa sincera se esbozó en el chico-¿No lo estropeé?

-¿De que hablas? ¡T.K. Eres perfecto!

De verdad aquellas palabras habían aliviado su pesar, estuvo pendiente toda la cita de no decir nada fuera de lugar, de no aburrirla, de no hacerla sentir incómoda...gracias a dios todo había salido bien. El chico la besó delicadamente, sin borrar su sonrisa, entonces se alejó despidiéndose con un gesto de mano.

Hasta el momento había besado dos veces a Mía, probablemente ella ya se había dado cuenta de que era un primerizo, le preocupaba eso, quizá la chica no ha querido decirle nada solo por cortesía...o quizá ella también era primeriza...Que facilidad la del chico para hacerce problemas pequeños, quizá ese era su mejor método para evadir los problemas más grandes.

El domingo llegó con fuerza, el cielo escupió todo la suciedad que había acumulado con ira, la lluvia llegaba a lastimar de tan fuerte que caía. Pero para dos amigas esa no es excusa para postergar una charla totalmente y Kari jamás habían sido inseparables, su relación se asemejaba más a la de las hermanas que nunca tuvieron. Sora siempre se mostraba orgullosa de ser de la primera generación y no perdía oportunidad para confirmarse como una "Old school" en lo que a digimundo se trataba y Kari hacía el perfecto papel de hermana menor, acostumbrada a Tai y testigo de la valentía de Sora. Admiración mutua de dos mujeres fuertes. La charla tuvo lugar en un café cerca de la preparatoria, al momento de sentarse Kari comenzó hablar y como si se tratase de Yolei no se detuvo en una hora, Sora no se inmutó.

-...y entonces quedé muy confundida, lo que siento por T.K. No ha cambiado, pero al parecer lo que siento por él no es una "simple" amistad, me siento idiota e impotente, pareciese que todos ven algo que para mi es simplemente imposible. Por eso acudo a ti Sora, estuve en la primera fila cuando te ocurrió algo similar con mi hermano.

Sora terminó su té serenamente, alzó la mirada y Kari, una de las pocas mujeres que había conocido con la confianza para mantenerle la mirada, le observaba temerosa, como si supiese que una respuesta negativa se acercaba.

-Primero que todo Kari, deja de decir "simple amistad". La amistad es un lazo maravilloso muy complejo, es un vínculo recíproco y como diría Joe, platónico, porque el amor físico de un hombre a una mujer destruye casi instantáneamente ese lazo. Sin embargo, una relación de pareja necesita si o si todos los componentes de la amistad. Esta lejos de ser simple.

-Lo siento, solo intentaba bajarle el perfil...

-Bueno, no puedo decir que me sorprenda que me estes contando todo esto. Me sorprende más la cantidad de tiempo que pasó antes de que me lo contaras. Kari, yo no puedo aclarar tus sentmientos, pero si es bien cierto que pasé por algo similar con Tai...-Sora se cruzó de brazos y apoyó completamente la espalda en el asiento.-Para mi Tai era un amigo, un protector,un niño sensible, un hombre valiente...lo era casi todo, me enamoré de él cuando todavía era una niña.

-Espera un momento ¡¿Entonces, si te gustó mi he...?

-SI. Me gustó, pero el tiempo se encargó de hacerme ver que Tai jamás me querría a mi como quería al mismísimo Matt y que jamás me querría más a mi como novia, que como me quiere como amiga. No es que sea gay ni nada por el estilo, pero la lealtad que Tai le profesaba a Matt era tanta como para renunciar totalmente a mi como mujer. Nunca supe si yo le gustaba a Tai, pero día a día, cerca de él, noté lo maravilloso que era Matt y el porque de la lealtad de Tai, terminé enamorándome de Matt como nunca antes creí llegar a querer a alguien y Tai, se quedó ahí, apoyando nuestra relación hasta el día de hoy. Tai es mi mejor amigo y mi consejo Kari, es que te aclares...¿Quieres algo de T.K. como hombre que no puede darte como amigo? ¿Crees que podrías estar con otro hombre?

-Sora...

-No me tienes que responder a mi Kari. Pero tienes que aclararte lo antes posible y ponerte al tanto sí o sí de los sentimientos de T.K. Admito que te será más difícil que a mi,puesto que T.K. es del tipo de chico que siempre esta pendiente del bienestar ajeno, es extremadamente amable y Tai...bueno, Tai es tan sincero que le importa un rábano como te irás a sentir con la verdad, pero te procura mostrarla. Hikari, soy lo más cercano a cúpido ¿No? El emblema del amor no lo tengo de adorno, sé que lo quieres, pero no sé en que medida.

Las palabras de Sora fueron como una llave, en alguna parte de su saber aquellas palabras estaban escritas y Sora acababa de terminar el trabajo empezado por Yolei. Tenía que encontrarle respuesta a dos preguntas que no podría responder sola, era tiempo de avanzar. La chica se puso de pie y sonrió con determinación a la pelirroja.

-Gracias Sora. Voy a solucionar esto ahora mismo, quizá para mi T.K. Será lo que para Tai fue Matt y su amistad sea más imporante que cualquier otra cosa...-dijo la chica tomando su abrigo.

-Espera...Yo también necesito un consejo.-dijo Sora sujetando el brazo de Kari.

T.K. Se encontraba haciendo flexiones de brazos, parecía una eternidad desde la última vez que había entrenado y el sudor siempre es sano, incluso en la peor de las enfermedades. Ciento seis, ciento siete, ciento ocho, ciento nueve, ciento d... T.K. Cayó desplomado al suelo y se quedó ahí con los dientes apretados para intentar desviar el dolor de su espalada...aquellos cadenazos habían dejado marcas que quizá jamás se irían, sin embargo el rubio solo quería que su autor volviese. Era ese dolor maldito, que no es como el de primera instancia, que es terrible, es ese dolor constante y permanente: molesto. El teléfono sonó y el chico, para variar, ignoró sus heridas; de un salto llegó hasta el aparato.

-Casa de los Takaishi, ¿Diga?-dijo el chico secándose con una pequeña toalla que agarró al paso.

-¿Se encontrará por ahí el señor Takeru Takaishi?-contestó una voz femenina que exaltó el rostro de T.K.

-¡MAMA!

Izzy se encontraba más lúcido que en días anteriores, aquella mezcla de café con redbull y coca-cola no solo le masacraba el hígado, también lo reanimaba. Se encontraba frente a una gran pizarra blanca llena de números, letras griegas, símbolos extraños y nombres al azar. Las mangas de su camisa rayada estaban negras producto del roce con la pizarra y el chico había mordisqueado su marcador tanto como para hacerlo parecer un papel arrugado.

-Entonces, el mar negro esta conectado con el mundo real, sin embargo,no tenemos acceso conocido a él, pero existe: es es seguro. Llegar al mar negro es posible, pero el camino que guió a Ken y Kari en su momento no nos sirve. No es llevadero. No hay vía física...

-No conocemos vía física Izzy...pero sabemos que más allá de estos tres mundos no hay...-dijo Tentomon volando cerca del hombro del informático.

-Lo se tentomon, lo se...es que me he dado vueltas y vueltas en lo mismo y siento que...algo tengo.-dicho esto dibujó un enorme uno en la pizarra- A ver... los registros que tenemos del mar negro son las _**visitas de Ken y Kari**_, la de Kari no fue voluntaria, por ende esta dimensión o _**tiene voluntad propia**_ o es _**controlada por algo**_.. Fuera de eso, en la batalla contra malomyotismon la segunda generación _**envió a Daemon a esta dimensión**_.

-No vimos a daemon en el digimundo, ¿Cierto Izzy?

-No, pero quizá si estaba. A fin de cuentas él trabaja solo, mientras pudiese hacer mal, daría igual.

-Quizá no quiso mezclarse con Devimon, Myotismon y Piedmon...la dimensión oscura existe desde mucho antes que el digimundo, es probable ¿No?-dijo tentomon dejando de aletear para mirar desde abajo las anotaciones de Izzy.

-Es lo más probable, veamos, los digimon que son pura maldad volvieron. _**Devimon...muerto por el sacrificio de angemon.**_

-_**Myotismon, muerto a manos de la preciosa angewomon**_-completó tentomon. Izzy anotó y subrayó.

-El emperador de los digimons, rehabilitado gracias a Davis y la segunda generación. No murió.

-Ken, T.K., Kari...Wormon...Angemon...Angewomon... solo se repiten nombres tentomon,a excepción de Davis, de los nombrados solo hay tres "intrusos"...¡AHHHHHHHHH!-gritó Izzy desordenándose el cabello con las manos-¡Necesito un maldito café!

-¡Con dos porciones de redbull y una de bebida de cola a la orden!-dijo Tentomon aleteando hacia la cocina.

Izzy le miró con simpatía, su digimon era quizá el único capaz de seguirle el ritmo. Volvió su vista a la pizarra y repasó una y otra vez los puntos que había destacado...

_**-Piedmon, muerto a manos de Magnangemon...**_El último golpe siempre es dado por un ángel. Hasta hoy había pensado que era mera coincidencia, pero ya no se como relacionar esto...

-¡Izzy! ¡Izzy, tu madre dice que Yolei vino hace un par de horas a dejarte este paquete!

Dicho esto el insecto metálico entró arrastrando a duras penas una gran caja con muchas estampillas y un post it en la zona superior. Izzy quedó asombrado, no esperaba recibir nada en esos días particularmente. Pedirles que descansaran era demasiado para ellos al parecer, si descansar representa un problema es porque la mente ignora al cuerpo.

.

-Gracias por haberme ido a buscar al aeropuerto hijo, las maletas pesan mucho.

Madre e hijo iban sentados en el asiento de atrás de un Taxi, T.K. Sonreía a todo lo que su rostro le daba y su madre entre arreglarle los mechones le agradecía.

-Pero dime, ¿Por que volviste tan pronto? De verdad me sorprendiste-dijo T.K. Frotándose las manos.

-Tu padre me llamó a penas desaparecieron, lamentablemente el viaje más próximo era el de ayer y estaba demasiado preocupada, siempre que van a ese digimundo ocurre algo malo y para mi sería terrible si llega a pasarte algo, mi pequeño-dijo Natsuko Takaishi ordenando los cabellos de su hijo.

-Madre por favor, se cuidarme muy bien solo, ya no soy un niño...además, lo de esta ocasión no es nada grave-mintió T.K. Intentando bajarle el perfil al asunto.

El auto frenó,estaban frente al departamento de los Takaishi ya, T.K. Bajó y como el más gentil de los caballeros bajó todas las maletas para luego abrirle la puerta a su madre. Al momento de comenzar a subir las escaleras una terrible punzada de dolor le martilló la espalda, pero el chico, sin respetar sus límites naturales, apretó más fuerte cada mango.

-¿Cómo que nada grave? Hijo, por el amor de dios, mira cuantas heridas traes en el rostro-dijo la madre de T.K mientras subían las escaleras.-¡Como es que tu novia no se ha encargado de eso!-exclamó con una fingida molestia.

T.k casi deja caer una de las maletas al resbalar con uno de los húmedos escalones, su madre rió y le miró tiernamente. El chico parecía un pequeño de 3 años usando ropas de tallas mucho más grandes, asustado de los truenos de ese día lluvioso.

-¡Ma-ma-mamá! Qué...¡¿Quién?-preguntó T.K. Acelerando el paso.

-Jajaja, tu padre y tu hermano, no me dijeron quien era o como era, pero con un hijo tan apuesto, ha de ser la chica más preciosa e inteligente de tu escuela ¿No?.

-Yo...yo...bueno...hay cosas más importantes madre...yo...-T.K. Barajaba la posibilidad de tirarse de cabeza desde el cuarto piso en esos mismos instantes.

-Sabes, creí que reaccionaría celosa cuando llegara este momento, pero estoy tan feliz por ti, además si es quien creo que es...jujuju.

-Madre, sácate cualquier idea de la cabeza, es cierto, tengo novia, pero...-dicho esto T.K. Dejó de subir y avanzó por el pasillo en dirección a su departamento.

-¿Cuándo la conoceré?-preguntaba Natsuko Takaishi, consiente de lo incómodo que estaba su hijo.

-¡NO LO SE MADRE...!-respondió T.K. Comenzando a sonrojarse de vergüenza.

El rubio aceleró aún más el paso y al doblar en la primera esquina del pasillo se encontró de golpe con la imagen de una hermosa castaña calentándose las manos con el aliento, su cuello se perdía en una extensa bufanda a cuadrillé. La chica notó la presencia del recien llegado y sonrió ampliamente, siendo totalmente correspondida. T.K. Se sacó inmediatamente sus guantes dejando las maletas en el suelo y antes de saludarla, como si fuesen unas zapatillas de cristal, cubrió delicadaente cada dedo con estos.

-Como sales con este frío sin guantes, niña resfriada.-Dijo T.K. A modo de saludo.

-Y a ti como se te ocurre cargar maletas tan pesadas, tonto herido.-contestó Kari besándole la mejilla para completar el saludo.

Antes de que pudiesen iniciar conversación la madre de T.K. Lo alcanzó, miró a Kari y sus ojos, turquesa como los de su hijo, brillaron de ilusión...abrazó fuertemente a Kari, quien sorprendida,pero no molesta, le correspondió.

-¡Lo sabía! Sabía que eras tú la novia de mi Takeru, ¡No sabes que feliz me hace esta noticia Hikari!

Kari reía junto con la madre de T.K., pero por motivos diferentes y T.K., pálido, tragó tan fuerte que parecía no caberle más aire en los púlmones, que terrible malentendido tenía su madre.

-Señora Takaishi, me alegro que haya vuelto de su viaje de negocios, pero como se le ocurre que su hijo va a tener novia, ¡Menos a mi que soy su mejor amiga!-dijo sonriente Kari.

-¿No eres tú?-preguntó decepcionada la mujer mayor-¿Entonces quien es?

-No la conoces mamá...-contestó T.K. Avergonzado.

-Le cuento señora Natsuko, va en el salón del frente, es muy linda, pero aún no son novios ¡No se que esta esperando este chico!-dijo Kari como si cuchichear con la madre de T.K fuera algo más que natural.

-Kari, tendras que contarme más, pero acompañame con un te.-dicho esto abrió la puerta del departamento- Háblame de esta chica con la que sale mi hijo, yo pensé que ya era algo más formal, veo que aún no...

-De hecho somos novios oficiales desde ayer...-cortó T.K. Seriamente.

Los labios de Kari estaban partidos, pero esta no lo había notado si no hasta aquel momento.

Era Lunes, la cuenta regresiva dejaba dos días hábiles para solucionar el terrible problema al que se enfrentaban. Por otro lado, el problema de Kari ya estaba solucionado.

Era Lunes, la cuenta regresiva dejaba dos días hábiles para solucionar el terrible problema al que se enfrentaban. El rubio abrió la puerta del salón con desgano, se encontró directamente con los ojos ambarinos más expresivos que conocía, pero no logró disfrutarlos ni un solo poco, ya que, tal y como no hacía mucho, la chica huyó de su mirada y él se quedó ahí parado, mendigandola. Deja vú le dicen algunos, yo le llamo orgullo.  
>-Hola Ka...<br>-¡Voy al baño, te dejo un momento Yolei!-dijo la chica y sin siquiera rozarle el brazo, desapareció.

T.K. Tuvo el pensamiento de tomarle el brazo, pero no sabía que diablos decirle. Sintió ganas voltearse, pero no sabía que diablos hacer si no verla marcharse. Sintió ganas de gritar su nombre, pero sabía que aunque ella lo escuchase, lo ignoraría.

-¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?-dijo Yolei sacándo a T.K. De sus pensamientos.

-No tengo ni la menor idea...-respondió T.K. Pasando de Yolei para sentarse en su asiento.

El chico parecía alma en pena, más que sentarse, se dejó caer en su pupitre.

Yolei se quedó intranquila, su mente trabajaba muy rápido y había formulado cuatro teorías casi instantáneamente:

era Kari, un alien había tomado su apariencia y se comportaba de una forma extraña. Descartado.

tenía un serio problema a la vegija por tomar mucho líquido antes de venir a clases. Posible, pero no probable.

ía viajado en el tiempo dos semanas atrás. Descartado.

discusión habían tenido durante el fin de semana por algún motivo desco..._"Ay no, que si fue por lo que le dije a Kari, me pego un tiro..."_

Por otro lado la castaña caminaba a paso desinteresado por los pasillos de la preparatoria, el timbre ya había sonado y estos estaban tan vacíos como las calles del centro en una noche de invierno. El clima no estaba tan terrible como el día anterior, pero el frío se hacía presente de todos modos. Kari se detuvo frente a un enorme ventanal abierto, este daba a la secundaria donde un par de púberes jugaban alegres con el balón. Sujetó firmemente el marco de la ventana y su expresión, neutra durante el transurso, se quebró. Apretó sus dientes y sus cejas casi le destrozan el ceño se mordió con fuerza el labio, casi al punto de rompérselo, apretó los ojos tanto como pudo, necesitaba cerrarse en ese presciso instante...

_._

_._

_._

-De hecho somos novios oficiales desde ayer...-cortó T.K. Intentando bajarle el perfil al asunto.

¿Novios? Pero...se suponía que no era nada serio, se suponía que T.K. no tenía sentimientos fuertes por ella, se suponía que Mía y él...La chica entró en pánico y una sonrisa forzada, fingida y nerviosa se le asomó.

-¿Estas bromeando cierto?-preguntó esperanzada y suplicante la chica.

T. llevó una mano a la nuca y se rascó el cabello, tenía la mirada perdida en la lluvia. Su madre, producto de la experiencia que te otorgan los años, pudo dar por sentado que ahí se llevaría a cabo una conversación que a ella no le concernería, asi que sutil, como no había logrado ser hasta el momento, entró al departamento sin decir nada.

-El vienes...si, el viernes le pedí que fueramos novios.- _"Y porque rayos me cuesta tanto decirlo"_

Kari sintió ganas de que una ola de lava hirviendo la devorase completamente, sin dejar rastro de su existencia. Sintió vergüenza, se sentía tonta, ilusa... Herida.

-Ya veo...¿Por qué no me habías contado?-preguntó la chica con una inminente tristeza en el rostro.

Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo ahí, esa conversación no tenía porque estarse dando en esos momentos. Nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo debía pasar ese día, a esa hora, en ese lugar. El rubio respiró profundo, sentía que había hecho algo realmente malo, se acercó un poco a la chica, tan poco que fue casi impeceptible.

-Bueno, es que luego del viernes...luego de que saliste disparada del salón...yo...

-Le pediste que fueran novios, claro, y si yo hubiese aceptado que me fueses a dejar ¿Cuándo se lo hubieses dicho? Déjame adivinar, en tres meses más...¡Cuando no te hubiese acompañado a un concierto de Matt...!

Impulso...incontrolable impulso, la castaña estaba vomitando toda su vergüenza transormandola en dagas verbales, a modo de defensa contra un ataque, nuevamente, inexistente. Ella no era así, era T.K. El único que había logrado llevarla a esos extremos. Él estaba impresionado, tenía la boca a medio abrir...de partida no se esperaba tal reacción de la castaña y de seguida, no tenía ni idea de como responder aquella pregunta sin dejarse como un idiota con Kari.

-Yo, yo...Kari, si estas molesta porque no te conté, déjame decirte que pretendía hacerlo el lunes, sin falta. Iba a invitarte a...

-¡Al puesto de pulpitos como casi siempre era cuando teníamos una larga charla pendiente!

Oh no...había llevado a Mía a ese lugar, si Kari se enteraba lo mataba. Pero había sido sin intención, hacía tanto que no iban que lo había olvidado...

-No, te lo iba a contar en el salón, para mi es muy importante que tú apruebes...

-¿Aprobar? T.K. ¿Por qué estas con Mía si no la quieres?

Touché, pregunta directa y sin escapatoria que no dejase algo claro.

La chica sentía que no estaba controlando nada de lo que decía, el chico había cambiado el temple de su mirada...antes estaba asustado, pero de golpe había mirado firmemente a Kari.

-Si la quiero.-dijo a secas el rubio.

-¿Tanto como para hacerla tu novia?, tú, el chico que jamás había tomado sus relaciones amorosas de forma seria.-preguntó incisiva la castaña.

-No me entiendes Kari, asi que no intentes juzgarme.-contestó ácido el muchacho.

-Obviamente no te entiendo T.K., si ni tú te entiendes...- _"Y yo no se con que cara te dije eso"_-Pareciese que le hubieses pedido noviazgo solo porque estabas aburrido...

-¡Ya para! ¿Tanto te cuesta creer que quiero a una chica tan adorable como Mía? ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? Bueno, te lo diré...-dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño levemente- Le pedi noviazgo porque ella estaba insegura de lo que yo sentía, ella creía que me gustabas, más allá de que fueses mi amiga. No quería volver a oir a otra persona insinuar que tengo un romance contigo, me harté de que la gente pensase mal...

-¡Egoista!

-Déjame acabar...no la estoy usando como un escudo ni nada por el estilo, pero no pierdo nada, la quiero ¡La quiero mucho! La quiero tanto como para hacerla mi novia. Si no se lo pedí antes es porque para mí la diferencia estaba en tildar la relación con un nombre, nada más, salíamos juntos, lo único que cambió ahora es el maldito nombre.-dijo el chico iba abandonando lentamente su faceta cariñosa.

-Los nombres importan T.K.

-Claro que no importan Kari, tu no dejarías de ser tú si te llamaras de otra forma.

-Oh, que tierno de tu parte citar a Shakespeare, pero yo opino distinto, las cosas por su nombre T.K., de no ser así no habrían límites.

-Bueno,si tan importantes te parecen los nombres, ¿Por qué no...

-No me parecen, se que lo son. ¿Quieres un ejemplo? Si tú y yo no nos llamásemos amigos y no tildaramos esta relación como "amistad" nada nos diferenciaría de ser...

El combustible de las cuerdas vocales de la chica se había acabado, por primera vez desde que había dado rienda suelta a esa cuasi discusión había logrado contener UNA palabra.

-¿Novios?-preguntó T.K. Espectante, adivinando los pensamientos de la chica.

La vergüenza volvió a apoderarse de la chica y esta enmudeció, ni siquiera fue capaz de mirar a los ojos al elegido de la esperanza.

-No se que hago discutiendo contigo, nos vemos mañana Takeru.

La chica no alcanzó a pasar del chico, este le sujetó sutilmente el brazo derecho y la miró penetrantemente.

-¿Ibas a decir novios?-arremetió T.K.

-¿Importa realmente?-contestó Kari intentando detener el avance de la temeraria mirada de T.K.

-Claro que si, tú y yo tenemos una relación muy especial Kari, muchas cosas nos diferencian de una pareja de novios...

-Nombra una.-dijo la chica encontrándose directamente con aquellos bravos ojos agua marina.

-Yo no te beso.

Los sentmientos de Hikari terminaron de destaparse con aquella frase, el tono de voz de T.K. invitaba a romper tentadoramente esa aseveración, pero la mirada del rubio contenía cierto grado de tristeza...de frustración. Los ojos cálidos, expresivos, apasionados de Kari se manifestaban en el más vivo color carmesí, en cambio los ojos de T.K.: Amables, recatados, pero duros, eran como un gran muro color turqueza para la mente de la castaña. La chica se volteó lentamente, quedó mirándole, él no dejaba de sostenerle el brazo, ella se puso de puntillas y acercó su rostro al del rubio. El corazón de este se aceleró de golpe, comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que dolía, sus rostros estaban a centímetros, la chica le posó una mano en la mejilla derecha y...le removió el parche que le cubría la herida del corte.

-Si no te cambias ese parche diariamente, tu herida se va a infectar...-dijo la chica volviéndo a su pocisión y safándose del brazo del rubio.

-Kari, no evadas el tema...- _"Y yo con que cara te digo esto"_

-No hay tema T.K., tú y Mía son novios,tú dices que la quieres...-los labios de la chica tiritaban.

Sin previo aviso el chico se avalanzó sobre la castaña y la abrazó con una fuerza egoista, ella no le correspondió, solo apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de T.K.

-Suéltame.-dijo a secas la chica.

-Déjame abrazarte si tienes frío.-contesto el chico apoyando el mentón en la cabeza de su acompañante.

-Ese es tu problema T.K., siempre tiene que haber un motivo para ti...-susurró la chica.-Suéltame.

-No.

-Suéltame te digo.-dijo Kari apartándose levemente con los brazos.

-No, te digo-contestó T.K. abrazándola con aún más fuerza.

-¡Suéltame Takeru! ¡Que no ves que son estas reacciones las que la gente malinterpreta!-gritó la chica forcejeando bruscamente contra una montaña.

-¡No quiero soltarte!- dijo T.K. Dolido.

Finalmente la castaña le empujó con una fuerza impropia, la fuerza de la vergüenza, la desconocida fuerza de la tristeza. Respirando agitada le miró.

-Será mejor que dejemos de vernos, por tu relación con Mia, si no quieres herirla, mejor deja de...-la chica busco la forma de seguir la oración, se sentía pésimo y debía tomar una decisión- deja de estar tanto tiempo conmigo.

-¡NO! ¡Kari, cómo se te ocurre! Las cosas no tienen por que ser así.-dijo T.K. al borde de un quiebre.

-Las cosas ya son así T.K., nos vemos.

La chica dio media vuelta y él, angustiado de un momento a otro, tomó la mano de la castaña que ya se preparaba para soltar la máscara de entereza que se había esculpido en el rostro.

-El digimundo nos necesita juntos.-dijo T.K. desesperado.

-¡Por el amor de dios, Takeru, deja de justificarte en el digimundo! Si cada vez que peleamos terminamos abuenandonos por el digimundo, jamás voy a poder dar mi 100% en la batalla.

Estaremos cerca, pero no juntos.

Ella se volteó y sin perder tiempo se deshizo en la lluvia...la sensación que de mirar la espalda de alguien que te abandona es simplemente indescriptible, haz de vivirlo y sabrás de lo que te hablo, porque la angustia se come a las agallas y los pies se te clavan al suelo con estacas más gruesas que las que dieron fin al que llamaron hijo de dios. En esos momentos, T.K. Se sintió muy pequeño.

.

Mierda, no sabía en que momento, pero ahora encontraba con la cara empapada en lágrimas ¡Deja de llorar Hikari, fuiste tú quien quizo que fuese así!...¿O no?. Cada lágrima que se le escapaba era inmediatamente detenida por sus mangas, no debía llorar en esos momentos. Se quedaría contemplando su antigua escuela hasta calmarse, lo mejor de ese ventanal era sin duda su plena vista al mar y para calmar una lágrima, el mar es consuelo.

Unas horas más tarde,en el mismo café donde Sora y Kari habían tenido tan íntima conversación, se encontraban conversando amenamente Mimi y Tai junto a Palmon y Agumon disfrazados, entre risas y besos fugaces se les iban las horas, de pronto a Mimi se le iluminó el rostro y la campanita de la entrada del café indicó que alguien acababa de llegar. En efecto, Tai no alcanzó a voltearse cuando sintió un par de torpes, pero amables, palmadas en el hombro; miró hacia arriba y el alegre y jovial rostro de Michael le sonreía.

-¡Michael, hombre, que gusto verte!-dijo Tai sinceramente.

-El sentimiento es mutuo Tai, han pasado años. Disculpen la tardanza.

-¡Mis dos chicos favoritos en la misma mesa, que felicidad!-exclamó Mimi infantilmente, llenando de corazones el ambiente.

-Mimi me contó que vienes a darnos apoyo en la lucha, aunque la verdad no queremos involucrar más gente, queremos resolver esto...

-"Nosotros mismos, por algos somos los elegidos" Tai, renueva el discurso. Ya no somos niños y no me vas a prohibir participar en algo que me involucra tan directamente,capi.-sentenció Michael tomando asiento al lado de Mimi.

-¿Capi?-preguntó Tai como si el resto de la afirmación no importase mucho-Bueno, tienes razón Michael. No hay mucho que pueda hacer para prohibírtelo.

-Michael nos brindó una gran ayuda Tai, a estas alturas Yolei ya ha de haberlo enzamblado y tiene que haberselo hecho llegar a Izzy.

-Lo sé, ¡Michael, te debemos una!-dijo alegre el líder.

-Capi, no son deudas, seguimos la misma causa, por dios.-dijo Michael alzando el pulgar.

Luego de unos minutos, la campanita volvió a sonar y se vio la atractiva figura de Sora ingresar al café.

-¡Hola Michael!-saludó cariñosamente la pelirroja-¿Matt aún no ha llegado?-preguntó Sora tomando asiento al lado de Tai. Y poniendose a Piyomon sobre las piernas.

-Creí que se vendrían juntos-contestó Mimi extrañada.

-Tuve unos "asuntos personales" que atender-dijo la chica mirando cómplice a Tai.

-Uhm...-asintió Tai.

Michael tenía encantadas a las chicas y sumamente aburrido a Tai, quien solo rezaba para que llegara Matt y lo sacara de ahí. Él pretendía que esa fuese una junta para afinar detalles de la partida, no hacer vida social. Oraciones escuchadas, puesto que el rubio mayor entró a paso acelerado al café,saludando a los presentes con un gesto de mano.

-Wow, creí que llegarías después que yo, pelirroja-dijo Matt rozando su mejilla con el dedo índice.

-Cierto, es una pena que ahora nos tengamos que ir...-dijo Tai abriendo exageradamente sus ojos mientras miraba a Matt.

-Ah...si...Si, con Tai tenemos que ir a...arreglar unos detalles de la partida.-completó Matt entendiendo a la perfección los deseos del castaño.-además Gabumon se quedó en el asiento de atrás...si...

Las chicas miraron a Michael y los tres rieron, haciendo ambos cabecillas se sintieran como idiotas sin motivo vez fuera del café, Matt se subió al auto de su padre, culpable del resfrío de Kari, prendió la radio y sacó un cigarrillo.

-Ese chico no me gusta.-dijo Tai entrando un tanto molesto al auto.

-Si te gustara, comenzaría a reevaluar si ser tu amigo es seguro para mi sexualidad e integridad física.-contestó Matt inhalando profundamente.-Tai, ¿Crees que Izzy lo logre?

-Si, ha hecho cosas más difíciles en menos tiempo...-contestó confiado Tai.

-¿Qué cosas?-preguntó un tanto sorprendido Matt.

-Entender a una mujer en sus días y bueno, básicamente salvar el digimundo.-contestó Tai riendo nervioso.-En serio, no nos queda otra.

-Por favor descansen-dijo Gabumon.

-Tengo hambre Tai-dijo Agumon.

-Cómete el maní que Matt siempre guarda bajo sus asientos.

-Bueno, si es así, creo que deberíamos ir por unas copas. Mañana sería demasiado irresponsable, esta noche es la fecha perfecta.-dijo Matt cambiando la estación.

-En ese caso, hay algo que me gustaría hacer antes- dijo Tai mirando su reloj y cambiando la estación.

-Déjala ahí, amo esa canción.-dijo Matt sacándo el pie del embriague y acelerando como el diablo.

La canción tenía por nombre _Highway to hell_, de un conocido grupo australiano llamado AC/DC.

.

El rubio no terminaba de entender que había ocurrido el día anterior, no entendía por qué Kari había reaccionado tan alterada de un momento a otro, no entendía por que la chica había dictaminado alejarse solo porque la relación con Mía era oficial ¡Ni que fuera un tremendo pecado!...Pero sin duda lo que más le costaba entender, o más bien aceptar, era el hecho de que desde aquella noche que pasaron juntos, que dicho así dice más de lo que realmente fue, él no había podido sacarse de la mente que Kari era una mujer, una mujer preciosa...y el día anterior, por primera vez a lo largo de toda su amistad, sintió un deseo de sentirla aún más cerca que le aceleró el corazón, corazón que temeroso de andar solo, aceleró sus pulmones; se sintió intenso, por primera vez en su vida se había sentido tan atraído por una mujer que, irónicamente, conocía casi de toda su vida.

Estaban en el último período y la castaña no había aparecido, según Yolei estaba bien, eso lo dejaba un poco más tranquilo y por deducción propia seguía en la preparatoria, ya que su bolsón estaba ahí y si ese bolsón llevaba lo que él tenía en mente, no lo dejaría abandonado. Miró ilusamente el pupitre de Kari, quizá mágicamente ella apareciese...En su registro fotográfico mental, T.K. Recordaba siempre aquella vez que vio desvanecerse, litalmente, a Kari. Desde entonces había encontrado la mejor excusa para no dejar de mirarle. Por la mente de T.K. Pasó la fugaz idea de que Kari pudiese irse a ese terrible lugar nuevamente...¡Las cosas no podían seguir así! Era un terror dejarla sola, pero ella no lo quería cerca. Era como una enfermedad, era como el asma, el riesgo siempre estaba presente, aunque se ausentase durante días, semanas, meses, años...el maldito riesgo nunca se iba y T.K. era su oxígeno, él y su hermano lograban que ella no se ahogase ¿Era acaso que esta niña quería quitarse el aire?

-¡Maldición!-exclamó molesto T.K. Llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros.

Antes de cualquier regaño, el timbre sonó y el rubio tomó su bolsón como pudo para salir corriendo, pero como si se tratase de un horrible terremoto y el marco de la puerta fuese el único lugar seguro, los chicos volvieron a encontrarse en ese punto con el peor de los rostros. Él se compuso serio durante un par de segundos, pasó de ella al ver que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones...pero no alcanzó a dar un solo paso y se volteó, le tomó una manga y de un firme tirón la atrapó emulando la escena de el día anterior, sin embargo la castaña, volando un poco más bajo, no se esforzó por zafarse, gesto que T.K. Interpretó indediatamente como una aprobación; sus compañeros de clases pasaban por su lado mirándoles sin pizca de discresión, Davis les vio y solo bufó un tanto melancólico.

-T.K...-susurró la castaña.

-No te voy a soltar...-respondió T.K. Oliendo el aroma del cabello de la castaña.

-Mía esta mirando. Lleva esperando que saliera nuestro salón cerca de 15 minutos.

Sin decir más la castaña se desenredó suavemente de los brazos del chico y entró a buscar su bolsón. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de meterse en esa pareja.

T.K. Se quedó helado, miró a su derecha y alcanzó a ver los rizos de Mía perderse en una esquina.

Se maldijo tres veces e intentó alcanzarla, pero era como si la chica se hubiese perdido. Llegó hasta la entrada de la preparatoria y nada...había desaparecido entre todos esos uniformes escolares de producción en serie.

De la nada un enorme tirón le jaló el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró por la vereda, el chico intentó voltearse inútilmente.

-¡¿Qué diablos...?-exclamó el chico próximo a efectuar una llave de karate.

-Tranquilo Jackie Chan, soy solo yo...-dijo el cabeza de escobilla arrojando al chico al asiento de atrás de un auto que le era familiar.

-¿Tai?-preguntó T.K. Confuso mientras Agumon le saludaba.

-Hola bonbom ¿Fue Tai muy brusco contigo?-saludó burlón su hermano mayor en el asiento del conductor.

-Matt...Perdón, ¿Pasó algo?

-Hola T.K., tiempo que no te veía de escolar-dijo Gabumon saliendo desde bajo el asiento dándole un susto al rubio menor.

-Ho-hola Gabumon, perdón, repito: ¿Pasó algo?-preguntaba confuso el chico.

Tai subió al asiento del copiloto y junto con Matt solo se sonrieron cómplices, miraron a T.K.

-Nos vamos de copas-dijo Matt girando la llave del auto.

-¿De copas? Pero si yo no bebo, soy menor de edad y...

-Y te tomas una bebida de cola, fin. Te debemos una grande por el show del otro día.

-¿Debemos? Dijiste que tú le ibas a pagar todo Tai...-susurró Matt indignado.

-No seas tacaño, tú ganaras más dinero que yo en un futuro-contestó Tai en el mismo tono.

-No tienen porque hacerlo, en serio yo no...

Matt aceleró de golpe, dejando a T.K. Con la espalda pegada al asiento y sin posibilidades de seguir negándose.

.

Izzy tecleaba rápidamente frente a la pantalla de su computador hogareño, este tenía una gran cantidad de cables de distintas medidas que lo unían con una gran caja con muchos puertos usb y un compartimento donde reposaba el digivice del informático. Además, tentomón se encontraba conectado a la misma caja metálica, emitiendo pequeñas descargas electricas de cuando en cuando.

-¡Excelente!-exclamó el informático con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Funcionó Izzy?- preguntó su compañero digimon.

-¡SI! Ahora me queda decidir a quien besaré cuando acabe con este problema: A Michael por conservar y traer este disco duro desde hace un par de años...o a Yolei por ensamblarlo y poner en orden toda la información del digimundo.-decía entusiasmado

-Como perdiste tu laptop te era más difícil trabajar ya que no tenías tu investigación del digimundo a mano, pero aún no entiendo por qué Michael tenía ese disco duro.-decía el digimon a la par de desconectarse de la cpu.

-Bueno, cuento corto: Esta cpu se estropeó hace un par de años, cuando aún podíamos ir y venir del digimundo. Casi me entra un ataque, ya que en ella reposaba el respaldo de toda mi investigación del digimundo y nadie que se precie como buen informático trabaja sin un respaldo desente. Entonces Mimi me contó que los padres de Michael eran los dueños de Savetech, una de las mejores compañías de recuperación de datos en el mundo. Ella hizo los contactos y finalmente le confié a Michael esa cpu. Nunca nos pusimos realmente de acuerdo para que me devolviera mi CPU, pero...-Izzy se detuvo y rió nervioso-El punto es que gracias al destino, aquí esta un respaldo un poco antiguo, pero que me ayudará...

-Entonces...¿Todo este tiempo trabajaste sin respaldo?

-Nunca dije que YO fuese un buen informático, solo pretendo serlo...-rió nervioso Izzy nuevamente.-Bueno, manos a la obra, hoy no tengo excusa para no llegar a la solución.

.

Mia era un soldado raso, asi se sentía: Como una pieza sin mucha importancia para la vida de T.K. La escena de un simple abrazo entre él y Kari Kamiya la había hecho sentir pésimo; y por favor, a quien trataba de engañar, no era un simple abrazo, todos los que pasaban se les quedaban mirando, ¡Porque parecía que T.K. No quería dejarla ir!. No eran celos puros hacia Kari como competencia, le había costado, pero había terminado por entender que solo eran amigos...los celos que ella sentía por Kari iban enfocados a la importancia e influencia de esta en la vida de T.K. Acaparaba casi todo el corazón y la atención de chico, por lo mismo ella se sentía como una hormiga, incluso ahora como la novia de T.K. Se sentía poca al lado de la castaña...y le aterraba pensar que pasaría si Kari entra a jugar a su liga. Ese pensamiento es el peor caldo de cultivo para una pésima autoestima, nadie nota la muerte de un soldado raso.

Kari estaba tumbada en el sillón, como solía hacerlo Tai para pensar. Sus padres dormían y ella tenía de telón de fondo la televisión, como era clásico en su familia. Si hace 10 años hubiese tenido que tomar una decisión tan dificl como la de "Lo quiero/ No lo quiero", los azarosos pétalos de una flor hubiesen sido un argumento totalmente válido. Pero ahora tenía un problema realmente serio, tenía que ponerle nombre a lo que sentía por el rubio. Ya había dado el primer paso, lo había alejado ¡Pero que dificil es cuando estudias con alguien con quien, además, compartes un grupo cerrado de amigos! Ese era el problema de ese grupo; a todos les gustó Sora, a Sora le gustó Tai, a Matt le gustó Sora, Sora se enamoró de Matt, a Mimi le gustó Tai, a Joe le gustó Mimi y asi todos con todos en algún momento ¡Necesitaban ver a más gente, necesitaba un poco más de aire, iría a caminar!

.

T.K. Acababa de vivir a experiencia más similar a un secuestro que había tenido en su vida, ya que además de ser arrastrado hasta ahí, se encontraba sin poder regresar a su hogar y sin saber siquiera donde diablos estaba. Estaba sentado en la barra de un bar de dudosa reputación, había mucha gente para ser un día de semana, el humo del cigarrillo volvía la atmósfera densa, tanto así que un pequeño ardor hacía que se fregase los ojos de vez en cuando¡Eso no podía ser aire!. Se sentía extraño, pero sus captores se reían felices de la vida, como si les fuera más que normal aquel amague de oxígeno, habían bebido muchas cervezas y él seguía callado con el jugo que le habían pedido desde un comienzo, Agumon y Gabumon estaban debajo de la barra jugando con las palomitas saladas que la casa obsequiaba y él...ahí, con su juguito. Sonaban temas del rock más puro, pero él ahí...inmutable con su juguito.

-Oyeeeee...T.K...¡Venga, tómate un schop con nosotros!-exclamó alegre Tai.

-Les dije desde un comienzo que yo no bebo-aclaró serio el rubio menor.

-¡Oh, pero T.K. Sonríe, llevas toda la tarde serio!-dijo Tai acercándole su shop.

-Tai, por décima vez: NO BEBO.-dijo molesto T.K.

-Déjale Tai, de pequeño que es un lloricas, un poquito de cerveza lo mataría.-dijo Matt burlón tomando un largo trago de cerveza.

La sangre que corría por las venas de Matt era la misma que bombeaba el orgulloso corazón de T.K. Quien sin pensarlo mucho tras aquella provocación, alzó el schop de Tai y se lo bebió de un solo trago. El sabor de la cerveza le era nuevo, amargo hasta el punto de hacerle fruncir el seño al tragarlo, era gaseosa y le gastaba la garganta tragarla tan helada y tan de golpe, la finalizó casi yéndose de espaldas. Ambos cabecillas quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de T.K., aunque pensándolo bien...últimamente el rubio vivía a base de impulsos.

La madre de Izzy se encontraba con el oído pegado a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, fuera del hecho de que llevase casi una semana encerrado, había escuchado ruídos muy extraños desde hacía un par de horas.

-Hijo ¿Esta todo bien ahí dentro?-preguntaba su madre a segundos de echar abajo la puerta.

-Todo esta en perfecto orden, madre...-decía con voz de malestar el genio.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Izzy se encontraba vomitando escandalosamente en el baño de su habitación, luego de un par de minutos se detuvo.

-¡Con un demonio!-maldijo Izzy limpiándose la boca.

-¿Te sientes mejor Izzy?-preguntó su compañero digimon.

-Si, maldita digestión, me quitó tiempo valioso...

-Pero Izzy, respeta los límites de tu cuerpo, mejor duermes, aún queda un día.-sugirió su compañero.

-NO, vamos a terminar esto hoy Tentomon. No importa si me esta ardiendo la boca del estómago y no puedo más con las nauseas, esto se acaba hoy-dijo sentándose en su computador.

Kari había caminado realmente mucho, era tarde, pero no hacía frío y sus pies, tan livianos como los del mismísimo Hermes, no se cansaban. Finalmente había dado con el lugar que tanto había buscado, aquella playa que había estado evitando durante años, todo por miedo; miedo a ser tragada por aquel tenebroso lugar, pero esos tiempos habían pasado, hoy por hoy tenía claro que el peligro no estaba en aquella amplia y limpia playa, el peligro real estaba en su cabeza, de ella y nadie más dependía la paz que aquella costa fuese capaz de entregarle. La chica miró a su alrededor, no le sorprendería ver a alguna pareja queriéndo darselas de romántica o alguna otra chica solitaria queriendo aclarar sus sentimientos...No, nadie estaba ahí, eran ella y el mar.

La chica tomó asiento cerca de la orilla, dejó su bolsón rojo, nido provisorio del huevo del angel más hermoso del digimundo, sostenido contra su pecho. Se dedicó a oir el pasivo oleaje y sin miedo a meros daños de damita, se dejó caer en la arena con su digihuevo...que senación más relajante, era el mar...el sonido del mar para las penas es consuelo.

T.K. Iba por el tercer jarro de cerveza, había bastado con el primero para dejar al bonachón fuera de lugar, ya estaba disvariando y cayendo en el peor error de la borrachera: la falta de filtro, más conocida como "Sinceridad excesiva". Matt y Tai reían desconsolados de los francos relatos del chico, no estaba muy claro si eran por el efecto del alcohol o por lo gracioso que era ver a T.K. En esa faceta.

- Te lo jurrrro Tai, M-M-Matt le pegó goma de mascar en el cabello, por essso Mimi se lo tiñó de ese color...a todo esto ¿Ella se tiñe completa? Ya sabes, de pies a cabezzzzaaa-preguntaba T.K. A un Tai que de no estar en ese bar, y no estar bebiendo de esa cerveza, le hubiese golpeado.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡Pedazo de idiota T.K.!-gritaba Matt para luego empinar el codo.

-Me tocaaaa, dime T.K., ¿estas saliendo con alguien?-preguntaba capcioso el cabeza de escobilla.

-¿Porrr qué Tai, ess que te me ponesssssssss celosssso?-preguntaba T.K. Alzando las cejas-bueno, si, essstoy saliendo con Kari...

-¡¿Qué?-preguntó el lider indignado.

-¿Qué passsó Tai?-preguntó inocente T.K.

-¿Mi hermana?

-¿Qué passsa con Kari?-preguntaba borracho el rubio menor.

-¿Estas saliendo con ella?-preguntó Matt para aclarar.

-No, en ningún momento dije esssso, yo estoy saliendo con una pelirrroja muy linda, se llama Mía...¡hip!

-Tu hermano esta borracho...-dijo Tai más sereno bebiendo de su cerveza.

-Si-contestaron a coro el par de rubios.

-Ya basta de tragos para dama, ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos con la especialidad de la casa?-dijo Matt sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Jojojoooo...¡BARMAN, SALEN TRES CORTITOS DE TEQUILA EN LLAMAS!-gritó Tai emocionado.

Dicho y hecho una muralla de fuego se encendió frente a los tres farreross, quienes sin dudarlo se tomaron unos angostos y largos vasos de tequila. Ese fue el límite de T.K., sintió el reflejo de devolver todo lo que había ingerido, era como tomar alcohol puro, su estómago inmaculado no pudo con semejante trago endemoniado y el chico corrió al baño como pudo, ya que al pararse el mundo se le movió completamente y sintió que la gravedad lo llamaba con más fuerza cada vez, los mayores le siguieron, pero era muy tarde para cuando habían llegado: el chico estaba abrazado al toilet.

Izzy estaba emocionado, tecleaba con ahínco y leía con rapidez, había intentado ejercer todas las relaciones posibles entre los ángeles del digimundo, leía y releía una vez sus conclusiones, pero no podía dar con nada...Comenzó a revisar uno por uno a los implicados, entonces se detuvo en Magna angemon y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par...per ese terrible impulso le vino de nuevo, la boca del estómago le serpentió y llegó en tres segundos a su baño, entonces vomitó. Toció cuanto pudo su garganta y su fiel digimon le siguió.

-¿Te encuentras bien Izzy?-preguntó inocente su compañero.

.

-¿Te encuentras bien T.K.?-preguntó firme su hermano mayor.

-Yo...si...-el chico estaba con la mirada perdida en el baño.

-Lo siento takeru, no quería que esto acabara así...de verdad, yo a ti te quiero como mi propio hermano.-dijo Tai con sincera emotividad.

-No me digas que tú también, ¡Rayos, se embriagan con el aire, en serio!-exclamó Matt indignado.

-Yo...yo también Tai, te quiero como un hermano y a tu hermana, como mi hermana...

Dicho esto el líder de líderes abrazó al chico y le susurró:

-Cuídala Takeru, cuando yo no este, cuídala con tu vida...no dejes que se vaya al mar negro, no quiero que intente la estupidez de pelear sola...

T.K. No dijo nada, no entendía a que se refería Tai y en realidad, poca consciencia tenía de la situación misma. Entonces vino la segunda vuelta y ambos cabecillas salieron del baño para darle la privacidad correspondiente al pobre diablo que tenían con ellos.

Kari seguía recostada en la arena, se estaba quedando dormida lentamente, divagando en pensamientos que hacían pin pon entre el digimundo y su "mejor amigo". Entonces fue interrumpida abruptamente por su teléfono móvil, maldita sea la hora en que se le había ocurrida traerlo consigo...y hablando del rey de Roma, era T.K. Quien llamaba, la chica dejó sonar su móvil, no sabía si contestar.

T.K. Estaba tirado al lado del toilet con un mano en su cabeza, sentía que de soltarla, esta se le caería.

Izzy estaba tirado al lado del toilet con una mano en su cabeza, sentía que de soltarla, la idea se le escaparía.

-Lo tengo Tentomon, lo tengo, por fin...¡Tengo la respuesta!

-¡Sabía que lo lograrías Izzy! Dime, ¿Qué haremos?

.

-Son las 1 de la mañana, ¿Qué se te ofrece T.K.?

-Yo...yo quería escucarrtee Kari...-contestó sincero el rubio.

-T.K...tu voz se escucha extraña ¿Te sientes bien?

-Kari...por favor no te vayas al marrr negro, Tai dijo que no quería que pelearasss sola...y yo jamás te dejaré sssola, te quiero demasiado, no te alejesss de mi, por favor...no te vayas, no luches sola...

La chica dejó la boca a medio abrir, cuando escuchó al rubio decir "te quiero demasiado" el corazón se le estrujó al punto de dejarle sin habla, sin embargo, más peso tuvo el resto de su comunicado...¿Qué no peleara sola?.

-T.K...¿Estas ebrio?

-Yo...sip, eso creo, pero eso da igual, no quiero que te vayas a luchar sin m...

La chica le cortó repentinamente, se puso de pie y tragó saliva fuertemente. Una idea macabra acababa de cruzar por su mente. Había llegado a la solución.

-Es magna angemon, por él llegaremos al mar negro. Si Piedmon esta en el digimundo, es porque vino del mar negro y si la puerta del destino te manda a "otro mundo", entonces ese mundo DEBE ser el mar negro...si no, el payaso no hubiese llegado al digimundo...lo tengo tentomon, lo tengo...¡LO TENGO!


	14. Blackbird, fly

Capítulo XIV

**_Blackbird, fly._**

La fortaleza es la capacidad de soportar ¿No? Entonces, entendiéndolo así, la fuerza es la capacidad de luchar. Sea o no sea, quien se privilegie de una u otra cualidad, será fuerte.

Ella era fuerte, tanto como el mundo se lo exigía, era tan fuerte como para aguantar y luchar, una y otra vez, siempre con el miedo patente como símbolo de su humanidad. Nadie con uso de razón no teme, pero luego de años de tener su vida en un balancín, el miedo no es un monstruo incontrolable e imbatible, Kari había llegado a una etapa en la cual el peor de los augurios eran los tiempos de paz y eso no podía ser así, jamás nadie debería vivir preocupado y tan desacostumbrado a un poco de alegría y paz, que no debe confundirse con monotomía ni mucho menos con tranquilidad, la paz es tan propia como el ser amado. Ya lo había decidido, esa batalla sería su batalla y de nadie más, estaba preparada para lo peor y además iba sin un plan real, llegaría y entonces se enfrentaría al, hasta hacía un par de horas, peor de sus miedos: el olvido en el mar negro. Le costaba dormir, con el primer rayo de sol comenzaría el último día de su vida, lo había bautizado así porque su acto kamikaze no dejaba espacios para la esperanza de salir con vida, por lo mismo debía prepararse y más dificil aún...despedirse.

Todo fue lento, su mente se despertó debido a los constantes portazos que le palpitaban en la nuca, pero su cuerpo no le siguió hasta pasados unos minutos, no quería abrir los ojos ni quería moverse, sentía que un dinosaurio le había digerido para luego escupirle, era bastante posible considerando el hecho de que Agumon estuviese con ellos...Agumon...¿Agumon estaba con ellos? Un momento...El chico abrió sus ojos de par en par, estaba en...¡¿Dónde diablos estaba?

-Hasta que despertaste, ceniciento...-dijo la voz de Tai, T.K. Seguía con la mirada pegada en la escasa vegetación que estaba frente a él, había oído al cabeza de escobilla, pero no había podido voltear, estaba "pegado".

-Es bello durmiente, Tai, la cenicienta era la que limpiaba.-discutió la voz de su hermano, cada vez más cercana.

-¿La de los 7 enanos?

-Esa era blancanieves, descerebrado.

-Y con ustedes, nuestro rudo vocalistaaaaa...¡Matt Ishida: el fan número uno de Walt Disney!

-Tai...no grites por favor-dijo la voz de ultra tumba de T.K. Acto seguido, se volteó a ver al par de amigotes y se encontró de sorpresa con una carretera,se exaltó y con el peor de los dolores se puso de pie de golpe-¡¿Dónde diablos estamos? ¡¿Y mi digihuevo?

-Tranquilo T.K., estamos a media hora de la ciudad y tu bolsón está en el auto...aunque no recuerdo como llegamos aquí...

T.K. Notó tardíamente que Tai tenía un corte en el labio superior y la camisa manchada de sangre, no se alarmó al ver al lider actuar con total naturalidad. Él no estaba mucho mejor, estaba terriblemente adolorido y no sabía ni dónde estaba a ciencia cierta ni qué horas eran ni...ni que diablos había ocurrido la noche anterior. De pronto se asustó y buscó su teléfono móvil por todos lados, eran las seis y un cuarto...am, no tenía registro mental desde las diez de la noche pasada, uno que otro flash de él yendo al baño y otro de...

-Oh no, Tai...tú y yo...oh, lo siento, no sé en qué estaba pensando...yo...

-Tranquilo T.K., yo tampoco me acuerdo por qué diablos nos molimos a golpes.

Tenía un flash difuso de ambos chicos cayendo por la pendiente de la carretera mientras se golpeaban, miró su atuendo, estaba lleno de tierra y rastros de sangre, estaba hecho un desastre y además el estómago le estaba matando, sentía unas ganas de vomitar terribles y su boca estaba horriblemente árida, caminaba con problemas ycomo si fuera poco, aún se sentía mareado.

-Nunca más vuelvo a beber.-dijo T.K. Caminando tambaleante hasta el auto.

-Mal comienzo entonces, el mito dice que quien lo dice, jamás lo dice por última vez, hermanito.-dijo Matt

-Hermano, tengo que ir a clases hoy, tengo un exámen importante, necesito que me lleves de inmediato a casa...

-¡Hombre, estas loco, es tu primera resaca! Además...si vas a casa tendrás que contarle a Natsuko dónde estuviste toda la noche...-dijo Matt intentando convencer a su hermanito-y si quedaste peor que nosotros, te aseguro que no recuerdas ni comino de ayer.

-Mmm...no. Pero de verdad no puedo faltar a clases, así que necesito que me lleves a tu departamento para alistarme para el colegio.

Tanto Matt como Tai contuvieron una risa, T.K. Era realmente un...santurrón.

T.K. Tenía claro que ese no era un día para faltar, tenía que hablar con Mía y saber que le pasaba a Kari, disculparse y aclarar las cosas...¡y no podía ser otro día!.

-T.K...como consejo: revisa tu celular. Me parece que ayer llamaste a alguien.-dijo Matt subiéndose al auto.

-¿Ah? No lo recuerdo...

-Agradece que no tienes ex-novias, chico. Eso hubiera sido terrible, si no pregúntale a tu hermano.-dijo Tai siguiendo a Matt.

Yolei se encontraba sentada en una banca en el parque que quedaba a cinco minutos de la preparatoria, revisó su reloj dos veces y cuando se disponía a marcharse sintió los apurados pasos de su amiga.

-¡Lo siento Yolei, de camino tuve que devolverme a buscar unas notas!-dijo Kari luciendo el uniforme regular de su preparatoria.

-No hay problemas, Kari. ¿Para qué querías verme tan temprano?

Kari dejó escapar un suspiro para luego buscar algo en su bolsón rojo, Yolei le miraba extrañada, ¿Qué era lo que le tenía que entregar que no podía ser a otra hora?

-Aquí esta...Yolei, la enfermera me pidió que le ayudara con unas cosas...de enfermeras, la cosa es que, bueno, mira, no estaré durante el primer período probablemente y necesito pedirte un favor ahora, bueno, en realidad, dos...bueno, es que, ah...mira, yo...no pienses mal...yo...

-¡Al grano mujer, que me pones ansiosa!-interrumpió Yolei exasperada por las poco comúnes maneras de su amiga.

-Quiero que tengas esto...

Kari le mostró a Yolei su cámara, su favorita, ándale con la niña que tenía como siete u ocho cámaras, pero esa era especial, la había llevado consigo durante toda la "segunda generación de digiaventuras", era distinguible de el resto de las cámaras por que tenía el emblema de la luz tallado torpemente en un costado. Yolei no entendió nada, tomó la cámara y la abrió, la cerró, la balanceó en sus manos, la olió, la mordisqueó y finalmente intentó encenderla sin éxito alguno.

-¿Quieres que la arregle? ¿Es porque no prende?-preguntó Yolei sin encontrar algun motivo más razonable para que su mejor amiga le estuviese confiando semejante símbolo.

-Yo...-Kari miró a Yolei, rayos...era dificil todo eso, tendría que mentirle, no quería levantar sospechas-Si, eres una genio de la computación, una cámara averiada no ha de serte mayor problema, Yolei.

-No tengo mayor problema, pero te advierto que no tengo mucha experiencia con estos aparatos...¿Qué sería lo otro?-preguntó Yolei guardando la cámara.

_ AC/DC, Aerosmith, Angra, B.B. King, Black Sabbath, David Bowie, Deep Purple, Dragonforce, Eric Clapton, Faith no more, Guns N' Roses, Hellowein, Iron Maiden, Janis Joplin, Jeff Beck, Journey, Judas Priest, KISS, Led Zeppelin, Los Ramones, Metallica, Motorhead,Muse, Nickelback, Nirvana, Pantera, Pearl Jam, Pink Floyd, Queen, Radiohead, Red hot chili peppers, Rolling Stones, Sex pistols, Sonata Arctica, The cure, The doors, The pixies, The Yardbirds, Twisted Sister, U2, Venom, Who, The beatles_...y así un estante entero de vinilos ordenado alfabéticamente (a excepción del último nombrado que estaba sobre el estante y a medio guardar) eran lo único que demostraba un grado de prolijidad y dedicación en el departamento de Matt, T.K. Leía con dificultad los títulos de algunos discos, el inglés se le daba en su justa medida, pero no al nivel de Matt que hablaba totalmente fluído el idioma, desde pequeño que la preferencia musical del "lobo adolesente" estaba claramente inclinada hacia el occidente, el rubio menor esperaba a que su hermano le facilitase su antiguo uniforme, puesto que el que llevaba puesto apestaba a tierra, sangre, alcohol y...madre mía, era como Matt en sus tiempos escolares. El chico conocía algunos de aquellos grupos, sabía que eran bastante diferentes en sus estilos musicales, pero su hermano tenía un buen motivo para todos ellos...

-¡Matt, dime, ¿Por qué el vinilo de "The beatles" no está con el resto?-preguntó T.K. Alzando la voz para ser escuchado por su hermano.

-¿Qué disco es, qué dice en la portada?-preguntó Matt desde su cuarto.

-_The Beatles, 1968._

-Seguramente papá durmió aquí anoche, a ese viejete le encanta ese disco, cuando no puede dormir lo escucha y dice que lo "aclara".

T.K se quedó mirando el vinilo durante un buen rato, él no era de escuchar mucha música, le gustaba claramente, pero no al extremo de Matt, pero bueno, quizá, solo quizá, si eso de que los pensamientos te discutan tan constantemente que ni siquiera les puedes escuchar venía de familia...bueno, solo si ese fuere el caso...en una de esas ese vinilo quizá...solo quizá...

-Aquí esta, como nuevo, no lo he tocado desde que salí del instituto. Son las siete con quince, alcanzas a darte una ducha. Yo tengo clases también hermano, voy con una hora de atraso,así que te quedas de dueño de casa...Tres cosas: uno, ningun vinilo sale de esta casa; dos, cuando estes en el dintel de la puerta revisa el bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta y tres, la regla de oro de la resaca: revisa el maldito teléfono, no vaya a ser que llamaras a tu novia pelirroja y dijeses algo.

-Entendido, que tengas suerte, hermano-dijo T.K. Sorprendido del relajo de su hermano, pero bueno...era Matt, él hacía siempre lo que le daba la gana, sin embargo, siempre con un meditado plan.

La ducha fue rápida y le ayudó a despertarse...bueno, eso y el vómito que había soltado a penas había llegado al departamento, el uniforme de Matt le quedaba ajustado, pero no lo suficiente como para que se volviera intolerable, era esperable, después de todo T.K. Era por lo menos diez centímetros más alto que Matt a esa edad. No quiso ni mirarse al espejo, sabía que se encontraría con un manojo de moretones, cortes, raspones y heridas que se esforzarían por parecer un rostro. Esa semana era para descansar...¡Que mal chiste el de Izzy!. Sin más preámbulos se apresuró a salir no sin antes revisar el bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta, en él había una nota y...¿Un par de lentes oscuros?, "Usalos con sabiduría, pequeño salta-montes". Vale, ese día jugaría a la máquina del tiempo, ese día sería una imitación menos audaz y más alta de Matt, antes de seguir quejándose para si mismo, abrió la puerta y dejó que el-ahora malvado- sol reviviera su resaca...vale, los lentes le iban a servir todo el día si el clima seguía tan ameno...vale, Matt era un genio. Prefirió seguir todos los "sabios" consejos de su hermano y al revisar su teléfono se dio cuenta de que había llamado a...

-Mierda...

Mientras, Tai dejaba caer su cuerpo en el que se ganaría el premio del mejor sofá del mundo,

tocó los cojínes y se envolvió en un profundo sueño, quedaba un día más...Su compañero digimon había pensado muchas cosas en esos días, su eterno sentimiento de deuda jamás se iría y no sabía como agradecerle tantos sacrificios a su tamer, después de todo...con el carácter relajado de Tai, él pudo haber vivido de lo más feliz sin la necesidad de estar jugando con su vida tan seguido, él y el resto de los elegidos habían escogido luchar e incluso morir si era necesario. Pero como él mismo había dicho una vez parafraseando a algún conocido "Hay cosas por las que vale la pena luchar y morir si es necesario", Tai, el eterno lider, estaba durmiendo como un niño y él velaría sus sueños.

-Tai, gracias.-dijo Agumón sentandose en el suelo, mirándole dormir. Tai balbuceó algo y no habló más.

La castaña echó un vistazo más a su lista, todos la tenían por una persona con una memoria casi infalible, pero su secreto es y simpre había sido ese, anotar, ordenar, organizar...era el último día de su vida, no podía tomarselo como un chiste. Se detuvo el seco ante ese pensamiento, intentaba quitarle el peso, mencionaba una y otra vez el último día de su vida como si no se lo creyese, pero la verdad es que...apretó los puños y levantó la barbilla, orgullosa y fuerte, era una Yagami. Bajó a las canchas y tras echar un vistazo logró localizar a la pelirroja que estaba buscando, tomo aire, eso sería dificil... tras unos minutos empezaron a trotar y Mía tomó ventaja de sus compañeras tras unas dos vueltas, Kari llevaba observándole desde los baños durante bastante rato, entonces, cuando pasó a metros de ella, completamente sola, Kari le interceptó con un grito...

-¡Fujutsuki!

-¡Ah!-exclamó asustadísima la pelirroja y tras recuperarse del susto, salió de las pistas de atletismo y se acercó a Kari con una expresión dificil de explicar, parecía miedo, eso le trajo un pesar inmediato a la castaña-¿Le pasó algo a Takeru?

-No, él esta bien...bueno, ha de estar con un buen dolor de cabeza, pero fuera de eso, nada. Yo venía a hablar contigo, creo que hay un tema que no podemos seguir evitando conversar.

-Te escucho...-dijo Mía sentándose, o más bien dejándose caer bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Cody nunca fue mucho de algo, no se iba a los extremos, debía conservar el equilibrio emocional necesario como para que su Shinai de Kendo no se desbalanceara, él debía ser el punto de referencia de la cordura del grupo y mantenerse sereno ante toda situación. En él caía esa responsabilidad, siendo que era el más joven, pero el madurar antes de tiempo traía tantas ventajas como desventajas, no se sentía lleno si no era con esos cabezas hueca que le pasaban por años. Estaba en clase de historia mientras armadillomon estaba con su abuelo, miró por la ventana y parpadeó exageradamente...¿Matt? No, era imposible, aquel sujeto que estaba entrando atrasado a clases no podía ser Yamato, él se había graduado hacía unos años ya.

-Hida, leanos la página 148, por favor.-anunció la voz de su profesora de clases.

-"Los derechos humanos" La segunda guerra mundial hizo mella en la consiencia de la historia, sin duda las vidas perdidas en tales años nunca serán...

Ambas chicas estaban en silencio, Mía miraba admirada a Kari, quien tras unos segundos desvió la mirada, nunca hacía eso, pero los ojos de Mía eran realmente expresivos y tanta "admiración" le avergonzó. Entonces vio pasar corriendo a T.K., estaba irreconocible, pero esa expresión de santurrón en apuros era inconfundible...¿Lentes oscuros? Así que si había una forma de hacerle ver más atractivo, inclusive con esas heridas en el rostro.

-Kamiya, tú...me puedo decirte mucho más, estoy un tanto impactada, necesito pensar.

-Es entendible, yo tengo que irme, hoy será un día sumamente largo. ¡Nos vemos!

La castaña se perdió entre los pilares del edificio escolar, Mía se quedó sentada. Desconocer motivos es la principal causa de malentendidos, malas reputaciones, males, etc. Estamos tan acostumbrados a juzgar por la consecuencia que ignoramos móviles tan fuertes como para decantar los océanos...Hikari Kamiya, eres justamente amada.

Respiró profundo y abrió la puerta, el profesor de biología le quedó mirando sorprendido, se sacó las gafas y se frotó los ojos, mientras T.K. Hacía una reverencia en señal de disculpas.

-Lo siento por el atraso señor, he tenido problem...-Las náuseas contratacaron, mala idea la de sujetó con fuerza el estómago y retomó- problemas de índole doméstico, ¿Puedo ingresar al salón, por favor?

-¿Eres tú, Takaishi?-preguntó incrédulo su maestro.

-Si, señor.

-Tuve un deja vu terrible, se me olvidó que eras hermano de Ishida, pasa, pero que sea la última vez.

El rubio recorrió con la vista el salón a medida que avanzaba, Yolei le saludó y Davis le hizo una burla, pero el asiento de Kari, que era a quien buscaba, vale decir, estaba vacío nuevamente. El chico tuvo una leve decepción, una especie de pesar le molestó y se sentó con desgano en su pupitre, inmediatamente se volteó para hacerle señas a Yolei. "¿Y Kari?" dijo T.K. Moviendo los labios a la par de apuntar el puesto de Kari. "Ocupada por ahí" contestó Yolei haciendo caminar sus dedos en un cuaderno a la par de mover los labios sin emitir sonido alguno. "OK" remató T.K. Alzando un pulgar y volteándose a poner atención a la clase, o almenos a fingir que ponía atención.

-¡Al terminar las clases tengo que hablar contigo!-susurró fuertemente Yolei, de nada sirvieron las mímicas, todo el salón se había enterado de su conversación secreta.

Sora y Mimi reían sin discresión alguna, igualmente sus compañeras digimon, llenaban el café con sus carcajadas, llevaban un buen rato conversando, habían conseguido distenderse y disfrutaban de su último día de descanso.

-Bien, me toca, si tuvieras que escoger un novio de los chicos de la segunda generación...¿Quién?-preguntó Mimi capciosa.

-Uff...mmm...Diablos Mimi, para lo que me molestan estos temas, los encuentro superficiales ¿Cómo le haces para terminar poniéndome en estas situaciones siempre?

-No evadas la pregunta, chica lista- dijo Mimi con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo creo que Sora se quedaría con T.K., después de todo se parece a Matt y Sora quiere a Matt.-dijo Piyomon terminando de comerse los restos de un pastel de chocolate.

-Mmm...No, creo que me quedaría con Cody. Es sumamente maduro, tiene su atractivo para ser tan joven y esta bien cuerdo, no como Davis, él es un tiro al aire y T.K...bueno, Kari me mataría.

-¡Asalta cunas, le llevas como por seis años al pobre nene!

-Ya te di mis motivos, tómalo como un descarte.-cortó la pelirroja.

-Mimi, ¿Por qué Kari mataría a Sora?-preguntó Palmon inocentemente.

-Bueno Palmon, es complicado...a ver...es como si...como si Sora saliera con Tai.

-Pero Sora salía con Tai antes, ahora tú estas con él y no se mataron.-secundó Piyomon.

Mimi y Sora se miraron nerviosas, era peor que la vez que tuvieron que explicarle a sus digimon porque los humanos no se reproducían por huevos, pero como si habían huevos involucrados en el proceso.

-Bueno...esto es un poco diferente, yo nunca salí con Tai en primer lugar y...

-¿Kari y T.K. Salen juntos?-preguntó Palmon nuevamente.

-Eh...no, bueno...eh...este, si, pero...ah...¡Sora, ayúdame!-dijo Mimí sonrojada.

-Tú y tus juegos, Mimi. Piyomon, Palmon, T.K. Y Kari son idiotas, por eso no salen juntos. No pregunten más. Hablando de Kari, hoy me llamó en la mañana, estaba bastante "melancólica", me llamó solo para "conversar de la vida". Estaba extraña.

-A mi me llamó para pedirme que le dijera a Tai que por favor buscara su silbato, me pareció un tanto extraño que no llamara directamente a Tai, pero ha de tener sus motivos...ella siempre los é a Tai en un rato...ha de estar con una resaca terrible.

-Creo que el parcito arrastró al pobre de T.K. con ellos.-dijo Sora bebiendo de su café.

-Dios mio, ¿Recuerdas la vez que obligaron a beber a Izzy?

-¿Cómo pretendes que olvide al señor "Computadora mía, cásate conmigo, no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, pero mis manos te haran maravillas"? Me reí como medio año.

Y así, envueltas en aquel reconfortante almohadón de cotideanidad y paz, ambas chicas continuaron una conversación que se debían hacía mucho.

Estaba atardeciendo antes de tiempo, las nubes se estaban juntando lentamente y anunciaban nuevamente una noche con lluvia, Kari no había llegado en toda la jornada y eso al chico lo tenía mal, lo tenía con ese maldito malestar estomacal que más que náuseas de tequila y cerveza, era preocupación; no era el único, Davis había encuestado a todo el salón y la única que había visto a Kari había sido Yolei. Ella no le querría hablar de todos modos, aunque según el registro de su celular mantuvieron una conversación...o él balbuceó estupideces durante un minuto y algo, rezaba por no haber dicho nada de más, nada fuera de lugar, nada demasiado oculto como para ser revelado en un arranque de ebriedad...tenía que ir a aclarar las cosas, era más que una excusa para buscar hablarle, era imperativo hablar con ella ese día...ya mañana sus días de descanso acabarían. Terminaba de arreglar su bolsón cuando recordó que Yolei quería hablarle "de algo".

-¡Yolei, ¿qué era lo que me querías decir?-preguntó T.K. Llamando la atención de la chica de gafas.

Izzy babeaba su almohadón, pronto darían las seis de la tarde y roncaba de lo lindo, Tentomon no era menos, el informático no se había dado tiempo de cambiarse la camisa ni ordenar su pieza, ni siquiera había corrido las cortinas que daban un aspecto tan lúgubre a su habitación, probablemente era la primera vez en bastante tiempo que descansaba, él era así...si no encontraba la solución a un problema, entonces no había motivos para descansar.

Ya casi no le quedaban puntos en la lista, no quería toparse a T.K. Así que llamó a Davis a su movil y este tardó como diez segundos en llegar al patio trasero de la escuela, su corazón estaba acelerado, por la maratón que se había dado, por la fama de ese patio y sobre todo...por la voz de su castaña. Al verla la abrazó instintivamente y no se quiso separar, Kari no le rechazó, sonrió comprensivamente y tras unos segundos se soltó con suavidad, quedó mirando directamente a los ojos del chico y tomó aire. Davis estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba sonrojado y sostenía las manos de Kari, quien sabe, quizá ese sería el día de su declaración de amor.

-Davis, sé que siempre te rechazo...la verdad es que yo te quiero mucho, pero...

-¡Yo te amo, Kari, desde que te conocí que te quiero mucho y pienso siempre en ti y en tu felicidad!-interrumpió eufórico Davis.

-Davis, contrólate...déjame terminar.

-Lo siento, pero no entiendo porque tengo que controlar esas palabras, es lo que siento por ti y lo grito todos los días. No me averguenza quererte, eres una mujer impresionante y...

-Lo sé, aprecio mucho eso. Yo te llame porque quiero que sepas que efectivamente te quiero mucho y te estaré eternamente agradecida por toda la atención que me prestas, pero...pero yo a ti te veo como un amigo, ha sido así desde que te conocí y no quiero herirte.

Davis mutó paulatinamente la expresión de su rostro, estaba serio. Tomó con fuerzas las manos de Kari y le miró intensamente a los ojos.

-Kari, no sé porque me dices esto ahora...yo siempre he sabido como me ves, siempre he tenido claro cuales son tus sentimientos por mi...a pesar de eso siempre me hago ilusiones como un idiota...pero no soy tan torpe como parezco, yo si me doy cuenta de las cosas y no me puedes pedir que no te ame por eso.

Kari quedó sorprendida, se esperaba un puchero o un alegato, cualquier reacción digna de Davis, pero no...ahí tenía a un chico de 17 años, maduro, hablandole, demostrándole que no era el insistente con el ego sobre la coronilla que había conocido, que había crecido...que le amaba. Eso era algo que no tenía en la lista, se admiró por la determinación del chico, pero eso no cambiaba la situación, ella se iría ese mismo día y su misión era agradecerle a Davis.

-Gracias Davis, gracias por quererme...pero insisto, yo no quiero que tú...sufras.

-Yo no sufro queriéndote Kari, tengo clara mi situación, sé que en este preciso instante no me amas, sé que aún me queda camino porque lo hagas...pero no me voy a rendir, si te quiero tanto no veo porque no demostrártelo. Soy hombre, cuando un hombre ama...lo demuestra.

Ahí estaba la frase de oro, mala suerte la de la castaña la de escucharla justo en ese momento, justamente de Davis.

Dieron las 10 de la noche, tras un largo bostezo, Joe salía de su turno en el hospital, pasaría a ver a Mimi, así aprovecharía de conversar con Michael, hacía años que no le veía. Caminaba con paz cuando de pronto alguién le choco por el hombro, Joe cayó al suelo confundido, pero el culpable de su caída se devolvió para ayudarle y le tendió una mano.

-¿T.K.?

-¿Joe? ¡Lo siento, voy atrasadísimo a una...junta!

-Son las 10 de la noche, es bastante tarde para juntarse con alguien...y para usar gafas de sol ¿Te juntaras con la pelirroja esa,no?

-¿Las 10? ¡Me asusté, leí que eran las 11 de la noche! Rayos...bueno, estoy un poco lejos del lugar aún, no quiero llegar después que ella.

-¿Entonces si es con la pelirroja?-insistió burlón Joe.

-Yo,si, no, bueno...¡Nos vemos!

T.K. Caminó a paso rápido, estaba un poco mas calmado, los nervios le habían jugado una mala pasada a su visión o quizá el reloj quería bromear con el un rato, fuere como fuere, iba en camino a la playa que estaba frente a su preparatoria. Se había duchado por segunda vez en el día, la paranoia le hacía creer que el hedor a alcohol seguía presente, no quería que ella pensara que...bueno, quizá que pensaba de él después de la llamada del día anterior...¡Qué rayos le habría dicho como para que la castaña, luego de mandarlo al diablo, quisiera hablar con él! Además estaba la extraña actitud de Mía, él pensaba que ella querría cortar todo luego de ese abrazo...ingenuo, novato en las relaciones, hay mujeres que si lo harían, pero Mía definitivamente no. La pelirroja se había comportado totalmente comprensiva, él casi no habló...ella simplemente le abrazó con fuerza y le pidió disculpas por reaccionar tan mal. Era un problema menos, pero no dejaba de parecerle extraño.

Eran las 10:45 pm, Izzy estaba recién despertándose y al mirar el reloj se puso de pie rápidamente, luego de casi una semana sin ducharse, finalmente dejó a su cuerpo volver a enamorarse del agua, con prisa encendió su computador y comenzó a esquematizar un complejo plan...además, haría moverse un poco a sus ya descansados colegas.

Quizas había sido una broma, quizas se había arrepentido a último minuto, quizas la habían abducido los marcianos...no, eso probablemente solo sería una posibilidad en la cabeza de Yolei, bueno...quizas había tenido algún inconveniente o estaba en otro lado de la playa, Yolei no fue muy específica, pero esa playa no era precisamente grande, quizas se le había olvidado, o quizás...

-Hola T.K...Perdona la demora, creía que llegarías un poco retrasado.

Sintió el eco del latido tan enorme que su músculo de la vida acababa de proliferar, se volteó de inmediato y sintió que el cielo nocturno no estaba nublado, porque ahí estaba Kari...brillando. Ya, vale, otra vez la reacción de emoción. Más de una vez había escuchado decir que los sentimientos son fácilmente propiciados por situaciones particulares, esta como ejemplo la leyenda del puente colgante, se dice que si te declaras en uno serás correspondido, la adrenalina hace que el corazón lata tan fuerte como el amor más firme, asi mismo se da con la pasión, con todo eso...el chico ya no sabía que podían significar aquellos repentinos nudos en el estómago acompañados de un corazón que no hacía más que latir sin permiso ni control. Pero debía responder con naturalidad, o al menos fingirla...Se veía preciosa y sus ojos estaban más cristalinos que de costumbre.

-Buenas noches Kari, no hay problema...fue mi culpa, llegué muy temprano.

Estaban frente a frente, T.K. Seguía con sus gafas oscuras, ahora funcionaban de disfraz para las terribles-y evidentes-ojeras que le colgaban de los ojos, ambos guardaron silencio durante un buen rato, ninguno quería romperlo, se estaban mirando, era serio.

-Han pasado casi tres años desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí, solos.¿No?-dijo T.K. Tomando la iniciativa un tanto incómodo.

-Si, aquella vez casi me pierdo de no haber sido por ti.

-Hasta el día de hoy recuerdo la terrible atmósfera de ese lugar, al menos ahora sabemos porque era...Dime, ¿Por qué querías que nos vieramos aquí?

Kari suspiró profundamente, esa era la parte más dificil de su día, no podía decirle la verdad a T.K., sin embargo, necesitaba verle, necesitaba mirarle, ella necesitaba infundirse una última cuota de coraje y él era el portador de milagros por experiencia, él era la esperanza en persona después de todo.

-Cada vez que pienso que no debo rendirme, te me vienes a la mente, desde que te conocí tú haz sido el símbolo de la esperanza por excelencia. Ni tú ni yo escogimos lo que representamos, pero si hemos sabido responder ante nuestras etiquetas; jamás te has rendido,T.K., siempre has estado ahí, vigilando que no me caiga, velando por que no deje de brillar, incluso más que Tai...

Kari tomó un respiro, nada de lo que estaba diciendo lo había pensado, estaba hablando desde su verdadero sentir, intentando contener un abrazo desgarrador que pudiese levantar sospechas en T.K., ella había dejado de mirarle al comenzar a hablar y él estaba pendiente de que la castaña continuara, espero con respeto y Kari alzó la vista de golpe, se le acercó y lentamente sujetó el rostro del rubio, este se erizó...la misma sensación que tuvo en su departamento cuando la chica se le acercó tanto le había anudado nuevamente el estómago, el momento duró un pestañeo, la pantalla de oscuridad que no le dejaba ver con real nitidez la situación le fue removida...y no estoy hablando de la ingenuidad del chico, hablo de ese par de lentes que Matt le había prestado. La chica se le quedó mirando y él, nervioso, le sostuvo la mirada, ella sonrió.

-Takeru, te convertiste en mi guardián. Eres mi pilar más firme y probablemente la persona de la que más dependo en este mundo, el cariño que te tengo no deja de crecer y la inestabilidad que nuestra relación ha tenido este último tiempo me ha causado muchas confusiones, me di cuenta que el no tenerte conmigo, el no saber que es de ti, el no sentir a mi otra mitad...me estanca, no me deja avanzar. En algún punto de mi vida cruzé mi camino contigo y...no dejamos de avanzar juntos, cada vez que uno caía, el otro se devolvía a tenderle la mano, tu incondicionalidad me dio la confianza para tropezarme y yo no te he sabido agradecer...

-Alto. Eso no es cierto, podría decir que tú haz hecho exactamente lo mismo aquí...-dijo el chico golpeándose repentinamente con la palma izquierda en el corazón.-Sé que no te gustan los cliché, pero así es...antes de que tú llegaras al grupo de los digielegidos yo era el que todos tenían que proteger, el niñito llorón del grupo, ¡Siempre pensé que era todo por ser el menor!, pero cuando tú llegaste me di cuenta que no era así...tú tenías la misma edad que yo, pero tu carácter inspiraba respeto, eras una niña enfermiza con la fuerza para sobreponerse a todo, jamás fue el motivo ser más pequeño, el motivo era que yo era,simplemente, el más debil. Conocerte me dio un motivo para dejar de llorar, para aprender que el temor no es una limitación si no que es tan solo una advertencia. Kari, por ti me hice fuerte, por ser digno de ser tu par, por ser capaz de caminar contigo, la dependencia que tengo hacia ti es quizá tanto o más fuerte que la que tú dices tener conmigo, no digas que no me lo haz sabido agradecer...tú me hiciste un hombre.

Kari estaba perpleja, habían pasado casi diez años desde que se conocían y sin embargo jamás se habían sincerado a tal punto.

-Pero T.K...

-Sin peros Kari...

La chica se sumergió en los ojos del rubio, les miró sin prestar atención a sus bolsas, les miró sin prestar atención a nada más, quería decirle algo sin tener que hablar, quería darle las gracias. Él la entendió, tomó su rostro entre ambas manos, como antes ella lo hubiese hecho.

-Kari, tú eres la verdadera esperanza, nadie más puede darme tantas fuerzas, nadie más puede envestirme de tanto hay pero que valga, lo que siempre he adorado de nuestra relación es la reciprocidad con la que actuamos, eres tanto para mi como sé que lo soy para ti.

Sin palabras, ella le sujetó con la fueza de la que era digna, le abrazó como si fuera la última vez que lo fuese a ver, bueno, en parte así era. Él no se quedó atrás, la sujetó, sujetó a aquella delicada bailarína entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos solo para oler mejor su cuello. Un abrazo encierra más sentimientos que un beso, un abrazo es instintivo e inmediato, coordinado y sin decepciones, un abrazo es el verdadero símbolo del amor más puro y real.

-T.K...te adoro. Disculpa mi actitud en estos días, la verdad...yo he estado muy confundida respecto a ti, yo no estoy segura si mi cariño por ti...

-No sigas, por favor. Ignoremos estos días solo por estos momentos, déjame estar así un poco más...

T.K. Acababa de evitar uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida, ¿Por qué? Bueno, porque no sabía como reaccionar, porque temía de su inseguridad, Kari se merecía una decisión clara y él de momento no tenía idea de nada, solo que la quería consigo asi mismo, así de unidos, a esa distancia.

-Te quiero.

Él no dijo más, ella se acurrucó y contuvo cualquier lágrima que osara siquiera mojarle el pecho a su guardián, esa era una despedida...así se sentía el saber que nunca más volverás a ver a quien amas, aquel abrazo no fue eterno, detuvo ese momento cuando creyó que no sería capaz de callar sus objetivos, la castaña se despidió y luego de un "nos vemos", caminó...así de duro es crecer, ver una espalda cada vez más lejana es parte del madurar, T.K. La respetó, ella quería estar sola y él necesitaba aclararse pronto, emprendió camino a su casa, pero al poco andar su celular recibió un mensaje.

El sonido de su teléfono movil lo había despertado al poco tiempo de dejarse caer en su cama, disgustado tomó el móvil y leyó con atención... "Matt, eres el último en ser avisado,a las 00:01 en la sala de computación de la preparatoria. Izzy"

Tai y Mimi iban habían perdido el aliento hacía muchas cuadras ya, pero seguían corriendo a un ritmo digno de un corredor de alto rendimiento, más impresionante aún era que Agumon y Palmon con sus cortas piernas, se habían perdido de la vista de los elegidos y seguramente ya habían llegado a la preparatoria.

-¡¿Haz pensado en comprar un auto, Tai?-preguntó Mimi jadeando y sin dejar de correr.

-¡Lo siento bonita, pero tú eres la del dinero!

-¡A todo esto, ¿Cómo consigue Izzy que le dejen estar a estas horas en la prepa?

-¡Ni puta idea, es un genio...algo hará con sus poderes de genio!

-¡¿Llevas el silbato de Kari?

Tai sacó aquel silbato plateado desde el centro de su pecho y lo hizo sonar con euforia, Mimi volteó a verle con una sonrisota.

-¡Tonton, dime, ¿Crees que sean buenas noticias?

Tai no contestó con palabras, hizó sonar lo más fuerte que pudo el silbato y al sonreir lo dejó caer...claro que eran buenas noticias. Segundos después ambos se encontraban subiendo las escaleras hacia la sala de computación, abrieron la puerta y jadeantes vieron a todos sus compañeros, tamers y digimons, sentados y expectantes. Izzy estaba sentado en una de las mesas del salón, a su lado habían un proyector de diapositivas y su rostro se veía muy compuesto...no eran necesarios más símbolos, Izzy Izumi jamás volvería a fallarles a sus amigos.

-Tai, Mimi...buenas noches, tomen asiento...vamos a empezar.

-¿Dónde esta Kari? Creí que llegaría contigo-preguntó T.K. haciendo que Tai pasara revista al salón.

-Fue la única que me contestó, se sentía sumamente enferma, creo que iba camino a su casa, el punto es que no estará aquí.

-No la he visto en todo el día...que extraño.-dijo Tai tomando asiento al lado de T.K.

_"Muy extraño Tai, no van más de veinte minutos que la vi y no se le notaba enferma..." _pensó T.K.

-Codi, apaga la luz, porfavor...vamos a empezar.

Todo estaba oscuro, la luna era arropada por nubes que estaban a segundos de romper en llanto y el mar estaba calmado, arrojó su movil a la arena...se acercó a la orilla y se despojó de sus zapatillas, lentamente fue dejando que el mar le enfriara las piernas y cuando su rodilla ya no era visible, Kari se detuvo.

-¡Sé que me escuchas, sé que sabes que estoy aquí, sé que siempre haz querido que me quede en tu mundo!-gritó a todo pulmón la elegida de la luz.

Todo se mantuvo tal cual, ni un mínimo oleaje o el sonido de un ave solitaria se hicieron presentes. Kari avanzó un par de pasos más y extendió su brazos formando una cruz con su cuerpo.

-¡Vamos, ven por mi, siempre me haz querido, ¿NO?...¡Tómame, esta vez me estoy ofreciendo en bandeja de plata...seas quien seas, sé que me necesitas!

El silencio no se rompía, no así la paciencia de Kari...

-¡Desde que soy una niña pequeña haz querido que yo esté en ese maldito lugar, no volverás a tener tal oportunidad, soy la elegida de la luz...!

Kari se mantuvo en la misma pocisión durante minutos, nada ocurría...lo único que mutaba en el paisaje era la expresión de su rostro, poco a poco la desesperación fue asomándose, apretó tanto como pudo sus dientes y respiró profundo, pero nada ocurría. Nunca se imaginó que necesitaría con tanta desesperación ver nuevamente esa neblina, sentir que su energía era succionada, pensar que cada parpadeo era el último. Las nubes terminaron de frustrarle, soltaron todo lo que tenían y ahora estaba empapada totalmente, la lluvia era fría, instintivamente protegió su digihuevo y su rostro se quebró, llovía, en todos lados a excepción de su rostro, que tenía dos canaletas saladas propias de la castaña, calló de rodillas y el agua le pasó el ombligo, estaba frustrada...no iba a poder hacer nada por el digimundo, no iba a poder evitarles sufrimientos, iba a causarles más problemas, una vez más...les había fallado a todos.

-Maldición...Gatomon, te fallé...

Muchas veces tomamos culpas que no nos corresponde, subestimamos y sobrestimamos nuestras capacidades y las del otro, buscamos la manera de compensar errores que no son más que eso, errores y que en más de una ocasión solo nosotros vemos como errores. Por convenciones terminamos relacionando la fuerza con el orgullo y la debilidad con las lágrimas, ella no era débil, ahí estaba...llorando un fracaso, laméntandose de su ingenuidad y conteniendo un grito con la fuerza de un trueno. De pronto el mar se alteró, las nubes soltaron con más fuerza la lluvia y el rostro de Kari intentó buscar la luna en el cielo, pero se encontró con una espesa neblina que le cegó todo el paísaje. Eso era lo que ella estaba buscando, sin embargo, el miedo la había pulcritud de aquel manto grisaseo y etéreo fue agresivamente ultrajada por unos viscosos y sucios tentáculos que envolvieron a la castaña sin darle ni grito, abrazó con fuerza su digihuevo, eso era lo que quería...eso era lo que buscaba, sin haberle visto nunca antes, estaba segura: eso era.

Probablemente ninguno de los involucrados hubieran entendido los inexplicables diagramas que tenían en sus narices en otra situación, palabra por palabra, número por número, todo había quedado grabado prolijamente en las cabezas de cada uno de los miembros del quorum.

-Déjame ver si lo entendí bien, la puerta del destino esta conectada con el mar negro...porque de no ser así, no hay explicación coherente para la precensia de Piedmon en la infección del digimundo.-dijo Tai con la mirada firme en los ojos de Izzy.

-No pueden cortar el puente entre el mar negro y el digimundo, es su fuente de energía...y un cuarto mundo, de existir, no estaría conectado con los dos que ya conocemos, ya que estos estan plenamente investigados, sin embargo, incluso si la puerta nos mandara a este poco probable mundo, seguiríamos pudiendo llegar al digimundo, sea como sea, Piedmon lo hizo, nosotros también podríamos.-continuó Yolei.

-Hay riesgos y son sumamente altos...no sabemos que nos espera ahí. Sabemos que un humano puede caminar, respirar y quizá vivir ahí. Kari, Ken y T.K. Lo hicieron sin problemas.-prosiguió Codi.

-No conocemos el lugar, pero es mucho más pequeño que el digimundo, eso hará que encontrar las puertas físicas sea mucho más fácil, sin embargo no sabemos si todos los "esbirros" de aquel lugar se movilizaron al digimundo. Tenemos que ir preparados.-agregó Sora.

-Pero lo más importante es...la cantidad de tiempo que tendremos que esperar para eso, el digimundo quizá ya no este en pie para esa entonces...-dijo Davis con pesar.

-No importa, iremos de todos modos. Es lo único que tenemos y es mucho en comparación al hoyo en el que nos habíamos dejado caer, tenemos que aprovechar cada segundo y rezar por tener pronto a patamon con nosotros-dijo T.K. Acalorado- Chicos, ¡Somos elegidos, vamos a salvar el digimundo!

-Así se habla, santurrón. Tenemos que elaborar una táctica con precaución, tenemos que ser eficientes y profesionalizar esto...desde hoy vamos a organizarnos de una manera real y concreta, se acabaron los ataques a rienda suelta y los momentos de inutilidad. Es nuestro digimundo, merece eso y tanto más...-dijo Matt.-Investigaremos sobre cada elemento del digimundo que tengamos con nosotros, desde los vestuarios hasta aquellos elementos extra que aparecieron de la nada en ellos.-dijo

-La empresa de mis padres nos proveera de cuanto necesitemos, o más específicamente, de lo que Yolei e Izzy necesiten para trabajar en los escaneos y análisis-dijo Michael.

-Tai y yo nos dedicamos a recolectar semillas de árboles, frutos, flores y cuanto pudimos meter en el saco de cuero que fabricamos en el digimundo,he intentado mantenerlos lo mejor que he podido con lo que tengo, no estan todas las especies, pero en el caso de que no podamos recuperar todo lo podrido del digimundo...vamos a reconstruirlo, semilla por semilla.-dijo Mimi llena de ilusión.

Izzy sonreía conmovido, se lo habían tomado mejor de lo que él esperaba, pero aún no había terminado de hablar.

-Chicos, hay algo más,tenemos con nosotros las dos llaves de la victoria: la puerta del destino...y Kari.

Tai miró seriamente a Izzy, quiso advertirle con la mirada.

-Lamento que no haya podido venir, me encargaré de hablar con ella tan pronto como se sienta logró detener dos juicios: Garurumon y T.K., ella se sumergió totalmente en un mar de aquella agua sucia y salió sin un resto menos de alma. Kari tiene algo en ella que impide, de una manera u otra manera, que el efecto de esta infección. Ella es la vacuna, es el antídoto. No sé porque, no quiero hacer una relación tan básica como la de que por ser la elegida de la luz tiene una resistencia innata contra la oscuridad, nuestros emblemas son metafóricos...pero la opción no es descartable.

T.K. Se sentía sumamente aliviado, sin embargo, la no prescencia de Kari no le encajaba para nada, además...aquel abrazo, dentro de todo lo maravilloso que había encerrado, dentro de todo lo que pudo transmitirse entre uno y otro, había sentido melancolía, había algo triste en ella. Quizá eran ideas de él, quizá tan solo era una de sus tantas paranoias, sonrió con fuerza y notó como la lluvia se estaba volviendo más agresiva.

-¡¿Qué rayos estan haciendo aquí?

Todos se voltearon a ver asustados, era el nochero de la escuela y se notaba bastante molesto, Izzy rió nervioso.

-Yo...bueno...¿Alcoholicos anónimos?

Luego de unas vergonzosas disculpas y muchas excusas los chicos lograron salir sin mayores cargos de la preparatoria, tanto Joe como Matt facilitaron sus autos como transportes, la lluvia estaba mucho más brava que las noches anteriores. El rubio decidió irse por su propia cuenta, nuevamente no dormiría en su casa, a pesar de que su madre había vuelto, él, con pesar, casi no le había visto, quería dormir en el departamento de su hermano aprovechando que este ser iría a pasar la velada con Sora, le sacaba de su común estar ahí, le daba más posibilidades para escalar en sus propias conclusiones, solía distraerse a menudo, pero en su habitación aquella distracción no hacía si no aumentar en proporciones ridículas. Si bien llovía con fuerza, el paraguas de Sora y la cortavientos de Matt hacían bien su trabajo, saltó de un pensamiento a otro, pero le costaba oirse con el chocar de aquellos agresivos clavos de agua. Antes de notarlo, estaba secándose el pelo en el baño personal de Matt...revisó el departamento y notó que su padre no estaba, Matt gozaba de una soledad bastante particular, no era mala...probablemente por eso se había convertido en un hombre tan completo y reflexivo. Esos días habían sido realmente confusos, Kari jamás le había parecido tan hermosa y nunca se había sentido tan mal consigo mismo, él quería a Mía, pero al parecer no lograba corresponder en totalidad sus sentimientos, por otro lado...no dudaría en seguir hasta el infierno a Kari. Su cabello estaba seco, su leche caliente se le había acabado y pronto darían las una de la madrugada, no podía dormir, no quería dormir. Movió un par de revistas de música y unos libros de historia que cubrían el sofá principal y se recostó en él, miró el techo durante mucho tiempo...No veía que tenía de malo ser tan cercano a su mejor amiga, sin embargo, hasta a él le parecía extraño su reacción cada vez que le veía, eso era reciente...desde la gran pelea que el estatus quo de aquella relación se había destituído totalmente, desde entonces que su forma de mirar a Kari era distinta. Además, no tenía ni idea de lo que le había dicho la noche anterior...ni sabía porque se había peleado con Tai.

-¿En qué momento se complicaron tanto las cosas, Patamon?-dijo T.K. Volteando a ver su digihuevo, el cual descansaba en el sillón que el rubio tenía al frente.-Deberías saber cuanto necesito ver tu cara rechoncha, amigo.

El rubio sonrió bobalicón y antes de volver a mirar el techo, dio con aquel vinilo que había llamado su atención desde el "amnésico" comienzo de ese día. Poco y nada sabía del grupo, pero no le vendría mal un poco de música...¿Lado 1, lado 2? Ni idea, solo importaba que sonara el vinilo.

Matt estaba echado en la cama de Sora, bostezó largamente y se estiró exageradamente, sintió como la puerta se abría y la cabellera de su amada pelirroja se asomaba, antes de dar cualquier comentario la chica le había puesto una taza de café caliente en las manos y se había sentado a su lado.

-Piyomon y Gabumon ya estan en el séptimo sueño, ellos si que estaban cansados.

-Me encanta cuando tu madre no esta, puedo relajarme estando contigo y además puedo orinar sin levantar la tapa...-comentó despreocupadamente el rubio.

-¡¿QUE?-exclamó Sora posando abruptamente su taza en su velador.

-Era tan solo una broma, Sora, sabes bien que no tengo esas manías...-dijo Matt luego de dar un gran sorbo a su taza para dejarla descansar al lado de la de Sora.

-¡Tonto!-dijo Sora golpeándole el hombro con fuerza.

-Niñito...

-Desafinado...

-¡Oye, esa duele!

-Cada uno con su talón, Ishida.

-Sora, tú eres mi talón de todas formas...

El chico le sonrió encantadoramente y sin preguntarle la dejó pegada a su pecho de un suave tirón de muñeca. Habían pasado años, pero la chica seguía sonrojandose como una quinceañera.

-Matt, prométeme que...júrame que vamos a salir bien de esta...

-Vamos a salir más sonrientes que nunca y luego te cantaré con mi voz desafinada la peor de las baladas, pero estaremos tan felices...que sonará maravillosa.

Sora sonrió y se acurrucó en él, respiró su colonia y lentamente fue quedándose dormida.

Ahora entendía porque ese vinilo ayudaba tanto a su padre, estaba a minutos de dormirse, estaba sumamente relajado, era una música bastante agradable, tocaba que sonara la tercera canción, T.K. volteó el vinilo y leyó el nombre de la canción y la escuchó con los ojos cerrados...

Los recuerdos comenzaron a dilusidarse, T.K. No se esforzó, comenzaron a flotar difusamente...ahí estaba él, llamándole...

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,  
>take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>all your life..._

**-Son las una de la mañana T.K. ¿Qué se te ofrece?**

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

**-Yo...yo quería escucarrtee, Kari...**

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,  
>take these sunken eyes and learn to see<br>all your life..._

**-T.K...tu voz se escucha extraña ¿Te sientes bien?**_  
>You were only waiting for this moment to be free.<br>Blackbird, fly  
>Blackbird, fly<br>Into the light of the dark black night!_

**-Kari...por favor no te vayas al marrr negro, Tai dijo que no quería que pelearasss sola...y yo jamás te dejaré sssola, te quiero demasiado, no te alejesss de mi, por favor...no te vayas, no luches sola...**_  
>Blackbird, fly<br>Blackbird, fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night!<em>

El cambio de actitud de Kari, el por qué en esa playa, el por qué no estaba en la reunión de media noche...no, no era posible, no, no...

-No, no, no, no...

T.K. Se desesperó, torpemente buscó su teléfono móvil y marcó, nadie contestó. Tragó saliva y torpemente intentó ponerse las zapatillas, pero al atarse las agujetas se confundió a causa del inminente nerviosismo, las ató nuevamente mientras su respiración se agitaba, tomó su digihuevo y sin más precauciones se arrojó a la terrible tormenta que se estaba llevando a cabo, cada paso, cada respiración, cada puto pensamiento le calaba, corrió sin bajar el ritmo, tomó su celular, telefoneó al único que podría confirmarle la peor de sus teorías, pero Tai tampoco contestaba. Se maldijo una y otra vez, se culpó por su estupidez...él la conocía más bien que nadie, ¡En que estaba pensando cuando la lanzó a la boca del lobo! Maldita sea, que mierda había gobernado su cabeza en esos momentos, cómo se le había ocurrido pedirle a Kari que no luchara sola, que no fuera al mar negro...¡Siempre que ella pudiera evitar que otros sufrieran, lo haría!. Si la lastimaban, si ella se perdía, si nunca más la volvía a ver, si ella moría...No,No, No...

-¡Maldita sea Kari, me juraste tu guardián...!-dijo T.K. Casi sin aliento.

No sabía en que momento, pero tenía la cara empapada en lágrimas de desesperación, era la segunda persona cuya culpabilidad era agresivamente limpiada por la lluvia.¡Cómo era posible que él le hubiese hecho eso!

El chico llegó a la playa y no se dio tiempo de recuperar la respiración antes de dejar salir toda su preocupación oprimida...se quedó vacío.

**-¡!**

Había escuchado su nombre, estaba segura...abrió lentamente sus ojos...un cielo grisaseo, un aire pesado, arena dura y con olor a petróleo, una atmósfera cargada de melancolía, un olor a maquinaria y grasa...sin duda estaba en el mar negro, intentó ponerse de pie, pero al enderezarse casi se le va el alma del cuerpo, frente a ella, en pleno mar...un monstruo colosal le miraba jadeante, al reaccionar tan abruptamente sintió un terrible dolor en las costillas, miró su cuerpo y notó que la mayor parte de su ropa estaba quemada, en su cuerpo la terrible marca de un tentáculo le rodeaba pintándole una cicatriz grisácea con leves pintas negras, Kari se horrorizó al ver su lastimado cuerpo, pero esa no era su mayor preocupación...gracias al destino, a tan solo un par de metros estaba su amado digihuevo, la chica devolvió su mirada a la bestia...¿Eso era un digimon? Medía por lo menos veinte metros, su tronco era firme y marcaba sus costillas, sus brazos eran ramilletes de tentáculos sujetos con gruesas cadenas que parecían lastimarle, en una de sus "patas-tentáculo" tenía un anillo similar al de Gatomon, tenía dos grandes alas, ambas de dragón, una roja y una negra, pero sin duda lo peor era su desconcertante y silenciosa cabeza, era una especie de calamar, parecía tener una mandíbula enorme y no tenía ojos, sin embargo, Kari sabía que él no dejaba de mirarle, la castaña no se atrevía a moverse, el hedor de aquel monstruo sumado a su apariencia le atemorizaban , pero no entendía porque este no decía ni hacía nada...Estaba asustada, pero no había vuelta atrás, miró sus manos y miró al asqueroso gigante que tenía frente a ella, eran la niebla, él y ella...¿Qué podía hacer ella en esos momentos? Tai tenía la euforia de una espada, Matt la seguridad de un escudo...¿Y ella? Ella solo tenía ese tatuaje en el pecho.

¿Por qué el monstruo no se movía? Bien... jugada uno, si él no se mueve, ella si. Kari se puso de pie lentamente, pendiente de cualquier reacción por parte de su captor, caminó con sigilo hacia su digihuevo vigilando por el rabillo del ojo, nada ocurrió, apuró el paso levemente, pero justo antes de poder tocar su digihuevo "algo" la tomó del tobillo haciéndola caer de lleno al suelo; estiró su brazo antes de ser arrastrada y logró tomar la cuerdilla que sujetaba su bolsón...pero de pronto sintió un azote de gravedad en todo el cuerpo, una terrible vibración le pegó el rostro a la arena y un un terremoto pareció estremecer toda la playa, un chillido acompañó la escena haciéndola insoportable, tenía las costillas tan pegadas a la arena que no podía respirar...se sintió desfallecer y cuando el aire ya no encontraba entrada, su cuerpo se descomprimió y la chica logró moverse tan solo para ser devuelta a su lugar de origen de un solo latigazo; a pesar de todo había cumplido con su objetivo, tenía, por poco, su digihuevo. Se reincorporó quebradamente, necesitaba verse el tobillo con urgencia...estaba humeando y su piel estaba se estaba volviendo plomiza, comenzó a arderle gradualmente...no lo soportaba, tenía que calmar la quemazón, dolía demasiado, buscó socorro en el ambiente y una idea fugaz pasó por su mente...no lo haría, nada bueno podría traer meter los pies en tal mar...miró enfadada al culpable de su desdicha y bufó tanto aire como pudo, el dolor no amainaba.

-¡¿Quién diablos eres?-preguntó enrabiada Kari comenzando a sudar por el ardor de su tobillo.

-Dragomon

Fueron mil voces hablando en una, era metal chocando metal; ella se sorprendió, no lo suficiente como para olvidar el dolor, pero a pesar de haber sido ella la que preguntaba, la respuesta no hizo si no sacarla de sus casillas, realmente no esperaba que contestara, esa pregunta era totalmente rabia liberada. La cosa que tenía en sus narices tenía consciencia y su tobillo comenzó a bajar el ardor solo para que unas pequeñas manchas negras fueran apareciendo en él, bueno, eso explicaba la lógica de la cicatriz que rodeaba su cuerpo. Kari sujetó con fuerza su bolsón y normalizó su respiración a la fuerza.

-Eres..¿Eres un digimon?-preguntó la castaña temerosa.

-No.

¿Por qué le contestaba? No sabía si podía confiar en lo que decía, no se explicaba que podía ser tal esbirro si no un digimon maligno, sabía que era malvado...el prejuicio de su apariencia se había confirmado hacía unos segundos con semejante ataque tan bestial y su nombre no podía sugerir más, feroz acto no podía tratarse con menos que la mirada más ignomiosa.

-¿Por qué me atacaste tan agresivamente...?

-Quise confirmar que eras una simple humana.

-¿Qué diablos eres...?-preguntó un tanto cabreada Kari ante una respuesta tan insensata.

-Eso dependerá de que temas que soy, puedo ser todo, puedo ser nada, puedo ser mar y también playa. Soy pregunta y respuesta, ¿Tú quien eres?

-Soy una digielegida.

-Lo sé, pero te estoy preguntando quien eres.

-Soy Hikari Kamiya...me sorprende que preguntes, tú deberías saber quien soy...

-¿Por qué supones eso?

-Tu voz...eres tú quien me ha llamado durante todo este tiempo, eres tú quien me necesitaba...

-¿Cuantas veces no se conoce el nombre de la cura a una enfermedad misteriosa y, sin embargo, se le necesita? ¿Cuántas veces no haz querido llegar a un lugar que desconoces? ¿Cuantas veces no haz sentido la necesidad de algo que jamás haz visto?

Kari calló. No sabía responder a esas preguntas. Solo sabía hacer más preguntas.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?

-Lo que tú viniste a buscar a este lugar. Esperanza.

Kari se puso de pie con dificultad, avanzó un par de pasos e hizo una visión panorámica del lugar, era irónico...menuda lugar para venir a buscar esperanza.

-Si sabes que estoy buscando, entonces haz de saber porque lo busco.

-Si.

-Dime...¿Sabes como puedo salvar el digimundo?

El silencio cubrió el lugar, es impresionante la variedad que el silencio ofrece...el agradable silencio de velar por el sueño del ser amado, el hiriente silencio cuando ya no quedan más palabras que decir en una enrabiada discusión sin sanjar, el triste silencio de un adios y en este caso, el decepcionate silencio de una pregunta sin responder.

-Te daré lo que quieres si me dices lo que quiero...

-No haz terminado de entender la situación, darme algo no es una opción que me puedas ofrecer, ayudarte no es algo que quiera hacer y contestarte aquella pregunta no es algo de lo que sea capaz.

-Entonces debo irme, no tengo tiempo para estar discutiendo contigo.-dijo Kari mirando desafiante a la enorme masa gris que tenía frente a ella. Sus piernas estaban a punto de flaquear, tenía miedo, pero no quedaba si no seguir adelante.

-No puedes, no sabes como y no te dejaré. Me temes, con eso basta para mi.

-Tú me necesitas, no me vas a matar...

-Yo no necesito a Hikari Kamiya, yo necesito lo que llevas contigo.

¿Su digihuevo? ¿Acaso ese maldito quería su digihuevo?

-Si ese es el caso, no obtendrás nada de mi, Dragomon.

Nuevamente proliferó aquel terrible chillido, la presión la llevó de rodillas al suelo, pero esta vez luchó para mantener la vista en Dragomon...estaba gritando, su cabeza de calamar estaba dejando salir mil gritos metálicos que golpeaban cada rincón del mar negro, el mar se agitó y el monstruo comenzó a golpear las rocas que estaban a su alrededor, a pesar de todo...eso era dolor, no era rabia, Kari pudo notarlo...era tristeza, era la acongojadora tristeza de la soledad no deseada. Ella la conocía. Pero no podía sentir compasión, no podía entregarle su digihuevo y tampoco podía luchar en contra.

-¡JAMÁS TE LO DARÉ!-gritó Kari resistiendo como podía ante tanta presión.

Aquella frase desató la colera de Dragomon, sin piedad alguna golpeó con sus gigantes brazos a la castaña mandándola a volar contra una roca, para Kari era la primera vez que sentía tal dolor...estaba segura que todos sus huesos se habían roto, chocó con toda su espalda y un espasmo enontró salida en su boca, no alcanzó a caer cuando desde la arena de la playa surgieron unos brazos oscuros que la sujetaron intentando quitarle su digihuevo, pero ella, casi inconsiente y con el cuerpo molido, sujetó con más fuerza a su compañera...nadie volvería a quitársela, antes de eso ella moriría.

-¡TÚ...FUISTE TÚ...!-gritó Dragomon

El chillido continuaba, la presión no cedía, pasos de gigante se acercaban a ella, leves resplandores rojizos se asomaban en los huecos donde se suponían debían estar los ojos de aquella criatura y Kari solo sabía sentir dolor, solo sabía que no debía soltar su digihuevo bajo ningún precio, no respondía ante ningún otro pensamiento. Dragomon la sujetó con una fuerza demoledora y comenzó a azotar su cuerpo contra el mar, Kari sintió como su cuerpo se iba quemando, el misterioso ácido que recubría cada extremidad del monstruo la estaba matando, pero no debía dejar que esa sustancia llegara hasta su compañera, su cuerpo sería escudo todo el tiempo que fuese necesario, una y otra vez, cada azote dolía menos que el anterior, sin embargo era más fuerte...comenzaba a dejar de sentir, comenzaba a dormirse, jamás en la historia del mundo alguien habría estado tanto tiempo consiente del dolor vivido, solo notaba el frío ártico de aquella agua podrida, pero no era más que eso: frío...el verdadero daño lo ocasionaba esa bestia encolerizada y ya no sabía cuál era el agua, cuál era el ácido y cuál era la sangre en su cuerpo.

-¡ES TU CULPA, TÚ NOS ABANDONASTE CUANDO MAS TE NECESITABAMOS, TÚ ERES LA CULPABLE DE TODO, ES TU CULPA QUE AQUÍ NO EXISTAN COLORES, ES TU CULPA QUE AQUÍ TODO SEA LAMENTOS, ES TU CULPA QUE TENGAMOS QUE CARGAR CON TANTO, ES TODO TU CULPA MALDITA ELEGIDA, TÚ ME DEJASTE SOLO!

¿Por qué le decía todo eso? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Por qué no la mataba de una vez? Sintió su cuerpo rodar por la arena, esta se le pegó a la piel, respiraba con dificultad, sus brazos tiritaban, pero no había soltado su digihuevo. Estaba con la espalda tumbada...

-Forbidden trident...

Kari abrió los ojos de par en par, usó el resto de alma que le quedaba en el cuerpo para alertarse, pero fue inútil, estaba totalmente destrozada, nada respondía, dio las gracias a que el corazón fuese un músculo autónomo...sobre ella, flotando en el cielo, un tridente que se había alzado desde las profundidades del mar negro se hizo presente, la apuntó y se mantuvo estático. La chica se volteó e intentó arrastrarse, pero sintió como su intento era brutalmente detenido por el señor de aquellas tierras y como su cabello se hizo más liviano, su hermosa cabellera castaña ahora se encontraba quemándose entre las escamas de Dragomon. El tridente seguía en su lugar y a ella le faltaban fuerzas para llorar, pero no para seguir...con aquellas invisibles fuerzas, Hikari pocisionó su cuerpo de manera que este fuese una fortaleza para su digihuevo, le miró con compasión y lo besó dejando unas disculpas encargadas en él, aquellas suaves nubes color pastel (que en aquel mundo eran lo único que no habían perdido el color) fueron manchadas por su sangre, su hermoso digihuevo había sido ensuciado por parte de su torrente de dolor, ella había ido y había perdido, era justo que muriera...

_"Nunca olvides el verdadero significado del digiegg de la esperanza, Kari"_

En un mundo inexistente, en un espacio indefinido, en un tiempo sin marcadores...en el blanco de la neutralidad absoluta, un ángel se encontraba inmóvil...estaba solo, una gota de sangre había manchado la pulcritud del descanso de su compañera, y esta, tomando prestada fuerza que no le era propia, decidió alzar el vuelo limpiando con su prescencia cuanto rojo se atreviera a manchar su tierra nadie.

El tatuaje de su pecho comenzó a brillar, la nitidez se expandió por todo su cuerpo.

Dragomon reaccionó de inmediato y dejó caer toda la ira de su tridente en la hasta esa entonces indefensa chica.

Su digihuevo comenzó a brillar.

Kari se puso de pie gradualmente y con dificultad, ella solía brillar, pero esta vez estaba literalmente brillando...el tridente fue deshaciéndose a medida que se acercaba a la chica.

_"Ey Kari, por favor...dame tus fuerzas solo por estos momentos, solo por esta vez, déjame nacer gracias a ti"_

Kari miró a Dragomon, no con odio,no con tristeza, le miró con paz...pestañó lentamente y su digihuevo se elevó por sobre su espalda, un enorme resplandor cubrió todo el lugar dejando ver momentáneamente sus colores originales ...los restos de su cabello oscilaban con una suave brisa que no venía de ningún lugar, sus ojos brillaban tanto como su cuerpo, los manojos de ropa que llevaba puestos hasta esa entonces se desprendieron dándo paso a un cuerpo tan libre como se pudiese desear y en el más precioso de los desnudos sus cicatrices grisáceas se fueron decantando.

-Cuando la sombra es fuerte, la luz también lo es...-dijo Kari- Respóndeme...

Alas, tres pares de alas se agitaron cubriendo el lugar de plumas que no hacían si no resplandecer otorgando color en cada lugar que caían. Dos ángeles se perdían en un resplandor único, se mezclaban en una luz cálida y casi tangible, ese momento era real.

-¿Sabes tú qué tan fuerte podemos ser aquí?-dijeron a coro Kari y Angewomon.

Lucía diferente, la cinta rosa que solía rodearla no se encontraba con ella, en su lugar un estaba un gran listón dorado idéntico al de Magnangemon, asi mismo su hombro izquierdo era cubierto por una delicada armadura violeta, pero la diferencia más notable era la enorme lanza plateada que portaba con ella, ella era la representación más feaciente de la imponente prescencia de la bondad verdadera, no la caridad barata, ella representaba la bondad como capacidad de dar hasta lo que no tienes por los tuyos.

-Lo sé mejor que nadie...

Dicho esto, Dragomon no dejó que aquella abrasadora luz le cegara, alzó mil y un tridentes del mar y al remover tal cantidad de agua dejó ver, por breves segundos, un fondo marino tapizado en cuerpos de digimons malignos totalmente petrificados, no respiraban, fueron cubiertos de inmediato por una segunda marea...el cielo se cubrió de las oscuras armas del soberano del mar de las tinieblas y las arenas intentaron obedecer al que por derecho era su dueño, pero fueron inmediatamente calmadas por la prescencia de la luz de Angewomon y Kari, los tridentes las apuntaron y sin esperar a la cuenta de tres, se lanzaron a toda velocidad.

-Atmósfera celestial...

Dijeron las voces de Kari y Angewomon, una aurora boreal se fue expandiendo anulando uno por uno los tridentes de Dragomon, este gritó...pero aquel ahogador gritó no funcionó en esta ocasión, ni siquiera el cambio en el peso del aire pudo hacer mella en la mesura de ambas salvadoras.

-¡MUNDO TRAIDOR!¡HE DE HACERLO POR MI!

Las cadenas que mantenían prioneros a algunos de los tentáculos de Dragomon se soltaron sorpresivamente y se dirigieron directamente al cuerpo de Kari, que se encontraba estático a unos centímetros del suelo, pero antes de tocarla fueron enrredados hábilmente en la lanza de Angewomon, ambos implicados mantuvieron un tira y afloja impecablemente parejo.

-No vas a dañarla, nunca más volverán a dañarla.-dijo el coro de voces celestiales de Hikari y Angewomon.

La pelea recién estaba comenzando, y tan fuerte como fuese uno, sería el otro.

Matt siempre roncaba, a excepción de las noches en las que tenía a una pelirroja con un carácter lo suficientemente definido como para mandarlo a dormir al sofá si sus sueños eran interrumpidos, consciencia o inconsiencia, ahí estaban los dos, dormidos y abrazados, tranquilos dentro del caos del diluvio que se llevaba a cabo afuera...

-¡MATT, ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA!

La pareja se despertó sobresaltada por el grito, tal era la desesperación de aquel grito,que fue más fuerte que el aluvión que se vivía; ambos se miraron sorprendidos, se pusieron de pie con prisa al reconocer la voz que llamaba y corrieron a la puerta, la abrieron y Tai, empapado, con la mitad de los pantalones embarrados, con el silbato de Kari colgandole del cuello y con una expresión de desplome miró a sus amigos.

-No la encuentro...¡KARI NO ESTA EN NINGUN LADO!-gritó Taichi con la voz quebrada.

Matt no dijo nada, tomó las llaves de su auto y Sora automáticamente buscó un par de abrigos, sin más los tres desaparecieron en el auto del rubio.

A la peli-morada siempre le habían dado miedo las tormentas, por lo mismo, cuando había una tan terrible como la que se desarrollaba fuera de las paredes de su reconfortante hogar, ella no hacía si no distraerse creando aún más ruído...lamentablemente no le quedaba otra que poner sus audífonos con todo el volúmen posible, o si no su familia le mataría, funcionaba de lo más bien y la melodía liviana y sin mucho sentido de las "Milky way", unas idols japonesas, era perfecta para una noche tan lúgubre. Tenía sueño, pero sabía que no lograría dormirse...no hasta que cesara el caos del exterior, se dispuso a matar el tiempo arreglando la cámara de Kari y luego de echarse un chicle a la boca y sujetar los mechones de su cabello que le molestarían un buen oficio, tomó su desatornillador favorito y comenzó a sacar tornillos, cables, placas, lentes...nada, no había nada irregular. ¿Cómo era que la cámara no encendía entonces? Puso todo en su lugar, nada sobró, intentó prender la cámara y frustrada la dejo frente a sus ojos...esa cámara le miraba desfiante, se estaba riendo de ella.

-¡Soy Yoleito Inoue y he roto tantas cosas como para saber como arreglarlas y tú eres solo una cámara, así que no te rías de mi!-dijo Yolei haciendo un puchero.

Bueno, si la camarita no prendía por las buenas...¡Rayos, tenía que prenderla por las buenas si no Kari se iba a enfadar!...Que va, no es de las que se enojan por detallazos así, pero bueno...ella le había pedido que la arreglara, ¡venga Yolei, concéntrate!...

-Quizá el sector de las baterías ande mal...ese no lo revisé.

Entonces el globo de chicle que había inflado hasta taparse las narices se reventó en su rostro, Kari era una despistada...mucho más despistada que ella misma, mira que venir a olvidarse del sentido de las baterías, ¡Claro que la cámara no prendía, tenía las baterías mal puestas!. Yolei movió las baterías, cada una apuntando hacia el polo correspondiente y con una sonrisota prendió la cámara, todo estaba en orden, la cámara encendió...Yolei cogió la cámara y la apuntó hacia si misma, sacó la lengua, pero nada sucedió...¿Acaso había otra cosa mala con la cámara? Revisó la pantalla y anunciaba una memoria llena. Bueno, no tenía nada de malo revisar la cámara de Kari, después de todo eran fotografías y las fotografías son todas públicas. Sin más rodeos cargó las fotografias por el puente USB y comenzó su viaje por la ruta de los recuerdos.

-Madre mía, que mal me quedaban esos pantalones...

-Pero si son iguales a los que usas cuando sales a comer pastelillos sola, Yolei.

La chica llegó a caerse de su silla con el susto.

-¡HAWKMON, NO ME DES ESOS SUSTOS, ¿CUÁNDO DESPERTASTE?

-Creo que cuando comenzaste a hablarle a la cámara...-dijo Hawkmon aleteando para situarse frente a Yolei.

-Yo, bueno, es como con las plantas, tienes que tratar con cariño a las máquinas, hablarles y eso.-dijo Yolei tomando de las patas a su digimon.

-Pero si le estabas gritando, Yo...

-¡Lalalalalalala!

Sin más la chica retomó su asiento y continuó pasando por las fotografías hasta que llegó a una que estaba un tanto mal enfocada, era obvio que no la había tomado ía un atardecer precioso y estaban en la cumbre de alguna montaña del digimundo, eran T.K., Patamon, Davis, Kari, Salamon,Cody, Armadillomon, ella, Poromon y...parecía que Ken en un muy lejano tercer plano; seguramente se estaba yendo, solo se distinguía su espalda. Probablemente la foto la había tomado V-mon por orden de Davis, ya que este era el único que posaba y V-mon era el único que no estaba en la fotografía. Ella y Kari estaban un tanto sucias, la castaña y T.K. se miraban sonrientes.

-Recuerdo bien ese día, creo que fue la primera vez que Kari se abrió sinceramente conmigo...¡Sylphimon, la tormenta del amor!-remató la pelimorada en tono "espectacular".

-Gatomon y yo sincronizamos por primera vez. Yo siempre creí que serían Angemon y Gatomon como pareja, no me lo esperaba-dijo con su gangosa voz Hawkmon.

-Dímelo a mi, los chicos no hacen si no ignorarlo, pero por muy poco que haya sido el tiempo que vi esa terrible "dimensión", me imagino como habrá sido de terrible para Ken y Kari...jamás podría haberla conocido tanto de no haber compartido esa experiencia tan escalofriante. ¡Rayos, ahora tenemos que volver a ese lugar, luego de haberle prometido que no dejaría que ella volviese a ir!

-Pero Yolei, esta vez es para salvar nuestro digimundo y no irá sola...

-Si...tienes razón Hawkmon, no estará sola ¡No dejaré que esa niña luche sola!-dijo Yolei poniendo un pie en el suelo, el otro sobre la silla, mano izquierda a la cintura y apuntando con el dedo índice derecho a algún lugar hacia el horizonte- ¡Mi deber como mejor amiga es decírle cuando un chico de verdad es feo, mirar con descaro a su hermano mayor que esta más bueno que un queso, decírle a Mia que esta gorda y apoyarla en todo lugar y momento!

Una vez más Hawkmon acompañó el discurso de su compañera como siempre lo hacía, volando en círculos por sobre su cabeza, para él...Yolei era la mejor tamer que pudo tener. Para Kari, Yolei era la mejor amiga humana que pudo haber imaginado. Para Yolei, ella no era una gran atracción, pero protegía con garras y colmillos sus "pastelillos" y Kari era un pastelillo que nadie debía si quiera mirar si no lo merecía, ella la cuidaría y mañana la saludaría con el mayor de los abrazos, la ahogaría de tan fuerte, le agradecería por dejarle ser su amiga, si, eso haría definitivamente.

El mar se agitaba peligroso, una mala ruta lo llevaría directo a la muerte, el chico había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había gritado el nombre de su amiga, ya no escuchaba su propia voz, sus zapatos eran inútiles, no tenía señal alguna de lla, no la hayaba, ni siquiera lograba alusinar un espejismo que le esperanzara, las ráfagas de viento eran sumamente fuertes..._"Soy un imbécil" _se repetía durante su agonía, hacía tres años él había viajado a ese otro mundo, nunca supo cómo lo había logrado, le dio mil vueltas al asunto y todo siempre concluía en la palabra "milagro". El hombre jamás se sentirá inútil si no es por otro, mientras haya otro en tu vida, tu nivel de autoexigencia se dispara inmediatamente y tu autoestima juega con palabras como impotente, inutil o insuficiente día a día, independiente si así te siente o no te siente aquel otro. Kari bajo ninguna circunstancia le aplicaría alguno de esos juicios, pero él mismo había hecho el nudo de marinero y había colgado la horca en la Secoya más alta existente para ajusticiarse por tamaño error cometido...como es posible que amandola con tanta seguridad le haya hecho tal nivel de daño, él jamás lo quiso hacer, esa jamás fue su intención...pero no podía perdonarse, la tenía que encontrar, su bienestar había dejado de importar al momento de conocerla, pero en ese preciso instante le hubiera valido una mierda el bienestar de quien fuera solo por ella.

-Kari...¡KARI!-gritó con fuerzas el chico, aquella vez un grito la había hecho aparecer ante sus ojos, necesitaba otro milagro, lo necesitaba con locura.

Un relámpago iluminó todo la playa y por la fracción de segundo que duró aquel evento, un ángel del cielo y un demonio del mar se enfrentaron a las espaldas de T.K., quien ciego solo gritó una vez más el nombre de la castaña...

Angewomon batió su lanza y cortó la cadena que había intentado atacar a su tamer, voló velozmente hacia Dragomon y este la roció con una extraña sustancia negra que salió de su boca, el ángel se abrió paso entre la el espeso líquido haciendo girar su lanza tomando como eje su mano, antes de que el monstruo pudiese si quiese reaccionar, Angewomon lo había golpeado con una fuerza impropia a su tamaño, Dragomon había perdido el equilibrio y se iba de espaldas cuando alzó uno de sus tentáculos y se llevó consigo a la que lo había derribado, Kari hizo por primera vez, desde la aparición de Angewomon, un gesto de dolor siendo que ella no estaba siendo lastimada...¿O si?. Dragomon deformó la profundidad del mar, si iban a luchar, lucharían con todo a su favor...él era dueño y señor de ese mundo, era una criatura criada en los macabros fondos marinos y una visitante que había osado hacerle daño no merecía menos que una visita guiada al peor de los infiernos: su hogar. Era diferente al agua de la superficie, mientras más bajaban, más densa era el agua y más cargada era la oscuridad, más fuerte era la presión, más nítidas eran las imágenes de sufrimiento que intentaban meterse en la cabeza de Angewomon sin mucho éxito, no terminaban de caer...¿Dónde pretendía pelear ese monstruo?

-No haz terminado de entender la situación...mientras más fuerte sea la sombra, más fuerte seremos yo y Kari.

-Mientras más brilles, más oscuro seré, eso vale para ambos...

Angewomon se soltó agitando fuertemente sus alas, Dragomon soltó todas las cadenas que tenía alrededor de su cuerpo y simultáneamente intentó atrapar a su oponente, pero ésta voló esquivándolas e intentó atacarle de frente, pero los tentáculos de las cuatro patas de Dragomon se entre mezclaron para acorralarla justo frente a la mandíbula de esa horrible cabeza de calamar, se abrió de par en par y este gritó como siempre, Angewomon se vio tomada por sorpresa, el monstruo la empujó dentro de su boca, pero antes de que sus afilados dientes degollaran al angel aquella bendita lanza de plata le había paralizado la boca, Dragomon sintió un calor intenso dentro de su boca...

-¡Flecha celestial!

Desde su lengua hasta sus fauces, todo fue rajado por una calidez que simplemente le mataba, sus últimos respiros no fueron si no que para intentar causar más daño.

-¡Tentacle claw!

Intentó cortar una de las alas de Angewomon, esta se alertó y por primera vez se asustó realmente durante la pelea, hábilmente desancló su lanza de la boca de Dragomon y cortó la garra que había estado a punto de dañarla, el pedazo de tentáculo del monstro se deshizo en una explosión de pixeles. Angewomon se alejó un par de metros y le miró compasiva.

-Rezaré porque algún día renazcas, digimon.-sentenció Angewomon.

-No soy un digimon...yo...yo era un Dios y ustedes me mintieron.

El mar comenzó a desestabilizarse y las sombras que lo conformaban tomaron formas extrañas, no eran de animales, no eran de humanos ni tampoco de digimon, eran formas que iban desmembrando dolorosamente parte por parte a Dragomon.

-Descansa en paz, Dragomon, al final...tu propio mar te ha dado la espalda.

-¿Mi mar?...ellos me pueden hacer daño porque no soy de aquí, porque nunca lo fui...

-¡Haz de morir en paz; no mientas, desamparado, que si fuera por eso, a mi me hubiesen deborado desde un principio!

Solo quedaba la cabeza de Dragomon, aquellas misteriosas formas se lo estaban comiendo sin escrúpulo alguno.

-Jajajajaja...sabes, yo te podía hacer daño, porque yo no soy de aquí. Pero este mundo no puede hacerles daño...porque ustedes pertenecen aqui...ustedes...ella...

No dijo más, no pudo decir más, quizá no quiso decir más...no había manera de que pudiese seguir hablando y ella, que le había escuchado completamente, no terminó de entenderle.

El mar recuperó su nivel normal, Angewomon se deslizó suavemente hasta quedar frente a Kari, ambas se miraron y sonrieron...Kari estiró sus brazos, y un brillo cegó toda la escena, al momento siguiente, la chica se encontraba profundamente dormida con snowbotamon en sus brazos, ambas cerraban sin presiones sus ojos.

Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana y habían revisado casi toda la ciudad, los padres de Tai habían alertado a la policía y ya habían dado aviso a las radios locales, Matt había pasado a ver su departamento y se había encontrado con la sorpresa de que su hermano menor tampoco estaba.

-Tengo una llamada perdida de él, pero fuera de eso...nada.-dijo Tai con la mirada perdida en su móvil-¡Maldita sea Matt, hemos revisado esta calle más de diez veces!

-¡Es la calle principal, Tai, es más que probable que haya pasado por aquí!

-¡Cálmense! Sé que ambos estan preocupados por sus hermanos, pero ellos ya son grandes y quizá esten juntos...es lo más probable...-dijo Sora y luego miró el papel que tenía en sus manos.

-Ellos no suelen comportarse así, Sora...-quitándole el papel de las manos a Sora-este lugar no, este tampoco...¡Matt, vamos a la preparatoria!

Dicho y hecho, en minutos estuvieron ahí, los tres bajaron y se enfrentaron de lleno con la reja que prohibía el paso. Sin mucho que perder, los tres chicos comenzaron a llamar a Kari y a T.K. Una y otra vez, no cesaron hasta que de pronto vieron la luz de una linterna acercarse desde el interior de le escuela hacia ellos.

-¡Otra vez ustedes, trío de locos! ¡Son las cinco de la madrugada, qué estupidez creen que estan haciendo aquí!-dijo el guardia que los había expulsado de la sala hacía unos segundos.

-Señor, esto es grave, es de carácter urgente, tenemos que entrar a buscar dentro de la escuela...mi hermana menor estudia aquí, se llama Hikari Kamiya y se ha extraviado, la policía la esta buscando y mi familia y yo estamos al borde del colapso, ni ella ni su amigo, Takeru Takaishi, también de aquí, han aparecido...por favor, por favor...¡Por favor, ayúdenos!-soltó Tai de golpe sorprendiendo totalmente al nochero. La linterna de este comenzó a fallar debido a que se había mojado con la lluvia, parpadeó un par de veces y él guardia le dio un par de golpes, luego se la entregó a Matt a traves de la reja.

-He revisado la escuela más de cuatro veces desde que los encontré ahí y cerré estas puertas a penas salieron...no hay nadie, pero hace un par de horas escuché un grito impresionante llamando a una tal "Kari", sali a revisar y creo que un chico bastante alto, se fue a la playa de al frente, me pareció de locos con este clima, pero no se me ocurrió a donde más iría en esa dirección...si quieren pueden ir a revisar, es linterna esta fallando un poco, pero les servirá al menos durante hoy. Mi pésame, de verdad espero les sirva de algo.

-¡Es T.K., de seguro él también notó antes que nosotros que Kari no estaba!- dijo Matt.

Ambos chicos salieron corriendo y cruzaron la calle sin importarles nada, Sora agradeció amablemente al guardia y siguió la luz interrumpida de aquella linterna averiada.

Su voz ya no daba para más, pero él seguía gritando el nombre de la chica, tenía que estar ahí, tenía que estar en algún lugar de esa playa, tenía que poder llegar a ese maldito mundo...

-Kari...-susurraba sin parar.

Entonces sintió una manada de pasos correr hacia él y al mirar, vio en dos cortes de luz a su hermano, Sora y Tai llegar hasta él, Matt le abrazó con fuerza y se sacó su chaqueta para cubrirle. T.K. No entendía como habían llegado...quizá...

-Díganme...-habló con dificultad-Díganme que la encontraron...por favor...

-No, T.K., llevamos buscandola hace unas dos horas...

Ellos estaban empapados, pero la ropa de T.K. Estaba irreconocible, lo único que no estaba totalmente embarrado era el bolsón impermeable de su digihuevo, T.K. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y miró a Tai con verguenza.

-Tai...lo siento...de verdad que lo siento.

-¿De qué hablas T.K...?-preguntó Tai con un mal presentimiento que le ató la boca del estómago.

-Ella se fue por mi culpa, yo le pedí que no se fuera al mar negro...yo le di la puta idea...ayer la llamé ebrio...ella se fue a ese lugar...porque yo le dije que podía hacerlo así...-dijo T.K. Cortadamente.

A Tai se le desplomaron las piernas, pero no cayó al suelo, miró a T.K. Sin saber como reaccionar, entonces la más básica de las emociones afloro y la colera se apoderó de la debilidad de la mente de Tai, el castaño se avalanzó sobre T.K. Y ambos cayeron al suelo, Matt apretó los dientes y estiró un brazo para que Sora no se entrometiera, pero ella hacía muchos años que ya había logrado entender que en aquellas peleas no hay que meterse. Tai golpeó una y otra vez el rostro de T.K. Y este no se defendió, comenzó a llorar como nunca antes había llorado y Tai, frustrado, fue aminorando la frecuencia de sus golpes, hasta que exasperado por las lágrimas de T.K., que dentro de la lluvia eran perfectamente distinguibles, le tomó de la solapa y lo obligó a ponerse de pie.

-¡¿Por qué mierda estas llorando, marica?el dolor de esos golpes no es nada comparado con lo que debe estar sufriendo Kari en estos momentos!

T.K. Solo lloraba, no contestó a la pregunta de Tai y dejó que la lluvia le limpiase la sangre y las lágrimas, Tai estaba desesperado, estaba fuera de si, zamarreó con fuerza al rubio, que parecía un muñeco de trapo de lo más pusilanime, estaba llorando como un niño, como el pequeño T.K.

-¡Maldita sea, T.K. Contestame de una puta vez!-gritó histérico el castaño.

-Yo la amo Tai...y no me puedo perdonar haber cometido un error tan grande...Tai...yo amo a tu hermana, yo amo a Kari...

Tai volvió en si, miró los ojos de T.K. Y lo vio...el rostro de T.K. Estaba demacrado, vio como estaba de deshecho y comprendió, lentamente, que en sus manos tenía a un hombre que amaba a su hermana, que estaba tan o más desesperado que él por encontrarla, que la había cuídado todo ese tiempo y que cargaba en su pecho una culpa que él conocía perfectamente...frente a él Takeru Takaishi, hermano menor de su mejor amigo, elegido de la esperanza, había hecho la confesión más importante de su vida: él estaba enamorado de Hikari Kamiya, su hermana, la elegida de la luz. Tai se quebró, no pudo más y tan solo lo abrazó con fuerza, ambos la amaban, ambos sentían ese vacío, él como hermano, T.K...como el hombre que ella había hecho.


	15. Mi lucha egoísta, PARTE I

Capítulo XV

_**Vivir a base de lucha egoísta**_

Habían terminado de darle su regalo de navidad a la primera generación de digielegidos, tener a sus compañeros digimon con ellos era probablemente el mejor de los obsequios. Cumplida su misión, los más pequeños se disponían a asistir a la reunión navideña en casa de Ken Ichijouji. Iban doblando una esquina cerca de las oficinas que alojaban a los músicos del concierto de navidad, entre los que destacaban "Teenage wolves": el grupo de Matt. De pronto, T.K. sintió como le jalaban la manga y se detuvo con calma para mirar a Kari, una expresión de duda inocente afloró en su rostro y antes de poder preguntar algo...

―Feliz navidad, T.K.

Nunca la había visto tan sonrojada, había estirado sus brazos temblorosamente ofreciéndole una modesta caja torpemente envuelta y no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Él sonreía conmovido, disfrutó del momento hasta que recordó que también tenía un presente que entregarle y se puso igual de nervioso. T.K. tomó el regalo que Kari sostenía temblorosa, la chica aún no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. Era la primera vez que se obsequiaban algo, él respiró hondamente y metió la mano al bolsillo derecho de su abrigo, estiró su brazo y le ofreció una hermosa cajita con tonos rosa, por esa entonces el color favorito de cualquier púber, pero especialmente de ella.

―Feliz navidad para ti también, Kari.―dijo el chico soltando un suspiro, lo "peor" ya había pasado.

Ella se mostró muy sorprendida y miró a T.K. con sus mejillas ya más calmadas. Tomó su regalo y lo abrió ansiosa, quedó maravillada, era un sujetador de cabello con la forma de un ángel, era de plata y tenía un oficio tan prolijo y definido que parecía que el angelillo de verdad podría irse volando de sus manos. La chica miró de golpe a T.K.

―¡No abras el mio, esta horrible!―se apresuró a decir la castaña avergonzada.

―Bah, como dices eso, quiero verlo.

Kari intentó quitarle la caja de las manos, pero él fue más rápido y la esquivó para luego abrir la caja riendo por la insistencia sin resultados de la chica...era una bufanda azul y al parecer estaba hecha a mano, T.K., intentó sacarla de la caja de una sola vez, pero era extremadamente larga, quedó sorprendido por la paciencia que tuvo que haber tenido su amiga para hacerla. Remataba con el emblema de la esperanza tejido en amarillo en un extremo de esta.

―No tienes que ponertela, no supe medir bien el largo y el emblema quedó muy feo, si no te gustó, disculp...

Él hizo caso omiso a lo que Kari decía, simplemente se la enrolló en el cuello y la arregló para que el emblema de la esperanza fuese visible. Sonrió sinceramente.

―¡Muchas gracias Kari, te quedó genial!

La imagen fue difusa, al momento siguiente él la sostenía jadeante entre sus brazos. Kari estaba asustada, en el suelo las marcas de dos enormes llantas yacían en una destrozada bufanda azul y cubierta de barro.

Abrió sus ojos con pesar, hubiese preferido seguir durmiendo y vivir en su mundo de sueños nostálgicos, pero sabía que le sería imposible seguir soñando; una vez que pruebas la realidad, volver a soñar es el único sueño.

Era 22 de Septiembre...

Era su cumpleaños, 17 años.

Hacía dos meses atrás estaban peleados, sin embargo, él no había podido evitar quedarse pegado en la enorme vitrina de "Bells", una tienda de antiguedades y variedades la cual exibía unas enormes vitrolas, estauillas imitando esculturas de la Grecia clásica y muchos candelabros de diversos tamaños, se viese por donde se viese resultaba una tienda de lo más siútica, pero nadie podía negar la belleza de los detalles que la volvían tan costosa. Entre tanta ornamentación, tras un jarrón de cristal italiano, se encontraba una tímida cajita de música. Era curioso, entre el ventanal que los separaba y el sonido del tráfico la melodía se perdía, pero viendo la suave figura de la ballerina girar se lograba escuchar cada delicada tecla de piano, nota por nota se sonreía como tonto, podía ver sus ojos ambarinos perdidos en el bailar de la pequeña figurilla de cristal, a ella le iba a encantar. A pesar de conocerla hace tanto tiempo, hacerle un obsequio era siempre un nuevo desafío que en más de una ocasión terminaba por quitarle el sueño. La conocía, la conocía mucho...eso mismo le planteaba tanta indecisión sobre que regalarle. Amaba la danza, tanto el ballet clásico como la danza libre y se le notaba feliz y pasional al momento de ejecutar sus movimientos, cualquiera podía notar cuanto le llenaba moverse al son de un compas, era como si le quemasen las zapatillas.

Habían conversado muchas veces sobre lo que harían en un futuro, T.K. no estaba muy seguro, sentía que aún no había llegado esa ola de vocación que arrasa con todo resto de razón en una persona. Kari, por su lado, tampoco estaba segura, pero no por los mismos motivos que T.K., a diferencia de él esa ola había ahogado totalmente todos sus sentidos. La danza y la fotografía la consumían, el concepto de tiempo de ocio había desaparecido, no había rincón donde su cámara no le siguiese y si bien no había profesionalizado su danza, sabía que era tan buena como para trasladar a quien la viera dentro de su mente. Así era ella, ponía lo mejor que tenía en cada cosa que hacía, tenía la capacidad de apasionarse por cada hebra que compusiese ambas aficiones, ambas pasiones. Ahí estaba el problema, gozaba tanto de tantas cosas que las opciones que tenía eran muchas, encontrar un regalo adecuado para ella era complicado por lo mismo, sin embargo, año tras año, T.K. lograba dar en el clavo. Kari no era una chica materialista, sin embargo T.K. tenía una consigna sumamente fuerte sobre los regalos: **dicen**. No se trata de un precio alto ni de una intención sin aclarar. Ese juicio siempre lo aplicó consigo mismo, T.K. era autoexigente, con los demás era comprensivo y compasivo, consigo mismo era duro, disciplinado y marcial. Para él "la intención es lo que cuenta" no era si no una frase pre-maqueteada, una intención fuerte siempre se manifestará, una caja de bombones, un peluche o una flor jamás formaron parte de sus opciones, cliché, recliché y trillado. Aquellas cosas se pueden obsequiar en cualquier momento, pero carecen de personalidad, uno debe dársela, debe entenderles. Para uno de sus cumpleaños le obsequió un tulipán, solo uno...

_"¿Sabías que el tulipán es la única flor cuyo tallo sigue creciendo luego de ser cortado?"_. Kari lo abrazó con esa fuerza tan desconcertante de la que era dueña, ese tulipán sigue en su habitación y esa metáfora jamás fue removida de la memoria de Kari. Era una flor, pero tenía alma, era regalada a consciencia, había una dedicación tras ella, él se había encargado de transmitir ese mensaje tantas veces ignorado. He ahí la consigna de T.K. para con los regalos, ellos dicen y demuestran, cariño y conocimiento. Bien probable era que aquel tulipán o aquel angelillo fueran más importantes para la castaña que una montaña de rosas, un auto costoso o una hostigante porción de chocolates.

¿Dónde esta?

No había movido un solo músculo desde que había despertado, solo miraba un paquete envuelvo en un precioso papel de regalo plateado con detalles de copos de nieve en blanco que se encontraba sobre su escritorio, ahí estaba encerrada la pequeña bailarina de cristal que haría que a Kari le brillaran los ojos. "¿Qué mejor lugar para guardar los recuerdos,que en una caja musical?"

―Hijo, ¿Puedo pasar?

Quiso contestar, pero el cansancio era demasiado como para forzarse a hablar. Su madre estaba arreglada, seguramente iba saliendo al trabajo. ¿Qué horas eran? ¿Las siete? ¿Las ocho? Ya ni sabía, ni tampoco le importaba. Naoko Takaishi se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le miró con preocupación. En un día cualquiera a esas horas, T.K. volvía de sus trotes matutinos, se duchaba con una canción en la punta de la lengua, desayunaba con una amena charla y asistía a la preparatoria con una vitalidad envidiable...Pero no era así aquella mañana, ni había sido así en las últimas 38 mañanas. Día tras día los manojos de fuerza que le quedaban se fueron decantando; en la última semana nisiquiera había sido capaz de salir de su habitación. Su madre estaba sumamente preocupada y no era para menos, al chico se le había escapado el alma y de paso, la sangre, porque estaba tan pálido que sus ojos parecían un gran antifaz violeta. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio y ella acarició el desaliñado y duro cabello de su hijo, a lo que T.K. respondió cerrando los ojos con dolor, su madre le besó la frente y sin previo aviso sintió los fuertes brazos de su hijo abrazándole amenazando con cortarle el aire. Por breves segundos, su madre pudo respirar como T.K. y un pésame le hundió los pulmones, ahí se hacía gala de uno de los más terribles dones de una madre: la insuperable capacidad de vivir el dolor de sus hijos . Estuvieron así durante mucho rato, daba lo mismo llegar otro día tarde al trabajo...quizá daba lo mismo faltar ese día, quizá.

No tan lejos de allí, una combinación de lo menos común desayunaba en una pintoresca panadería de esas con comedor, él bostezaba de cuando en cuando y no se veía dispuesto a remover sus gafas oscuras, ella por su lado, estaba preciosa, deslumbró a todo el local cuando entró y para ser las ocho de la mañana, su rostro era perfecto. Las palabras eran escasas y se notaba cierto dejo de incomodidad entre ambos "interlocutores". De pronto uno de los encargados encendió el televisor y como excusa para no hablar ambos miraron la pantalla, error.

_"Han pasado 38 días desde la misteriosa desaparición de Hikari Yagami, tanto la policía como la guardia costera y el equipo de extravíos del país siguen en busca de esta joven que hoy estaría celebrando su cumpleaños número 17. De momento los únicos indicios que se han encontrado de su posible paradero son un par de zapatillas y su móvil, ambos en la playa Taoka, justamente frente a la preparatoria elemental de Odaiba, donde..."_

El dueño cambió el canal, parecía no agradarle la noticia, esto molestó al chico, quien sin escrúpulos levantó la voz para ser oído por todo los madrugadores.

―¡Señor, es una noticia importante, podría hacerme el favor de dejar la televisión donde estaba, yo...!

―¡Es la noticia de siempre, rubito, la chica no aparece aún y solo se han encontrado sus zapatillas!―contestó molesto el panadero y desapareció tras la persiana que daba a la sala de los hornos.

―Sigues con ese pésimo gusto para escoger los lugares donde juntarnos, Matt.

―No tenía muchas opciones luego de que fijaste las ocho de la mañana para vernos, Mimi.―contestó cabreado el rubio.

―Bueno, no puedo pedir más...es un milagro que sepas de un lugar que abre en la madrugada...siendo que eres lo más similar a un vampiro que conozco.―dijo la chica a la par de darle una probada al pastel que tenía frente a ella.

―Oh, querida, tú no quieres jugar a los insultos conmigo, te lo aseguro―dijo Matt riendo altaneramente, para luego darle un sorbo a su expresso.

―Uh, típico de Matt Ishida, si nota que le van a ganar, húye corriendo como un niño de tres años que quiere alcanzar a llegar al baño antes de orinarse los pantalones.

Sin anestesia. Matt quedó sorprendido, no esperaba un ataque tan pronto por parte de la -actualmente-castaña, pero se reincorporó rápidamente.

― ¿Y tú, bonita, cuándo aprendiste a decir tantas palabras seguidas? ¿No se te enreda la lengua o no te duele la cabeza con tanta información? ¿En la peluquería te enseñan todas esas sílabas juntas?

―Quien iba a pensar que lo de orinar los pantalones te iba a afectar tanto, pero bueno, pocas cosas NO afectan a tus pantalones ¿No, "bonbocito rosa"?

Touché. Mimí rebentó el globito de verguenza de Matt.

―¡Maldita sea, estaba ebrio y lo sabes!

―¡Y yo casi no podía mantenerme en pie, Matt, fue tu culpa!

―¡Acordamos nunca más volver a tocar ese tema!

―¡Además de no volver a tocar otras cosas!

Sin anestesia de nuevo, Mimi 2-Matt 0. ¿No volver a tocar otras cosas? Maldita sea, como es que se le había ocurrido decir eso a ella, Mimi es de las que escucha y llora, no de la que...ataca primero.¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Cómo era que habían terminado sacandose trapos antiguos a la vista?

―¡Maldito tequila, pasó hace casi cuatro años, supéralo!

―¿Superarlo? Bájate de la nube, Ishida. No eres tan importante.

―¿Y tú piensas que tú si, princesita? En serio, no veo que hacemos discutiendo esto, no fue para lo que nos juntamos.

―Matt...ambos nos arrepentimos de lo que pasó aquella noche, acordamos no volver a vernos a solas, uno de los motivos por los que te cité tan temprano en la mañana es porque...

―Por que en la noche te comportas como una zorr...

―Cómo era que decía la canción que me cantabas esa noche―interrumpió la castaña―_"__That kinda' lovin sends a man right to his grave, I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy..."_

Matt se quedó de una pieza, tras sus lentes sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos, ¡Maldita memoria la de las mujeres, maldito el inglés excelentemente pronunciado de Mimi!

―Ishida...―continuó Mimi con seriedad―Más te vale que me vayas teniendo más respeto, no fuiste precisamente un superman caballeroso y gentil, fuiste más bien un Batman bien ebrio y bruto. Tú no te llevaste la mejor de las impresiones de mi, y sabes bien que yo tampoco. Fue un error, fin. Así que por el amor que le tienes a tus amigos y al digimundo ya párale con los comentarios.

―Tú empezaste, bonita. No te hagas la víctima...de nuevo.

―Y dele...Sabía que esto no iba a funcionar. No puedo creer que ni siquiera en estas situaciones puedas dejar tu ridículo orgullo de lado...

Mimi se puso de pie y mientras se ponía su abrigo blanco, Matt rechinaba los dientes...la chica tenía razón, solo en eso, pero tenía razón.

―¡Bien, lo siento! ¿Vale?―soltó resignado el rubio.

La chica se sentó con una amplia sonrisa y entrecruzó sus dedos para luego apoyar su mentón en ellos. Miró a Matt con aquella odiosa mirada de niña mimada consiguiendo lo que quería, solo que esta vez su berrinche era justificado.

―No, no vale, pero haremos una tregua temporal. Hasta que todo esto acabe, porque yo aún no he perdido la esperanza, tú y yo vamos a trabajar bien y como un equipo...

―Sin más comentarios de lo ocurrido aquella noche.

―Sin bromas desagradables de cualquier tipo.

―Sin alcohol cerca de ambos.

―Sin una sola palabra al resto.

Matt le extendió firmemente su palma a Mimi y esta le miró fijamente.

―Sin lentes oscuros...―dijo la chica.

El chico se los sacó seriamente dejando ver sus cansados ojos, Mimi suspiró, nadie estaba durmiendo bien por esos días, su maestría con el maquillaje no podía con el terrible peso que mella la preocupación en los ojos de una mujer hermosa, o más que eso, de alguien que siente.

―Sin rechazos...ni esperas tan largas para estrechar la mano...―dijo Matt un tanto incómodo extendiendo aún más su mano.

― Y sin rendirnos.

Mimi estrechó con decisión la palma de Matt.

―Es un trato, Tachikawa.

―Hecho, Ishida.

―Bien, ahora, a lo que nos ataña: los "caídos".

Tai disponía de un recurso que, de haber conocido más a fondo, T.K. hubiese usado para detonar la peor de las depresiones. El castaño odiaba esa palabra :"Depresión", le asqueaba, le perturbaba. "Depresión, del latín _depressus_, abatimiento; _de premere_,empujar u oprimir hacia abajo". ¿Empujar u oprimir hacia abajo? ¡Desde que el mundo era mundo la jodida gravedad se encargaba de eso, ¿cuál era el punto de que la gente se ocupara también de deprimirse?. Toda su vida había pensado en la depresión como una soberana estupidez, nadie podía dejar de amar la vida, le parecía lejano e improbable el sumirse en una desmotivación tal como para no querer ni siquiera frotarse los ojos al impactarse con la radiante luz del sol...Es bien probable que la vida avance en múltiples círculos, porque de ser así, se vería totalmente justificado como era que palabras que veía tan lejanas en el horizonte habían logrado materializarse en un duro golpe que lo azotó desde la espalda. Era increíble, pero ahí estaba, utilizando el peor y más cliché de los recursos: una botella de alcohol que iba por bajo la mitad, era vodka, su debilidad por excelencia. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y sus nudillos estaban vendados, esa combinación no podia simbolizar nada bueno, que decir del alma, se le habia evaporado, probablemente se había avergonzado de su cuerpo. La imagen de ver como un hombre como Taichi Kamiya, con fuego en los ojos, en la piel, en los labios...¡En la vida!, la imagen de ver a aquel niño impetuoso, sin miedos ni verguenzas, asím con los ojos desorbitados y sin mirada ni identidad reconocible...era perturbante, el líder estaba destrozado y un líder destrozado no provoca si no pánico. Él era fuerte, pero gran parte de la fortaleza que adquirimos la conseguimos gracias a "aquellos"...a esas personas que decidimos proteger, seguir o superar. Él la necesitaba, él quería a su hermanita ¿Qué es un protector sin nadie a quien proteger? Lo mismo que un pulmón sin aire.

―No sale de casa, su habitación apesta a alcohol y podrías nadar en el aire con lo denso que esta allí dentro...en serio Matt, nunca lo había visto así―decía la chica dando el último sorbo a su segundo jugo de manzana.

―Exageras, no esta tan mal. Tai es tan fuerte como el mundo se lo pide, pero tengo claro que le tomará tiempo. Déjalo respirar un poco, no es necesario que lo vayas a ver cada vez que pasen un comercial de antidepresivos por la tele...―rebatió el rubio bufón mientras soltaba unas suaves carcajadas.

―¿Tai te lo dijo?―preguntó la chica sorprendida.

Matt paró de reirse gradualmente mientras miraba la expresión de verguenza en el rostro de Mimi.

― Venga, ¿Es en serio? Yo solo bromeaba...

El rubio había parado de reírse solo para tomar fuerzas y reírse con más ganas.

―No me culpes por quererlo tanto―bufó la castaña aún más sonrojada.

― ¡JJAJAJAJJA ES QUE MIMI, TE PASAS DE...!

Matt se detuvo en seco ante la inquisitiva mirada de Mimi, él sabía de mujeres, conocía esa mirada de "Sigue y te la devuelvo".

―Centrémonos mejor...―dijo Matt irguiéndose con cierto escalofrío en la espalda, a la par de tomar cierta seriedad estratégica― Tú y yo somos lo que estamos más parados luego del maldito suceso del mar negro y nuestros seres más cercanos son los que estan más destrozados.

―Y no es que estemos como dos frutas frescas exactamente, mira Matt, te he notado...

―PUEDO.―cortó Matt mirando fijamente a la chica.

―Sé que puedes, pero sarcasmos hirientes en exceso y sonoras risas forzadas son tu estilo a la hora de evadirte, sin mencionar esa respuesta tan paranóica...¿No quieres que hablemos de esto? Tú quieres mucho a Kari y sé que no has hablado con nadie, ni con Sora...

―Mimi, puedo.

Hay silencios y silencios, este al menos era digerible, al menos este era lo suficientemente fuerte como para caminar por el filo de una directa mirada a los ojos.

―Bueno, sabemos que ni Tai, ni Sora...ni mucho menos T.K. estan en condiciones. Aunque siéndote sincera, no me esperaba un Tai que se rindiera tan pronto.

―Lo sé... es lo único que me tiene preocupado, él no suele caerse tan pronto...él no suele caerse. Pero se pondrá de pie y si no lo hace, lo patearé hasta que el trasero le duela lo suficiente como para que no vuelva a sentarse. Confía en mi y dejemos a Tai andar solo un tanto más, es nuestro líder legítimo...nos tiene a nosotros, pero en esta guerra, él es el que tiene más motivos para ponerse de pie por si mismo―dicho esto el chico bebió los restos de su café. Ella le escuchó admirada.

―Tú y él deberían ser novios.―soltó Mimi con chispas de ternura en los ojos.

La mirada de Matt no pudo ser más obvia, el comentario no le habíe hecho ni pizca de gracia.

―¡Ay por dios, que sensible, Yamato! Yo también me puedo reir ¿Sabes?...No, no sabes al parecer... Que amargado.

―CENTRO, mujer, centro. ¿Trajiste la bitácora de Joe?

El tono de Matt había cambiado desde que Mimi había insinuado que, poco o mucho, se había visto afectado, no por el malestar de Tai ni por el de T.K., si no que por el mismo cariño que él le tenía a la "Pequeña castañuela ruidosa", pero su dolor quedaría para otro momento, centro...debía centrarse. Mimi se volteó para revolver en su bolso y tras unos minutos se rió un tanto avergonzada, Matt entendió de inmediato que la "Jodida libretita" de Joe no venía con Mimi y se irritó tanto como para que le llegaran a doler los dientes de tanto apretarlos.

―Mimi, ¿Podrías hacer un esfuerzo terrible y por cinco minutos poner de tu parte en esto?―dijo Matt forzándose amabilidad.

―Lo siento, de verdad no sé que tenía en mente...¿Quieres hacerlo a la manera de Joe?

―Quiero hacerlo a mi manera, pero necesito ordenarme y para eso nadie en el grupo es mejor que Joe. Pero en vista de que no trajiste la jodida libretita, supongo que no tenemos mucho más que hacer aquí los dos.

―¿Por qué no haz querido hablar con T.K.?―preguntó Mimi sin mayores preludios.

―¿Perdón?

―¿Por qué no haz visitado a Tai?

―¿Cuál es tu punto, estrellita?

―¿Por qué Sora y tú estan tan alejados?

―Yo...¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué quieres, Mimi?

―Conversar. Solo eso, Matt; por favor...

La mirada de Mimi sorprendió a Matt, en parte porque no habían dejado de mirarse a los ojos y en otra parte, porque ella realmente estaba preocupada por él. No era costumbre de Matt, ni de los hombres de ese grupo en general, el "hablar" sobre las cosas. Ella no iba a ceder y él necesitaba descansar.

―Mimi...yo también la necesito, ella tambien es...mi hermanita.

Pausado, tambaleante, frágil...el tono de aquella frase era indefinidamente tímido. Matt tomó aire, había llegado su momento...¿Tenía que llegar con la estrella chillona?

La incertidumbre es terrible, te mata y te revive solo para volver a matarte. Te vuelve moldeable y ambiguo, te deja como un ingenuo y siembra el peor de los males: la desconfianza. No confias en ti, no confias en tus amigos, no confias en tu familia, no confias en nada que ocupe tiempo y espacio...y te quedas solo. En esos precisos momentos, Davis estaba solo. Desde su pupitre miraba perdidamente el mar, era de esas miradas que después de unas cuantas decepciones pasan a ser simple inercia. De pronto notó como una sutil silueta salía del mar...cabello castaño y largo, un bolsón rojo en las manos...

―¡KARI!―gritó Davis, pero el poder de la mente es impresionante a la hora de jugarte malas pasadas.

Con pesar, la profesora de literatura le pidió a Davis que tomara asiento y este, volviendo a mirar el mar, notó como jamás hubo alguien ahí. Duele...duele tanto que con el tiempo uno pierde la capacidad de ilusionarse, nadie se vuelve inmune al dolor, solo se vuelve inmune a las situaciones que lo detonan. Para Davis ese mes había sido terrible, claro, había sido terrible para todos los elegidos, cada uno a su manera había sufrido la pérdida de Kari. Su única esperanza estaba puesta en el nacimiento del digiegg de T.K., pero había pasado tanto tiempo sin ninguna reacción que ya no sabían que diablos hacer, es cuando las cosas pesan que aburren, pero esto iba más allá de un aburrimiento...era una tortura silenciosa. El alegre Davis era ahora el paranóico y callado Daisuke: un hombre sin más vida que la vida de quien espera. ¿Y qué pasaba con la pelimorada? Si, con esa gafotas que te dejaba sordo de un solo saludo, Yolei Inoue...bueno, de ella nadie sabía mucho...Desde que había recibido la noticia que su alegría se había silenciado en un grito al reves, luego de eso no había vuelto a pisar la preparatoria y al parecer, no había salido de su habitación. ¿Cómo diablos podía estar todo tan gris? Irónicamente, desde que Kari había desaparecido...todos los días habían sido soleados.

Cuando se lleva el peso de un bien mayor sobre los hombros, uno suele cometer el terrible error de tomar actitudes totalmente ajenas, si de alguna manera ese peso llego a ser cargado en ti, fue por la forma en la que eres y te enfrentas a los problemas ¿Por qué cambiar? Bueno, Izzy tenía la respuesta: Porque uno mismo jamás es suficiente. Daba igual tener un IQ privilegiadamente desfasado, daba igual ser uno de los niños elegidos, daba igual el haber gastado toda su adolescencia desarrollando sus habilidades como informático solo para lograr tener el conocimiento suficiente para desarrollar ayudas para el digimundo, daba igual el que no durmiera ni comiera bien solo para dar pronto con una respuesta...daba igual que ignorase la ausencia de Kari y siguiera centrándose en una manera de entrar al digimundo u al mar negro, todo daba igual...porque no había conseguido ni un puto resultado y nadie cooperaba. El informático tecleaba monótonamente intentando no quedarse dormido, lo había intentado todo...ya no tenía más opciones, había llegado al punto en el cual volvía a dar con las mismas soluciones poco viables una y otra vez...¿Y qué pasaba con el resto? Bueno, para Izzy pasaba lo siguiente: Davis no hacía si no quejarse de que todos habían sido unos reverendos estúpidos al no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Una y otra vez era el mismo discurso que, de cuando en cuando, se humedecía un ahora vivía metida en el hospital junto con Joe, no daba palabra ni aporte, mientras que Joe ahogado en sus modales y perfecta educación intentaba registrar todo lo ocurrido durante aquellas semanas...que era básicamente esperar "nada". Tai...era penoso tan solo verle, se había convertido en un estorbo. Cody seguía en su rutina de "equilibremos el mundo haciendo nada", Matt parecía intentar tener un plan, pero no habían resultados, ni un jodido resultado. Yolei estaba más desaparecida que la mismísima Kari. T.K. no estaba mejor que Tai y ni siquiera quería facilitar su digihuevo. Mimi...bueno...Mimi...

_"¿En qué momento te volviste tan frío, Izzy?"._

―¡Como diablos es que nadie entiende que somos una lastra y que estamos haciendo todo mal!

La gota no solo había rebalsado el vaso, además, había hecho que se quebrara. Izzy rompió en rabia y manoteó su nueva laptop azotándola contra las murallas de su habitación. Tentomon se despertó abruptamente y vio a Izzy con el rostro sujetando sus sienes como si quisiese hacer explotar su cabeza, bajó las manos abruptamente golpenando con el canto de los puños su escritorio.

―¡Izzy, cálmate!

―¡¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE ME CALME SI NO TENEMOS NI UN JODIDO RESULTADO? ¡¿COMO DIABLOS PUEDEN ESTAR SIN HACER NADA? ¡HACE CASI UN MES QUE NO SOMOS CAPACES NISIQUIERA DE JUNTARNOS TODOS! ¡ES COMO SI NADIE QUISIERA SALVAR EL DIGIMUNDO!¡PARECIERA QUE TODOS ESPERAN UNA ESPECIE DE MILAGRO! ¡LOS MILAGROS NO EXISTEN, NOSOTROS NO SOMOS SANTOS COMO PARA ESPERAR UN MILAGRO DE LA NADA! ¡NADIE ENTIENDE, TODOS SON UNOS...!

―¡IZZYYYYYYY!

Uno, dos, tres...Izzy en el suelo, con un corazón latiendo fuertemente a causa de un gentil electroshock proviente de un enfadado y temeroso Tentomon. El afectado respiraba con un ritmo irregular y sorpresivo, sentía que sus pulmones querían explotar...la electricidad había logrado sacudirle los restos de empatía que Izzy escondía y así poco a poco se fue calmando, jamás en toda su vida había cedido de manera tan desconciderada a sus impulsos, cerró sus ojos sin prisa y fue apagando una a una sus pasiones para dar paso a sus siempre fiables pensamientos, entonces se fue escuchando y se vio en un encuentro directo con su respiración, así cayó en cuenta de que uno no siente el cansancio hasta que escucha su propia respiración...estaba haciéndolo todo mal...todo estaba terriblemente mal y temía que, como pan de cada día, la cosa pudiese empeorar.

―Perdóname, Tentomon. Yo no quería, fue...no tengo la menor idea de qué habrá sido aquel energúmeno al que sacudiste, pero no volverá a ocurrir...perdóname por favor...

Hacía un par de años, Matt, el orgulloso inquebrantable e indetenible del grupo, había reaccionado de una manera bastante similar, pero como siempre ahí estaban los puños de Tai para hacerle reflexionar y si algo había aprendido de esos años de violencia innecesaria era que las disculpas eran la única forma de romper un ciclo...y con algo de suerte y madurez, no comenzar otro.

Tocar fondo es algo incomprensible, desde afuera se juzga duramente y mientras más cerca esta alguien en tu vida, más lo alejas mientras peor estas, pero he ahí donde brillan los amigos más reales que puedas tener: por más que los alejas, más se acercan y sin importar cuantas veces te hayas puesto de pie por ti mismo, ellos siempre tendrán extendida la mano hacia ti. Y es que hay que valorarlos por todo lo que son contigo, T.K. jamás imaginó que la mano de Kari no estaría justo en el momento más duro de su vida y es que nunca se imaginó una vida sin Kari...quizá porque gran parte de su vida (y digo "gran" y no "toda" solo por intentar reafirmar restos inútiles de orgullo en la persona de T.K.) era, precisamente, Kari.

La tristeza tiene su similitud con el verano: porque los días se vuelven cortos y las noches interminables. Para él, poco valía la cuenta de las horas, se había fabricado su propia monotonía cronológica...tenía como única huella la marca de la llegada de la media noche, porque todos los días y sin falta su madre tocaba la puerta dos veces, dejaba un tazón de leche bien caliente, se sentaba en a sus pies y tras observarle durante unos segundos...se iba, porque la gente siempre se va. Hikari... ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba bien? Y más importante que cualquier pregunta de adolescente: ¿Ella aún v...?

―¡NO!―gritó T.K. desesperado, como si despertara de una pesadilla.

_"Puedo permitirme cualquier pregunta, menos esa" _pensó. Cada vez que se quedaba a solas con sus voces internas, estas le preguntaban por ella y él intentaba responder con lo que sabía y tenía, sin satisfacerce nunca...pero el último gramo de esperanza de su vida se encontraba albergado en su incapacidad para permitirse dudar si ella vivía o no. Él solo tenía una cosa por dada y era que Hikari Kamiya seguía viva.

¡Tum!...¡Tum!...Tum!...

T.K. parpadeó, algo estaba chocando contra su ventana, pero se había detenido. El chico vió una causa perdida en el levantarse a investigar, pero sin pedir permiso y sin rasgo de sutileza, una piedra enorme rompió el vidrio de su habitación. El corazón del rubio latió como hacía semanas no latía y rápidamente barrió con sus pies los vidrios que estaban en el suelo y con agilidad saltó hacia su ventana...que, vale decir, estaba a 7 pisos de altura. La oscuridad le bloquió la visión, pero el fugaz reflejo de los vidrios de un par de enormes gafas redondas (e inconfundibles) le enfocaron la mirada en la diminuta figura que sostenía en sus manos una piedra dos veces más grandes que la anterior...la chica movió las manos y giró en su propio eje, T.K. comprendió lo que su amiga estaba a punto de hacer y se alarmó tanto que su voz sonó más grave de lo normal.

―¡YOLEI, YA DESPERTÉ, NO LANCES ESO POR FAVOR!

―¡OH, NO QUERÍA ASUSTARTE, T.K., LO SIENTO!

―¡PODRIAS HABER PENSADO MÁS ANTES DE CASI MATARME CON UN PIEDRAZO!―contestó el rubio un tanto indignado.

―¡POR FAVOR T.K., QUE LLORÓN, CASI TE MATAN EN EL DIGIMUNDO Y LLORAS POR UN PIEDRAZO!

―¡NO ESTOY LLORANDO, YOLEI!―aclaró molesto T.K.

―¡AL MENOS NO POR LOS OJOS, RUBIA!―dijo desafiante la pelimorada.

¡¿Qué diablos estaba pasando allí? Vale, Yolei jamás había sido de las tranquilas, pero tenía cierto grado de empatía y "ubicación" a la hora de afrontar situaciones dificiles. ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza, si no aire, a la hora de siquiera pensar en ir hasta su hogar y apiedrar su ventana? A él más que a ninguno, a él que...bueno...que...que... que no tenía nada especial en comparación al resto de sus compañeros. T.K. tuvo un fugaz momento de cojones y pensó en sus amigos, detallazo en el que no había pensado en todo aquel infernal mes de espera y autocompasión. La línea entre la autocompasión y la autoexigencia es sumamente delgada, pero implacable e inconfundible... Yolei bufó como signo de indignación y T.K., que seguía desconcertado, tan solo atinó a balbucear.

―Asdasadsasdadada para ti también, ¡VISTETE Y BAJA AHORA MISMO, QUE HACE FRIO Y TENGO PRISA!

―Yo...

―¡10, 9, 8...!

Sin sutileza, esa es la única manera de dar grandes pasos cuando nadie avanza. Además, la duda sobre si no se avanza es porque no se quiere o no puede se responde por si misma. El chico llegó corriendo, Hawkmon lo anunció volando en círculos sobre Yolei. La curiosidad lo aceleraba y el susto le frenaba, jadeando y sin una pizca de pudor por estar en pijamas frenó toscamente frente a la gafotas, quien sin mucha discreción le echó una mirada de pies a cabeza...

―Madre mía, T.K. estas fatal.

―Al grano, Yolei.

―Es que en serio, luces terrible, ¿Cómo es que logras conquistar tantas chicas? ¡No estas tan bueno después de todo! ¡Jajaja!

¿Ja,ja,ja? ¿Era en serio?¿Qué clase de broma de mierda era esa? T.K. se molestó profundamente al ver a la chica riéndose con tantas ganas. ¿Dónde había estado y qué demonios había estado haciendo que no entendía cuan afectado estaba?

―No me hace ni pizca de gracia que te estes comportando así.

―Que bueno, porque en ningún momento pensé en hacerte reir con ese comentario, si quisiera hacerte reir te hubiera contado un chiste, de hecho, me sé uno muy bueno sobre un gato...Érase una vez un gato con 16 vidas, pasó una camioneta 4x4 y lo mató.―contestó la cuatro ojos con una sonrisota esperando las carcajadas del rubio. Carcajadas que, vale decir, nunca llegaron. T.K. tan solo se le quedó mirando muy molesto, haciendo que Yolei pisara la pata de Hawkmon para que al menos él se riera de tan pésimo chiste.―Venía a buscarte para que dieramos una vuelta.―Yolei notó como la expresión de enojo de T.K. se transformó pausadamente en decepción, creyó haberlo visto vivo durante unos segundos, pero fue parte de la amalgama de ilusiones de esos últimos días.―Venga, mejor te vas a poner abrigo, no querrás que la gente te vea en pijamas ¿O a poco también tienes ese fetiche?

―¿Esto es todo? ¿Ninguna noticia de Kari?

―¿Tengo cara de telepromter?

Ya, eso era todo. T.K. miró con un odio injustificado a Yolei y se dio media vuelta, él no estaba para salir ni mucho menos para bromas tan poco atinadas.

―Por allá no queda la playa, Takeru.

―Por eso camino en esta dirección; buenas noches, Yolei, mejor vete a molestar a Izzy o a Matt...o qué sé yo.

―¡Y con ustedes, Takeruuuuuuuuuu Taaaaaaaaaaaaakaishi: el elegido de la esperanza, un hombre que emana positivismo!―el tono de sarcasmo utilizado por su "amiga" era bastante explícito. Él se volteó con el ceño fruncido, endurecido por la pocisión cenital que le hacía la luna, tomó aire y se preparó para recubrir de palabras impulsivas a Yolei.―Ya vale T.K., vamos, ¡Vamos a la playa y cambia ese caracho que arrastras, mira que estas raspando el pavimento!

―¡Ya cállate Yolei, cállate! ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? Vienes a esta horas de la noche, rompes mis ventanas, me insultas, te comportas como si todo estuviera perfectamente bien y como si fuera poco crees que es gracioso...¡¿Eres idiota acaso?

Fuerte, firme, dolorosa, sorpresiva. Un valde de agua caliente, porque le ardió como hacía mucho no le ardía la mejilla. Yolei le miraba con una fuerza invasiva, su mano palpitaba y él no tenía idea como reaccionar a eso...era primera vez en su vida que una chica le abofeteaba y parecía como si le hubiesen dormido el rostro, un desagradable hormigueo se expandió a la par de que él fue reincorporando su rostro en dirección a Yolei...no tenía nada que decirle, pero juzgar por la mirada de la chica, ella si tenía muchas cosas que decirle.

―¿Así si, cierto? Porque ni tú ni Tai pierden oportunidad para volver las cosas más dramáticas, les encanta dar grandes discursos y tener entradas fabulosas, tener a la chica bonita, ser los héroes, darle tinte a las aventuras...¡Les encanta terminar moliéndose a golpes, eso es, se acostumbraron a reaccionar con golpes y más golpes! ¡Adoran volver todo más dificil, pero a la hora de los problemas ¿Dónde mierda se meten? ¡Oh, pobrecito T.K. que se la ha pasado todos estos días sufriendo encerrado en su habitación!...¡Por favor, como si fueras el único que la esta pasando mal! Todos extrañamos a Kari, todos estamos muertos de miedo temiendo por su bien, ¡Soy su mejor amiga, maldita sea!

―¿Eso es todo, a esto viniste?―contestó T.K. sin siquiera preocuparse de fingir indiferencia, la bofetada lo había pillado desprevenido...y en general, hasta el momento, toda esta repentina visita de Yolei había resultado perturbadoramente sorpresiva.

―¡Vine a llevarte a dar un paseo a la jodida playa donde desapareció Kari y vas a venir conmigo te guste o no, porque tengo una idea que tienes que escuchar!

― ¡¿Es o no sobre Kari?―preguntó el rubio volviéndo a exasperarse.

―Soy tu amiga, T.K.; sin importar si tiene o no relación con Kari, sigo siendo tu amiga y me merezco como mínimo que me escuches porque no he hecho nada para no mercerlo ¡Todo lo contrario! Comenzaré a caminar a la playa y si no te veo ahí en media hora, te juro por mi vida que no volverás a contar conmigo jamás.

No dijo más y con el paso firme se retiró siendo seguida desde las alturas por Hawkmon. T.K. se quedó mirando desaparecer la espalda de Yolei, pasaron por lo menos 10 minutos para que el chico decidiera reaccionar. No tenía idea de nada, estaba parado en tierra invisible mientras respiraba solo por respirar. Subió sin prisa las escaleras. _"Soy tu amiga, T.K.; sin importar si tiene o no relación con Kari, sigo siendo tu amiga y me merezco como mínimo que me escuches porque no he hecho nada para no mercerlo" . _Yolei se había mostrado bastante afectada al momento de gritarle todo eso, ella...ella quizá de verdad necesitaba hablar... _"Merezco como mínimo que me escuches..." _Si, era cierto...ella merecía eso y mucho más, pero él no se encontraba en pocisión de darle nada. Fuese lo que fuese, él no sabría aconsejarla y ella recibiría un injusto silencio y quizá unas disculpas... _"No seas tonto T.K. a mi me basta con que me escuches ¿Tienes idea cómo es de dificil el encontrar alguien que simplemente calle y te ponga atención?"..._Kari siempre tenía razón, siempre. _"No seas idiota, hermano, entiende que cuando la gente nos falta es cuando más le idealizamos. Aterriza y que no se te olvide que por si solos...tus amigos son asombrosos" _Matt no siempre tenía razón, es que él tenía su "forma" de hacer las cosas y si bien a ojos de muchos podía a llegar a ser irracional y desastroza, los resultados siempre eran los mejores. _"T.K. no te comportes como el cabeza hueca de tu hermano, haz las cosas a tu manera...¡Que nunca se olvide ser alguien en tu propia vida!" _Tai no era el lider por nada, sus discursos y su indiscutida valentía los habían guiado y más que nada, inspirado...T.K. Abrió la puerta de su casa lentamente y se encontró con su madre sosteniendo una bandeja de metal con un tazón de leche en ella. La expresión de su madre le dejó aún más sorprendido, parecía estar al límite de su contención, como si quisiese quebrarse, pero le miraba esperanzada, ¿Era acaso que ella también esperaba noticias de Kari?. No...no podía ser eso, ella adoraba a Kari, pero su mirada...era para él. Avanzó con calma hasta ella, notó unas profundas ojeras ensuciando su tez blanca y sin imperfecciones ¿En que momento habían aparecido?

―¿Mamá, estas bien?―preguntó el rubio sacandole una gran sonrisa.

―¡Hijo, me tenías tan preocupada!―Naoko Takaishi dejó su bandeja de lado y se avalanzó en un desgarrador abrazo retenido quien sabe por cuanto tiempo. T.K. le correspondió torpemente. _"¡Por favor, como si fueras el único que la esta pasando mal! Todos extrañamos a Kari, todos estamos muertos de miedo temiendo por su bien, ¡Soy su mejor amiga, maldita sea!"_

―Yo...

― ¡No salías de tu habitación, a penas y hablabas y tu mirada era igual a la que tuvo tu padre cuando él y yo...pasamos por algo terrible! ¡T.K., realmente creí que te había perdido, que no ibas a salir de tu habitación, fui tonta de verdad...creí que no te ibas a parar!

Pero él no estaba de pie. Su madre lo había interpretado todo mal...pero ¿Qué diablos le iba a decir? ¿Le iba a decir acaso que no, que él seguía mal? Abrazó con fuerza a su madre, o al menos lo intentó. Era extraño verla comportarse así, no era la reina del hielo... Pero era una profesional intachable, mujer orgullosa y sumamente firme, jamás se le puede haber acusado de algún episodio de histeria ni mucho menos de desperación, ella era su madre y era una de las mujeres más fuertes que conocía y sin embargo era primera vez que le veía así, tan cansada y casi llorando. _"¡Por favor, como si fueras el único que la esta pasando mal!" _Claro que no, su madre la estaba pasando terrible y no era por Kari, era por él mismo y él no se había detenido nisiquiera a prender la luz de su habitación, ni a preguntarle cómo estaba ni a servirle una leche caliente para que ella pudiese dormir bien. Él no se había dado cuenta de nada.

"_Es bueno tomar un descanso de vez en cuando, si caminas tan solo por llegar a algun lugar te pierdes lo mejor del viaje y si caminas por inercia no avanzas ni retrocedes; por eso es bueno hacer caso a todo lo que rodea un sendero" _Angemon...

―Mamá, te vas a tomar esa leche y yo saldré a ver a Yolei...por favor, duerme.

―Déjame ayudar, si quieres puedo...

―Te juro que llegaré, pero tienes que dormirte y confiar en mi, por favor.

_"T.K., mi madre me ama más que a nada en este mundo y eso me hace sentir horrible cada vez que recuerdo cuantas lágrimas derramó y cuantas noches no dormió por mi culpa cuando era un idiota incapaz de salir de mi mismo, cuando era el emperador de los digimon, es una sensación que no le deseo a nadie..." _Una vez, hacía casi un año, se había topado con Ken mientras caminaba de vuelta del departamento de los Kamiya y habían tenido una de "esas" conversaciones en las que miraban el reloj y salían corriendo a sus hogares..Ken...¿Dónde diablos estaba Ken?

Su madre no discutió más, respiró. Se dio el delicado placer de respirar y asintió a su hijo.

T.K. entró a su habitación, desde el marco de la puerta se quedó mirando durante segundos su digihuevo...

―He sido un maldito egoista...

En otro lado de la ciudad un agotado Joe regresaba de sus prácticas en el hospital, al mismo tiempo llevaba una conversación telefónica con quien parecía ser Izzy.

―Ya veo, si... ya veo... ¿Ah? No te preocupes por eso Izzy, supongo que todos estamos un tanto "subvercivos". Al final estos asuntos siempre terminan siendo más pesados para ti que para cualquiera de nosotros, acá en el mundo real somos más inútiles que nunca...Si, claro que lo entiendo, amigo. Sabes, hablando de eso, creo que sería bueno que nos reunieramos. Justamente hoy Yolei fue a...

El teléfono de Joe rebotó en la acera cayendo justo a un lado de su botiquín. Lo último que Izzy logró escuchar fue una bocina tocada tardíamente y un par de llantas que se encargaron de escribir un epitafio prematuro en el asfalto.

―¿Joe? ¿Joe? ¡Joe, contesta! ¡¿Joe qué diablos pasó? ¡Joe! ¡JOE!

Él sabía perfectamente que era lo que ocurría con Sora, no era idiota. Había confirmado sus sospechas en el digimundo, era imposible que no se diera cuenta...Se conocían desde hacía casi 10 años. Él no era idiota y ciertamente le molestaba que los que sabían pensaran que si lo era. Matt suspiró y con el suspiro dejó escapar pequeñas nubes de humo solo para llevarse el cigarrillo a la boca nuevamente. Esa mañana había sido rara y la condenada estrellita había logrado sacarle hasta la última de las palabras.

―Con razón se demoran tanto cuando van al baño...―susurró machistamente el rubio mientras tomaba una largo trago de cerveza, era la tercera botella.

No estaba mareado y su padre tenía turno esa noche, lo que significaba que no podía tomar otra cosa que no fuese cerveza al menos que fuese a comprar ¡Vaya a saber uno dónde demonios escondía los destilados!

_Toc-Toc-Toc_

Matt se paró extrañado, eran las 00:00..._"Más vale que sea una botella de ron gigante la que golpea" _pensó el rubio. Ante él Mimi sonreía naturalmente mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

―Tú no eres una botella de ron gigante, muñeca.―dijo un tanto sorprendido el rubio.

―Y tú no eres Brad Pitt, "muñeco".―contestó la chica arqueando una ceja sin dejar de sonreir.

―Y así niños y niñas es como se rompe un trato en menos de 24 horas―dijo Matt con ganas de seguir la discusión.

―La norma del alcohol la pusimos porque hace un par de años no nos controlabamos, somos adultos ahora. No seas amargado y déjame pasar, además, te traje whisky ya que no encontré ron―dijo Mimi alzando la bolsa de plástico que llevaba en la mano derecha.

―¿Sabe tu novio que estas aquí?―dijo Matt cruzando sus grandes brazos.

―¿Sabe tu novia que eres un idiota paranóico?―dijo Mimi tomándose ambas manos tras la espalda, sin nunca dejar de sonreir.―Última oportunidad, Yamato, además...por favor, si realmente quisiera "algo" contigo, ignorando totalmente mis sentimientos por Sora y Tai, créeme, lo último que me hubiera puesto hubieran sido esta sudadera y los jeans de mi madre.

―Punto a favor, pasa...Pero solo porque pareces la líder lesbiana de una revuelta en una cárcel donde la luz no toca a los seres humanos―dicho esto se terminó su cerveza de un solo trago mientras reía para sus adentros, había logrado quitar la sonrisa tonta del rostro de Mimi.

―Eso estaba de más...―bufó molesta la chica abriéndose paso al departamento de Matt―¡UFF, esto huele a pantano, Ishida!―reclamó Mimi arrugando la nariz.

―Mi palacio es tu palacio, princesa―rió sarcástico el rubio dejándose caer en su sillón.

―Para de decirme princesa ¿Acaso tienes 10 años?―dijo burlesca la chica mientras hacía espacio entre unas revistas en el sofá que daba la espalda a la repisa con los vinilos.

―No, tengo 21, soy mayor que tú así que mejor empieza a tratarme de "usted" o "Señor Ishida" o "Todo poderoso Matt".―dijo con sorna el chico mientras apagaba su cigarrillo en el cenicero.

―Eres imposible, en serio...―contestó Mimi mirándole con cara de cabreada, pero conteniendo una leve risa.

―Suelen decírmelo, pero nunca...―_"Fuera de una cama"_― ¿En las rocas?―dijo Matt intentando hacer fluído e imperceptible el cambio de tema, había alcanzado a controlar sus palabras. No podía bromear con Mimi, no de "eso" al menos, sería incómodo y terriblemente sugerente, podría tomarselo mal y lo último que quería era tener malentendidos con Sora.

―Por favor, no sé tomar Whisky de otra manera.

―Me impresionas, muñeca de porcelana, jamás me esperé que fueses bebedora de whisky y por lo que puedo ver, es del bueno―dijo Matt buscando un par de vasos en la cocina.

―No me malinterpretes, no es mi trago favorito... Pero en Estados Unidos beber fuerte y no embriagarse es una forma de mantener alejados a los chicos que quieras lejos.

―¿Y qué pasa con los otros?

―El único chico que quiero cerca es Tai. Por lo demás, no te sirvas mucho, no quiero ayudarte a vomitar después, Matt.

―Aquí en Japón es mal visto que TÚ bebas fuertes, princesa. Yo, por mi parte...no me siento orgulloso de todas las cosas que me he echado a la boca.

Al parecer no podrían mantener nunca una conversación "normal", el carácter alegre e infantil de Mimi la hacían un blanco demasiado apetecible para el sarcástico y ácido humor de Matt, era divertido "atacarle", pero que conste...que la chica también sabía defenderse. Matt no tardó mucho, pero al volver pilló a Mimi revisando el estante con vinilos, soltó un bufido burlesco y se dedicó a servir los vasos.

―Britney, Christina y Madonna estan en la sección XX―dijo el rubio con tono amable.

―¿Kes$ha también? No veo ninguna sección XX―contestó Mimi parándose en puntillas para intentar ver los vinilos del primer compartimento.

―Exacto, muñeca. No existe. Mejor vete sentando, no vas a encontrar nada de tu gusto en este estante.

―Ya para con los estereotipos, Matt. Es cierto, probablemente no encontraré nada de mi gusto aquí, pero no tengo ningún interés en seguir deprimiéndome con las canciones de..."Scorpions"―dijo Mimi leyendo con sorpresa el sobre del vinilo que estaba sonando, lo volteó y al mirar las canciones de la contracara soltó un bufido similar a los de Matt―¿"I'm still loving you"? ¿En serio? Por favor, ya mátate.

―Quédate un par de minutos más y te juro que lo hago...―dijo Matt notablemente molesto por el comentario de la castaña.

―¡Ya, no soy entendida en música, pero sé que AC/DC dificilmente deprime!―dijo contenta la chica y una raspada y aguda voz másculina comenzó a energizar el hasta ahora lúgubre departamento de Matt.

Él aún no entendía bien que estaba haciendo ahí la chica, pero no le molestaba. Era agradable ver un rostro alegre, para variar.

La meditación es una mierda. Cuando más la necesitaba, no le había servido nisiquiera para lograr respirar con normalidad. Cody se resignó y se puso de pie de un solo estirón y tomó su shinai. Tomó un largo respiro y al soltar el aire se dedicó a abanicar con perfecta técnica su arma, aumentaba su ritmo con cada paso, pero de golpe un recuerdo sin ningún respeto por el presente se le atravesó y la imagen de Kari sonriéndole le hizo tropezar.

―¡Cody, ¿estas bien?―dijo Armadillomon corriendo hacia él.

―No, Armadillomon.―dijo el chico cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

―¿Te golpeaste alguna parte?

―No...no es eso...

El chico había estado tan melancólico como nadie se lo pudo haber imaginado. Él tenía un pequeño secreto desde hacía un par de años, un secreto del cual estaba profundamente avergonzado; cuando era a penas un niño se había enamorado de, como él exageradamente describió a su abuelo, "Una mujer mayor". Armadillomon se echó a su lado y él se volteó en su hombro derecho para quedarle mirando.

―Sabes, amigo...cuando era un niño, creí haberme enamorado de Kari.―Cody dejó escapar una suave risa―No era capaz de hablar cuando ella estaba cerca, me molestaba cada vez que Davis hacía algo tonto para impresionarla y solía regalarle pequeñas cosas como frutas o flores o incluso anillos hechos de diferentes cosas, claro, nunca le decía que era yo. Kari fue algo así como "mi primer amor", no me enamoré de ninguna profesora, pero si me enamoré de ella...y es que era imposible no hacerlo. Una mujer que siempre sonríe es, para mi al menos, más atractiva que cualquier otra. Además, cuando bailaba...volaba―dijo Cody abriendo los ojos lentamente.

―¿Y qué pasó?

―Bueno, crecí y me di cuenta que Kari era una mujer realmente maravillosa, pero que ella estaba "destinada" a otra persona, además, no quería perder a una gran amiga y como antes te dije, resultó ser un enamoramiento de niños, todos lo tienen...Kari me sacó de muchas situaciones embarazosas y me ayudó a desenvolverme con más facilidad. Entre ella y Yolei lograron hacerme hablar.

Cody tomó otro gran respiro, no podía dejarse consumir por la tristeza, y debía caminar con cuidado por la orilla de la nostalgia. Se dispuso a ir a las duchas con su compañero digimon y pasó por alto su teléfono móvil el cual lo esperaba con una llamada perdida de parte de Yolei.

Si T.K. no llegaba en 5 minutos, ella tiraba la toalla. No podía no llegar, él era...indispensable. No podía no llegar...no podía. Nunca antes había estado tan nerviosa esperando a un chico, nunca antes había hecho nada tan complicado como lo que estaría a punto de hacer si es que T.K. llegaba.

―¡Yolei, ahí viene T.K., parece que se vino corriendo, mira como respira!―anunció Hawkmon con su voz gangosa.

―¡EA, T.K., AQUÍ, AQUÍ ESTOY!―gritó Yolei agitando las manos, T.K. logró distinguirla de inmediato y caminó nervioso hasta ella.

Fue imposible que una avalancha de recuerdos no lo asfixiaran en ese preciso instante, paso a paso iba recorriendo lo ocurrido hacía 38 días, hacía 6 años, hacía tiempo antes...

―Yo...¿Llegué a tiempo, Yolei?―preguntó T.K. un tanto inseguro. Yolei le sonrió.

―Si, estas a tiempo. Siéntate, aquí, al lado mio ¡Vamos!― ordenó sutilmente la cuatrojos.

T.K. se sentó con cuidado en la arena e inmediatamente se perdió en la profundidad infinita del mar, no lucía tenebroso...de hecho, podría jurar a que lucía igual que en la ocasión que tuvieron que abandonar el digimundo por segunda vez. Yolei no dio espacio a que hubiera silencio ni incómodo, ni relajado, ni nada.

―¡Ohh, T.K., realmente me relaja que hayas venido! ¡En serio, yo...yo...todo se iba a ir a abajo si no venías!

―¿Cómo estas? Hace mucho que no nos vemos...en realidad, hace mucho que no veo a nadie...¿Cómo estan todos?

―38 días, hace 38 día que no nos vemos. Me encantaría responder cómo estan los otros, pero...eh...jejee..

―Yolei no ha visto a nadie, no ha salido de su casa en todos estos días―dijo Hawkmon recibiendo un fuerte puñetazo por parte de Yolei. T.K. le miró sorprendido.

―¿Es en serio? Tú también...

―No te apresures, vaquero―Matt lo hacía por ser molesto, Tai solía ser pésimo en ello, Mimi siempre decía "cariño" o "guapo", pero Yolei...Yolei siempre apodaba a la gente cuando estaba avergonzada ―No he visto a nadie, pero es porque yo me he dedicado a buscar una condenada solución a todo este problema en el que terminamos metidos...ya, vale, debo asumir que los primeros días estaba tan muerta como tú, con todo respeto, pero no dejé que pasara más allá de una pena...**muy sentida**, en serio, **muy sentida**. Me encerré a trabajar con lo que tenía, que no era mucho más que supocisiones...

―¿Y los demás?

―Los demás se estaban moviendo, T.K. Tú también, tú estabas desesperado, pero al menos parecías estar haciendo algo, tú no estabas muerto...cuando vi que todos se estaban moviendo y yo no reaccionaba, bueno, sentí que me quedaba atrás; busqué mi manera de contribuir, pero no creí que...jamás creí que... ―Yolei había sido fluída hasta el momento, pero la chica estaba más tambaleante de lo que demostraba.

―Jamás creíste que iba a pasar tanto tiempo sin tener...

―Nada. Absolutamente nada, aún no me creo que hayan pasado 38 días y nadie haya encontrado nada, nisiquiera Izzy. Para peor, hoy intenté contactarlos a todos y...estaban todos muertos, en serio, nadie...nadie... Cada uno metido en su mundo. Matt no estaba en su departamento, Mimi no estaba en su casa, Izzy no contestaba su teléfono, Sora me dio una de las conversaciones más patosas y cortantes de mi vida, Joe estaba de turno, Cody tampoco me contestó, Davis me mandó al diablo...

―¿Y Tai?―preguntó T.K. con pesar.

―Tai esta demacrado, T.K. Jamás...Jamás creí llegar a ver así de mal a nuestro lider.

Los golpes de Tai aún seguían marcados en su rostro y la sensación de la sangre tibia bajando por su rostro mientras era agresivamente removida por la lluvia era imposible de borrar. Todo lo que hacía Tai lo hacía con fuerza, él jamás podría estar en el medio, por eso es que siempre estaba extremadamente bien. ¿Demacrado? ¿Tai? No, eso no le parecía posible. No podía haber pasado tanto tiempo. Parecía que habían entrado en un círculo vicioso...era serio, nadie tenía ni puta idea de donde estaba parado.

―Cuando ella me entregó su cámara...jamás imaginé que tenía pensado irse al mar negro...se me imagina que fue una especie de regalo de despedida, Kari iba dispuesta a no volver a vernos más y no pudo decírsnoslo, no confió en ninguno de nosotros.

―Fue mi culpa.

―No, no lo fue.

―Yo fui el imbécil que le pidió que no se fuera al mar negro...cuando ella nisiquiera tenía en mente esa idea.

―Entonces si fue tu culpa,―dijo la chica sin mucho tino― pero no hay mucho más que hacer. T.K., yo no sé si estas "así" por los fantasmas de culpa que te vienen a ver a diario o por la desesperación de no tenerla contigo...Si es por lo primero, ten en cuenta que tarde o temprano ella se hubiese enterado y hubiese ido de todas formas.

―Tomaría la segunda opción, pero no descartes a los fantasmas...He llegado a alucinar con Kari, la he visto y, contra mi sanidad mental, creo que hasta la he tocado.

―Explica eso...―dijo la chica mirándolo pensativa.

La conversación estaba resultando más fluída, espontánea y confiada de lo que ambos imaginaban y es que era como si no se vieran desde hacía mucho tiempo...y muy a su pesar, es bien sabido que las experiencias terribles unen a las personas.

―Tal cual te dije...han habido días en los que he alucinado con ella―el coraje de T.K. se fue extinguiendo gradualmente, pero en el último tiempo, en el tiempo de peor autoconcepto, cuando no fue capaz siquiera de distinguir olores o sabores, ni mucho menos, colores; él comenzó a soñar despierto, a sentir el agua...―Cada vez que sentía que no podría nadar el tramo de vuelta, intentaba hundirme más y la veía...De verdad creí estar volviéndome loco.

―¿Cómo vestía?―preguntó Yolei expectante.

―¿Qué?―T.K. Se desconcertó ante la pregunta, ¿Realmente importaba como vestía?

―¿QUE CÓMO VESTIA?―dijo Yolei alzando la voz―Por cierto, lindas metáforas.

―No lo recuerdo bien, pero llevaba el cabello corto.

―T.K... ¿De casualidad no llevaba muchas telas de color blanco?―T.K. se sorprendió y tras un fugaz esfuerzo asintió con seguridad.―Yo...una vez, cuando me sentí peor, también aluciné con Kari, llevaba el cabello corto y una tanda de telas blancas que se movían con ella como si fueran un vestido, me alivió y me mandó a la cima de un solo flash, me explico, me hizo despertar..Yo vi a Kari, ella era Kari...

―Es...es extraño, pero... ¿Yolei y si Kari nos esta mandando señales?

―Lo dudo, T.K., hay más probabilidades de que tú y yo hayamos alucinado con la misma Kari por...no sé, haber visto la misma película antes de dormir, o qué sé yo.

―Pero...

―Aterriza, T.K. Si vamos a hacer esto lo vamos a hacer bien.

―¿Hacer qué? ¿Sentarnos aquí y hablar de lo mal que estamos sin Kari?―dijo T.K. un tanto cabreado―Yolei, eso puedo hacerlo solo, pero yo...no quiero hacerlo más, en serio, quiero que este ciclo de mierda se termine aquí y ahora.

―T.K., tengo una idea entre manos...tengo una idea de cómo llegar al mar negro. No vine a verte para nada y sinceramente no sabía como iniciar el tema...Yo...¡AHHH! ¡¿Por qué es tan difcil hablar contigo?―un golpe de adrenalina le bombeó la sangre del rubio quien abrió los ojos de par en par, intentó calmarse, pero lentamente comenzó a asomar una sonrisa―Detente en este mismo instante, es tan solo...una idea y es terriblemente peligrosa...

―Yolei, habla por favor, habla―dijo T.K. sujetando con fuerza la correa de la molchila en la que cargaba su digihuevo.

Tai acababa de vomitar por segunda vez en esa noche, le dolía la cabeza, pero no quería una aspirina. Se quedó apoyado en el marco de su habitación, su madre se había quedado dormida en las piernas de su padre quien también parecía terriblemente cansado. Frente a ellos resposaba inerte el teléfono del hogar de los Kamiya. Tai caminó mareado y los cubrió con una manta que pilló de camino, al volver a su habitación decidió cambiar de rumbo y tambaleante se dejó caer en la cama de su hermana menor. Respiró el prolijo olor a lavandas de la ropa de su cama y apretó los dientes para no terminar quebrandose...de pronto lo sintió de nuevo, vio la maldita neblina y se le heló el cuerpo, aquí venía nuevamente la alucinación. Tai abrió los ojos, le picaban, intentó hablar, pero se quedó mudo y la neblina empezó a ahogarle, él no reaccionó, la dejó pasar, estaba terriblemente ebrio, pero no lo suficiente como para no reconocer que estaba delirando.

―¡Es la habitación de mi hermana, vete de aquí maldita neblina!

―Tai, no lo hagas. Duerme y no lo hagas...

Tai maldijo y lentamente el alcohol le fue cerrando los párpados, era una voz suave y cálida, no la de su hermana, pero lograba calmarle. Lograba dormirle. Él tenía que despertar, lo sabía. Pero no se permitía estar conciente como para asumirlo y ponerse de pie de una buena vez. Él a diferencia de T.K. debía tener un remezón propio, él era el lider.

Habían bajado dos vasos de whisky y parecía que ninguno de los dos se hubiese tomado siquiera una cerveza, seguían campantes hilando una conversación que no tenía mucha dirección, pero que no molestaba a ninguno de los dos.

―¡Jajaja, por favor, Matt! ¡Jun Motomiya, JUN! ¡No puedo creer que hayas andado con la hermana de Davis, ella quería matarme solo por compartir tu grupo de amigos!

―Cada uno con sus errores, porcelana ¿O a poco tú no?―preguntó Matt incisivo.

―Claro, pero mis errores son bastante más cuerdos y sexys―contestó la chica sirviéndose el vaso hasta recubrir el hielo casi por completo.

―Eso ya no es en las rocas...

―Nadie te pide que me sigas, cachorro.

―No tengo ningún interés en levantarte el cabello mientras vomitas, además, tienes que irte en algún momento de la noche. Te advierto desde ya que no te vas a quedar aquí.

―No tentaría así la suerte, Yamato, aún estoy en condiciones de irme sola a mi casa.

―Quien iba a decir que esta princesita iba a tener un lado B tan "osado", no puedo ser menos―dicho y hecho el rubio se sirvió el vaso dedos más arriba que la castaña.

―No intentes seguirme, Matt, en serio, no quiero que termines mal...―a Mimi se le escapó una gran carcajada y Matt arqueó una ceja sin entender el sentido de esa risotada―Perdón, es tan solo que realmente me alegra que hayamos decidido hablar, ya sabes, botar la estúpida ley del hielo que mantuvimos. Tai no me aguanta un Whisky, ni Sora, Joe no bebe...en realidad es primera vez que puedo hacer esto con alguien que no sea Michael.

―¿Ese fue novio tuyo también?

―Es un amor de chico, pero...no―dijo Mimi desviando la mirada, Matt le quedó mirando duditativo y Mimi hizo gala de la útil habilidad "cambio de tema"― ¿Qué tema esta sonando? ¡Suena muy bien!

―Tú me sacudiste tooooooooda la noche...―contestó Matt dando un gran sorbo de whiskey.

―¿QUE? ¡DIJIMOS QUE NO VOLVERIAMOS A TOCAR ESE T...!

―_"You shook me all night long" _del disco _Back in black_―Matt interrumpió en seco la intervención de Mimi, la chica había caído redonda y él con una sonrisa continuó su discurso a sabiendas que la chica había interpretado mal todo y tenía que estar muriéndose de verguenza―el cual grabaron como tributo y recordatorio al gran vocalista del grupo, el fallecido Bon Scott, "Volvemos, pero volvemos de negro" Algo así dijo Brian Jhonson cuando se convirtió en el nuevo .._._

―¿Fue intencional, cierto?―dijo Mimi mirándole cabreada.

Poco a poco Matt fue soltando una contagiosa risotada de la cual Mimi empezó a tomar parte poco a poco. Se rieron, se rieron con ganas y mirándose a los ojos.

_"Quizá,solo quizá...realmente podamos ser amigos"_

―Salud...―dijo el rubio alzando su vaso de whiskey.  
>―Salud―contestó la castaña aún sonriente mientras chocaba con vigor el vaso.<p>

Sora abrió sus ojos de par en par, no podía quedarse dormida... Ella **tenía** que cuidarse, pero el insomnio no es voluntario, ella realmente quería quedarse dormida, pero no podía. La chica optó por no moverse, enroscada a ella se encontraba Piyomon y no quería despertarla. No quería que fuese otra de esas noches en las que terminaba durmiéndose a las 5 de la mañana mientras desenmarañaba recuerdos y pensaba...Sora había logrado llegar a una gran conclusión: Una vez acostado, uno debe dormirse. Nada bueno traen los pensamientos antes de dormir, solo te angustian.

―Sora...¿Estas despierta?―dijo Piyomon tímidamente.

―Si, Piyomon, pero tú deberías dormirte―dijo Sora acariciándole.

―A Piyomon le encanta cuando le haces cariño en las plumas, antes no te gustaba hacerlo y decías que era mimada.

―Y mantengo eso. Solo que ahora me es imposible no mimarte―dijo Sora sonriendo. Era cierto, Piyomon era terriblemente mimada e inocente. Era como tener una niña... _"Los digimon son niños eternos, sin importar cuanto tiempo pase...ellos siempre tienen esta inocencia, esta calidez...Todo ha estado tan negro ultimamente, pero Piyomon se ha mantenido tan positiva y firme como siempre ha sido. Ella sabe que su mundo se esta hundiendo, pero no le toma el peso, no como nosotros...Piyomon es una niña"_―Piyomon, te quiero ¿Sabes?

―¡Claro que lo sé, por eso es que Sora pelea todos los días para que podamos volver al digimundo!

_"Piyomon es una niña"._

―Todos los días...―Sora se incomodó, jamás sería capaz de decirle a Piyomon que las cosas no marchaban para nada bien...solo podía seguir diciéndole que santa clauss si existía―Te prometo...que volveremos algún día.

―¡Y yo prometo no dejarte sola nunca!

La pelirroja sonrió, pero el momento no duró mucho más debido a que la pomposa melodía del móvil de Sora avisaba que uno de los elegidos llamaba. Sin prisa se levantó, pero antes de lograr moverse de su cama Piyomon aletaba con dificultad cargando el aparato.

―Gracias Piyomon. Sora al habla.

―Sora, soy Izzy, algo pasó...

―¡¿Noticias de Kari?―preguntó la pelirroja dando un gran respiro.

―NO―Izzy tomó aire―atropellaron a Joe, no logro contactar con su casa, se lo tuvieron que haber llevado al hospital de la calle 5, donde realiza las prácticas, ¿Nos vemos allá?

―Si, si, yo...yo pasaré a avisarle a Tai. Nos vemos allá.

―SUERTE con eso―dijo Izzy un tanto incrédulo.

En menos de 5 minutos Sora se encontraba conduciendo el auto de su madre camino al departamento de los Kamiya, pero antes...

― ¡En serio, creo que tu cabeza es demasiado grande, Matt!―gritó Mimi mientras se sujetaba el estómago para aguantar la risa.

―¡Eso no tienen ningún sentido, Mimi, te embriagaste antes que yo...LO SABÍA!

―PFFFFF...es tan solo porque no comí nada antes y además...bebí más.

―¿Estas de joda cierto?―contestó Matt fingiéndose ofendido.

―Más o menos, además, estoy marrreada, pero no ebria...Oye, cambiando de tema ¿Por qué hay tantos envases de comida rápida en tu departamento? ¿Qué pasó con el habilidoso Matt que cocinaba exquisitos omelets?

―Sigue igual de habilidoso, pero tiene menos tiempo. Ya sabes la universidad, la banda, mi chica...

―¡Tu chica...!―dijo Mimi en tono de sorpresa.

―¿Qué te sorprende?―preguntó Matt alzando una ceja― Soy un gran novio, siempre estoy pendiente de las necesidades de Sora y...

―¿Aló?―Mimi hablaba del móvil y Matt dejó apresuradamente su vaso de whisky en la mesilla de centro que los dividía.―Si, no estoy en mi casa, ¿QUÉ?, voy de inmediato, si, si, yo le aviso, de hecho estoy con...¿Sora? ¡Detesto que me corten!―Mimi cerró su móvil y miró incómoda a Matt―Joe...Lo atropellaron.

El alcohol se espantó del cuerpo de Mimi y sin mucho más que decir ambos chicos se pusieron de pie, Matt corrió a lavarse el rostro y pasó por su habitación, Gabumon dormitaba, no quería despertarlo así que tomó su chaqueta en cuclillas, pero al tantear sus bolsillos lanzó una maldición que Mimi logró oir desde la salida.

―¿Qué diablos, Matt?―gritó Mimi bajando las escaleras.

―¡Mi padre se llevó el auto, no estan las llaves!

―¡No pensaba irme en auto de todas formas, mucho whisky, tomemos el autobus!―Matt bajó casi saltando las escaleras y alcanzó a Mimi, le tomó de la muñeca y antes de que ella pudiese quejarse la soltó frente a una de las bodegas que estaban en el primer piso del departamento― ¿Matt, qué haces? Tenemos que llegar lo antes posible al hospital, ¡No quiero ni pensar que le pudo haber pasado a Joe!

―¿Confías en mi?―preguntó Matt levantando la cortina de metal que cubría la bodega. Mimi quedó sorprendida con la inminente pregunta del rubio

―Yo...Si. Nunca pensé llegar a decírtelo, menos contigo dándome la espalda, pero si. ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Yolei miraba expectante a T.K. A veces, casi siempre, cuando los problemas nos ahogan no vemos soluciones que destacan por ser dignas del sentido común y estar justo frente a nuestras narices. Este no era el caso, la desaparición de Kari y la catástrofe acaecida en el digimundo eran dos temas que salían totalmente de sus manos, pero Yolei había logrado dar con una solución...una solución que él, por falta de herramientas y por más que le pesara: por ignorancia, no hubiese logrado dar ni en el mejor de los casos. El rubio no sabía qué decir...pero ella le ayudaba.

―¿Y? Llevas cinco minutos callado, T.K. Venga, que seré tu amiga, pero aún tus miradas son un misterio para mi y no sé qué diablos piensas.

―Es...impresionante. Yolei, me saco el sombrero ante ti...―contestó T.K. con la gartanta seca.―Tú realmente eres un genio...Yo...tú eres...

―Necesito respuestas, T.K., no adulaciones ¿Estas dispuesto a pasarme tu digihuevo, a arriesgarlo de esa manera?

Toda amistad tiene hitos: momentos, imágenes, frases o esperas que marcan etapas y escalones. La respuesta de T.K. sería un hito en su amistad con Yolei, un gran salto a ciegas...confianza.

_¡Pink spider! __ikitai naa ¡Pink spider! tsubasa ga hoshii..._

Yolei se apresuró a contestar su móvil, era un mensaje de texto que le abrió de par en par los ojos. Ellos fueron los últimos en enterarse.

―¿Pasó algo, Yolei?

Aghhh... esa pregunta siempre es dificil de contestar.

Davis sabía de pocas personas a las cuales les gustara ese asqueroso olor a limpio, si, asqueroso y limpio, de los hospitales. Y es que decía limpio porque no sabía definir qué diablos era ese olor tan reconocible. Pregunta: ¿Uno recuerda el olor de los hospitales por la particularidad en si misma del olor, esa sensación ascéptica que expelen los instrumentos esterilizados? O no...¿Acaso es por la instantánea asociación a aquellos malos momentos? Por que si no se trata de un parto, con sus debidas excepciones , raros son los buenos recuerdos que se tienen de un hospital. A penas atravesó la transparente puerta de entrada del hospital fue golpeado por ese olor...Davis lo odiaba. Miró a todos lados y apretó los dientes...

―¡¿Para qué mierda tienen tantos pasillos?―

―¡Davis!―gritó la imponente voz de Sora.

Sora e Izzy corrían en dirección a Davis, Izzy pasó de largo y se detuvo en el mesón de informaciones mientras Sora abrazaba a Davis, era raro...ella jamás le había abrazado y Davis reaccionó tardíamente.

―Yo...Sora...Joe...―balbuceó Davis, él quería decir muchas cosas, pero el "cómo" es siempre lo más complicado.

―¡Sora, Davis!―Cody entró corriendo con armadillomon a modo de mochila y les quedó mirando preocupado―Solo díganme que sigue con vida y sé que saldrá bien todo.

―No sabemos nad...

―SIGUE CON VIDA, no hablen idioteces―cortó Sora a Davis.

Ambos chicos aguardaban nerviosos la respuesta de Izzy, para Sora la espalda del chico se había vuelto perturbadoramente ancha, no le dejaba ver absolutamente ninguna expresión por parte de la enfermera encargada. De golpe, el molesto sonido de las sirenas de ambulancias que anunciaban las llegadas de cada una de las tragedias (o milagros) en un hospital se vio opacado por el tronador rugido de una motocicleta, Sora volteó sorprendida...Ella conocía de memoria el desagradable ruído de ese tarro, era "Lucy", pensado y confirmado: Matt entró de inmediato ensuciando el pulcro blanco del hospital con su tan típica tenida negra. Sin dejar piedad a pausa alguna y dejando a todos los presentes desconcertados, entró Mimi con un casco adornado con pegatinas desteñidas que anunciaban antiguedad en el mismo.

―¡¿Dónde esta Joe?―preguntó el rubio un tanto alterado.

―Es un maldito hospital, Matt. Baja el puto tono―dijo Izzy acercándose a Matt con el ceño fruncido―Joe...esta en cuidados intensivos...la enfermera no me pudo dar más información.

El silencio lúgubre de una mala noticia ¡Cómo es que el mismo gesto puede tener tantas acepciones! ¡Puto silencio y su puta versatibilidad!

Todos habían tenido sus respectivas entradas triunfales, pero el sereno paso de T.K. fue probablemente la entrada más impactante...el chico lucía terrible, pero con todo y así, al menos venía caminando con los puños firmemente cerrados. Algo de alma, algo de actitud, algo de T.K. había vuelto. Tras él, como un rayo Yolei corrió a abrazar a Mimi, la cual la recibió cálidamente.

―Tranquila, Yolei...Tranquila―dijo Mimi, pero la pelimorada se soltó inmediatamente de su largo y estilizado cuello.

―Yo creí que tú estarías destrozada, mil perdones Mimi―dijo Yolei sonriendo nerviosa―¡Bueno, a cambiar los rostros, ey, no esta muerto!..jojojo!

Eso fue lo último. Yolei acababa de escupirle gasolina. Izzy simplemente explotó.

―¿Cómo es que aprendiste si quiera a encender un computador?

―¿Ah?

―¡QUIZÁ ME HE COMPORTADO COMO UN ENERGÚMENO ÚLTIMAMENTE, PERO TÚ TE LO TIENES MÁS QUE GANADO, YOLEI, NO HACES NADA POR NADIE Y ADEMÁS TE DEDICAS A SALTAR SOBRE EL DOLOR DEL RESTO COMO SI FUESE UNA PUTA CAMA ELÁSTICA, ENTIENDE, PENDEJA, QUE JOE PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO!

―¿Saltar sobre el dolor del resto? Uff...Izzy, por tu madre, que dramático. Si con suerte y me he herido el codo.

Yolei sonrió abiertamente, el resto...no podía ni moverse. A estas alturas ya no sabían si era apropiado sorprenderse...es decir, siendo sinceros, habían visto resurrecciones aún más improbables.

―¿Por qué se callan?―preguntó Joe cruzándose de brazos―Y...¿Por qué estan todos aquí?

―Porque tú estas allá adentro viendo tu vida pasar delante de tus ojos ya que fuiste sangrientamente atropellado, Joe.―dijo Matt evidenciando levemente los efectos del alcohol en su hablar.

―Ok,ok...y...¿Cómo es que yo no me he enterado de que me atropellaron?

―Quizá estabas durmiendo, o quizá...solo quizá, puede sonar un tanto "pendejo"...no te atropellaron...no sé, probablemente kochiro nos pueda explicar―dijo Yolei con un sarcasmo que no le era propio.

―Yo...estoy un tanto confundido, Joe...tú y yo hablábamos y escuché un auto y...¡Dijeron que estabas en la UTI!

―Claro que estaba en la UTI, pero como doctor. Izzy, no fui lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que atropellaran a una mujer embarazada...―dijo lacónico Joe.

―Eres casi un doctor, Joe...curas gente, pero no puedes evitar que los accidentes ocurran―comentó Cody intentando decir algo solo por decir.

―Allá adentro he visto correr más sangre en un minuto que la que he llegado a sangrar en casi 22 años de vida.

―¿Qué pasó con ella...?―preguntó Sora con un leve temblor en los labios.

―Ella esta bien, pero su verdadera vida no. No pudimos salvar a su hijo...ese niño nisiquiera pudo ver la luz...yo...de verdad que hice todo lo que pude...

Joe, siempre sereno, siempre calmo...tambaleó. Le dolía. Él debía salvar personas, él era la encarnación de un héroe.

―Sé que no es la primera vez que te ocurre esto, sé también que no es la última...Pero son accidentes, Joe...tú...tienes cuatro ojos, pero no puedes velar por todo el mundo. ¡Nadie puede culparse por no estar "ahí" en el momento de accidentes tan fortuitos como este!―dijo Yolei.

―No es culpa, Yolei. Es impotencia...

Con un líder caído, con la luz del equipo perdida, con su principal estratega convertido en un energúmeno impulsivo, con otro líder ebrio, con uno que nunca marca diferencia siguiendo como tal, con el supuesto último de los líderes con más sangre en los puños que en la cabeza...con más de la mitad del equipo en el suelo...

―Sé como traer a Kari de vuelta. Sé como ir por ella en estos mismos instantes.


	16. Mi lucha egoísta, PARTE II

Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas a ustedes mis queridos lectores, dije que terminaría este fic y lo haré. Me han preguntado mucho sobre cuanto falta para que termine, bueno, es hasta el capítulo 20 más un epílogo. Lamento no poder subir capítulos con una frecuencia decente, pero me es dificil con tanto que hacer entre escuela, trabajo y otros. Sin embargo tengo el descaro de pedirles paciencia, solo les digo que no dejaré tirado el fic hasta terminarlo.

Además, con mucha tardanza, quería cumplir una promesa hecha a una amiga que lee el fic... Feliz cumpleaños retrasado con creces, Usagii Rayi. ¡Este cap entero es para ti!

Parte II de III

Capítulo XV

_**Vivir a base de recuerdos. Mi lucha egoísta**_

De él nadie había sabido en mucho, nadie preguntaba tampoco...temían cualquier respuesta sobre su "persona". Si el digimundo antes lucía horrible, ahora era indescriptible el desagradable olor que te transmitía la más panorámica de las imágenes. Ken Ichijouji, el autoproclamado emperador digimon, se encontraba tiritando en una de las tantas cavernas del digimundo...

―Tarde o temprano iba a pasar esto, Stingmon...no podían pretender ser los más malvados...la maldad es maldad y se refuerza con poder...pero hay un punto en que se borra el límite...Stingmon...el tercer bando esta naciendo, y es un tercer bandoINCONTROLABLE...maldita sea...maldición...no puedo ni moverme...Stingmon...

Cada pausa era un doloroso momento mudo recubierto de espasmos.

Matt caminaba con una expresión sumamente seria y la ceniza del cigarrillo ya se había topado con el filtro...

―Matt...

La pelimorada le había dejado totalmente anonadado, incluso Izzy se había mostrado sorprendido (además de obviamente avergonzado)...era arriesgado...era, posiblemente, el plan más arriegado que habrían de llevar a cabo desde que eran niños elegidos...

―Oye, Matt...ya llegamos...

El rubio alzó la vista de golpe y frunció el ceño.

―¿Dónde carajos estamos T.K.?

―¿Cómo que dónde, Matt?...no ha pasado TANTO tiempo desde la última vez que estuviste aquí.

―¿Pero no se suponía que nos íbamos a mi departamento?

―Te dije mientras caminabamos que no quería dejar a mamá sola...

―T.K...agh, que más da, Sora me quitó las llaves de Lucy y volver caminando a mi departamento sería un parto, pero Gabumon...

―Nuestro Padre ya debe de estar en casa, él lo cuidará.

―Últimamente siento que con suerte y le he hablado...

―¿A papá?

―No, con papá hablamos hasta dormidos...una vez nos golpeamos en sueños...

Al abrir la puerta ambos hermanos fueron sorpresivamente abrazados por su madre, Matt se sonrojó tanto que en vez de saludar, soltó un extraño balbuceo...

―Asadasdaasfaf...Ho-Hola, Naoko...

Ella se soltó suavemente de sus hijos y les sonrió, pero luego se quedó mirando a Matt y frunció el ceño; se acercó a él (que instintivamente se echó hacia atrás) para olerle y lo tomó de la oreja para arrastrarlo hasta el sillón.

―¡Estuviste bebiendo, Matt!

―Eso no es cierto, madre, llegó conduciendo su motocicleta perfectamen...

―GRACIAS, T.K. ―dijo Matt alzándole el dedo del medio a su hermano pequeño.

―¡YAMATO, TE VAS A TOMAR UNA SOPA BIEN CALIENTE Y TE VAS A METER EN LA CAMA AHORA MISMO...Y LLEGANDO LA MAÑANA TE VAS A TOMAR UNA PÍLDORA PARA ESA RESACA TERRIBLE QUE TE ESPERA. SI VUELVO A ENTERAME QUE CONDUCISTE EBRIO, TE DENUNCIARÉ YO MISMA!

Ambos chicos quedaron desconcertados...

―Naoko, tengo...

―¡21 años, Yamato, muy jóven como para morir en un accidente tan evitable!

―¡Ey...!

―A LA CAMA y esperas tu sopa...

De pronto, Matt sintió que su ropa le quedaba unas 10 tallas más grandes y que sus dientes sabían a leche nuevamente. Al pasar unos minutos entró en la habitación de T.K. notoriamente sonrojado, al abrir la puerta se encontró a su hermano menor doblando ropa para hacerla caber en un gran bolsón de campamento. Le miró extrañado...

―Yolei dijo que nos iríamos en la noche...―dijo capcioso Matt.

―Si, pero mañana iré a revivir a Tai en la mañana y luego...

―Te lo prohibo, T.K. Tai se va a poner de pie por si mismo.

―Matt, eso te lo aseguro. Pero él necesita saber que tenemos una forma de llegar hacia Kari...

―¡Joe fue supuestamente arrollado y ni siquiera mostró la cabeza! Tai dejó de dar pena hace un par de días...y comenzó a dar rabia, si él no es capaz de encontrar sus huevos y ponerselos correctamente donde siempre han estado...entonces no es capaz de liderar este equipo―dicho esto, Matt se dedicó ablandar las almohadas de la cama que su madre había improvisado al lado de la de su hermano.

―No seas tan duro con él, Matt...Kari es su hermana menor, para él esto es más duro que para cualquiera de...

―Y ella es la mujer que amas y también es la mejor amiga de Yolei y personalmente mi...¡Tai ya no tiene excusas, no después de hoy...que incluso tú lograste pararte!

―Entiendo tu punto...pero...hasta yo necesité un GRAN empujón por parte de Yolei...y...¿La mujer que amo?―T.K. se quedó mirando sorprendido a Matt quien no le tomó atención hasta que terminó de ablandar su almohada y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama.―Yo... ¿La mujer que amo? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Matt separó su cabeza de la almohada durante breves segundos y le miró con una expresión que rezaba _"¿Estas de coña, cierto?"..._luego suspiró y le sonrió resignado a su hermano.

―Mira... T.K... aprovechando que hacía mucho que no pasabamos una noche juntos, quizá sea bueno que hablemos de tus sentimientos...

―Matt...¡Muchas gracias, hermano! Yo...

―Y luego podemos hacernos trenzas, y hacernos las uñas...quizá tener una pelea de almohadas y... ¡Hasta podríamos jugar verdad o castigo!―completó sarcásticamente Matt quedando en ropa interior para luego meterse de golpe bajo el cobertor― ¡Maldita sea, T.K. , hazte cargo de tus palabras, TE PROHIBO IR AL DIGIMUNDO SI NO HAZ TOMADO UNA DECISIÓN RESPECTO A KARI Y TU INDEFINIDA RELACIÓN CON ELLA, NO VAS A IR A OCASIONARLE MÁS PROBLEMAS A ESA CHICA, BUENAS NOCHES!

T.K. se quedó perplejo. No podía arrastrar esa clase de confusiones a este nuevo viaje, Matt tenía toda la razón. Además, era en gran parte por culpa de su insistencia en ignorar el hecho de que la conexión entre él y Kari era algo que iba más allá de esa incondicional amistad que se profesaban públicamente...Pero los temas eran más graves ahora, los contextos eran más horribles, los tiempos más cortos... había soltado una impulsiva confesión gigante en la playa que se llevó a Kari... había dicho que la amaba...y de algún lugar había venido esa confesión... El chico tomó aquella cajita envuelta en papel plateado y le quedó mirando.

―Estoy pensando demasiado las cosas...―susurró T.K. para luego guardar con cuidado su regalo. Premisa número dos sobre T.K. y los regalos: estos DEBEN ser entregados.

―Piensalas demasiado en voz baja, intento dormir, enano―contestó Matt sonriendo para si mismo.

Yolei abrió apresurada sus ojos, se había dormido en el teclado del computador...pero ya había amanecido. Había llegado el momento...de desayunar, porque lo de "el día" que había pedido no lo había hecho en _"plan Izzy",_ como ella misma lo había apodado... ese día no era de descanso, tenía que terminar el software que les ayudaría a llegar al mar negro, tenía que trabajar toda la noche y probablemente todo el día...

―Yolei, tengo listo el desayuno―anunció una reconocida voz masculina.

Y desayunar, tenía que desayunar.

―Vale, Izzy, traelo acá arriba que tenemos que seguir trabajando...

Yolei bostezó y se estiró, limpió la baba del teclado del computador de Izzy y al girar en su silla se encontró con la adorable imagen de tentomon y hawkmon durmiendo acurrucados. Cerró los ojos un segundo y sintió que el parpadeo era eterno, le dolía el estómago...y nada, no le pasaba nada, no le PODÍA pasar nada en esos momentos. Izzy entró con una nutrida bandeja que dejó en una mesilla entre él y la cuatro ojos, ni buenos días ni nada, el par de maniáticos siguió tecleando rápidamente...

―Tenemos que llamar a T.K., en un par de horas estaremos listos para el escaneo...―dijo Yolei metiéndose rápidamente una tortilla dulce a la boca―¡Joooooooooooooooooooo, IZZY, esta tortilla sabe excelente, a poco te las traes como chef!

―Tómalo como unas disculpas por comportame tan...altanero.

―Hombre, eres el único al que no hubiera golpeado por comportarse así...todos tenemos consciencia del peso de tu trabajo, pero...creo que es tiempo de que empieces a descansar en mi. Izzy, no soy precisamente una dueña de casa ni pretendo acabar así, sin ganas de ofender a nadie...yo siempre he sido una gran informática y, además, te recuerdo que estuve un año estudiando en el extranjero...no es por desmerecer a nadie, pero de todos, era yo la única con chances de ayudarte y me molestó que no confiaras en mi...pero bueno, no te voy a pedir más, depués de todo eres hombre...

A Izzy le cayó el discursillo como un yunque marca acme... _"No te voy a pedir más, después de todo eres hombre..."_

Cody entró a la panadería, eran las 10 de la mañana y el impacto del cálido olor a pan recién horneado le golpeó el olfato. Caminó inseguro hasta que divisó una cabellera...¿Rosa?.

―WAU...creí que no volvería a verte con ese tono de cabello nunca más, Mimi.

―¿Qué tal, guapote? Toma asiento.

La chica le sonreía coquetamente y él se quedó pálido, las chicas nunca le hablaban así y era primera vez que se veía con Mimi a solas.

―Bu-buenos días, Mimi...

―Cody, seré directa y breve porque tengo que irme a mi casa a hacer mi bolsón, encargarme de Palmon y...―la chica se sacó los lentes que le cubrían más de la mitad del rostro―hacer algo con la maldita resaca que me causó el imbécil de Matt.

―Yo...eh...yo...

―Necesito que no vayas al digimundo.

―¿QUÉ?

T.K. abrió sus ojos con apuro, miró hacia abajo con entusiasmo y se encontró con la improvisada cama de Matt sin este en ella. Se fregó los ojos y saltó con ánimo a la ducha, antes de entrar en ella se pilló con una nota pegada en la puerta de su habitación.

_"Fui por Gabumon, nos vemos en casa de Yolei...tú vete ahora mismo para allá, recuerda que te necesitan con anticipación. Y T.K...NO QUIERO TE APARESCAS POR EL DEPARTAMENTO DE LOS KAMIYA"_

El rubio gruñó de mala gana y salió en un par de segundos de la ducha, al momento de vestirse notó como todos los cajones de su clóset estaban abiertos, de seguro había sido Matt...revisó uno por uno que no faltara nada y se detuvo en el cajón de chucherías ¿Para que iba Matt a querer eso?

Sora trotaba, tranquila y con ritmo, con cuidado, cargando con algo; cargando con alguien, cargando, además, con Piyomon. Canción a canción no daba paso en vano y evitaba escucharse respirar, sabía que eso sería tomar conciencia de cuan cansada estaba y dejar de trotar. ¿Qué tenía Matt en la cabeza? ¿Como se le ocurría llegar ebrio en la motocicleta? Nunca habían formalizado el compromiso de que Matt no volviera a subirse a _Lucy,_pero desde su primera cita como pareja, en la cual Sora le dijo que no le acomodaba viajar en motocicleta, él nunca había vuelto a esas andanzas, además,estaba el raro detalle de que había llegado junto a Mimi. No le molestó, pero le pareció curioso...bueno, en momentos así es cuando las personas más inesperadas llegan a hacerse pilares en la continuidad de la vida y...

_**¡KNOCK...!**_

_** ¡KNOCK...!**_

_** ¡KNOCK...!**_

Sora levantó la mirada, sin darse cuenta se encontraba cerca del edificio de los kamiyas.

_** ¡KNOCK...!**_

_** ¡KNOCK...!**_

_** ¡KNOCK...!**_

__Él era el único en casa, si no mal recordaba se limpió el vomito de la barbilla y se puso de pie con dificultad...Se sujetó tambaleante del lavamanos y la fría loza de este le estiró un escalofrío que le erizó hasta las pestañas.

_**¡KNOCK...!**_

_** ¡KNOCK...!**_

**¡KNOCK...!**

No tenía prisa, evitó el espejo y caminó hasta la puerta, giró el pomo lentamente...y al segundo siguiente se cayó de espaldas en el sillón, rodó y se golpeó la cabeza con la mesilla de centro, no alcanzó a ponerse de pie y sintió un tronador portazo chispeando enojo. Tai logró componerse, pero todo le seguía girando, cerró con fuerza sus ojos e intentó comprender qué estaba pasando, al abrirlos se encontró con un puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo nuevamente...había dolido de puta madre, pero se encontraba tan drogado por el alcohol que había consumido en esos días, que había logrado desprenderse del sentir físico. Se le calentó la cara y la nariz le silbó, conocía esa sensación: le acababan de romper la nariz. No se la rompían desde que tenía 14 años, se había metido en una pelea de pandilleros por respaldar a Matt, esas peleas le quedaban grandes a ambos, ellos peleaban con honor, sin armas ni espaldas y por lo mismo siempre terminaban destrozados . Intentó despegarse del suelo, pero unos fuertes y agresivos brazos llegaron a _"ayudarle" _en su objetivo y lo arrojaron al muro donde reposaban los retratos de la infancia de los Kamiya, tanta fue la fuerza que este quedó clavado en el muro...Parpadeó para intentar reaccionar, pero un puñetazo en la mejilla le desfiguró y le hizo perder el balance que no había alcanzado a disfrutar, parece que le habían soltado una muela que le hacía juego con la nariz rota. Otro puñetazo en dirección opuesta le emparejó la masacre que tenía por rostro, luego otro, y otro...y otro...cada uno más fuerte que el anterior...una patada en las costillas lo mandó a volar contra la mesa central, no se quería poner de pie, sabía que eso no haría la diferencia. Otra patada, esta vez en la boca del estómago, de pronto dejó de respirar, pero no hubo pausas...cayó de rodillas y una patada le dejó tumbado de espaldas, seguía sin poder respirar, estaba ahogándose y le llegó otro puñetazo, comenzó a atragantarse con su sangre y la desesperación le hizo reaccionar...pero otro puñetazo le molió la carne del rostro...estaba en su límite... no podía respirar...y otro puñetazo siguió con la lluvia...

―Matt...deten...te... ―dijo con dificultad el demacrado primogénito de los Kamiya.

Matt le quedó mirando y apretó los dientes soltando un gruñido, le soltó otro puñetazo y fue turnando sus nudillos mientras las mangas de su camisa negra se iban tiñendo con la sangre de un compañero. El rubio no paraba y Tai se estaba desesperando, no entendía nada y los puños no paraban y dolían, los golpes estaban volviendo a doler...y le costaba respirar, estaba tociendo...

―Mierda, Matt...para...por favor...para...

El elegido original de la amistad gruñó con más fuerza y se puso de pie para levantar de un tirón a Tai y darle repetidos rodillazos en la, ya dañada, boca del estómago...Matt tomó a Tai de la solapa y le quedó mirando firmemente, sus abrasadores ojos turqueza se encontraron con los casi muertos ojos carmín de Tai, Matt se enrabió aún más y le propinó un monumental cabezazo que terminó de romperle el espejo del mundo a su mejor amigo. En la fugacidad de la mirada de un amigo en plena guerra, Tai encontró consuelo y solución, porque Matt ni le miró ni jamás le miraría con pena y entendió que los golpes no iban a parar por si solos, porque Matt jamás se cansa... justo cuando Matt se disponía a tumbarlo nuevamente Tai se desprendió de él de un manotazo y se le abalanzó con un demoledor gancho que terminó con Matt afirmándose del sillón para no caerse, el rubio miró a Tai...el castaño estaba destrozado, con el rostro hinchado y bañado en sangre, con suerte respiraba y además, le tiritaban los puños...intentó balbucer algo y Matt no le entendió nada. El castaño se apoyó en el lavaplatos tras él para mantenerse de pie y miró fijamente a Matt, volvió a balbucearle algo inintendigible y accidentalmente le salpicó sangre al hacerlo. Esto desesperó al rubio quien le agarró del cabello y le soltó un frío chorro de agua que le limpió el rostro proveniente del lavaplatos...Tai despertó y repentinamente se soltó del rockero, tragó saliva...

―YA ENTENDÍ TU MALDITA METÁFORA, MATT, ASÍ QUE YA PARA...―dijo el castaño limpiándose inútilmente el rostro.

―¿Metáfora?

―Que nada de esto va a parar por si solo, que cada golpe va a llegar con más fuerza que el anterior y que en algun punto, cuando crea que dejaron de doler y que da lo mismo si me pongo o no de pie... va a llegar un golpe demoledor que me va a mandar al diablo...

Matt le quedó mirando con una expresión que rezaba _"¿Qué mierda...?" _y luego le soltó un gran manotazo en la nuca.

―¡Metáfora mis pelotas, Tai! Yo vine aquí a golpearte porque me tenías harto, pero si sirvió para que reaccionaras, bueno...entonces...piensa lo que quieras...por _MARICA_ que te suene...

Tai le quedó mirando y soltó un bufido acompañado de una sentida sonrisa.

―Yo...

―Si te vas a disculpar reemplazalo por alguna estupidez que me haga reir...

―¿Me sorprende que a tu hermano menor aún no le haya llegado la regla...?

―Mmm...no, no es tan gracioso...

―Matt...

―Tai, prepara tu bolso y despierta a Agumon...

―Matt...yo... ¿Qué se supone que hagamos, Matt?―el castaño se sostuvo el estómago. Quería vomitar―Demonios, puedo vestirme, pero dar vueltas en círculo nuevamente...no, no quiero hacer eso...

Matt suspiró, hubo un punto en que creyó que tendría que matar a Tai a golpes...sinceramente no sabía si iba a resultar, pero de todos modos necesitaba zamarrearle. Hay lenguajes, el tuyo, el mío y el nuestro...mis símbolos más los tuyos son los nuestros. Una canción, un plato de comida, un brindis que nunca falta, ese chiste que nadie entiende, una maldición, un animal intercambio de golpes, un inocente abrazo...es impresionante como expresiones tan generales pueden personalizarse al punto de volverse un idioma. En el idioma de Tai y Matt, esa pelea había sido 100 veces más largas que las que tenían por costumbre...pero para lo que Matt esperaba, ese logro había sido mucho más fácil...casi sospechoso.

―Tai, prepara tu bolso.

―¿No me estas escuchando? Es en serio, viejo...yo...no lo sé...esto es...

Matt sintió que el pelo de escobillas se le estaba yendo de las manos nuevamente...

―Tai, tú y yo tenemos dos formas de resolver nuestros problemas ¿Cierto?

―Golpes...y azar...

―Vamos a simplificar todo esto, vamos a ser los idiotas más grandes del mundo, pero vamos a ser un par de idiotas que avancen, que esten haciendo algo...¿Cara o cruz...?

Matt sacó de su bolsillo una moneda y la puso entre sus dedos.

―Cruz

―Si es cruz, tú ganas y me voy de aquí...y no vuelvo a molestarte.

―No se trata de eso, Matt...

―Cállate. Si es cara, ordenas tu maldito bolso y tú y Agumon se vienen conmigo...

El rubio arrojó la moneda al aire...

Cody tenía la boca seca y Mimi tenía los codos hundidos en un lote de vasos con restos de malteadas dentro de ellos. El chico la miró.

―De acuerdo. Me parece correcto, pero estratégicamente poco beneficioso.

―Eres un amor cuando hablas así, cariño. No te preocupes por eso y recuerda, no puedes decirselo a nadie.

―Entendido... ¿Me permitirías pagas la cuenta, Mimi?―preguntó amablemente el chico de ojos verdes.

Mimi entró en una crisis de ternura y lo estrujó entre sus brazos repitiendo una y otra vez _"¡Que amor, quiero uno, dónde te venden!". _Vale, Mimi no había dejado de ser tan Mimi para sus cosas.

T.K. miraba nervioso a Yolei, al menos la parte que podía ver de ella. La chica se había internado cual mecánico bajo el computador de Izzy y de cuando en cuando le pedía herramientas a Hawkmon...

―Ok, ya casi estamos... ¡Izzy!...

―Dame un segundo...―el chico se encontraba ensimismado alterando los "guantes" que le habían ayudado en el digimundo―¡Listo!...

―¿En qué ayudo?

―No llores ni interpretes otra tragedia―contestó Yolei saliendo desde el gran armatoste que ahora conformaba el computador principal de Izzy. Además, tenía la cara llena de grasa negra―Hablando en serio, saca tu digihuevo y ponlo sobre el tablet de allá...antes de eso, limpialo con mucho cuidado, que no tenga nada de polvo ni grasa...

―¿Y tú por qué tienes grasa en la cara?―preguntó Izzy mientras terminaba de desmontar sus guantes del digimundo.

―¡UFFFF, por dios, es que acaso aquí nadie tiene sentido del dramatismo!―dicho eso la chica tomó la punta de su polera y se limpió el rostro―¡OK, EQUIPO, PRIMER INTENTO!

Yolei encendió el computador de Izzy, luego encendió el antiguo computador externo con el que Michael había colaborado, T.K. pocisionó el digihuevo donde le habían dicho, Izzy encendió su nueva laptop...todo estaba andando, el rubio estaba pendiente...aún no entendía bien qué diablos querían hacer...Yolei le dio una señal a Izzy, este comenzó a pegar una a una unas extrañas ampollas verdes en su digihuevo, observó con detenimiento y notó que eran las yemas de los dedos de los extraños guantes de izzy, cada una tenía un cable que iba arcaicamente conectado a la nueva laptop de Izzy...

―Comenzando el escaneo...―dijo seriamente Yolei.

―Corriendo software de identificación de digimons.

―Base de datos antigua integrada al software de identificación.

―Abriendo la puerta del digimundo, sigue cerrada. Primer fallo.

―Localizando puerta al mar negro, inencontrable. Segundo fallo.

―Tentomon, integra el digivice―ordenó izzy sin dejar de mirar su laptop.―Digivice conectado, puerto de conexión entre el digihuevo y mi laptop listo.

―OK...crucen los dedos, primer intento...

A negro.


	17. Mi lucha egoísta,  PARTE FINAL

Todos los presentes estaban boquiabiertos. Yolei se encontraba con una expresión un tanto resignada mientras se rascaba la nuca. En eso, Izzy no despegaba la nariz del monitor. Nadie hablaba, nadie quería hablar...

Así pasaron cinco minutos hasta que Sora abrió la boca.

―T.K. es un maldito egoísta, es un idiota...un imbécil, un estúpido, un tarado...―Sora se dejó caer en la cama de la habitación y entonces se sostuvo la frente―Maldito niño...niño estúpido...jodido inmaduro...

―Ahora si hablamos del mismo, Sora―dijo Davis soltando una patada a la pata de la cama del informático.

―Debo abogar por él, en su lugar...yo también lo hubiera hecho, no sabíamos si podríamos volver a abrir la puerta...si él no lo hubiera hecho, quizá en este preciso instante estaríamos por el suelo, T.K. es nuestra única esperanza ahora, chicos―dijo Yolei intentando animar al grupo.

―Él mismo mató el resto de nuestras posibilidades, él se encargó de ser nuestra única esperanza, Yolei―dijo Izzy sin despegarse de su labor―pudo al menos llevarse su digivice, ahora no hay manera de que pueda abrirnos una puerta desde allá, además...además...yo...―Izzy se detuvo un par de segundos mirando la puerta de la habitación y volteó a mirar al resto, hizo gesto de decir algo, pero lentamente volvió a voltearse a mirar el monitor.

― ¿Qué fue eso?―susurró Mimi―Lo que nos faltaba, Izzy se esta volviendo loco. Agh, esto anda mal...agrega un par de togas y de culebrón de teleserie pasamos inmediatamente a tragedia griega... ―dijo Mimí.

―"Siempre que se abre una puerta, sucede una tragedia"...Shakespeare decía eso―dijo Cody mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Armadillomon.

Sora sonrió con desgano.

―Supongo, ―dijo la pelirroja―entonces, que he hecho mal en rezarle a dios por un milagro...cuando lo que necesitamos es rezarle al diablo por una tragedia...

Entonces, sin aviso, un golpe de adrenalina se vino venir en el sonido de los apurados pasos de un par de chicos atrasados, todos se voltearon a mirar la puerta de la habitación del informático la cual no demoró en mostrar la cara de sus dos jadeantes líderes sin poder recuperar el aire, era complicado reaccionar ante esa situación...Claro que todos se alegraban de ver a Tai ahí, pero como le iban a decir que...

―Lo hicieron...―dijo el líder de líderes shockeado, con sus ojos como un fénix.

¿Pero como le iban a decir que estaban atentos a la puerta equivocada? Sus espaldas se vieron rodeadas por una absorbente ráfaga que casi les hace perder el equilibrio, casi a coro, todos se voltearon ante la majestuosa puerta del destino haciéndole honor a su nombre, era holográfica, pero no cabía duda alguna que era un portal, una puerta, un acceso a otro mundo, tenían claro que lo que no veían era lo concreto. Yolei se sacó los lentes, no se lo creía, él único que parecía haber reaccionado era Izzy, quien se apresuró a colgarse su mochila y sin respeto alguno por la solemnidad del momento se paró frente a la puerta del destino.

―Tenemos UN MINUTO―anunció el friki―Luego les explicaré esta maravilla…

―Necesito menos de un segundo, genio...―dijo Tai poniéndose a su lado.

―Es un maldito milagro...―dijo Matt desde el fondo y volteó a mirar a Sora.

―No, Matt, es...nuestra mejor tragedia―"corrigió" la pelirroja sujetando firmemente a Piyomon.

Y a falta de diablo...Kochiro Izumi hacía lo suyo.

― ¡YA, YA, YA, MUY IMPRESINONANTE Y TODO, PERO YA VÁMONOS!―gritó Davis sonriendo, casi rompiéndose las comisuras.

El líder miró a su compañero digimon y se arrodilló con una sonrisa, Agumon se colgó de la mochila de Tai y sin más, el castaño desapareció, para sorpresa de todos, Joe fue el primero en seguirle, Davis abrazado a V-mon saltó, luego Izzy codo a codo con Tentomon. Tocó turno a Yolei, que se veía un tanto molesta, ya luego daría su queja al respecto. Mimi abrazó a Palmon y la besó en la cabeza, ambas se sonrieron, luego volteó a mirar a los que esperaban el turno de la elegida de la pureza y con un suspiro desapareció en la vorágine de esperanzas y caminos que representaba la puerta del destino.

Todo se estaba moviendo más lento de lo que la pelirroja llevaba imaginando toda esa inagotable espera, siempre había creído que ese momento sería una explosión, una bomba de tiempo, un centenar de uñas en el suelo, un...¿Beso?. El rubio la estaba ahogando con el beso más inoportuno hasta la fecha de esa relación, la chica le correspondió con igual euforia, Matt se separó suavemente y sonrió, lució su magnífica sonrisa y refrescó la memoria de la chica; si, era definitivo: Lo amaba, lo adoraba, lo quería con ella por siempre, quería respirar su colonia cada mañana, quería traspasarlo con sus brazos...

―Amo solo por ti, pelirroja...

Y se fue, así, con una incesante lluvia de comas intentando ralentizar el camino natural de los hechos. Matt desapareció en la puerta del destino y Sora, sorprendida, miró a Piyomon, esta se colgó de la espalda de la chica y ambas se dispusieron a atravesar la barrera, pero las firmes manos de Cody la sujetaron de los hombros, ella no entendía nada, forcejeó indignada, pero el castaño se mantuvo recto y firme hasta que finalmente...el aire se calmó, la puerta se había cerrado. La chica no entendía nada...solo forcejeaba...

―Lo siento, Sora; perdóname, por favor, pero en tu condición no puedes ir al digimundo.

La chica se calmó, era obvio que él lo sabía, era obvio...no existe chico tan idiota como para no notar que su novia esta embarazada.

Otra vez estaba ocurriéndole "aquello" tan desesperante, no le había contado a nadie que en repetidas ocasiones se sentía encerrado en su cuerpo, no de una manera filosófica, desde que era un niño ocurría que al "despertarse" de sus sueños...no podía abrir los ojos, despertaba su mente y su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Él le veía cierta lógica, su mente siempre había sido 100 veces más rápida que su torpe y débil cuerpo, pero esos momentos eran realmente tensos, necesitaba despertar, era desesperante, no podía abrir los ojos, la impotencia de un falso cansancio hacia que sus párpados pesasen toneladas, sabía que estaba despierto, pero los malditos ojos no se dignaban a despertarse con él...no podía concentrarse, tenía miedo...siempre que le ocurría se aterrorizaba, no era un miedo sicológico, era algo sensitivo... usó todas sus fuerzas, pero sus ojos no respondían. Podía ser que no fuese la primera vez que le ocurría, pero nunca antes había tenido tantas ganas de abrir los ojos como en ese instante, entonces, lentamente y con un esfuerzo sobre-humano, Kochiro Izumi fue levantando sus párpados...

― ¿Tentomon?

Su digimon se encontraba exactamente a 1 metro de él, el informático corrió a asistirle instintivamente y tras moverlo suavemente, su digimon despertó soltando pequeños destellos...

―¡IZZYYYYYYYYYYYYY!―gritó con sorpresa el digimon― ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Lo logramos? ¿Dónde están los demás?

―Eh...bueno, sé que no estamos en mi habitación, eso vale como un avance definitivo...

El chico se tomó su tiempo, dejó que el silencio del lugar le contara las historias que albergaba tan decadente paisaje: Arena en sus pies, arena a un lado y al otro, bajo él se extendían unos oxidados rieles de tren y tras él, una pila de basura metálica que desaparecía en la densa niebla que le ahogaba. Ni una pisca de mar...había cierta tranquilidad melancólica en el lugar, para él, parecía que acaban de matar el último canto de un mirlo, no, era peor, parecía que acababan de silenciar un cuervo.

― ¡MEGAFLAMA!

A unos 20 metros de él una gigante explosión rompió con el crudo silencio que antes le acongojaba, precedida del eco de aquel tan reconocible ataque; no hubo mucho más que decir o pensar antes de verse corriendo exactamente en la dirección del estallido, se sumergió entre los troncos otoñales de un bosque de árboles cuya copa era devorada por las nubes, sin embargo, se vio tempranamente interrumpido por un asqueroso Fugamon empapado en alguna clase de líquido negro viscoso, el ogro se disponía a machacarle la cabeza, Izzy dio un paso hacia atrás y sin temblor ni temor sostuvo su digivice.

― ¡TENTOMON DIGIMON A KABUTERIMON!

Pero en pleno resplandor el Fugamon comenzó a arder en fuego azul y se puso a rodar en el enlodado suelo de aquel tenebroso y alto bosque, los ojos azules de Matt se asomaron por sobre su galante escudo, estaba montado en Garurumon, al cuál le salía humo de la boca.

― ¡Matt, estamos en el mar negro!

― ¡No me digas! ― contestó el rubio con sarcasmo alzando una ceja― Luego nos ponemos al día, Izzy, ahora muévete rápido, de seguro Tai no la esta pasando muy bien.

No, no la estaba pasando bien para nada, se encontraba completamente rodeado por un grupo de distintos digimons tipo virus, llevaba haciéndoles frente desde que se había despertado gracias a que un Skullsatamon intentó arrancarle su digivice y desde entonces llevaba 20 minutos intensos sin tregua alguna.

― ¿Cansado, Greymon?

― Jamás, Tai.

― Esa si que es una respuesta de campeones…

El castaño blandió su ardiente espada roja y soltó una llamarada tras otra, no eran de rabia, era el fuego de la impaciencia el que estaba quemando, pero los digimon maligno no retrocedieron, si no que se abalanzaron furiosos a por el líder quien les respondió valientemente luciendo lo honorable de pelear dando la cara…

"OHMMMMMMMMMM…."

Tai no se volteó a ver, reconocía ese ohm metálico, y sabía, además, que había estado a punto de ser asesinado por la retaguardia.

―Un día de estos no voy a estar cerca y te van a matar por no mirar hacia atrás, Taichi―exclamó el rubio a la par de mandar a volar de un "escudazo" a un Nanimon oscuro― ¡Nuestro genio personal viene en camino, se encontró con nuestra Barbie americo-japonesa!

― ¡Habla menos, rubia! ― Dijo Tai saltando sobre Greymon y derribando de una patada al mismo Skullsatamon que le había despertado y que ahora casi le cortaba el pescuezo a Matt.

Un electroshock, seguido de una fuerte ráfaga de espinas anunció la llegada de Mimí e Izzy con sus respectivos digimon. Kabuterimon dejó caer a Togemon y este empezó a girar en su propio eje cada vez a mayor velocidad.

― ¡GUAPO, BOBO, RÁPIDO, PROTÉJANSE! ―gritó con fuerza la tamer de Togemon.

Matt no lo dudó, ni siquiera en la parte de "bobo", pobre Tai…que su novia le tratase así…jejeje, lo sentía y lo puso en práctica, tomó al castaño de la solapa y lo arrojó al suelo, Greymon saltó pesadamente y antes de aterrizar al lado de su tamer ya estaba convertido en Agumon, finalmente, Gabumon soltó un gran aullido explosivo que alejó a los digimon malignos que les iban pisando la cola, se acurrucó instintivamente protegiendo a su tamer y sus compañeros, pero Matt golpeó el suelo y su escudo se expandió hasta volverse la mitad de un domo de metal que les hizo de trinchera para lo que se avecinaba, Togemon soltó 1000 espinas de metal que acabaron con la mitad de los enemigos restantes y espantaron a la otra mitad, de un momento a otro habían vuelto a aquel aterrador silencio dueño de nada que se comía todo el lugar. Matt hizo volver su escudo a aquellas tres placas de metal en su antebrazo, las espinas de Togemon eran duras, pero habían resbalado sin mayores problemas. Los cuatro chicos recibieron a sus agotados digimon entre los brazos, Izzy no esperó a que alguien hablara y se dispuso a analizar el lugar de inmediato, no pasaron ni dos minutos y aquella pantalla verde holográfica se encontraba moldeando maquetas de la posible geografía del lugar.

―Uhm…eh…bueno, creo que hasta aquí llega nuestra vida útil…―dijo Mimí viendo como Matt y Tai miraban concentrados la labor de Izzy.

―Mimí, no te pongas en evidencia―dijo Matt―Ahora tenemos que esperar a que Joe, Yolei y Davis aparezcan y…bueno, si, no es que viniésemos con el gran plan…

―Ok, dúo de estrategas… Llegamos al lugar tenebroso, todo es horrible, mi ropa luce toda gris, mua-ja-ja por aquí, mua-ja-ja por allá, peleamos… ¿Y ahora?

―Ya te dije, esperamos―dijo Matt a la par de que Tai se dejaba caer en posición de indio.

―No va a ser necesario, ya encontré a los chicos, no están muy lejos de aquí… pero ni pude dar con T.K. ni pude dar con Kari―dijo Izzy sacándose sus lentes oscuros.

Por otro lado, el rubio caminaba abrumado por la densidad del paisaje, pendiente en todo momento del lobo que le seguía, no era idiota, desde un momento había notado la excitación de aquel digimon al ver su digihuevo, no se iba a dar el lujo-o la estupidez según como se le mire-de ser atacado por la espalda. Paso a paso, meditando, caminando, avanzando. Cada paso en esa tierra significaba y pesaba 100 veces más que todos los dados en el resto anterior de su vida, al menos para él era así, tenía que cuidarlos, pero nunca tanto como para que Kari se aburriera de esperarle.

―Humano…

―Puedes llamarme T.K., Sangloupmon.

―Humano, ya llegamos. Es allá arriba, donde solía esta el faro que se rompió hace unos años. Hace un tiempo que ese lugar en particular no ha dejado de brillar, nadie se le acerca, queman los pies y quema la nariz―dijo el digimon oliendo el suelo por unos segundos.

Su corazón cambió de ritmo, golpeaba salvajemente su pecho, sin piedad por nada, sin temor a estallar, valiente y bravo. El rubio sujetó su bolsón con determinación, respiró y se dispuso a avanzar, pero antes volteó a agradecer al digimon…

Traición esperable.

Sangloupmon se encontraba en pleno aire, luciendo el filo de sus horribles y sangrientos colmillos, el chico se cayó de espaldas y se paró como pudo, comenzó a correr como si el alma le picara, pero inmediatamente su paso se vio cortado por Sangloupmon…el chico miró confundido hacia atrás y se encontró con otro Sangloupmon, estaba siendo acechado por una manada. Uno a uno fueron apareciéndose, sin dar paso a silencios eternos, se fueron arrojando a devorarse por completo al rubio, este, con torpeza los fue esquivando, una raíz se hizo de su pie y el chico se embarró la cara, sabía que iba a salir vivo de esa, lo sabía, lo tenía dado por hecho…pero no tenía ni puta idea de cómo. Giró en si mismo para esquivar, uno de los lobos casi le rajaba la chaqueta, volvió a girar y entonces sintió un desgarrador dolor en las cicatrices de los cadenazos que antiguamente había recibido de Fallen Angemon, sus nervios estaban cediendo, sus huesos se estaban moliendo y el cuerpo se le estaba comenzando a dormir, se estaba abandonando a si mismo…

Él iba a salir vivo de esa, lo sabía, lo tenía dado por hecho…y Davis también, con un sonoro trueno, Rapidmon se encargó de mandar a volar al atacante de T.K., acto de reflejo el rubio se subió a las espaldas de Davis y la carrera comenzó, el rubio miró hacia atrás, la niebla no lo hacía fácil, pero notaba como los rabiosos ojos de la manada iban besándole las huella a él y a su compañero.

― ¡RÁPIDO, A LA PUNTA DE ESE RISCO!

― ¡NO SOY TU ESCLAVO, TAKAISHI! ―contestó arisco el segundo elegido del valor.

― ¡KARI ESTA AHÍ!

― ¡RAPIDMON, A LA PUNTA DE ESE RISCO YA!

El rubio dejó de mirar hacia atrás, ni siquiera se cuestionó porque era que Davis estaba ahí o si el chico era real, poco le importaba ser devorado por esa manada virtual de lobos, su mente, su vista y sus ansias estaban puestas en la punta del rocoso y oscuro risco que le habían señalado los lobos, las manos de Davis temblaban y su garganta estaba helada, seca, como el primer aliento de uno de los polos, un par de lobos negros les estaban alcanzando, el eco de un nefasto blackmind les había apretado el pecho, se estaban acercando a la luz en la punta del risco, el mar no se veía, solo se intuía y de pronto un lobo negro cortó su paso y de un solo gruñido Rapidmon retrocedió 3 pasos para intentar atacar y en el acto T.K. se bajó del digimon, comenzó a correr en dirección al lobo, este, antes de corresponderle, fue salvajemente derribado por un lobo blanco, que le mató desgarrándole el cuello, el rubio no se detuvo y siguió en dirección del risco, Davis intentó seguirle, pero su paso se vio truncado una y otra vez por la misma escena, al pelo en puntas no le importó, Rapidmon volvió a ser V-Mon y ambos corrieron esquivando las esporádicas peleas entre blanco y negro, una explosión a unos metros ensordeció al pelo en punta, pero este no se iba a rendir, iba exactamente corriendo a 8 metros de T.K., a 5, a 2…el chico era futbolista después de todo, estaba por alcanzarlo a él y a aquella mística aurora, pero justo delante de sus ojos el rubio se desintegró, él siguió corriendo y se dio de golpe con alguna especie de muro invisible que lo mandó a volar y a golpearse la cabeza. V-mon, más rápido que su tamer, se detuvo antes de chocar con aquella barrera, fue disparado a esconder el cuerpo de Davis de aquellos asquerosos carroñeros.

T.K. seguía corriendo, egoísta se encargaba de pisar solo sus pasos, no había notado como era que nadie le estaba siguiendo ahora, corría con más fuerza después de cada impulso, ella estaba ahí, él lo sabía… había olvidado como respirar en esos momentos. Partícula a partícula cada rastro de suciedad en él se fue desvaneciendo, sus heridas fueron cerrándose lentamente y sin dolor, sus ojeras fueron afirmándose y su angustia, ese maldito nudo ciego que cargó durante casi dos meses, fue desatándose lentamente, fue disminuyendo el ritmo de sus pasos y sus ojos fueron embargados por la luz más brillante y hermosa que nunca antes había visto…

― Hikari…

En algún punto de aquella incesante escena, él había entrado en una sólida cortina de cálida luz que no hacía si no que de cuna y palacio del ángel más hermoso que alguna vez alguien se había permitido imaginar. T.K. no reaccionaba.

Ante él, con los ojos cerrados, sobre un par de plumas y abrazada a un conocido Salamon estaba Hikari, de cabello cortado y totalmente desnuda. El chico estaba boquiabierto, nada había sido bello hasta ese preciso segundo, ninguna lágrima pesaba o valía algo en ese instante, ningún hecho le era digno a ese momento.

― Hikari…― el chico susurraba, no reaccionaba― Hikari…

Sus primeros pasos fueron torpes como los de un inocente infante, de golpe, los que les siguieron fueron firmes y rápidos como los de un férreo enamorado. Arrojó sus rodillas al suelo sin piedad ni orgullo, tomó entre sus brazos el tibio cuerpo de Kari y rezó por que todo eso fuese real, que ella no fuese un fantasma, le abrazó con fiereza, la quiso tener dentro de él y se dejó explotar, rio sin convencerse y comenzó a mojarse las mejillas. Ella era real, ella estaba ahí con él.

― Hikari…me alegro tanto…me alegro tanto…de verdad…yo…yo…

El chico tomó aire, la respiró.

"_La vida no es buena ni mala; simple y sencillamente, la vida es maravillosa"_

Takeru Takaishi.


End file.
